Your Attention
by citraella
Summary: AU. Who knew what a life as a celebrity was like? Four girls are writing songs to four guys that they are in love, no, totally obsessed with. How will these girls capture their attention? Will they succeed, or not? CS, PS, IKS & ORS. Inspired story.
1. Prologue

So now that _Just Another Drama Story? _is almost done, it's time for a new story! Yes, I'm still working on _Prove It!_ but I want to be writing something else, too, you know! So this story is inspired by LeafxGreenx3's story, _Repairing the Past_. It's an Oldrivalshipping story that I totally fell in love with. The inspiration I had was writing songs to the guys, I guess.

I had a lot of trouble with naming this story. I hope the title didn't upset you guys!

This story has Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Ikarishipping and Pokeshipping. Hey, so, do you guys prefer Ash dense or mature? In a lot of stories Ash is dense but it kind of itches me. What do you guys think?

Well here it is!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Her hands rest on the bridge's rail. She looked down at the cars that were driving by. Barry, her now ex-boyfriend, recently broke up with her. He said that he had found another girl. "It doesn't matter," the navy haired girl whispers. "I never loved him, anyways." She knew that was a lie. She had so much fun with him; it was the best time of her life. What did she do wrong?<p>

"What are you doing?"

Her head shot up at the voice. She turned around to see a tall boy with onyx eyes and plum hair. His name, she didn't know. All she knew is that she knew him from somewhere. He probably went to the same school as her but they weren't in the same class. They probably passed each other in the hallways many times. Well here he is now, speaking with her.

"Don't commit suicide," he says in an annoyed voice.

"What?" she asks, obviously stunned. Her hair blew in her face.

"You're looking down at the cars with that upset face," he pointed out. "What are you thinking? Troublesome girl."

"None of your business," she snaps. "And no, I was not going to commit suicide. Who do you think you are?"

"No one you know," he answers. "I have no idea what's wrong, but don't commit suicide because of one stupid thing that happened in life."

"Stupid?" she repeats. "You don't even know what happened!"

"Exactly why I said I have no idea what's wrong," he says.

The girl glares at him. "Whatever! Just leave me alone."

He smirks and slips his hands in his pockets. "You're an interesting one. I'll see you later then, Troublesome."

"I have a name," she says. "And I hope I don't see you later."

* * *

><p>She opened her cell phone and grins. The boy, who she was totally obsessed with, was her wallpaper. Hopefully that didn't sound creepy at all. It was a boy with a white hat and dark ruby eyes. They were friends. In her opinion, he was absolutely adorable.<p>

"What are you looking at?" a voice says.

The girl with chestnut hair looks up. Her other guy friend, with green hair with emerald eyes to match, looked at her with a smirk at your face. "Porn?" he asks.

"No," she says in a disgusted tone. "I'm not you."

"I don't though, May," he says. He took a seat next to her on the bench. "Let me see what or who you're looking at."

"No," she says once again.

"Why not?" he asks. "Maybe it is porn, huh." The girl mutters something and hands him over her phone. "You were looking at Brendan?" he asks plainly.

"Yes?" she says. "Is something wrong with that?"

"Of course," the boy says. "What's so good about him? Did you fall in love with him?"

She laughs. "What's so good about him?" she repeats. "Everything! He's sporty, talkative, cute, smart, and funny and he's nice to me. What is there to not like about him? If you were a girl, you'd totally fall in love with him."

"The last sentence was kind of strange," he says. The girl shrugs and rolls her sapphire eyes. "So you like him?"

"Yeah," she says with a nod.

"Oh," he says. "Well, good luck."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she exclaims, punching his arm.

"Nothing," he says. "I think he only sees you as a friend, that's all."

She pouts. "That doesn't mean I can't try."

* * *

><p>Another girl, with long chocolate hair, leaned against the wall. It's time for their fifth date, and her boyfriend was ten minutes late. Last time he was fifteen minutes late and his excuse was his mom made him do the dishes. It was obvious that he was lying because his mom was out of town that time due to a business trip. He saw him running up to her. "Hey," she says.<p>

The boy with spiky auburn hair grins. "Hey. Sorry I'm late."

"Mhmm," she says. "What's the excuse this time?"

"Not an excuse," he defends. "A fact. I lost one of the wristbands you gave me and I had to find it."

"Which one?" she asks.

"The green and black one," he says. "That one was my favorite."

She shrugs. "It doesn't matter. I made you a new one and I know you're going to love it." Her hand went into her pocket and came out with a small wristband. It had the most girl colors that and boy could think of: pink and purple with sparkles, too. "Don't you like it? I took my sweet, sweet time to make it just for you."

"I love it?" he says.

"Don't you?" she asks, grinning. "Give me your wrist." She fastened the wristband onto his wrist with a perfect knot. "Make sure you find the green and black one, okay?" she asks.

"If I don't, can you make me a new one?"

She grins. "Of course. Now, let's continue with our date." They started walking. "Any other girl problems, Gary?"

"Uhh," he says. "You won't get angry, right?"

"Depends on what you did," she answers simply.

"A girl kissed me," he says. "And I accidentally kissed her back."

She frowns. "How can you accidentally kiss her back?"

"She had the same hair and hat as you," he says.

"I don't think so," she says. "Just promise me, one more time, don't do it again. Please?"

He nods. "Of course, Leaf. You know I love you."

* * *

><p>Her hand touched the end of the pool. "How long?" she asks, her breathing heavy. Swimming ten laps in the highest speed you could go was challenging.<p>

"Six minutes," the raven haired boy says. "Good job, Mist!"

"No, I didn't beat Daisy," she says. "Once more."

"No," he says. "You've got to take a rest. Here, get out of the pool and sit down. I'll get you some lemonade and jello or something."

"Just water," she says, climbing out of the pool. She took a seat in sighed. "Thanks, Ash."

"No problem," he says. He left the swimming pool room and she sighed. He was just a good friend and nothing more. She yearned to be something more but he was never ready to be in a relationship. Now they were just friends, best friends, maybe even more than friends, and she didn't want to ruin it. Not now. Not yet. She took her towel and threw it on her face.

"I'm back," he says. He had an ice cold water bottle and held it out for you. "And your sisters are back. Do you want to go say hi to them?"

"No," she says, uncapping the bottle. She took many gulps from it and set it down. "I need to swim more. I have to do at least four minutes, Ash. Come on."

"Don't push yourself too hard," he says. "Not in front of me, at least."

The redhead gave him a small smile of embarrassment. "Ash, you're so sweet. One last time then. Okay?"

"Alright," he says. The girl dipped herself into the pool and did a stretch. "Ready. Set. Go!"

Nearly five minutes later, she was done with ten laps. "How long?" she asks. "Better than last time?"

He nods. "Better than last time," he answers.

She climbs out of the pool and takes off her goggles. "How long?"

"Four minutes, forty nine seconds," he says.

She screamed and threw herself to him. She attacked him with a hug and he laughed. "Woah, Mist, easy now. You're going to get me wet, too!"

She laughed and gave him a smile. "Oops, sorry Ash. I got a little too carried away there."

"No kidding," he says. "Good job. High five!"

She slaps his hand and grabs her towel. The two leaves the room, ready to party.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that is that. That was the prologue and that's why I didn't say their names, except when someone was speaking. I hoped you liked it; drop by some comments, please! Remember, I do not support Hoennshipping, for those who are worried. I don't support any other shippings, either.<strong>

**And note this; the next chapters are going to be way longer. Remember that this is just a prologue (:**

**Kay, well it's time for me to fly! Don't forget to review, alert or even favorite.**

**See you later!**

**~Citra**


	2. Normal Life

**Hey guys! Here's the real first chapter. I say the girls' age in this chapter. And wow, this chapter is four thousand words! A big accomplishment for me. I actually wrote this chapter write after I finished the prologue, but I wanted to see what you guys thought. Thankfully those who read it enjoyed it. Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**I retyped this chapter since I noticed I used the word "says" a lot. I wonder why I didn't notice that.**

**And a reminder for those who are worried: I do not support any other shippings that hurt Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Ikarishipping and Pokeshipping.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Pokemon, songs mentioned, The Hunger Games or Chanel No. 5 perfume.**

* * *

><p>October 15<p>

"Wake up, Dawn!" she yelled. "Hurry up; you have an hour until we have to leave school!"

Her name is May Maple. She has shoulder length chestnut hair with sapphire eyes. Her age is sixteen and she's in the second year of high school. She and her three friends go to a boarding school, and they're all roommates. At the moment, she was trying to wake up her friend Dawn, who has her door locked.

"I'm serious Dawn," May yells. "You've got to look nice today. We have our first recording after school! We have to practice a little, talk about what we're going to put on our albums and we have an interview, too! Get up!"

"I'm up, May!" she yells back. "Is anyone using the bathroom?"

"No," she answers. "I'm going to wake up Misty now. Leaf is already up, she's making breakfast today."

Dawn opened the door. She has long blue hair with blue eyes to match. Her skin was pale and she was a little short for her age. Dawn's the same age as May. It takes her an hour to get ready. She has to pick the perfect outfit, take her morning shower, put on her makeup and she has to do her hair. "Kay, I'm heading to the bathroom now."

"Hurry up," says May. "Be ready in thirty minutes."

"Thirty?" Dawn exclaimed. "You're kidding me."

"Nope," she replied, winking. "Now I'm off to wake Misty."

Misty is the orange haired girl, or a redhead, who always has her hair up in a side pony. She has teal eyes with pale skin, and was tall. She swims all the time, so that's probably why she was tall. She's the most sporty girl, unlike May and Dawn. "I'm up," Misty says when May slams her door open. "I'm up and ready to go."

"When?" May asked.

"When you were trying to wake up Dawn," she answered, grabbing her cell phone and shoving it in her pocket. "What's for breakfast?"

"Ask Leaf," May turned to start walking to the kitchen. She could hear Leaf in the middle of cooking, and it smelled great. "By the way, what's your album going to be called?"

"Umm," Misty says. "Maybe 'One of the Boys.' What about you?"

"Mine's not going to have a name," May put her finger on her chin, thinking. "It's just going to be called 'May Maple,' I guess." Misty laughs. "What? Is that weird?"

"I guess," she shrugs. Misty turned on her iPhone and went to her notes. "I'm going to put on One of the Boys, She Kissed A Girl, Waking up in Vegas, Thinking of You, Mannequin, Ur So Gay, Hot N Cold, If You Can Afford Me…"

"Woah Misty," she says. "When did you write all those songs?"

"I wrote three of them last night," Misty laughs. "I guess I'll tell you all when we're together eating breakfast. And who's driving today? Because I want to."

"I guess you can," May said. "I don't really care." They heard the shower in the bathroom pour out water. "Oh, Dawn's finally taking a shower. I should've wakened her up at five."

"What time is it?" Misty clicked her phone's home screen. "Oh. Five fifty. It's early." They entered the kitchen and Leaf was setting plates on the dining table. "'Morning Leaf!"

Leaf grinned. "Hey guys. Bacon and eggs today."

"It's smells so good!" May yells. "I want some now."

"We have to wait for Dawn," Leaf quickly said before May could snatch some bacon of the large, white plate. Leaf had long chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. She was the smartest out of all the girls, she never has to study. She's not single, she has a boyfriend. Leaf was the second oldest. Misty is the oldest and Dawn is the youngest.

"But Dawn takes a long time," May whines. "Let's just eat. Dawn probably just wants a little bit of eggs since she's a vegetarian and she doesn't like eating a lot. So can we eat now?"

"Okay, gosh, May," Leaf rolls her eyes. They take their seats and May puts loads of bacon on her plate. "Not too much, May. You're going to get fat!"

"I don't care," May retorts. "It's not like I ever get fat from eating too much."

"Shut up!" Misty yelled. "Damn, May, I'm so jealous. "Leaf, want to hear the songs I'm putting on my album 'One of the Boys?'" Leaf nods. "I'm going to put on One of the Boys, She Kissed a Girl, Waking up in Vegas, Thinking of You, Mannequin, Ur So Gay, Hot N Cold, If You Can Afford Me, Lost, Self Inflicted, I'm Still Breathing and Fingerprints. I wrote Fingerprints, Thinking of You and Lost last night."

"I know," Leaf says. "I heard you."

"What?" Misty yells. "When did you sleep?"

"One," Leaf answered. "I wanted to finish writing Whiplash. What time did _you_ sleep?"

"One-ish," Misty said, turning to May. "May, what's going to be on your album?" This was May's first album, besides her Christmas CD. Leaf and Dawn already released two albums. Misty has one single out, The One That Got Away and it's a hit.

"Umm," she says. "Picture to Burn, A Place In This World, Cold As You, The Outside, Tied Together With a Smile, Stay Beautiful, Mary's Song, Our Song, I'm Only Me When I'm With You and Invisible."

Leaf smirks. "Why not Teardrops on My Guitar?"

"Because I don't like Drew anymore," she answers, blushing.

"Really?" Misty frowns. "Don't tell me… you like Brendan?"

"Eww!" Leaf made a face, wrinkling her nose. "That guy is weird!"

"He's not weird!" May defends. "That guy is so sweet!"

"That's exactly what you said when we called Peeta annoying," Misty said, rolling her eyes. May was still reading The Hunger Games trilogy. Leaf and Misty already read it and they both hate Peeta. Dawn didn't read them because she hates reading.

"Peeta is sweet though," May says dreamily.

Leaf gives her another a disgusted look. "Anyways, you have to put Teardrops On My Guitar on your album. Besides Picture to Burn, that song was my favorite."

"People at school are going to get the wrong idea, though," May pointed out. "Drew and Brendan will get the wrong idea, too!"

"But in Stay Beautiful you said 'Cory,' didn't you?" Misty says. "I think you should replace that with 'Drewy.'"

"What?" May yelled. "No!"

Leaf laughs. "You totally should!" they heard the shower turn off. "Seriously, Dawn just finished showering and we're already done eating. She's so slow!"

"I know right?" Misty agreed. "May, you have to put Teardrops On My Guitar in your album. If you ask Dawn, she'll make you."

"Okay, okay, fine," May said, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand. "Leaf, what are you putting on your album?"

"Well my album is going to be called When The Sun Goes Down," Leaf said. "Love You Like a Love Song, Bang Bang Bang, Who Says, We Own the Night, Hit the Lights, Whiplash, When the Sun Goes Down, My Dilemma, That's More Like It, Outlaw and Middle of Nowhere."

"I don't really like Whiplash," May said.

"I don't like Love You Like a Love Song," Misty says.

Leaf laughs. "Dawn loves that song, Mist. And Gary helped me write Whiplash, so maybe that's why it's terrible. Actually, he wrote almost all the songs with me, except Hit the lights and Middle of Nowhere."

"Aww, he helped you write it?" May squeals. "That's adorable. No wonder you're putting it on your album." Dawn's door opened and she skipped down the stairs. She entered the dining room. "Hey Dawn. Nice outfit."

"Thanks May," Dawn says. It was black tights with a pink and white top that was low and long. It was tight and she had a black leather jacket on. She had pearl necklaces on and her hair was down with a pink headband. "Bacon? Gross."

"That's because you don't eat meat," May says, rolling her eyes. "If you did eat meat, you'd love it."

"I don't think so," Dawn twirls her hair and rolls her eyes. "It's all oily. And Misty, I'm dying to know what you're putting on your album. I heard you singing some new songs last night."

"You heard too?" Misty yelled.

May laughs. "I didn't hear! I slept at ten!"

"Oh yeah guys," Leaf says. "I have an interview at seven tonight. It's about that movie that came out in July. I didn't want to be interviewed because I'm too lazy."

"You're lazy?" May yells, shocked. Dawn put some eggs on her plate and started eating slowly. "Hurry up, Dawn. We only have ten minutes till we have to leave."

"I know, May," Dawn says. "Misty, what are you putting on your album?"

"One of the Boys, I Kissed a Girl, Waking up in Vegas, Thinking of You, Mannequin, Ur So Gay, Hot N Cold, If You Can Afford Me, Lost, Self Inflicted, I'm Still Breathing and Fingerprints," Misty answered. "Gosh, that was my third time saying it."

"I love Hot N Cold," Dawn says. "And Ur So Gay. Wanna know what I'm doing?"

"No," Leaf said bluntly.

"Shut up Leaf," Dawn says.

May laughs again. "I wanna know!"

"Girlfriend, I Can Do Better, Runaway," Dawn opens her Smartphone, which had a pink sparkling case, to her notes section. "The Best Damn Thing, When You're Gone, Everything Back But You, Hot, Innocence, I Don't Have to Try, One of Those Girls, Contagious and Keep Holding On. Does that sound good?"

Leaf nodded. "Sounds great. I bet you wrote most of the songs for Barry, huh?"

"Don't even say his name," Dawn growls.

"I really like the song Innocence," May said to Dawn, smiling.

"Want to be featured in it?" Dawn offered. "I wouldn't mind."

May grins. "Okay! Thanks."

"I need someone to be featured in We Own the Night," Leaf says. "Misty, can you do it?"

"Ask Dawn," Misty poured herself some orange juice. "She loves that song."

"I will!" Dawn says.

"I want Misty to though," Leaf argued.

Misty rolls her eyes. "Fine. It won't hurt."

"You're mean, Leaf," Dawn whined. Dawn turned off her phone and she noticed the time. "Guys, it's six thirty. We have to go now!" Dawn filled up her water bottle and threw it in her backpack. "Who's driving?"

"Me," Leaf and Misty yells at the same time. "Rock, paper, scissors!' they yell at the same time. "I win!" Misty says. "Hah. In your face!"

"Shut up, Misty," Leaf said. "Off we go!" they grab they bags or backpacks and run to their car. Misty takes the driver's seat, Leaf sits in the passenger's seat and May and Dawn hop in the back. Leaf's phone starts to buzz. She turns on her black iPhone and it was Gary. _Want to hang out after school? We can go to the park for a romantic walk or something._

Leaf giggles and texts back. _Sorry, I have to go to the studio today. The girls and I are recording our albums. And wouldn't it be bad if we went to the park? Your fangirls will be chasing after you. They'll also be throwing shit at me._

Dawn looked over Leaf's shoulder. "Who are you texting?"

"Gah!" Leaf yelped, startled. "I'm texting Gary, gosh!" her phone started buzzing again. _Can I come? _Leaf texts back saying no. "What, Dawn?"

"Nothing," Dawn says. "I'm just jealous that you have a boyfriend."

May nods. "I'm jealous, too."

"Me too," Misty says.

"Misty, you have Ash," Dawn says. "So you're not single. You guys are pretty much together; you're just not 'official' yet. Hurry up and confess to him!"

"No!" Misty says. "That guy isn't ready to be in a relationship. And I don't want to ruin our friendship. If he rejects me it'll be all awkward and it won't be fun anymore."

"Don't be worried," May says. "It's obvious Ash is in love with you."

"Shut up guys! I'm driving!" Misty yells, taking a sharp turn.

"Guys," Leaf turned around to look at Dawn and May. "Gary wants to come with us to the studio."

"That guy is just going to attract more people," Misty said immediately. "He shouldn't come."

Gary Oak is probably the most famous singer. His worst song, in May and Misty's opinion, Baby, made him super famous. He has around two hundred million fans and he's still getting more fans. Everyone knows that Leaf Green and Gary Oak are in a lovey dovey relationship and yes, Leaf has a lot of haters because of Gary. Gary's working on a Christmas album before December comes.

"I don't want him to come," May whines. "He's annoying. And mean. And arrogant and so full of himself. I don't understand why Leaf likes him so much."

"Shut up, May," Leaf said. "We're at school now. It's six fifty, so we better run." Misty parks and they run to their lockers. They got to choose their lockers so all their lockers are next to each other's. "I'm going to math now. Hurry up, Dawn!"

"Kay, have fun," May says. "Let's go Misty." May and Misty run to their science classroom and May takes her seat. Misty sits in the front while May sits in the back, next to Brendan. Drew sits in front of May, so he gets to hear their conversation all the time. "Morning, Brendan," May greets.

"Hey May," Brendan greets back.

"Morning, Drew," May then said, turning to Drew.

Drew turns around and smirks. "Morning, January. What did you have for breakfast today?"

May ignored Drew's teasing. "I had bacon and eggs."

"Ooh, make sure you exercise tonight," Drew continued to tease.

"Shut up, Drew," May mutters. "Drew, what was the answer to number four?"

"Why didn't you ask your friends?" Drew asks.

"Because they were busy last night," she answers.

Brendan taps her shoulder. "May, I can help you."

"No, I'll help her," Drew says, glaring at Brendan.

May grins at Brendan. "Really? Thanks, Brendan." Drew glares at both of them and turns around.

After class, May puts her stuff away. "See you at lunch, May," Brendan says waving. May says bye to him and Drew walks up to her. "Hey Drew."

"Kay, ready for gym?" Drew asks.

"Noo," May groaned. Again, May sucked at sports so she obviously hates P.E. "I hope we play dodge ball. That's like the only thing I'm good at."

"You just want to play dodge ball to get me out," Drew pointed out, smirking.

May grins. "Of course, Drew. What else do you expect from me?"

Drew Hayden is May's best friend. They've been together since elementary. They met when Drew mistaken her as April. Then he called her March. Then September. August. The only comebacks May could think of was Grasshead or Cabbage Brain. May used to have a tiny crush on him back in middle school, but then she met Brendan.

Brendan Birch is May's other best friend. They met on the first day of high school in science class since they sit next together and it's their first class of the day. May is in love with him. Brendan always has that white hat on and May kept trying to tell him to take it off. He didn't listen. May entered the women's' locker room and Drew went to the men's.

"Hey Leaf," May greets. Leaf threw her backpack into the locker.

"Hi," Leaf said. "You're a little late."

"Mr. Schid held us in a little," she says. The way you pronounce the teacher's name is Mr. Shid. He's a devil, so at their dorm, the girls make fun of him and call him Mr. Shit, just to be funny. "Some girl named Brianna was arguing with him about something and he got really made and gave us this pop quiz. Isn't that stupid?"

"Did you fail?" Leaf asks.

May grins. "Of course. What do you expect?"

"That's not a good thing, May," Leaf says. "I tutored you last week! Don't tell me you forgot everything already."

"Sorry!" May yelled. "I'm not smart like you and Misty!"

"Then how come your mom is a professor at a university and your dad is a scientist?" Leaf asks. "You're probably an embarrassment. If you're willing to study, then you'd be a straight A student, May. It's your fault for fooling around in middle school."

"Shut up, Leaf," May said. "Being a professor or doctor or whatever requires the brains aren't my thing. I want to sing. Sing, act or dance. I do not need science, math or history for that."

"If you want your doctor's degree in singing you'll need history, right?" Leaf asks.

May rolls her eyes. "Well, maybe I'm not going to get a degree in singing. Why would I do that?" May put her bag in her locker. "Okay, done changing. Let's go."

"I want to play dodge ball today!" Leaf says.

"Why don't we just ask Kat?" asks May. Kat is their gym teacher, who is carefree and nice. "If we ask her, she'll probably say yes."

"Okay," May agrees. "You ask."

"No, you," Leaf argues.

"No. I asked last time!" May yells.

"Fine!" Leaf snapped. "No need to yell." May grins in satisfaction and the two enter the gym. Leaf walks up to Kat, who's checking stuff off her clipboard. "Kat," Leaf says. "Can we play dodge ball today? We haven't played in a month and May and I were waiting patiently."

"Okay, but I have three makeup tests to take," she says. "May and Matt were absent that day and Brianna has to retake it. Are those three here today?"

"I don't know if Matt's here today, but Brianna and May are here today," Leaf answers.

Kat nods. "Can you get those two for me, please?"

"Okay," Leaf says. "May, go to Kat. You need to retake a test. Let me go get Brianna, she's probably still in the locker room." Leaf went into the locker room and saw Brianna in the mirror, combing her hair. "Brianna, you have to retake a test. I think you failed."

Brianna turned around and glared. Brianna had short brown hair and she was pretty short in general. "I didn't fail; I didn't want to do it."

"Whatever," Leaf says. "Quit staring at your ugly self, Kat is calling you."

"Ugly?" Laura, Brianna's best friend, gasps. Laura has blond hair with dyed green streaks and green eyes. She was as tall as Leaf and was a flirt. Laura's father is a lawyer and her mother is a doctor. Her parents are very successful but Laura herself isn't. She only cares about fun. "Brianna isn't ugly."

"She's pretty," Ivy added. Ivy's natural hair color was blond but now it's purple. She completely dyed it all purple just to match her crush. Not her crush, the person she was currently stalking. Ivy sees Brianna as a perfect leader, an older sister or a queen. She'll always follow Brianna's orders and once she finds something she's interested in, Ivy will forget about everything else and only focuses on that. "Brianna, you should go or Kat will get mad at you."

"Where's Maggie?" Brianna asked, putting pencil eyeliner back in her cosmetic bag.

"Maggie's not in this class," Ivy answers.

"I knew that," Brianna says. "Can you put this in my locker, Ivy? Thanks. Bye." Brianna walked right past Leaf and Leaf plugged her nose. _That's sick, _Leaf thought. _Is she wearing that Chanel No. 5 perfume? That's disgusting, the principal where's that._

Laura smirked. "Don't you feel so low, Green?"

"No," she says. "I think I'm the actress and singer Leaf Green who's dating Gary Oak. Isn't Gary your current target, Laura?" Leaf smirks and walks out of the locker room.

Brianna was talking to Kat and May. "So how many sit-ups do I have to do to pass?" Brianna asks.

"Thirty," Kat answers. Kat turns to Leaf. "Is Matt here?"

"No, I asked the guys and he's not here today," Leaf says.

"Thanks Leaf," Kat says. "May, I need you to hold Brianna's feet, okay?"

"Alright," May says. Brianna lied on the ground, and she was totally disgusted with the ground. "I'd like to see you try and do thirty sit-ups, Brianna."

"I could do it, Maple," Brianna snapped.

"I know you can," May says. Leaf laughs. Brianna did one sit-up. Two. Three. Four. Five. When Brianna was starting to do another one, May let go of her feet. Brianna fell back. "Oops!" May exclaims. "Sorry, dear!"

Brianna hissed. "You totally did that on purpose."

"Well your sweat from your legs was starting to fall on my fingers," May says. "It was disgusting, mostly because it was your sweat."

Kat walked up to May and Brianna. "How many did she do, May?"

May smiled. "She did five!" she says. "And Kat, can Leaf hold my feet when I do my sit-ups?"

"Yes, May," Kat says. "Brianna, you can go over to your friends." Brianna glared at May and left to go to her friends. May lied on the ground and Leaf bent down to hold her feet down.

"Do at least forty, May," Leaf says. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five." She kept counting and May didn't stop to rest. If she stopped, then she'd have to be done. May kept going, and when she was at fifty three, she stopped. "Woah, good job, May! You beat me!"

"I didn't beat Misty yet," May said. Misty did ninety one.

"It's impossible to beat her," Leaf says, laughing. "She does swimming, push-ups, running and sit-ups every day, May. You can't beat her. To top it off, you can't do any sports besides gymnastics."

"I know and it sucks," May says, wiping some hair off her face.

Kat blew her whistle. "Listen up, people!" she yelled. "Today Leaf and May requested to play dodge ball. Who's up for it?" There were roars in the gym and Drew walked to May.

"Really, May?" Drew asks.

"What?" May asked back.

"Where's Gary?" Leaf then asked Drew.

Drew points to the back of the gym. "There."

"Ready boys and girls?" Kat yells. "Pair up with someone and come over to me so I can divide you guys into two groups!"

"I call May!" Leaf yells, grabbing May's arm. Leaf grins at Drew and Drew rolls her eyes.

"Drew, wanna be with me?" Gary says, walking up to them. Drew nods and when the teams were teamed up, Kat threw a ball at the ceiling and May caught it. Kat threw a couple more and May and Leaf were throwing them and random classmates.

May saw Brianna leaning down to get a ball and she threw it at her. "Hah," May says, grinning. Brianna glared and went to all the other people who were also out. "Leaf, get that purple haired freak!"

"Who's a purple haired freak?" Ivy shrieks. Leaf laughs and threw a ball hard at her. "Damn it!"

Leaf grins. "All we need is Laura. Can I get her out?"

"Of course, since she wants your boyfriend," May replies. "I'll get the other people out. Let's save Drew and Gary for last."

"Don't let them get you out, May!" Leaf says. May nods and throws a ball at random people.

Then it was two on two: Gary and Drew against Leaf and May.

"Get Leaf out, Gary!" Laura yells.

"You can do it, Mr. Drew!" Brianna yells.

May turns to Leaf. "Leaf, did you just hear twerp yelling?"

"I sure did," Leaf says. "Ready? Gary first. You throw a ball to distract him and I hit him. Understand?" May nods and grabs a ball from the floor. May threw a ball at Gary, who dodged and Leaf threw a ball at his other side and he was out. Then May threw a ball at Drew and it hit his face.

"Head shot!" Brianna yells. "That doesn't count!" Right when she said that, Leaf threw a ball at Drew's side and he was out.

"Woo!" May exclaims, high-fiving Leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this chapter was eleven pages on Microsoft Word. People could write longer, but this is pretty long for me. So good job to me!<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, reviews are highly appreciated! Tell me what you think, and I know that I got this dodge ball thing from some fanfiction… I forgot what. The next chapter will be the girls recording their songs and some other events happening.**

**For those who haven't smelled the Chanel No. 5 perfume or hasn't heard of it, it was made by Coco Chanel, I believe it came out in 1919 or 1920s. It was supposed to make you ageless that time and it's very expensive. It's still out now. You can find it at Macy's. It smells terrible. I did research on Coco Chanel for a history project so that's why I know. XD**

**I hope the four love rivals aren't too bitchy. I'm not a fan of bitchy girls since I've met two in my life. So here are my bitches in the story: Brianna, Ivy, Laura and Maggie. Brianna's obviously aiming for Drew, Laura wants Drew, Ivy wants Paul and Maggie wants Ash. Ivy and Maggie aren't that bitchy, they stick around with Laura and Brianna since they are also aiming for guys.**

**Wow I said bitchy a lot.**

**I also changed Katy Perry's song **_**I Kissed A Girl **_**to **_**She Kissed A Girl **_**just to make Misty seem a little more clean. As you can see, Misty is Katy Perry, May is Taylor Swift, Dawn is Avril Lavigne and Leaf is Selena Gomez. Oh, and Gary is Justin Bieber. LMAO!**

**Ash and Paul didn't show up yet. I kind of miss them! Okay, the more reviews the faster updates! I'll see you guys later!**

**~Citra**


	3. Songs For You

Hello everyone! I'm alive with an update. Actually I was alive a while ago since I updated _Just Another Drama Story? _and _Prove It! _I can't believe _Just Another Drama Story? _got more than three hundred reviews! I hope this story will also be pretty successful. Thank you so much who reviewed the last chapter, I got more readers! And thanks who added to alert!

Also, I'm going to be changing back to past tense (like saying 'said,' and 'laughed'). I updated chapter 2 since I noticed I overused it.

Here comes chapter three!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters besides Ivy, Laura, Maggie and the other OCs that appear in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>October 15<p>

"Hurry up, Dawn!" May yelled. "What are you waiting for?" the four girls were standing in front of the studio and Dawn was still trying to open the door. It's five twenty in the afternoon, and the girls were supposed to arrive and five.

"Well I'm afraid our manager will yell at us!" Dawn whispered, trying to hush May in the process. Misty rolled her eyes and pushed Dawn aside. "What are you doing, Misty?" Dawn exclaimed, obviously shocked that someone would push her.

"If we keep standing here, we'll be even later," Misty snapped, setting her hand on the doorknob. Dawn's hands started to sweat and she continued to stand there. Misty and Leaf walked in, ignoring Dawn's nervousness. May looked confused, wondering what she was supposed to be. "May, just come in," Misty said. "Come on." Leaf started laughing then immediately stopped.

This was May's first time in the studio, and the first time meeting their manager. The girl decided to just share one manager since they're not a big problem. Well, maybe they are big problems. May grabbed Dawn's wrist and brought her inside. A girl, who was around two years older than them, with brown wavy hair and she had emerald eyes. "Hi April," Misty greeted, plopping on a black leather couch.

April crossed her arms. "Where were you?" she yelled. "The people were waiting so patiently and you aren't even ashamed of being late. Where's the new girl? I have to talk to her." Dawn quietly sat next to Misty. May walked up to April, scared. "You three! Go to the studio. You have to tell the publisher what songs you're singing. Also, your photo shoot is tomorrow and six. Meet here and you better not be late."

Leaf groaned. "April's nice," Leaf whispered to May. "She's just scary when she's mad." Then Leaf followed Dawn and Misty to the studio. April sighed.

"Hi," April said. "I'm April Walker. I'm eighteen. I finished college early since I took all my college classes when I was in high school." May's eyes widened, shocked. She was failing almost every class in school. "I know you're May Maple, since my cousin talks about you."

"Who?" May asks, confused.

"You can't see the resemblance?" she asked. "Well, Drew is my cousin. My mom is Drew's mom's sister."

"Does Drew ever make fun of your name?" May asked her.

April slammed her fist on the table. "YES! He does, and it's soo damn annoying. I always want to strangle him but I can't do that in front of his mom." May giggled. "Back to the point. Are you ready to give up your normal life?"

"Yeah," May said. April took out her folder that was named STUFF. She took out a sheet. "Here, fill this out. When you're done, go to the recording room, it's that blue door. I'm going to be there. Nice to finally meet you, May."

May nodded. "Likewise." She took a pen from her backpack and filled out the blanks.

**-»«-**

"I'm going first!" Misty yelled.

Leaf shakes her head wildly. "NO! Sit down! It's my turn to go first!"

"Shouldn't I go first? I haven't been naughty at all this year!" Dawn yells. May walked into the room and the three girls turned to them. They snapped their fingers. "May should go first!" the three said at once.

"Okay, May, you're recording first," April says.

"We don't need out keyboardist anymore," Leaf says, grabbing her guitar. "We've got May." Leaf hates their keyboardist since he smokes and is always an hour late. He wasn't even here yet. "April, when he gets here tell him he lost his job."

Dawn laughs and claps her hands. She took her pink bass and Misty walked to the back where the drums were. "Finally. You know we should have let May play the keyboard for all our songs. What have we been thinking?" May laughed.

"May, before you start talk to Mike, you have to tell him what songs you're singing," April told her, pointing to Mike who was drinking coffee. In three minutes, May was at the keyboard with a mike in front of her. "Who's the person who sings the harmony? Dawn, right?"

"All of us, I guess," Dawn says. "May, don't you remember we practiced last night? I'm sure we all remember."

"Okay," May says. "Let's do _Stay Beautiful _first, okay?" the girls nod. Mike gives them a thumbs up, signaling they could start. The girls nod at each other and Leaf starts to play her guitar, and then Misty's drums join in.

May: _Cory's eyes are like a jungle  
>He smiles, it's like the radio<br>He whispers songs into my window  
>In words nobody knows<br>There's pretty girls on every corner  
>That watch him as he's walking home<br>Saying, does he know  
><em>_Will you ever know_

May and Dawn: _You're beautiful  
>Every little piece love, don't you know<br>You're really gonna be someone_

Leaf: _Ask anyone_

May: _When you find everything you looked for  
>I hope your life leads you back to my door<br>Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_Cory finds another way to be  
>The highlight of my day<br>I'm taking pictures in my mind  
>So I can save them for a rainy day<br>It's hard to make conversation  
>When he's taking my breath away<br>I should say, hey by the way_

May and Dawn: _You're beautiful  
>Every little piece love, don't you know<br>You're really gonna be someone_

Misty: _Ask anyone_

May: _When you find everything you looked for  
>I hope your life leads you back to my door<br>Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_If you and I are a story_  
>All: <em>That never gets told<em>  
>May: <em>If what you are a daydream<br>I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_

_You're beautiful every little piece love,  
>and don't you know you're really gonna be someone ask anyone.<br>and when you find everything you looked for,  
>I hope your life leads you back to my front door.<br>oh but if it don't will you stay_

May and Leaf: _beautiful beautiful beautiful  
>beautiful beautiful beautiful<em>

Dawn: _la la la_

Misty: _Oh, oh oh oh,_

May: _oh but if it don't,  
>stay beautiful<br>stay beautiful  
>Na na na na na<em>

April chuckles. "There's a singer who's different than others," she said to herself. People in the studio clap their hands and gives them compliments. "May, do you have a banjo player?" April asked. "Your song was pretty country."

"No, I don't," May answered. "It doesn't matter, I could play banjo anyways."

"I can play it if you want," April says. She goes into the closet and takes out her banjo.

"Are you a singer, April?" Leaf asked.

"I used to be one," April says, laughing. "I quit since it was too much work."

May frowned. "Oh, that's too bad."

"May, let's do _Teardrops On My Guitar_!" Dawn says. "April would love to hear that one, you know."

Around three minutes, April's eyebrows rose. "You like Drew?" she exclaimed. May shook her head. "Then why would you write that song? The people at school are going to have a misunderstanding."

"Everyone at school knows May used to like Drew," Misty informed. "But she doesn't know."

Dawn rolls her eyes. "Now she likes Brendan," she muttered. "That guy is so plain and is a fake. I don't like him."

"You don't even know him, Dawn!" May exclaimed.

After recording all of May's songs, it was Leaf's turn. They recorded all of Leaf's songs but one, and the studio people pointed out that her songs were completely different than May's. "Well my boyfriend helped me write them," Leaf said. "Don't tell anyone that though."

"Time for the last song!" Misty says, wiping her drumsticks on her jeans.

Middle of Nowhere (Leaf Green and May Maple)

Leaf: _You left me spinning like a disco  
>Trying but I don't know<br>If I can stand straight  
>You took me left when you knew I was right<br>And now I gotta fight just to make it through the day_

_Who'd never knew what you were capable of  
>Baby, I would've kept my heart<br>But I gave it up  
>Baby, I fell in love<br>Now I don't know where to start_

_It's so cold with nobody to hold me  
>You're so wrong for leaving when you told me<br>You would never leave me by myself  
>Out in the middle of nowhere<em>

May: _Now I'm lost  
>Trying to make it on my own<br>I thought I could never do this alone,  
>But now I'm walking by myself<br>Out in the middle of nowhere_

Leaf: _You left me broken like a record  
>Baby, I'm hurt and I don't want to play anymore<br>Missed every sign  
>Believed every lie<br>And I was waiting for more_

Both:_ Who'd never knew what you were capable of  
>Baby, I would've kept my heart<br>But I gave it up  
>Baby, I fell in love<br>Now I don't know where to start_

Leaf: _It's so cold with nobody to hold me  
>You're so wrong for leaving when you told me<br>You would never leave me by myself  
>Out in the middle of nowhere<em>

May: _Now I'm lost  
>Trying to make it on my own<br>I thought I could never do this alone,  
>But now I'm walking by myself<br>Out in the middle of nowhere_

Both: _You took my heart off my sleeve  
>But now I'm taking it back, back<br>Baby, here I come_

Leaf: _You took advantage of me  
>I don't appreciate that, that<br>You son of a gun_

_It's so cold with nobody to hold me_  
><em>You're so wrong for leaving when you told me<em>  
><em>You would never leave me by myself<em>  
><em>Out in the middle of nowhere<em>

Both:_ It's so cold with nobody to hold me  
>You're so wrong for leaving when you told me<br>You would never leave me by myself  
>Out in the middle of nowhere<em>

Leaf: _Now I'm lost  
>Trying to make it on my own<br>I thought I could never do this alone,  
>But now I'm walking by myself<br>Out in the middle of nowhere_

The studio people glanced at one another, amazed. Such high school students can make amazing, angry, strong songs. "Good job!" April yelled. "You were awesome!"

Leaf grinned. "Thanks, April!"

"Can I go next?" Misty asked. Leaf nodded and gave her the main microphone.

Fingerprints

Misty: _Voted most likely to end up on the back of a milk box drink  
>Looks like I'm letting them down<br>Cause seven, seventy-five isn't worth an hour of my hard work and time  
>When you can't afford half the things they advertise<br>Oh I'm worth more then they ask for then the toe-tag generation full of regret  
>Oh I won't settle no, oh I can't settle<em>

_I wanna break the mold, I wanna break the stereotype_  
><em>Fist in the air I'm not going down without a fight<em>

All: _It's my life and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching  
>It pass me by<em>

Misty: _I'm leaving you my legacy  
>I gotta make my mark<br>I gotta run it hard  
>I want you to remember me<br>I'm leaving my fingerprints_  
><em>I'm leaving my fingerprints<br>I'm leaving my fingerprints on you_

_Representing you and me_  
><em>Don't you wanna go down in history?<em>  
><em>Rather then end up begging on the streets<em>  
><em>Trading under table favors for a place to sleep<em>  
><em>Cause I'm worth more then this so stop writing prescriptions for my Ritalin<em>  
><em>I can't focus my attention<em>

_I wanna break the mold, I wanna break the stereotype_  
><em>Fist in the air I'm not going down without a fight<em>

_All: It's my life and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching  
>It pass me by<em>

Misty: _I'm leaving you my legacy  
>I gotta make my mark<br>I gotta run it hard  
>I want you to remember me<br>I'm leaving my fingerprints  
>I'm leaving my fingerprints<br>I'm leaving my fingerprints on you_

_Don't give up_

Leaf: _Don't give in_

Misty: _Build your house on the rock  
>Oh not in the sand, in the sand, in the sand<em>

_It's my life and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching  
>It pass me by<br>I'm leaving you my legacy  
>I gotta make my mark<br>I gotta run it hard  
>I want you to remember me<em>

Dawn, May, Leaf: _(I want you to remember me)_

Misty: _It's my life and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching  
>It pass me by<br>I'm leaving you my legacy  
>I gotta make my mark<br>I gotta run it hard  
>I want you to remember me<br>Cause I'm leaving my fingerprints  
>I'm leaving my fingerprints<br>I'm leaving my fingerprints, in the end_

"I assume that song is called Fingerprints," the guy who was at the sounds section said. Misty rolled her eyes. "Amazing song, Misty! I can't wait for everyone to hear it."

Misty grinned. "Thanks, Peter!" Misty sang the rest of her songs and they all thought her best song is Fingerprints. Misty also thought that was her favorite song. Dawn was starting to get impatient. "Dawn, it's your turn," Misty said.

Dawn groaned. "Finally!"

Contagious

Dawn: _When you're around I don't know what to do  
>I do not think that I can wait<br>To go over and to talk to you  
>I do not know what I should say<em>

_And I walk out in silence_  
><em>That's when i start to realize<em>  
><em>What you bring to my life<em>  
><em>Damn this guy can make me cry<em>

All: _It's so contagious  
>I cannot get it out of my mind<em>

Dawn: _It's so contagious  
>I cannot get it out of my mind<br>It's so outrageous  
>You make me feel so high<em>

_All the time_

_They all say that you're no good for me_  
><em>But I'm too close to turn around<em>  
><em>I'll show them they don't know anything<em>  
><em>I think I've got you figured out<em>

_So I walk out in silence_  
><em>That's when i start to realize<em>  
><em>What you bring to my life<em>  
><em>Damn this guy can make me smile<em>

All: _It's so contagious  
>I cannot get it out of my mind<em>

Dawn: _It's so contagious  
>I cannot get it out of my mind<br>It's so outrageous  
>You make me feel so high <em>

_I'll give you everything  
>I'll treat you right<br>If you just give me a chance  
>I can prove I'm right<em>

_It's so contagious (_Leaf:_ Hey! Hey!)  
>I cannot get it out of my mind (<em>Leaf:_ Out of my mind)_  
><em>It's so outrageous<br>You make me feel so high_

_It's so contagious (_Leaf:_ Hey! Hey!)  
>I cannot get it out of my mind (<em>Leaf:_ Out of my mind)_  
><em>It's so outrageous<br>You make me feel so high_

_All the time_

"Who was that song for?" May then asked, winking at Dawn. May knew about Dawn's new interest. She wasn't in love with him, but she had a small crush on him. Dawn already knew there was no chance for her since her current interest has a girlfriend.

Dawn also winked for fun. "I'm sure you know, May," she replied. "Ready for the next song?"

"Who is the song for?" Leaf asked, looking over her music.

"My ex-boyfriend," Dawn muttered.

When You're Gone

Dawn: _I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<em>

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
><em>Do you see how much I need you right now<em>

All: _When you're gone_  
>Dawn: <em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>_All: _When you're gone_  
>Dawn: <em>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<br>_  
><em>When you walk away I count the steps that you take<br>Do you see how much I need you right now_

Dawn closed her eyes and thought about Barry. After she caught him cheating, he had said, "I would say sorry, but either way, you wouldn't want me again."

All: _When you're gone_  
>Dawn: <em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>_All: _When you're gone_  
>Dawn: <em>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you_

Dawn remembered he had patted her head and whispered, "I won't forget you." Then he turned around and started to fade away and Dawn stared at his figure, wishing he would have just said sorry.

_We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, (_Misty, May Leaf:_ yeah)  
>All I ever wanted was for you to know<br>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah<em>

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you_

The room was silent. Dawn stared at the microphone. Her eyes started to wet and she tried to keep the tears back so her makeup wouldn't smear. "So," Dawn said, breaking the silence. "How was it?"

"It was amazing," a stylist, who wasn't supposed to be here, said. "I was doing someone's hair and I heard you singing. It was purely amazing."

"Thanks," Dawn said.

Leaf gasped. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty," April said. Leaf paled. "Don't worry; I called the interviewers, saying you'd do it next month. They sounded pissed, but who cares?"

Leaf sighed in relief. "Thanks so much April! You totally saved me."

April tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Of course, I'm your perfect manager after all," she said in a stuck-up voice. Leaf laughed. After they finished recording Dawn's songs, they listened to all their recording.

"Oh my gosh," Leaf said.

Misty shook her head. "This is amazing."

May had a blank expression on her face. "How can my voice sound so flawless?"

"Because we're all so perfect," Dawn joked. "Great job everyone. This is perfect."

"They're going to love it," Leaf said.

"Aren't they?" Misty exclaimed.

"Okay after school you four," April started. "Immediately come to Julie's Shoots. Here's the address." She handed Leaf the address. "She's the one who helped who took Dawn's photos for her first album and made the edits."

"Oh I remember," Dawn said. "She's really nice."

"We should get going now," Misty then said, taking out her phone to look at the time. "We have a lot of homework. Especially May, who just flunked her science quiz."

May looked at her, eyes wide. "How the heck do you know?" Misty looks at Leaf and Leaf winks. "Leaf!"

"May," Misty said, glaring. "We are going to study until your entire homework is right!" May paled.

"What about Dawn?" she whined.

Dawn laughed. "The only thing I can't do is history and math," Dawn said. "And since the teachers love me, they gave me a book to help."

"Lucky," May muttered.

"Or plan b is calling Drew to help," Leaf suggested.

Misty grinned. "Yeah! Drew helped her on the nights before tests and she never failed. She always got at least a B-."

"No, don't," May started. "He's gonna—" but Misty already had her phone out with Drew's number dialed. She hit the call button. May glared at Leaf. "You're going to pay, Leaf."

Leaf grinned. "I have a dollar in my pocket if you want it," Leaf joked. "Besides, be grateful. We have homework too you know, and Drew's so smart he could do it in an instant."

"Like you, Leaf," Dawn said.

"Yeah, but I have a date with Gary tonight," Leaf said, sticking her tongue out.

Misty shut her phone and May looked at Misty, nervous. "Guess what he said, May?" Misty didn't wait for her reply. "He said of course, and he's coming over at eight."

"He's not staying over," May said.

"Of course he won't," Misty said. "Unless you never get your homework right."

"You're so mean, Misty!" May whined, lying back on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was twelve pages on Microsoft Word, but that's probably because of the songs. I know it was pretty short (even thought is like 3500 words), but at least you have an update! I liked it, and I can't wait to see the next chapter. Drew, you better do something daring! Haha, just kidding.<strong>

**April Walker is from my other story **_**Just Another Drama Story? **_**I really like her so I added her in this story too. (:**

**Please review! I hope this improved, and tell me what you thought. I really appreciate those who try to help with improving my writing. Recently someone had said my grammar is really bad, but I don't know what's wrong.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Citra**


	4. News  Duets

Hi! Yeah, there was something wrong and people didn't get the story alert so I got angry and retried three times. I think the ones who put this story on their story alert list got three emails. I apologize, I was just so frustrated with fanfiction. Thank you to those who read chapter three anyways!

I know Selena Gomez isn't that popular with her music but better as an actress. I think the same. I wish she just stayed an actress, but at least I get to use her songs in my story! I don't really like her new songs except Who Says, Hit The Lights and Middle of Nowhere. I guess I'll be making Leaf sing her older songs.

I think when they all four girls write a song together, it'll be by another artist. Because there are other songs I like by other artists. (:

Kay, here comes chapter four!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon characters.**

* * *

><p>October 15<p>

Once May stepped foot into their dorm, May immediately ran into her room, shut the door and flipped open her cell phone. She dialed Brendan's number. "Hello?" his voice said.

"Brendan!" she exclaimed, relieved that he picked up.

"What's up, May?" Brendan asked. May glanced at the clock that was hanging on her room. It's seven forty, and Drew will arrive in twenty minutes. "Is something wrong?"

"Come to my dorm," she ordered. "In fifteen minutes." May attended a boarding school that was the same as Brendan's so he could pretty much just walk to her dorm. Brendan asked why. "Because my friends invited Drew over to help me study and he's going to tease me so can you come over instead?"

"Uhh okay," he said. "I have nothing else to do anyways."

May sighed. "Thank you so much!" she hung up and tossed her phone on her bed. She opened the door to her room and saw her three best friends standing in front of her door. Leaf had her arms crossed, and disposition was in a frown. Misty also had her arms crossed, her face saying she wants an explanation. Dawn's hands were on her hips, her face frowning. "Hi," May said.

"Read the mood!" Dawn yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "What the hell! We did this for you and you call that Brendan!"

Misty shook her head. "You know that we disapprove that guy."

May rolled her eyes. "It's not like I care, Mist. You're not my mother, nor my father," May said, her voice showing a tone of annoyance. "I never asked you to hook me up with Drew. Drew doesn't even like me. He teases me twenty four seven."

The remaining three girls glanced at each other. May frowned. "May, why do you like Brendan?" Leaf asked. "I honestly don't care, but ignoring what we did for you is kind of rude, you know? I mean, Dawn here knows Brendan since her cousin dated Brendan. Did Dawn tell you?" May shook her head.

"Brendan cheated on her," Dawn said. "It's nothing like Gary does, but Brendan kinda did it with her."

May's jaw dropped. "What?"

Dawn nodded slowly. "Yeah. That's all Natalia told me. She was really upset. Brendan tried apologizing saying it was an 'accident.' But how can you believe that?" Dawn rolled her eyes. "Guys are disgusting. They always cheat on you." Dawn turned around, entered her room and slammed the door.

Leaf stared at her door for a while. "She probably remembered Barry," Leaf said. "I'm going to get ready for my date."

"Have fun," May said. May glanced at Misty. "What about you Misty?"

"I guess I'll just practice my drums or think of some more songs," Misty said. "Actually, I'll just finish my homework and sleep. I'm really tired. See ya, May." May nodded and entered her room again. She sat on her bed and thought. Was Brendan really like that? It's not like Dawn was lying, Dawn doesn't lie when it comes to romance. "What do I do?" she whispered to herself.

**-»«-**

After thinking for an hour or so, May heard a knock on the door. Then she heard the shower turn on. That was probably Dawn in the shower. When she got to the door, she looked through the tiny hole. She saw green. It was Drew. "Hi," she said when she opened the door. "Look, I don't want to hear your teasing so—"

"I know," Drew said, cutting her off. "Let's just get to the studying." May looked at Drew, confused. She assumed something was wrong. She didn't bother to ask. "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Yeah," she said. "Use the one closer to the kitchen, Dawn's using the other one." Drew nodded. May ran up to her room and grabbed her phone. She texted Brendan, _Nevermind, don't come. It's okay now. _She didn't get a reply. Drew opened the door and sat on one of the chairs.

"What do you need help with?" he asked.

May thought. "Algebra, geometry, chemistry and geography."

"Which one do you want me to help you with tonight?" he rephrased. Drew knew May was bad at school, but that was like almost all their core classes.

"Chemistry," she mumbled. "I'm really bad at that." May took out her heavy textbook and slammed it onto the desk.

Ten minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. May didn't move. "Do you want me to get the door?" Drew asked. This is what was going on in May's head: _Drew's acting all weird. He's acting all nice when I knew he was going to tease me for being so dumb. Something obviously happened but I can't ask. _Drew took the silence as a yes and he walked out the room and towards the door. He opened the door.

"I thought May didn't want you to come," the unwelcomed guest said.

Drew smirked. "Well, Birch, her friends ordered me to come over, so here I am."

"Dude, you should go, May wants me here," Brendan argued. "Go ask May for proof."

"Fine, I'll do that," Drew said. "May, get over here!" May stood up lifelessly and went to the door. She didn't notice the door knock. When she saw Brendan, her eyes widened. "Is he supposed to be here?" Drew asked.

"Brendan," May said. "Please get out."

"Why?" Brendan exclaimed. "You're the one who told me to come here."

"Yeah, but you're ten minutes late so I don't want you here anymore," May snapped. "We'll talk tomorrow, Brendan. Bye." May pushed him out the door. Then she shut it. "Sorry, Drew. Back to studying."

"Are you okay?" Drew asked. "It looks like you're worrying about something."

May shook her head. "Are _you _okay? I mean, you're acting all nice and the Drew I know isn't nice. Is something wrong?" Before Drew could answer, his cell phone started to ring.

"What?" he said. "Dad, I'm at a friend's house... she wants to talk to me? What? I'm at a friend's house… you can't keep me away from my friends." May frowned. Who was he talking to? She could hear a girl's voice yelling. "You wanna tell my father? Go ahead!" May saw Drew clench his fists. "Dad, you can't make me stay away from a friend… okay! Fine!" he slammed his phone shut and he shoved it in his pocket.

May gave him a worried look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he grumbles. "I have to go now. Ask Misty to tutor you… or just call Brendan back."

"Wait," May grabs his arm. "Tell me, Drew, what's wrong? Please!"

"I can't tell you," Drew said, shaking his head. May frowned. _Why not? _"If I do, you'll never forgive me. Or you just won't care."

May shakes her head. "Drew, we're best friends. Just frickin tell me!"

"My dad and this other rich family had a talk this morning," Drew said, rolling his eyes. "Since my dad and the other family's dad loves money, they want to be even richer. So, since they have a daughter who's the same age as me, they face us a forced marriage."

"What?" I say, shocked.

Drew growls. "I know. And, their daughter is a bitch."

"Who is she? Do I know her?" I ask.

"She's one of my fangirls," Drew continued. "She even said she asked her dad. Her name is Brianna." May gasped. May felt bad that Drew has a forced marriage since that's not fair at all, but to me forced to marry Brianna? What May was thinking was: that's hell. "See? You don't care."

"No, I care," May argued. "What can I do to help?" May knew why he was acting all weird. He was upset with that forced marriage. And May knows that Drew likes someone, he tells her all the time how wonderful and beautiful she is. That was when May decided to give up on Drew.

He shrugs. "I don't think you can do anything. Mom says she's trying to do something about it so I'll just have to wait for the results. I'll text you what she says. But for now, I have to go."

May nodded. "Okay…" then, she grinned. "I know! You can confess to that girl you like and tell your dad you already have a girlfriend!"

Drew smirks. "Like that would work. And that girl I like is a brickhead."

"Brickhead?" she repeated. Now that was rude. Drew puts on his shoes and I tap his shoulder. "Don't let this bring you down. When you're with me, just be yourself, okay?" Drew smirks and flips his hair.

"Okay, September, thanks," Drew says.

May glares at him. Even though she hates it when he does that, she felt a little happier. Drew being down brings her down, too. "Whatever Drew. Bye." He laughs, says goodbye, and leaves. May ran to Dawn's room. She'll know what to do.

**-»«-**

"Forced marriage, huh?" Dawn says. "That sucks. Get Leaf and Misty here, we'll talk about a plan together." May nodded. In a minute, Leaf and Misty were in the room.

"I wrote half of a new song!" Misty yelled.

"We'll talk about that later," Dawn said.

Misty glared at her. "Rude!"

Leaf laughs. "So what's the problem, guys?" May tells them everything, then Leaf's eyes widened. "Brianna? That one girl who's best friends with Laura? Those four bitches who hates us?"

"Isn't Brianna best friends with Maggie?" Misty asked. "Maggie threw a cup of lemonade at me and Ash got soo mad."

"See how terrible this marriage is?" May exclaimed. "We have to do something."

Then Misty raised an eyebrow. "But May, I thought you thought Drew is an annoying, cocky jerk. Why would you like him? He's always talking about this one girl when you had a crush on him, too. So shouldn't you be mad at him?"

"And what about Brendan?" Dawn piped in.

May shook her head. "Drew is my friend. And don't drag Brendan into this."

Leaf laid on the floor, thinking. "I don't think we could do anything about this, girls. Just because we're famous, except May, we can't do everything we want. Brianna's dad is a billionaire and her mom is too. If we try to destroy them, she could bring our career down."

Misty nodded. "Leaf's right."

May took a deep breath. "I know, but…wouldn't it be bad if like, Dawn had to marry, Lucas?" Lucas is a famous football player and his parents are surgeons. His whole family his famous and Lucas loves Dawn.

Dawn gives May a disgusted face. "What are you talking about? That can't happen since his parents are nice and they both like me. And they don't want me to be with Lucas, anyways."

"That's why I said _if_, Dawn," May said.

"Just wait for what Drew says tomorrow," Leaf told May. "Don't worry. If you really want to cry, go to Brendan's house."

"Shut up, Leaf," May said.

"Do you still like him, May?" Misty asked.

May shrugged. "Yeah, I'll just ask Brendan to tell me the truth sometime. If he's not a player and he's changed, I'll still like him. And Misty, can you help me study?"

**-»«-**

October 17

It was lunch time, and May was sitting at the table she and the girls claimed. They weren't here yet, so she started her lunch without them. Yesterday, the four girls already had their photo shoot, and all their new albums were released. May's album had ten million buyers on the first night.

Then she saw someone sit across from her. "What are you doing here?" she spat. "Go sit with the other popular girls."

Brianna smiled. "But aren't you already popular? Everyone heard that song you wrote for Drew." She smirked. "So you like him, hmm? Or is that boy named Cory. You're a slut, May."

"I wrote that song for Cory in seventh grade, Brianna," May growled.

"I should have you know that you can't have Drew," Brianna informed. "He proposed to me, anyways."

"Or was it your daddy who made Drew propose?" May snapped.

Brianna glares at her. "Who told you that?" she yelled. May smirked. One point for May, zero for Brianna.

"I don't know, maybe my best friend was soo upset he had to marry a bitch like you," May said. "I hope that wedding of yours gets crushed. I'll do something about it."

"Gee, Maple, that can't happen," Brianna said. "I can tell my mommy that you hurt me and she can turn your career into misery. Who knows what the paparazzi will say about that."

"Get the hell out, Brianna!" Misty yelled, tugging her ear and pushing her away. Then she took out her mallet. "Seriously Brianna, you and your 'engagement' with Drew means nothing. Zero. Drew thinks you're a terrible person and he'd do anything to cancel this engagement!"

Brianna glares. "Shut up! What was your name? Fireflower?" Misty glared at her. "I can also make your career disappear so you should be scared of me!" and with that, Brianna turned around and sat with her other bitchy friends.

"Sorry I'm late," Misty said calmly as if nothing happened. She opened her lunchbox and stared munching down her salad. "Dawn is retaking a test. How did your science test go?"

"Thanks to your help, I did fine," May said. "Oh look, there's Leaf." Behind Leaf was Gary, and the two both had silly grins on their faces. "I bet they were making out in their secret place again," May whispered to Misty.

Misty laughs. "I bet so, too. Leaf and Gary are like so perfect for each other." May saw Leaf give Gary another peck on the lips, and then Leaf came running over to them. Misty smirked. "Did you ditch class?"

"Maybe," Leaf says.

"With Gary?" May added.

Leaf blushed. "Be quiet. His fans will hear." A few minutes later, Dawn joined them.

"Ugh, stupid tests," Dawn muttered. "I'm totally not going into college." Misty laughs.

Then a swarm of people come to their table, holding their new albums with pens in their hands. "Oh my gosh," May muttered. "Look Leaf! They're have my album, too!"

Leaf nods. "I think they want our autograph." They yelled for them to sign their album and to sing to them. It's a good thing their lunch and break time is an hour. "Sorry, we'd love to sing to you all, but we don't have a stage, microphone, or our instruments!"

"We could go to the auditorium!" one boy yelled.

"I don't know, we can't just do that," Dawn said.

"I can ask the lady," Gary says. "She'll say yes, of course." In 5 minutes, Gary came back and gave them a thumbs up. Leaf sighed and the four girls went to the auditorium, with hundreds of fans behind them.

"Who should sing first?" May asked, picking up the school's guitar. She strummed the guitar. "Ew, this guitar is way out of tune."

"Haha," Misty says, taking a seat. "How about me? I want to sing first."

"You should sing She Kissed A Girl," Dawn said. "When you're introducing it say, 'This song is for the girl who's trying to steal my friend's boyfriend away' or something."

Leaf laughed. "Oh my gosh, Mist, you totally should!"

"I don't think I should, that song isn't school appropriate," Misty said.

"She's right," May agreed. Then the curtains were up and Misty whispered, "The One That Got Away."

Misty tapped on her microphone. "Hey everyone! I'm Misty Waterflower, but I'm sure you all know that by now." Girls screamed. "I'm going to be singing the single that came out a few months ago. I hope y'all remember it!"

The One That Got Away

Misty: _Summer after high school when we first met  
>We hang out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my fifteenth birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<em>

At this, Misty lifted her arm and showed everyone her tattoo. They laughed then Misty immediately went back to playing her drums.

_Used to steal your parents' CDs  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you<em>

All: _In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<br>_  
>Misty: <em>In another life<br>I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say<br>You were the one that got away  
>The one that got away<em>

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_  
><em>Never one without the other we made a pact<em>  
><em>Sometimes when I miss you<em>  
><em>I put those records on<em>

(May: _Whoa_)

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<br>It's time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<br>_  
>All: <em>But in another life<br>I would be your girl  
>We'd keep all our promises<br>Be us against the world_

Misty: _In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one<em>_  
><em>_The o-o-o-o-o-one__  
><em>_The o-o-o-o-o-one__  
>The one that got away<em>

_All this money can't buy me a time machine_ (May, Leaf, Dawn: _Nooooo_)  
><em>Can't replace you with a million rings <em>(May, Leaf, Dawn: _Nooooo_)  
><em>I should've told you what you meant to me<em> (May, Leaf, Dawn: _Whoa_)  
><em>'Cause now I pay the price<em>

_In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>  
>May, Leaf, Dawn: <em>The o-o-o-o-o-one<em> (Misty: _the one_)_  
><em>_The o-o-o-o-o-one_ (_the one_)  
><em>The o-o-o-o-o-one<em> (_the one_)

All: _In another life  
>I would make you stay<em>  
>Misty: <em>So I don't have to say<br>You were the one that got away  
>The one that got away<em>

"Did you like that song?" Dawn yelled and everyone roared into response. "Well, it's my turn to sing. This song is for these four beeshees I know!" Dawn said, saying 'bitches' funny so the teachers won't get mad.

One of Those Girls

Dawn: _I know your kind of girl  
>You only care about one thing<br>Who you've seen or where you've been  
>Who's got money<em>

_I see that look in your eyes_  
><em>It tells a million lies<em>  
><em>But deep inside I know why<em>  
><em>You're talking to him<em>

_I know what you're all about  
>I really hope he figures it out<em>

All: _She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble  
>Just one look and now you're seeing double<br>Before you know it, she'll be gone  
>Off to the next one<em>

Dawn: _She's so good that you won't see it coming  
>She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing<br>You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
>Off to the next one<em>

_Off to the next one_

May: _She's going to be the end of you  
>At least that's what they say<br>It's been a while, you're in denial  
>And now it's too late<em>

_The way she looks it makes you high_  
><em>All the warning signs<em>  
><em>'Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes<em>  
><em>It makes you want to die<em>

Dawn: _I know what she's all about  
>I really hope you figure it out<em>

All: _She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble  
>Just one look and now you're seeing double<br>Before you know it, she'll be gone  
>Off to the next one<br>_  
>Dawn: <em>She's so good that you won't see it coming<br>She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
>But you'll be broken and she'll be gone<br>Off to the next one_

_You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
>She keeps playing around with your head<br>Playing around with your head_

Leaf: _She's so insane, so insane  
>She's the one to blame<em> (Dawn: _to blame)_  
><em>She's the one to blame<br>_  
>Dawn: <em>She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble<br>Just one look and now you're seeing double  
>Before you know it, she'll be gone<br>Off to the next one_

All: _She's so good that you won't see it coming  
>She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing<br>But you'll be broken and she'll be gone  
>Off to the next one<em>

Dawn: _Off to the next one  
>Off to the next one<em>

Ivy glared at Dawn. They knew Dawn wrote that song for them. "Teardrops On My Guitar!" Brianna chanted repeatedly. Then all the other people chanted along with her.

May turned to look at her friends. They nod. May walked closer to her microphone. "That song I wrote for my best friend Drew last year. Listen, I don't have a crush on him anymore, okay? So don't get the wrong idea!"

Teardrops On My Guitar

May: _Drew looks at me_  
><em>I fake a smile so he won't see<em>  
><em>What I want and I need<em>  
><em>And everything that we should be<em>

Dawn grins and starts singing the harmony with her in the next verse. May could just hear Drew mocking her after she's done with the song.

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
>That girl he talks about<br>And she's got everything  
>That I have to live without<em>

_Drew talks to me  
>I laugh 'cause it's just so funny<br>I can't even see  
>Anyone when he's with me<em>

_He says he's so in love_  
><em>He's finally got it right<em>  
><em>I wonder if he knows<em>  
><em>He's all I think about at night<em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

_Drew walks by me  
>Can he tell that I can't breathe?<em>

Dawn sings the harmony again. Dawn notices Drew with a shocked expression on his face. Drew was thinking, _May used to like me?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly  
>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<em>

She better hold him tight  
>Give him all her love<br>Look in those beautiful eyes  
>And know she's lucky 'cause<p>

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<p>

May and Dawn (harmony): _So I drive home alone  
>As I turn out the light<br>_May: I'll_ put his picture down  
>And maybe get some sleep tonight<em>

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_  
><em>And he's all that I need to fall into<em>  
><em>Drew looks at me<em>  
><em>I fake a smile so he won't see<em>

The audience roars and Brianna turns to Drew and smirks. But Brianna saw that Drew isn't amused like she is. He looks confused and… Brianna poked him. "Drewy, what's wrong?" Drew rolls his eyes and ignores her. She glares at Drew, and then glares at May.

"Are you sure you want to hear me sing?" Leaf asks.

"Hey Leaf, we should sing together," Gary yells. His fangirls gasp.

"Shut up, Gary," Leaf says into the microphone.

Gary crosses his arms. "Please, Leafy?" the audience all say 'Aww' and Leaf blushes.

"You're so troublesome," Leaf mumbles. "No, I want to sing with May."

"Then after that, Leaf," Gary says, laughing.

Leaf rolls her eyes. "Ready, May?" May nods.

Who Says

Leaf: _I wouldn't wanna be anybody else  
>hey<br>_  
><em>You made me insecure,<br>Told me I wasn't good enough.  
>But who are you to judge<br>When you're a diamond in the rough?  
>I'm sure you got some things<br>You'd like to change about yourself.  
>But when it comes to me<br>I wouldn't want to be anybody else._

May: _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<br>_  
>Leaf: <em>I'm no beauty queen<br>I'm just beautiful me_

May: _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

Leaf: _You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon_

Leaf and May: _Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_  
>Leaf: <em>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty?  
>Who says you're not beautiful?<br>Who says?  
><em>  
>May: <em>It's such a funny thing<br>How nothing's funny when it's you  
>You tell 'em what you mean<br>But they keep whiting out the truth  
>It's like a work of art<br>That never gets to see the light  
>Keep you beneath the stars<br>Won't let you touch the sky_

Leaf: _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

May: _I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<em>

Leaf: _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

May: _You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon_

All: _Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_  
>May and Leaf: <em>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty?  
>Who says you're not beautiful?<br>Who says?_

Leaf: _Who says you're not star potential?  
>Who says you're not presidential?<br>Who says you can't be in movies?  
>Listen to me, listen to me<em>  
>May: <em>Who says you don't pass the test?<br>Who says you can't be the best?  
>Who said, who said?<em>  
>Both: <em>Won't you tell me who said that?<br>Yeah, who said?_

Leaf, Dawn, Misty: _Who says, who says you're not perfect_? (May: _Yeah_)  
><em>Who says you're not worth it?<em> (May: _Yeah yeah_)  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?<em> (May: _Ooooh_)  
><em>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<em> (May: _Hey yeah, beauty_)  
><em>Who says you're not pretty?<em> (May: _Who said?_)  
><em>Who says you're not beautiful?<em> (May: _I'm just beautiful me_)  
><em>Who says?<em>

May: _Who says, Who says, you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

Leaf: _Trust me,_ (May: _yeah_) _that's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty? <em>(May: _Who says you're not beautiful?)_  
><em>Who says?<em>

"Guys we should leave for out next class," Leaf says. "We only have fifteen minutes."

Dawn smirks. "You just don't want to sing a duet with Gary. Come on up, Gary!"

"Because Gary is going to sing one of his shitty songs!" Leaf exclaims. Gary got up and smirked and Leaf. "You know what? I'm just going to sing my own song." Gary grabs another microphone.

"Well honey, I know all your songs so I can always sing with you," Gary says. "Hey," he turns to her friends. "Can you guys play Baby?"

"Of course we can," Leaf says.

"May, play the beginning, you keyboardist refuses to," Gary says. May rolls her eyes and starts strumming the beginning.

_Ohh wooaah  
><em>Ohh wooaah<em>  
><em>Ohh wooaah<em> _

Gary: _You know you love me_  
>Leaf: <em>And I don't care<em>  
>Gary: <em>Just shout whenever<em>  
>Leaf: <em>And I won't be there<em>  
>Gary: <em>You are my love, you are my heart<br>_Leaf: _And we will always, always, always be apart_

The audience bursts out laughing at Leaf's comebacks. May, Dawn and Misty were laughing, and Leaf had an amused smile painted on her face.

Gary: _Are we an item?_  
>Leaf: <em>Boy, shut up<em>  
>Gary: <em>We're just friends, what are you saying?<br>Say there's another and look right in my eyes_  
>Leaf: <em>Your first love broke your heart for the first time<em>  
>Gary: <em>And I was like...<em>

Leaf stopped singing and gave Gary an annoyed face. Gary started to sing the chorus.

_Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine<em>

_Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine<em>

_Oh, for you I would have done whatever  
><em>Leaf: _I totally believe we ain't together_  
>Gary: <em>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you<br>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
>And I'm in pieces, baby fix me<em>  
>Leaf: <em>I won't shake you 'til I wake you from this bad dream<br>You're going down, down, down, down_  
>Gary: <em>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around<em>

Leaf laughs. It was totally fun and Gary was also amused.

_And I'm like_  
><em>Baby, baby, baby oooh<em>  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<em>  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby oooh<em>  
><em>I thought you'd always be mine<em>

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<em>  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby oooh<em>  
><em>I thought you'd always be mine<em>

Then Gary realized he didn't have Drew up with him, who did the rapping. May rolled her eyes and opened her mouth and started the rap. Her friends were surprised that she knew the lyrics and the audience applauded loudly. She memorized it since she kept listening to Drew rap it over and over again.

_Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,  
>There was nobody that compared to my baby<br>and nobody came between us or could ever come above  
>She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,<br>she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.  
>She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and<br>at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.  
>She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing<br>and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...  
><em>  
>Gary:<em> Baby, baby, baby oooh<br>Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
>Like baby, baby, baby oooh<br>I thought you'd always be mine_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<em>  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby oooh<em>  
><em>I thought you'd always be mine<em>

_I'm gone  
>Now I'm all gone<br>Now I'm all gone  
>Now I'm all gone<br>I'm gone_

Leaf laughed. That was hilarious. She saw the time and gasped. "Guys! We have five minutes left of class. Let's go!" the nodded, left the instruments, grabbed their lunchboxes and ran to their lockers.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh this was seventeen pages. That's only because of the lyrics but damn that's a lot of words. Amazing. The next chapter is May confronting Brendan. Questions: What do you think Brendan will say? Will May still like him or move on? What will happen to the two?<strong>

**Time for me to go! Thanks for reading! Please review! I'd love to hear what you all say, it'll make me smile!**

**~Citra**


	5. Guys

Okay, back with an update! And Fprmr1, I can imagine Misty rapping too! I was going to make her do the rap, but she hates Gary's songs so how would she know it? And it would make more sense since Drew likes to show off to May (and try to impress her). May also liked Drew before, too. So she listened to him rap to her and she replayed the song a million times. I know, aren't you thinking why don't you like him anymore, May? D:

A lot of chu liked the duet, huh? I liked it, too! :D thank you for reviewing! Thank you soo much!

Hey look! October 17 is my best friend's birthday! (:

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon characters, nor do I own the songs. I wish I could write awesome songs like that…**

* * *

><p>October 17<p>

May shoved her math textbook in her backpack. "Screw school. I should just quit already," she muttered to herself. Her teacher gave her extra work. At her school, a 59% is a fail. She scored that number. May screamed when she received her test. She was so dang close! "Thank god I'm a singer and I don't have to bother with… what was it called? Geometry? Screw it!"

"Nice language, there," a voice said, chuckling. May whipped around, dropping her notebooks in the process.

"Hi, Brendan," May said. She bent down and picked up several of her notebooks, and Brendan helped. "Thanks," Brendan handed May her notebooks. She turned back to her locker. "What?"

"What's wrong with talking to you?" Brendan asked. "We're friends." May said nothing, looking in her locker. "What are you looking for? I can help. Besides, if you had just let me help you study, you would have passed that test. See? Drew can't do it."

Once May found the thing she was looking for, an eraser, she shoved it in her pocket. She closed her backpack after putting her red water bottle inside. "Brendan, Drew was helping me. His dad called him and wanted him home right away. It wasn't his fault. And Misty tutored me, but that was science. Look? I scored an eight one." She waved the test in his face. "And those ten minutes of studying with Drew was actually worth it. I would have scored a thirty and then I really would be dead."

Brendan shrugged. "Are you mad at me? What did I do? We were fine a while ago, weren't we?"

"I know," May said. "I mean… here, let's talk outside." She threw her backpack over her shoulder and grabbed Brendan's hand. She dragged him outside the building and to the parking lot. "Dawn, well, she told me something. About you. Your past."

"What about it?" Brendan said.

"Umm," May started, shifting uncomfortably. What was she supposed to say? _Well you cheated on Dawn's cousin, Natalia, and that's not cool. To top it off I like you so can you stay away from me so I can get rid of these feelings? I don't like players. _"Do you know Natalia?"

"Natalia?" Brendan repeated stupidly. "How do you know her?"

"She's Dawn's cousin," May answered, looking at the ground. "You cheated on her, right?"

"What? No," Brendan said. May didn't answer. She knew he was lying. "No, Natalia and I dated one and a half years ago. She, damn, how do I say this? We made plans on the weekend and I was early. So I was waiting by the place for her."

May crossed her arms. "And when you were waiting, you found another girl?"

He shook his head. "No! This girl who was trying to sell her jewelry told me to buy something for my girlfriend. So I followed her into the store." May muttered the word 'stupid' under her breath. He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, when I was choosing out the jewelry, she yanked me towards her and kissed me. Worst timing ever, because that's when Natalia was standing outside the window."

"Seriously?" May repeated. Brendan nodded. "Are you lying?"

"If you read my mind, you would know I'm not," Brendan said. May stared at him for a good two minutes then sighed. "Do you believe me?" May nodded. Then Brendan sighed. "Thank god!"

May gave him a small smile. "Why do you care if I'm mad at you?"

"Well you're my best friend May," Brendan said. "Also, I…" May heard some footsteps walk towards her. She swore they were getting closer to her. May turned around to see who it was. "May, I like you," Brendan said. May's eyes widened.

**-»«-**

"You did great, Misty!" Ash yelled. He slapped her back and Misty almost choked on her water since she started coughing loudly. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Sorry!"

Misty laughed and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "It's okay, Ash. And thanks."

"I'm surprised you didn't sing one of your new songs," Ash said. He took his backpack off his shoulder and opened it. He took out her new CD. "I bought your CD. I listened to them all, and I have a few things to say. One, who did you write that gay song to? I want to meet someone who's gay."

Misty laughed again. Who would want to meet someone gay? "I wrote that song with Violet, her ex cheated on her with a guy."

"Oh," Ash said. "And two, wow your songs are all so… naughty is the word."

"That's what you get for living with three bitchy sisters," Misty said. Ash frowned. "What?"

"No swearing!" Ash said, crossing his arms. "And even though I see you every day and we're best friends," Misty stared at him. What was he going to say? Misty could never imagine him saying 'I like you, please be my girlfriend' or something like that. She was dying to hear it from him. "Can you sign the CD? I want it to look more official."

Misty groaned and slapped her forehead with her hand. _Are you freaking serious? Gosh, and I was getting excited, too. _"Okay," Misty said, taking a pen from her pocket and signing her name on the CD book.

"Did you sign a lot of CDs today?" Ash asked, putting the CD back in his bag. He zipped up his bag and put it over his shoulder again. Misty nodded. "I should write a song for you."

When Misty heard these words, a wide smile appeared on her face. She covered her smile with her hands so he couldn't see that goofy smile on her face. Ash grinned. "What's wrong? Can you not imagine that?" Misty was blushing. She knew it.

"No, I'm extremely happy," Misty managed to say. That was so sweet! She just wanted to throw her arms around him.

Ash's grin widened and his ears turned a slight shade of pink. "Really? Well, that's good." There was an awkward silence.

The happy moment for Misty broke when a tall man appeared before them. Misty looked at him, not curious at all. It was probably a magazine reporter or a fan. "What?" Misty said, pissed. _Thanks for ruining the moment. Can't you read the mood, stupid boy?_

"My name is Rudy," he said. _Why do I care? _"And will you go out with me?"

Misty and Ash exchanged glances. Misty would obviously say no since she doesn't know who the frick this person is. She opened her mouth to speak, but Ash spoke up. "No."

**-»«-**

Gary pinched her cheeks. "Wow Leafy. You love humiliating me, don't you?" Gary said. "That was pretty funny, though. Did you improvise that all?"

"Yeah," Leaf said. "But it should be easy for anyone to do." Leaf smirked at Gary rolled his eyes. "You know that's a terrible song."

"Bad songs make you more noticeable," Gary said. "See? Everyone found out and look, I'm a hit." He smirks. "I don't care about those haters. As long as I have you by my side, everything is okay."

Leaf smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Aww, Gary. You're so corny."

"And you love it," Gary said. Leaf laughed and closed her eyes. They were in their secret place where they play hooky. They skipped their last period and decided to 'hang out.'

"OWWW!" a scream came from the hallway. Leaf's eyes flew open. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"I think that's Dawn," Leaf muttered, starting to get up.

Gary grabbed her hand. "Leave it."

Leaf shook her head. "No, I have to see what happened." Gary groaned and stood up. They quietly left their hideout and Leaf peeked into the hallway behind a wall. "Who's that?" Leaf said, pointing at the guy that was standing next to Dawn.

"How would I know?" Gary said. Leaf shrugged.

"Gosh, _Barry_," Dawn spat out. "Who's that filthy guy you're with?" Leaf pointed at the guy that was standing next to Barry.

Barry glared. "I'm not here to talk to you, Dawn! Tom wants to talk to Leaf. So what? It doesn't concern you! I'm sorry I bumped into you! You over exaggerate all the time!" Gary grabbed Leaf's hand.

"What?" Leaf said.

"Barry just said that guy wants to talk to you," Gary said. "C'mon, let's run."

"Gary, I have to help Dawn," Leaf whispered loudly. She ran up to Dawn and glared at Barry. "What do you want from Dawn, cheater?" Leaf yelled. "Stay away from her!"

Barry groaned loudly. "Gosh! I just bumped into her! How much more troublesome can this be!" then Barry caught a glance at Leaf. "Oh! This is Leaf! Tom, here ya go, I'm going now. I don't want to be killed by Dawn."

"Hey!" Dawn shrieked. Barry smirked at her and stalked away. "I'll get you back, just watch," she yelled. Barry waved his hand.

"Umm," Tom started. He's a tall boy with blond hair that was a little wavy. He was tan and had sparkling blue eyes. He's a surfer and he's shy. "Hi—"

"Kay, looks like Dawn is fine now, Leaf," Gary said. "Let's go."

"Roger!" Leaf said, grabbing Dawn's hand, starting to leave the building. Leaf didn't notice the dude, but Dawn knew why Tom was there. Dawn just shrugged it off and giggled. Tom just stood there.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was going to write more, but this is enough for now. Besides, I've given you enough long chapters. I wanted this to be a cliffhanger.<strong>

**I wasn't sure if Rudy was a real character, so I looked on bulbapedia and it looks like he is! It said Rudy was trying to woo Misty. I can't believe why people would even bother editing that site. I mean, who needs super long descriptions on not important characters and episodes? Though I'm glad they made that site.**

**When I think of the name 'Tom' who is shy, I think of a fat nerd. D: I'm not trying to be mean. **

**Please review, I'd love this story to be a little popular! I want to know what you all thought, and what you are thinking will happen. Reviews always making me smile! :D More reviews, faster updates!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Citra**


	6. Yes or No?

6 reviews? How do I even write a really popular story? D: I guess it's impossible since I'm like, young. Though I did get new reviewers who reviewed chapter one! Thank you! And I changed my name, Obviously Citra, to Citra-sama. But I'm still Citra. (:

Paul… where are ya. Paul is a year older than Dawn, so they don't have the same classes. How sad.

Chapter six!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gary.**

* * *

><p>May knew that confessions were for only her to hear. Especially from the guy she liked, she didn't want anyone to hear. Not even her best friend, Drew Hayden. Once May turned around and heard Brendan's confession, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she was supposed to yell at Drew for listening or replying to Brendan.<p>

Her eyes were fixed on Drew. Drew heard the confession. He looked at May and he knew what she would say. He was planning to ask her about her feelings he had for her, but it looked like May was totally over him. He doesn't May to see his hurt face, so he quickly jerked around and left.

"May?" Brendan said, pulling her away from her thoughts. May stared at Drew fading away and she turned around.

"Oh, yeah," May said. "Sorry. I just saw someone."

"Who?"

May shook her head. "Ignore it. Umm, so you want me to be your girlfriend or something?" she asked. "Wait, of course. What am I asking?"

Brendan chuckles. "This is what I like about you, May."

She laughed. "Haha. Well, okay, I guess I'll date you."

"Really?" Brendan said. May nodded and gave him a shy smile. "Yes!"

There was an awkward silence that lasted for a minute. Brendan was thinking if he should kiss her or not right now. May was thinking why Drew walked away when he saw her. "Uh, I'm going to go. The girls are probably waiting for me."

Brendan nodded. "See you later then, May." She nodded and left. Her face was warm and she quickly headed for where Misty parked her car. They weren't there, so she sat down next to the car and started playing with her phone.

**-»«-**

"What are you saying, little boy?" Rudy said. "I never asked you." Then Rudy flashed a smile at Misty. He was a hundred percent sure that Misty wouldn't reject him. Considering his hot features, what's there to hate? Ash glared at him.

"I don't know who you are," Misty muttered. "So no. Ash is right."

"What do I have to make you like me?" he asked desperately. "I liked you before you became a super star. Don't you remember me?"

Misty had a bunch of friends back in elementary and middle school. Does this dude expect her to remember every friend and acquaintance she had? She shook her head. "Sorry, Rudy, maybe we went to school or something, but I don't remember you."

"We went to middle school together," Rudy said.

"That's nice," Misty said. "I don't remember."

Ash frowned. He couldn't take this anymore. Watching some guy flirt with Misty is not acceptable. He grabbed Misty's hand and gave Rudy a glare. "I don't know who you are but we're leaving."

"And of course Misty would always have Ash by her side," Rudy said as if he knew everything about Misty. "Are you two finally going out? Everyone back at middle school knew you two were in love. That's why I decided to back off. But when I realized you went to the same high school as me, I decided to make a move since this naïve boy is too slow. He doesn't deserve someone like Misty."

"I've had enough," Misty said, raising her voice. "Do you expect me to like you? I totally forgot about you and you're acting like a jerk. Ash and I are friends! Can't a guy and a girl be friends? You're still the same like you were in middle school. Every time a girl was friends with a guy you'd start rumors saying they were dating! Then after that, no girls or guys decided to hang out with each other. Just me and Ash because everyone knew we were just friends!" she was about to stop, but she had more to say. "I was actually friends with you but when I saw that you were a jerk, I stopped! Because you sucked!"

There was this long silence. Ash remembered what Rudy did, but he didn't believe that Misty would blow up like that. Rudy on the other hand, had a big, fat, dumb grin on his face. "You do remember me, Mitty! I bet you remember my little sister, too! You saved her from those bullies."

Misty wrinkled her nose at the nickname. "How many times have I told you not to call me that? It's annoying." Rudy was about to jump up to Misty and attack her with a hug, but Ash pushed Misty lightly. He glared.

"I think your friends are waiting for you!" Ash said, turning Misty around. "Let's go."

"I'll see you around, Mitty," Rudy said, smiling. Misty said nothing but headed for her car.

**-»«-**

"You're late," Dawn said. "We've been waiting here for like, five hours!" she yelled. "And because of you, Leaf ditched us and went with Gary. Isn't she rude? But still, I mean, where the _hell _were you? While you were gone, May got a boyfriend! Wanna know who he is? Brendan! Gosh, why him?"

May rolled her eyes. "Yeah? And why were you flirting with some grumpy purple haired dude? He was mean and not cute at all."

Dawn glared at her. "He was cute!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Are we gonna go home or not?"

"Wait!" Dawn said. "Look! There he is. I'm going to go get his number."

"Dawn's such a hypocrite sometimes," May muttered. Misty started to giggle, and she frowned. "What?"

"Dawn didn't do anything," Misty said. The brunet narrowed her eyes and Dawn. "Let's watch them."

"Hi!" Dawn said.

The purple haired boy looked up. He's seventeen, a junior. He simply nodded his head at her and continued his walk to his car. Dawn frowned. "I'm talking to you."

"You shouldn't make conversations with people you don't know," he said.

"You know me," Dawn said. "Remember? At the bridge?"

"I see a lot of people at the bridge, Troublesome," he said.

Dawn smiled. He had called her "Troublesome" the first time they "met." "See?" Dawn said. "You called me 'Troublesome' when you met me at the bridge. Or do you call everyone that?" the boy shrugged, not really wanting to talk to this bubbly girl. "Just tell me your name."

He really wanted to say, 'Why should I?' "Paul," he said. "Shinji."

Dawn grinned. "Okay Paul! Then to keep in touch, wanna exchange phone numbers?" Paul didn't know what to say; since this was his first time a girl approached him. A lot of the girls admired his looks but not his personality since he was cold. Paul shrugged and handed her his smart phone. Dawn tossed him her phone. "Thanks! I'll text you sometime."

"I don't have unlimited texting," Paul said.

"Then I'll call you," Dawn said. She waved at him. "See you later!" Paul rolled his eyes. Girls.

"That's how you flirt with guys?" May said when Dawn walked over to them. "You force their name out from them and ask for their number? That guy looked really uncomfortable."

"And annoyed," Misty added.

Dawn glared at them both. "It doesn't matter. He might be nicer to people he actually knows. I wonder if he has any friends. They might know." Misty shrugged. "Let's go home now. I'm hungry."

"Me too," May agreed. They entered the car and strapped their seatbelts. May sat in the back with Dawn and Misty sat in the driver's seat. "By the way Misty, what were you doing? It took you longer than usual to get to the car."

"Umm some guy from middle school asked me out," Misty said. "Rudy."

"Eww I remember him," Dawn said, wrinkling his nose. Misty started the car and started driving. "He'd always spread rumors. He never washed his hands before lunch, too. Don't you remember, May?" May shook her head. "Of course you don't. You have such a bad memory."

"No," May argued. "It's because I don't remember people who were never involved with me."

"He was the one who made the rumor of you and Drew dating," Dawn said.

May gasped. "Oh I remember him!" she yelled. "But why would he all of a sudden ask Misty out? Because of her fame?"

"Probably," Misty said.

"No I think he liked Misty in middle school," Dawn said. "He was always staring at you during English. And when the teacher assigned you guys together for a project this one time, I heard him talking about it with his friends. He was really happy."

Misty wrinkled her nose. "Gross."

"What did you say to him after he asked you out?" Dawn asked.

"I bet she said 'no way loser,'" May said, laughing.

Misty laughed along with them. "I didn't say that. Before I could even say something, Ash said 'no.'"

"Seriously?" Dawn squealed. "D'aww! That's adorable! I bet he was pretty surprised after he said that. He must have been mad when some guy was asking his girl out."

"I'm not his girl," Misty muttered, embarrassed.

"Your cheeks are red," May said, grinning cheekily. "What did you two do after that?"

"I gave him a lecture," Misty said. "Not really a lecture. More like a 'you're a loser' speech. Gosh, he's so annoying. Then Ash dragged me away. And you know what Rudy did? He started calling me 'Mitty' again!"

Dawn and May laughed. "Since Ash is so dense and only sees you as a friend," Dawn started.

"Possibly," May whispered.

"—why don't you just go out with Rudy?" Dawn finished. "I mean, he's got the looks and everything. I hear he's changed since middle school. Why don't you just hang out with him? Give him a chance."

May shook her head. "Dawn, what are you saying? Misty and Ash are supposed to be together! Not Rudy and Misty!"

"Shut up May," Dawn snapped. Misty didn't say anything.

_Ash still only sees me as a friend? I thought we were more than that._

When they reached home, the girls entered their room. Leaf left Dawn a message saying she'll be coming home later.

Misty took out her notebook full of rough drafts of songs. She took out her phone and played the tune she was humming earlier. For Ash? She nodded and wrote a note on the top of the page: _Song sung to Ash._

_You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

May was doing the same thing. She wanted to write a song for Brendan. She took out her notebook and flipped to a new page. She entitled it _Adjectives that describe Brendan. _Happy. Funny. Smart. Annoying. Responsible. Prince-like. Fearless.

"Fearless?" May repeated to herself. "Fearless…" she grinned and took out her guitar and started strumming a tune.

**-»«-**

May woke up the next morning and smelled waffles being toasted in the kitchen. She quickly changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, did her hair and she ran to the kitchen. All the girls were there except for Dawn, of course. "I wrote a new song!" May exclaimed.

Misty stood up from her chair. "Me too!" they high fived. "Guess what, May? Leaf didn't come back till eleven last night."

"Really?" May looked at Leaf, amazed. "Are you still…"

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Duh, May."

"Anyways, do you guys wanna hear my new song?" Misty asked.

May smirked. "Shouldn't you sing it to Ash first?" Misty glared at her. "What? It's for Ash, right? Or am I wrong? I can't be wrong. I'm always right. Right?"

"Shut up, May," Leaf said. "You're annoying." May glared at her.

"At least we're making improvement and you're not!" May said.

"Hey!" Leaf said, waving a letter that was sitting on the kitchen table. "Look! I got an offer to another movie. This will be my third movie I've been in." Leaf has been featured in the movies _Another Cinderella Story_ and _Princess Protection Program_. This next movie is _Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie_.

"Well," May started. She couldn't think of a comeback. "Whatever."

"Can I hear the chorus, May?" Misty asked. "I just want to hear that part for now."

"Why? You think the rest is bad?"

Misty laughed. "Noo. Your choruses are awesome, that's why."

_Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me head first<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<br>Fearless_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah late update. Like my disclaimer? (: lol. It's funny. Gary didn't even show up in this chapter. Well he kind of did, but not really. I'll be updating sooner, probably. I just need to wait until my piano exam is over. Then I'll be updating regularly again!<strong>

**Unless no one reviews. So please review! I'd love to hear what you guys thought.**

**Till next time!**

**~Citra**


	7. Get Those Girls

Oh my gosh. I got thirteen reviews for chapter 6. Thank you soo much and I hope you'll review this chapter, too! That's right, everyone must root for the main boys since they're all wimps. The bad boys are getting em.

Let's start this baby!

**Disclaimer: I do not own… Mrs. Ketchum.**

* * *

><p>October 19<p>

"Want to hang out today?" Drew asked. His hands curled into a ball in his sweatshirt pocket. He wanted to show her something. Something that he did himself that he made only for her. "I want… we haven't hung out in a while."

"Sorry Drew. Brendan and I have a date today." May closed her locker and she dropped her cell phone. "Oh shoot!" she bent down but Drew snatched the phone from her. Drew was about three inches taller than her. He held her phone high and May stood on her toes. "Hey! Drew!"

She was even wearing heels and she still couldn't reach. Drew smirked and the rose, glass charm that Drew gave her back in eighth grade was hanging from the phone. May pouted. She dropped her two fat textbooks, her geometry and biology, on the floor and stood on them. The two textbooks totaled five inches. She snatched the phone from him and shoved it in her back pocket. "Meanie." She bent down to pick up her textbooks and she stormed away.

Gary came up to him and he smirked. "Did she dump you?"

"I never asked her out, dude," Drew said in an annoyed voice. "That girl is frickin' dense you know! I bet she doesn't even know why I give her roses."

"You should just give up on her, man," Gary said, setting his hand on his shoulder. "She's obsessed with her boyfriend. My girl told me that May talks about Brendan all the time at their home. Here, I know a girl you can get together with. She might be a bitch, but she's rich. Just use her for a while so you can get money."

Drew rolled his eyes. "You're just using me so I can give you money for the brilliant idea."

"You could say that," Gary said.

"It's not like I need that money," Drew said. "My parents are already billionaires. I've got good grades so it's all good. I don't need her."

"But you should get a girl. Who knows?" Gary took his phone from his pocket since it was vibrating. "She might be different after all. If you want her number, I can give it to you."

"How do you know her number?" Drew raised an eyebrow. If the girl was aiming for him, why would Gary have his number?

Gary smirked. "Because she was pretty much begging down on her knees so I can get you and her together."

"Dude, May's for me, you know," Drew said. "I'm pretty sure she likes me. She probably just sees Brendan as an older brother or a celebrity. She's attracted to him and she admires him. But she doesn't like him."

"Then date Brianna to get her jealous," Gary said, clicking the 'send' button. Leaf texted him. She told him that she's busy tonight and can't hang out.

Drew tossed him his phone. "Go to the contacts list and add her."

**-»«-**

May, Misty, Dawn and Leaf walked into the mall. They all had their sunglasses on. Dawn said it's a good disguise. "They won't notice us," Dawn assured them. She had put her hair up in a bun with a white bandana. She wore a white v-neck with blue polka dots on the bottom with a black leather jacket. She had dark blue skinny jeans and her white leather purse. "Except you, Misty."

"What? I look fine," Misty argued. She had black leggings and brown heeled boots. She wore an off-shoulder yellow shirt that was long. It went past her mid-thighs.

"Put your sunglasses on," Leaf said. "You're pretty noticeable. You're tall." Leaf was wearing a ¾ sleeve pink shirt with black yoga pants. She had flip flops on and her hair was in a messy bun. She had a headband on. "I wore not very showy clothes. Not a lot of people wear yoga pants but I love them. They're so comfortable."

"Fine," Misty said, taking out her sunglasses from her bag. "I don't want to wear sunglasses at the mall. It's hard to see."

May rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining." She was wearing. She had her brown boots with navy blue skinny jeans. She had a sparkly tank top and a black cardigan.

"May, you're the one with the most showy outfit," Leaf said. "So quit acting like a smarty pants."

"What about Dawn?" May complained.

"She's fine," Misty said. Dawn smirked. May stuck her tongue out at her. "Let's quit talking. It's our first time we finished our homework before five so let's kill the rest of our night."

"Okay!" Dawn yelled. "First stop is Macys!"

"I don't like that store," Leaf muttered. She took a hair binder from her wrist and grabbed May's hair.

"Ow! What are you doing?" May yelled.

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Your curled hair is too showy. Let me put it in a braid."

"Do a side braid," Dawn said. Leaf nodded and gave her a _that-was-what-I-was-going-to-do _look. "You're done. Let's move." People were already whispering when they saw them right after they walked into Macys.

"You know sometimes I wished Dawn's hair was blond," May said. "It's Dawn's fault we get noticed easily. She has blue hair."

"I put a bandana on for a reason!" Dawn yelled. Misty whacked her head for yelling. They went to the clothes section and Dawn wandered to the bathing suit section. She looked at a bikini.

Leaf walked up to her and frowned. "A bikini? Dawn, its frickin' October!"

"It's on sale!" Dawn said. "And it's cute!"

"You have like twenty bikinis at home," Leaf said. Dawn ignored her and continued to look clothes. "I'm going to go to the cosmetics section. My foundation fell on the floor yesterday and exploded."

"So that's what it was!" May yelled.

"Woah where'd you come from?" Dawn said.

May pointed at the headbands. "There." Leaf rolled her eyes. "Leaf, let's go to the cosmetics section. I have to buy stuff. Let's go."

"Don't leave Macys, okay?" Leaf told Dawn. Dawn nodded, starting to look at the scarves. "Dawn, stick with Misty." Dawn nodded again. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes! Just go!" Dawn yelled, heading towards Misty. Leaf rolled her eyes.

May laughed. "You act like a mother towards Dawn."

"Misty does, too," Leaf said. They walked to the cosmetics section. "What the eff?" Leaf pushed May behinds a rack of leather jackets. May lost her balance and fell down.

"What are you doing?" she yelled. Leaf covered May's mouth with her hand.

"Shh!" she whispered. "Gary's here. I promised I was going to do homework together with him but I told him I was busy." May frowned. "What? He has someone with him."

"A guy or girl?" May asked. She pushed Leaf's hands away before speaking. "Who?" She looked where Leaf was looking and she saw green hair. "Green hair? Drew? He goes to the mall?"

Leaf groaned. "Duh! Guys need clothes, too, May."

"I know that, Leaf," May said, rolling her eyes. "But look. There's a girl with them. Who is that?" The girl was wearing short shorts with a neon pink tank top. She was wearing a white pearl necklace and a diamond watch. She had short brown hair. "Is that… Brianna?" Leaf nodded. May texted Dawn and Misty to come where they are.

Dawn texted back: _I can't. I'm watching Paul. He has a girl with him. She has purple hair. She's one of his fangirls! And Mist found Ash, talking to a girl with orange wavy hair._

May's eyes widened. "Leaf! Misty and Dawn found those bitches who are in our gym class! Well besides the one whose after Ash. I think she's Maggie or something. But nevermind that, they're here with Paul and Ash!"

"Shut up!" Leaf hissed. "That melon monster Laura is here! She's flirting with Gary, look." May didn't look at Laura, she looked at Leaf. Leaf's face was twisted in a glare and she was ready to go punch Laura.

"Uhh, Leaf," May said. "You can go up there and punch Laura if you want."

"No need to tell me," Leaf said. "I was just about to do that." She stood up and cracked her knuckles. She stormed over to the girl and stood in front of Gary. "What are you doing?" she yelled. May giggled.

Laura glared. "What are you doing here?"

"Answer my question first," Leaf said. Drew raised an eyebrow at Leaf and she just glared at him. Gary was pretty surprised to see Leaf here. "What are you doing with my boyfriend?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Green, haven't you gotten used to it yet? Your boyfriend is frickin famous and there has been other girls yelling at Gary to marry them. Why don't you ever blow up at them? Only me? That's terrible, Green. Why are you so famous? You should just die in a hole. All of Gary's fans are saying that."

Gary's hands were now in a fist. He could _absolutely not _hear a girl say that about his girl. His girlfriend, his lover, his soul mate. He pushed Leaf to the side and glared at Laura. "I thought you were just a normal fan. I didn't know you and Leaf knew each other."

"I am just a normal fan," Laura said in an innocent voice. Leaf made a face at her terrible acting. Leaf should know; she's a pro at acting. "Your girlfriend was being mean. Why do you like her anyways?"

"Sorry I don't believe you," Gary said. "I now remember you're that girl in our P.E. class. You pushed Leaf in the mud last year, am I correct?"

Laura blushed in embarrassment. "That was an accident!"

May smirked. Laura was such a terrible liar. She turned to Drew and saw that he was happily with that girl. Why was Drew… she thought he was single. Her phone started to ring. "Hello?" she said in a hushed voice.

"May?" Drew said.

"Umm, hi Drew," she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Drew asked. "Are you in a place where you can't have phones?"

"No," May peeked over at him and saw that he leaning at the wall next to the entrance of Macys. Brianna was standing next to him, playing with her nails. She rolled her eyes at him. _How stupid._

Drew smirked. "Guess what? I got a girlfriend. Her name is Brianna." May's eyes widened. What? He's dating Brianna? That spoiled, rich, rude, bitchy, ugly, stuck-up and annoying Brianna? "May, aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"Umm yeah," May started. She looked back at him and Brianna was now holding his hand, smiling at her. "Congratulations."

Then: "OH MY GOSH! ISN'T THAT MAY MAPLE?" a voice screamed. May's eyes widened and she quickly whipped around. It was a ten-year-old girl who had a May Maple shirt. The first thing that was on May's mind was _who made that shirt? _The second things was _shit._

**-»«-**

Misty walked up to Ash and started at Maggie. Maggie was cute. She had big, blue eyes and pretty, natural orange hair. She wasn't a bitch. Now that Misty thought of it, Maggie was a model. Maggie Anaya. Maggie and Misty did a photo shoot together last year. Maggie wasn't a bad girl and Misty knew it. Last year, she they were friends but when Maggie said that she has a huge crush on Ash, she decided to avoid her.

Misty didn't want to look like a bad person and steal Ash away when she knew that Maggie liked him. "Hi, Misty," Ash said. Misty waved at him.

"Misty?" Maggie said. Misty nodded. "Hi! Long time no talk!"

Maggie knew Misty likes Ash. And Maggie hates losing. "What's up, Maggie?" Misty said. Maggie gave her a thumbs up. Maggie still acted like a kid. She's cute. "Are you still…"

"Yeah," Maggie said. "But daddy got me a boyfriend."

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah," Maggie shrugged. "He's not the same like Ash. Ash is funny and nice. Luke is only nice."

Ash laughed. "He's probably funny. Joke around with him. Maggie, I can't go out with you. I think I like someone already."

"You think?" Maggie repeated. "You sound unsure. You can go out with me since you're not sure."

"No, I'm sure," Ash said.

Maggie sighed. "Okay… I'm going to go back to Brianna. Bye Misty! Bye Ash!" she waved to them, winked at the, and left.

The speaker at Macys turned on. "_Attention all costumers. We have spotted May Maple, Leaf Green, Dawn Berlitz and Misty Waterflower in the mall. Please go to the stage on the first floor for a concert. You four girls, get together."_

Misty frowned. "What the heck?" Dawn walked to Misty with a pissed face. She didn't go to confront Ivy like Misty and Leaf did. She just stared. Then May came, looking a little upset. Leaf then came, and she was absolutely happy.

Dawn groaned. "These disguises didn't work after all."

"You call that a disguise?" a voice said. "Those look like clothes that only a fashion designer would wear."

Dawn turned around and she gasped. "Paul? Hi! You knew I was here?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "I saw you watching me. You looked like a creepy stalker." All the girls and Ash laughed. Gary was there, too, but he was playing his phone not paying attention. Drew had left to go to the food court with his new girlfriend.

Drew knew that May was watching. Like he could ever _not _notice she's watching him.

A woman came up to the four girls. "I apologize about that, but we heard all the chaos about you guys here. Besides, I'm sure you all love your fans and it'd be fine to sing a few songs, right? Our stage is pretty big. We have all the instruments."

Dawn smiled. "It's okay, no biggie."

Misty nodded. "Yeah. Just bring us to the stage."

Then the woman caught a glance at Gary. "Gary Oak is here, too! Gary would you…"

Gary nodded. "I don't mind." He gave the older woman a smile that caused her to blush a little. Leaf rolled her eyes. The gang, except Paul, started to follow the lady to the stage. Dawn turned around.

"Paul, are you going to watch me?" she asked. Dawn gave him a small smile. "It would be great if you did."

"I don't know," Paul said. "It's late already." Dawn nodded and she turned back to walk with her gang. "I can go if you let me go backstage with you."

Dawn turned around, shocked that he would actually go. Maybe he did feel something for her? Maybe Paul did hear a song for her? "I've always wanted to see the backstage."

"Oh," Dawn said. She felt a little disappointed. It's not like Paul would feel something for her since they just met. "Okay! Follow."

**-»«-**

May tapped her microphone. All of a sudden all the seats were filled and there were people who had to stand, sit on the floor, and outside the door. May knew she and her friends were famous, but for this much more people to come in ten minutes? There wasn't that much people in the mall.

Misty had texted April about the sudden concert so she knew. The four girls took their positions.

May took a deep breath. "Hey everyone! How are you all doing this afternoon?" the crowd roared. "This is my second concert! One was at my school and now I'm here at the mall! Are you all ready to hear us?"

The crowd cheered once more. Leaf lifted the violin and played.

_I was riding shotgun  
>With my hair undone<br>In the front seat of his car  
>He's got a one-hand feel<br>On the steering wheel  
>The other on my heart<br>I look around, turn the radio down  
>He says, "Baby is something wrong?"<br>I say, "Nothing,  
>I was just thinking<br>How we don't have a song."_

May did a hair flip and she brought her microphone closer to her mouth. She grinned and took a quick deep breath.

_And he says..._

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_  
><em>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<em>  
><em>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow<em>  
><em>'cause it's late and your mama don't know<em>  
><em>Our song is the way you laugh<em>  
><em>The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"<em>  
><em>And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen<em>  
><em>Asking God if he could play it again<em>

May did a little twirl and she walked down to her fans and gave them a high-five. The younger kids were wearing shirts with her face on them. Seriously, where did those shirts come from? She took another deep breath and walked back to the middle of the stage.

_I was walking up_  
><em>The front porch steps<em>  
><em>After everything that day<em>  
><em>Had gone all wrong<em>  
><em>And been trampled on<em>  
><em>And lost and thrown away<em>  
><em>Got to the hallway,<em>  
><em>Well on my way<em>  
><em>To my lovin' bed<em>  
><em>I almost didn't notice<em>  
><em>All the roses<em>  
><em>And the note that said...<em>

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_  
><em>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<em>  
><em>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow<em>  
><em>'cause it's late and your mama don't know<em>  
><em>Our song is the way you laugh<em>  
><em>The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have."<em>  
><em>And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen<em>  
><em>Asking God if he could play it again<em>

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_  
><em>Waited for something to come along<em>  
><em>That was as good as our song...<em>

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,_  
><em>Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window<em>  
><em>When we're on the phone and he talks real slow<em>  
><em>'cause it's late and his mama don't know<em>  
><em>Our song is the way he laughs<em>  
><em>The first date "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have."<em>  
><em>And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen<em>  
><em>Asking God if he could play it again<em>

_I was riding shotgun_  
><em>With my hair undone<em>  
><em>In the front seat of his car<em>  
><em>I grabbed a pen<em>  
><em>And an old napkin<em>  
><em>And I wrote down our song<em>

May lifted her hands above her head and curled her fingers so they were like a heart. The crowd copied her and May laughed. Singing. Is. So. Fun.

"My turn!" Leaf said. "I'm going to be singing a song from my previous album. It's my favorite."

_Can you feel me_  
><em>When I think about you?<em>  
><em>With every breath I take<em>  
><em>Every minute<em>  
><em>No matter what I do<em>  
><em>My world is an empty place<em>

_Like I've been wandering the desert_  
><em>For a thousand days (<em>

_**Dawn: **oh)_  
><em>Don't know if it's a mirage<em>  
><em>But I always see your face, Baby<em>

_I'm missing you so much_  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love<em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>  
><em>I need you by my side<em>  
><em>Don't know how I'll survive<em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>

_The stars are burning_  
><em>I hear your voice in my mind (<em>_**Dawn: **in my mind)_

_Can't you hear me calling?_  
><em>My heart is yearning<em>  
><em>Like the ocean that's running dry<em>  
><em>Catch me, I'm falling<em>

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_  
><em>Won't you save me?<em>  
><em>There's gonna be a monsoon<em>  
><em>When you get back to me (<strong>Dawn: <strong>oh, baby)_

Leaf looked like she was in pain while singing. She looked like she was so sad. But she wasn't, it's just her awesome acting skills. She was having a blast, and she was singing to gary.

_I'm missing you so much_  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love<em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>  
><em>I need you by my side<em>  
><em>Don't know how I'll survive<em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>

_So let this drought come to an end_  
><em>And make this desert flower again<em>  
><em>I'm so glad you found me<em>  
><em>Stick around me, baby baby baby oooh<em>

_It's a world of wonder with you in my life_  
><em>So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time<em>  
><em>I need you here<em>  
><em>I can't explain<em>  
><em>But a day without you<em>  
><em>Is like a year without rain (<em>_**Dawn: **oh)_

_I'm missing you so much_  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love<em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>  
><em>I need you by my side<em>  
><em>Don't know how I'll survive<em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>

"That was for my boyfriend!" Leaf yelled after singing. She expected some girls to be mad but they were all cheering for her. "Thank you!"

Dawn's turn. She walked up the front and started strumming a tune.

Avril Lavigne - Don't Tell Me

_You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
>When you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh<br>You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
>Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love<br>Guys are so hard to trust  
>Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?<br>The one who gives it all away, yeah_

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_  
><em>Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?<em>  
><em>Don't try to tell me what to do,<em>  
><em>Dont try to tell me what to say,<em>  
><em>You're better off that way<em>

_Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck_  
><em>Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget<em>  
><em>I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset<em>  
><em>Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said<em>  
><em>Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away<em>

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_  
><em>Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?<em>  
><em>Don't try to tell me what to do,<em>  
><em>Dont try to tell me what to say,<em>  
><em>You're better off that way<em>

_This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong_  
><em>Any thoughts of you and me have gone away<em>

_**Dawn & May: **__Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, __**Dawn:**__ this time?  
><em>_**Dawn & May: **__Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do__** Dawn:**__ and cry?  
>Don't try to tell me what to do,<br>I try to tell me what to say,  
>You're better off that way<br>Better off that way  
>I'm better off alone anyway<em>

"Thank you peeps!" Dawn yelled. "Our Misty's turn!"

Katy Perry - Hot N Cold

_You change your mind  
>Like a girl changes clothes<br>Yeah you, PMS  
>Like a bitch<br>I would know_

Misty's fans screamed and started singing the words with her. Misty danced around. She let her substitute drummer play the drums. Misty only had a microphone.

_And you over think_  
><em>Always speak<em>  
><em>Cryptically<em>

_I should know_  
><em>That you're no good for me<em>

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
><em>You're yes then you're no<em>  
><em>You're in then you're out<em>  
><em>You're up then you're down<em>  
><em>You're wrong when it's right<em>  
><em>It's black and it's white<em>  
><em>We fight, we break up<em>  
><em>We kiss, we make up<em>  
><em>(<em>_**Leaf: **you) You don't really want to stay, no_

_(**Leaf & May: **but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
>You're hot then you're cold<br>You're yes then you're no  
>You're in then you're out<br>You're up then you're down_

_We used to be_  
><em>Just like twins<em>  
><em>So in sync<em>  
><em>The same energy<em>  
><em>Now's a dead battery<em>  
><em>Used to laugh bout nothing<em>  
><em>Now you're plain boring<em>

_I should know that_  
><em>You're not gonna change<em>

_Someone call the doctor_  
><em>Got a case of a love bi-polar<em>  
><em>Stuck on a roller coaster<em>  
><em>Can't get off this ride<em>

_You change your mind_  
><em>Like a girl changes clothes<em>

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
><em>You're yes then you're no<em>  
><em>You're in then you're out<em>  
><em>You're up then you're down<em>  
><em>You're wrong when it's right<em>  
><em>It's black and it's white<em>  
><em>We fight, we break up<em>  
><em>We kiss, we make up<em>  
><em>You're hot then you're cold<em>  
><em>You're yes then you're no<em>  
><em>You're in then you're out<em>  
><em>You're up then you're down<em>  
><em>You're wrong when it's right<em>  
><em>It's black and it's white<em>  
><em>We fight, we break up<em>  
><em>We kiss, we make up<em>  
><em>(<em>_**Dawn: **you) You don't really want to stay, no_

_(**Dawn, Leaf & May: **but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
>You're hot then you're cold<br>You're yes then you're no  
>You're in then you're out<br>You're up then you're down, down..._

Misty grinned. She danced the whole time and gave all her fans high fives. "Thank you! And it is now time for us to go home since we are all tired and worn out!" the lights on the stage turned off and the girls went back to the stage.

Ash laughed. "Mist, you're so naughty. Who was that song to?"

"Some dense guy I was mad at this one time in my life," Misty said, smirking. Ash raised an eyebrow. He had no idea Misty was implying him.

Drew was in the crowd. Brianna already left when May started. She said her dad wants her home for dinner immediately. Every time Drew heard May's songs, he always wondered if the songs were for him.

Paul nodded approvingly at Dawn. He said he had to go. Dawn nodded. "Okay. Text later?"

"Yeah," Paul said. "My brother decided to get me unlimited texting."

Dawn did a fist pump. "Yes!" she waved to him. "Bye! Thanks." Paul nodded.

With Leaf, she raised an eyebrow at Gary. "You didn't sing."

Gary nodded. "I didn't want to steal your glory. Once I sing, all you four will look like losers. I didn't want to do that since you looked like you were having a blast. Besides, wasn't that song for me?" he teased.

"You know it," Leaf said. Gary bent down and pressed his lips against her.

Leaf knew they were perfect. It's not like Gary would ever leave her.

_I need you by my side  
>Don't know how I'll survive<br>A day without you is like a year without rain_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I'm done with this chapter! Do you feel like something will happen to Gary and Leaf? Dun dun dunn… haha, like my disclaimer?<strong>

**Man I'm so tired. I have to study for my science test… but guess what my piano exam is over! (: I did pretty good! And wow one more month until school is done! I have news for all you readers in June.**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please drop a review! Again, I'd love to hear what you all thought.**

**Buh bye!**

**~Citra**


	8. Sorry Is No Good

Eek! 72 reviews for only seven chapters! Thank you so much! Sanchan, thank you for your words, but I am not better than LeafxGreenx3. Her story is much better than mine. Thank you to all the others for reviewing!

Who thought that the ending would break Gary and Leaf apart in the last chapter? I didn't think that would happen but hey, they're doing so well so far! Plus Selena and Justin didn't break up in real life.

Chapter 8!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tears of Paul.**

* * *

><p>October 19<p>

Gary opened the door to his house. He lives with his grandpa, Sam Oak. Sam goes by the name 'Professor Oak' since he is a researcher in biology. Not only is Professor Oak a pro at biology, but he's also a pro in poems. It ticked Gary off when he would read a corny poem to him, but sometimes it would give him an idea for songs.

He entered the living room and saw his grandpa talking to someone. It was a man. Gary knew him; he hasn't seen that man in a while. Then realization hit him. Gary ran up to the man, his eyes wide. "Dad?"

The man looked up. "Hello, son."

"What are you doing here?" Gary said. His dad's name is Michael. Michael and Shelly, Gary's mom, had a huge fight and Shelly sent Gary to live with Professor Oak to avoid the fight. Gary's dad was drinking and inappropriate words were said. Gary was five when he was sent to live with his grandpa. It's not like Gary remembered anything.

"Can't I say hi to my son?" Michael said, standing up. "Wow, you've grown. I've seen you, or should I say heard you, on the radio. I never knew my son would be this much of a success. I'm proud."

Gary ignored him. "Is mom here?"

He shook his head. "No. I want to see her though."

"Well you deserve not to be seen," Gary said.

"Michael, I'm leaving the rest to you," Professor Oak said, standing up with his cup of coffee. He left to his office to work. Gary couldn't believe grandpa would let this man in the house. Even though Gary didn't remember what his dad did, but he knew it was something bad. Why else would he be sent away from home?

Michael took a breath. "Sit down, Gary. I have a lot of things to talk to you."

"Catching up?" Gary said.

He shook his head. "We'll talk about that later."

_He's probably not here to see me. Dad just needs to use me for something then he will let me go. _Gary stared at him when he sat down. Michael picked up his coffee and took a sip. "Listen. Do you want to live with me and your mother again?" Gary didn't reply. That was a tough question. That would mean leaving this town, leaving his school, leaving Leaf. Gary shrugged. "Or would you rather have a new mother?"

Gary said nothing. Did they divorce? "Did you… remarry?" he asked.

"No," Michael laughed. "I was kidding." Gary glared at him. "Sorry. You see, your mom and I are still together. She lost her job, and I'm in a poor job. I know you are famous, but it doesn't make you rich." Gary nodded. "We're under a debt."

"How much are you under?" Gary asked.

"Eight million," Michael said.

Gary's eyes widened. "What? What the hell did you guys do? I don't want to live with you."

"So would you let your mom just die like that?" he questioned. Gary hasn't seen his mom in years, but he still remembered the love Shelly gave him. She sent him away for his own sake. Gary shook his head. "That's what I thought. It's my fault we're poor. When I was at a bar, I was drunk. Some lady asked me to sign a paper. I signed it. I don't remember what it was. But the next day, I was called from my bank accountant and he showed me the bill and the paper I signed."

"You dumbass," Gary mumbled.

"I know," Michael said. "That was last week. He said there's an exception to get rid of this debt. And you are involved."

Gary frowned. "What?"

"I know I'm being selfish, your mom and I are terrible sad," Michael said. "You have a girlfriend, right?" Gary nodded. How did this also involve Leaf? "Our bank accountant is rich. He has a daughter. He'll let us off if you date her."

"For how long?" Gary said.

"Until she's finished with you," Michael said. "Son, is this okay?" Gary said nothing. "It's for mom."

**-»«-**

October 20

Leaf ran up to Gary who was shoving books in his locker. "Hey Gary! You're here pretty early. Did you want to hang out with me?" Leaf flirted, leaning against his shoulder. "I haven't seen you… in what? Nine hours?" Gary wasn't talking and Leaf looked up at him. She stopped leaning against him. "Gary? What's wrong?"

"Leaf, I'm sorry," Gary said.

"What?" Leaf frowned. "For what? You didn't do anything. Why are you apologizing?"

Gary took a deep breath. He looked in Leaf's eyes. Her green, deep, beautiful, easy-to-get-lost-in eyes. Those eyes were for him and only him to stare in. Only him to get lost in. He promised that he would never rid her, never hurt her. He promised in front of a huge audience Leaf Green was for him. "Leaf. I'm sorry. I'm breaking up with you."

Leaf stared at him. Then she stared laughing. "Very funny!"

Gary held her cheek and kissed her roughly. He stared at those deep green eyes once more. He shook his head. "Leaf. I'm sorry."

Leaf's eyes widened. He wasn't joking? What? Leaf shook her head. "You're not kidding? Are you serious, Gary?"

"I'm not kidding," Gary said, his voice as quiet as a mouse. "I'm sorry. I'm serious."

Leaf knew she was crying. A tear fell on her arm. "Why?" she whispered. "There's a reason, right? Someone is blackmailing you? Did they threaten you? Tell me, what happened?" she whispered, refusing to yell.

Gary didn't want to cry. He didn't want to see Leaf cry. Not because of him. Please, don't cry. Just look in my eyes. See it's not my fault. "I'm really sorry." He said. "I can't… I can't say it." Gary wiped her continuous tears. "Leaf, I—"

Leaf slapped his hand away. "Gary. No, stop. There has to be a reason. Please, just frickin' tell me! I won't be mad. I can help you. Remember this happened before? I helped you and everything was fine."

"It's not the same," Gary whispered. "I'm sorry. We're… done."

"I…" Leaf hid her face behind her hands.

"Will you wait for me if everything is solved?" Gary asked.

"You didn't tell me why," Leaf whispered. "I don't know. No. I don't know. Just… I don't know. This is too much, Gary. Tell me, look into my eyes and say it clearly. Are you lying? Is this a dream?" Leaf's hands were clutching onto his shirt.

_Look into your eyes? Leaf, I look into those crying green orbs, I will cry. I don't want to cry, especially in front of you, Leaf. Why won't you wait for me? I can't tell you. If you fought with that bank accountant, your career will be over. He's a zillionaire, Leaf. _"I'm not lying. This is not a dream."

Leaf let go of his shirt. Tears were still falling. "Then we're over."

**-»«-**

During lunch, May, Dawn and Misty didn't see Leaf. "It's been ten minutes," Misty said. "Remember? We said if Leaf doesn't come in ten minutes then she's with Gary. Don't worry about it, guys."

Dawn shook her head. "No, Mist. She's not with Gary. Look, Gary is over there!" Dawn pointed towards Gary who was sitting next to Laura with a whole bunch of other girls. "That's gross. What if Leaf is waiting for him?"

May frowned. "Why is Gary with Laura? Girls, we should go look for Leaf." They nodded and stood up to find her. "Dawn, do you know where they would secretly meet up?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, I saw them together last week. I still feel guilty for ruining their moment." Misty laughed and they followed Dawn to their hideout. Dawn stood in front of the small door.

_It's so cold with nobody to hold me  
>You're so wrong for leaving when you told me<br>You would never leave me by myself_

"That's Leaf," May said. "Is she crying?" Misty opened the door to reveal a sobbing Leaf, tear stained, ruined makeup and totally depressed. "Leaf? Where were you all morning? What the frill happened?"

"Did something happen with Gary?" Misty asked softly.

"Leaf, come out, you can always talk to us," Dawn said. Leaf sobbed and crawled out, throwing herself in Misty's arms, sobbing. "Oh, gosh. What happened? I'll kill him."

"Hey! I was going to say that!" May whined.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Guys, shut up."

"We should just go home early," Dawn said. "We have permission. We can say we have a meeting." May nodded, agreeing. Misty stood up. "Leaf, want to borrow my sweatshirt? It has a hood that's long enough to cover your face." Leaf nodded and Dawn tossed her the sweater.

"Girls, let's go," Leaf whispered. "We've got some research to do."

**-»«-**

When they got home, they all sat down at the sofa and waited for Leaf to talk. Leaf was holding on to a sofa pillow, still crying quietly. Misty took out her phone and texted Ash, asking if he knew what happened. Ash said he didn't.

"Can I have some water?" Leaf asked.

May and Dawn stood up. They glared at each other. "I'll get it!" they yelled in unison. "Rock, paper scissors!" they yelled once more. Dawn slumped down on the couch. May won. May gave her a cup of water and Leaf gulped it down. She set it on the small table in their living room. They waited for Leaf to talk. The last time they saw Leaf like this was when her dad died. What happened now?

"Gary broke up with me," Leaf said.

Silence. Dawn broke it. "WHAT?"

"Why?" May asked.

"I don't know," Leaf said quietly, her voice trembling. "He said sorry so many times. He said it was different, I couldn't help him." She refused to cry. Leaf took deep breath. "He asked if I would wait."

"What did you say?" May asked.

"I forgot," Leaf said. "I just couldn't handle it so I think I ran away."

Then they all hugged. Leaf didn't cry. When they let go, Dawn sighed. "Leaf, we're besties. If something happens, just tell us. Don't hide in that small place of yours and ditch class. And you've got plenty of guys waiting for you. I think there was one who was our friend. What was his name again?"

"Blue," Leaf said.

"Oh I remember him," Leaf said. "And his brother is Red. They have weird names."

Misty laughed. "Maybe their mom's name is Purple and their dad's name is Green?" they all laughed.

Leaf sighed. "We'll see how things go. Maybe Gary will tell me."

"Or maybe he won't," Dawn mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>SO SAD :'( TEARS. Sorry for the kind of short chapter!<strong>

** Michael isn't a bad person! Five years ago, his hobby was drinking. Now he changed and he wants to cherish his family. Leaf, stay strong! All our favorite couples need a damn push. Well, besides Misty and Ash. Ash needs to get some guts.**

**By the way, I have a pokeshipping story called Impress! Want to check it out?**

**Thanks for reading, what did you think? Tell me why!**

**~Citra**


	9. Anger x2

Hey guys! Okay anon (the bad one), I wish you were logged in so I can… yeah. If you're reading this again, I would like you to know I did not copy LeafxGreenx3's story. So quit that blabbering. Thanks for reviewing though. Haha, too bad it wasn't a nice review.

I will be going to China in two weeks! So I'm going to quit fanfiction and have a happy life in China. I hope you liked my story, good bye!

Just kidding, of course. But yes I am going to China. It's a school trip; I'll be there for two weeks. I'm leaving on June 9th. Of course I will update before I leave! LOL.

Yes, Leaf and Gary went down the drain forever. How sad. Now egoshipping will happen and hoennshipping will now take over my heart.

Like hell that would happen! I love oldrivalshipping and contestshipping; those two shippings will always stay alive in my book. I know Gary is rich but I don't think he has eight million. Even if he made that much money, some money would go to his band, producer, editor, etc. Though yes he has a lot of money but I doubt he give that all to his stupid father.

Don't worry!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drew's emerald green hair or eyes.**

* * *

><p>October 20<p>

I stormed into the house and saw my father, drinking coffee. Didn't he drink some this morning? Doesn't he drink coffee during work? He still drinks coffee in the afternoon? Does caffeine even affect you? I walked up to him and slammed five hundred thousand dollars on the table. "You need eight million, right?" I ask.

Dad tried to reach for the money but I shoved the money in my pocket. I can't even believe him. Why would he owe someone eight million dollars? That's impossible. I bet he's just doing this because he wants money. Dad's a money lover. "I want to see your bank accountant and the paper you signed. I'm stuck dating a bitch and Leaf hates me! Why do I have to be involved in your shitty life?"

He glared at me. "Let's not go that far. My bank accountant showed me a paper. It looked relatively fake but I can't argue with him. He already took away my house."

"Then where's mom?" I yell. "Did she go date some other guy? Dad, I can't be with Laura. It's already been seven hours since we dated and I'm already sick of it! Just change banks."

"I can't, I don't think any will accept me when they see my debt," Dad takes another sip of his coffee. He stands up to get more. Man, maybe this guy can't even sleep. "I know I have a bad past, but can't you just believe me?"

"I don't know," I glare at him. "I think you just want the money to win mom back. You didn't even answer me when I asked about mom. What, did you two divorce? Or are you cooperating with Laura's dad?"

"What makes you think that?" he asks. Dad pours some cream into his coffee and drops a sugar cube in the cup. He takes a sip and nods approvingly. "Do you think I love money?"

"Of course," I say. "Besides, what happens if I 'pretend' to date Laura and just stay with Leaf?"

Dad sits down and sets his coffee on the table. "Gary, Laura's dad has power. He is the president of all the banks in this region. If you argue with Laura, her dad, or their whole family, we are in trouble. I think the paper I signed belonged to Laura's cousin."

"Guess what, Dad," I start. I slam my hands on the table and straight right into his eye. "I don't think I want to listen to you. I'll do what I want. I can get all my fans to yell at Laura, and she'll be defeated. I can be with Leaf and everything will be fine. Who knows? Maybe one of my fans is super rich. If I ask her, she'll gladly help me."

"That plan sounds smooth," Dad said.

"And besides, I thought Laura's dad was a lawyer," I said. "She was bragging about that last year."

Dad nodded. "He's a lawyer and a bank accountant. You see? We're in danger. If you ask one of your fans, they will be in trouble, too."

"How?" I yell. "All I need is like eight million from them. Maybe only five million since I have three million I'm allowed to spend. So I guess I'll borrow six million."

"Gary, you make money sound so easy," Dad said. I was about to talk but he shakes his head. "Paparazzi will think you're a bastard since you're using your fans for money. Your career will go down the drain."

He's right. I will look like a bastard. "I just," I shake my head. "I don't want to be with Laura. Leaf is for me. I don't want Leaf to hate me. We'll never be together."

"Never?" he repeats. "Why don't you just see what you can do instead of give up?"

"Are you testing me?" I ask. Dad smirks, picks up his empty cup of coffee, and leaves. Gary rolled his eyes and left the house, ready to meet his best friend.

**» **Normal POV **«**

Drew leaned against the wall. He looked around the streets for Gary. Gary's going to give him a record debut. Drew Hayden is going to show himself to the world. He's going to be a singer now, writing songs to his May. Yes, his May. May is his. Gary walked up to him. "You sure about this, man?"

"What's there to be sure of?" Drew asked.

Gary shrugs. "Wait, did you and Brianna know each other before? It looked liked you seriously didn't want to be with her."

"Because her parents forced me to be with her," Drew said, rolling his eyes. "She made up something about me being engaged with her. I told my mom and she got so mad. Then she paid Brianna's dad like a million so I don't have to be with her."

"Wow, you got a complicated life, man," Gary said. Drew laughs and the two enters the studio.

"This is your friend, Gary?" his manager asks. Gary nods. "Okay, let's let him fill out this sheet." Liam takes out a paper and sets it on the table. He gave Drew a pen. "Do you have the lyrics of your songs printed out?" Drew nodded. "Meet me in the third door of the hallway to your right." And he left.

"Liam is a straightforward person," Gary said.

Drew nods. "I noticed." When Drew was done, they entered the studio. Gary's band was there to help Drew with the music. Gary had given them the music two weeks before so they can practice. Drew practiced with them twice and now was the real thing.

Like Drew was nervous.

_Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live, oh<br>Take, take, take it all  
>But you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble  
>From the first kiss<br>Had your eyes wide open  
>Why were they open?<em>

_Gave you all I had_  
><em>And you tossed it in the trash<em>  
><em>You tossed it in the trash, you did<em>  
><em>To give me all your love<em>  
><em>Is all I ever asked<em>  
><em>Cause what you don't understand<em>  
><em>Is<em>

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah)_  
><em>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I would go through all this pain<em>  
><em>Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>  
><em>Yes, I would die for you, baby<em>  
><em>But you won't do the same<em>

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue_  
><em>Beat me 'til I'm numb<em>  
><em>Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from<em>  
><em>Mad woman, bad woman<em>  
><em>That's just what you are<em>  
><em>Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<em>

_Gave you all I had_  
><em>And you tossed it in the trash<em>  
><em>You tossed it in the trash, yes you did<em>  
><em>To give me all your love<em>  
><em>Is all I ever asked<em>  
><em>Cause what you don't understand<em>  
><em>Is<em>

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah)_  
><em>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I would go through all this pain<em>  
><em>Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>  
><em>Yes, I would die for you, baby<em>  
><em>But you won't do the same<em>

_If my body was on fire_  
><em>You would watch me burn down in flames<em>  
><em>You said you loved me, you're a liar<em>  
><em>Cause you never ever ever did, baby<em>

_But, darling, I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah)_  
><em>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah)<em>

_I would go through all this pain_  
><em>Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>  
><em>Yes I would die for you baby<em>  
><em>But you won't do the same<em>

_No, you won't do the same_  
><em>You wouldn't do the same<em>  
><em>Ooh, you'd never do the same<em>  
><em>Oh, no no no<em>

**-»«-**

October 21

"May, did you hear?" Dawn yelled when she entered the kitchen.

May looked up the confusion. "What? Does it have to do something with me?"

"Well, partly no but," Dawn started and May went back to her food. Dawn glared at her. "Okay it does have to do with you! Now listen!"

"What is it, Dawn?" Misty said, annoyed. They were having grilled cheese sandwiches for breakfast. Leaf was in the kitchen still grilling one for herself. "You're so noisy this morning."

"Yeah, really," May agreed. "Just tell me what it is."

"Drew is a singer now," Dawn said. "His album came out. It's called _Catchin' You_. The songs are Grenade, Just The Way You Are, Runaway Baby, Our First Time, Marry You, Talking to the Moon, Count On Me and The Other Side. His songs are awesome. Not to mention his voice. He's having an interview today on MTV." Dawn scrolled on her phone. "It's already number one on iTunes and it only came out eight hours ago."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Seriously Dawn? Where and _when _do you get all this information? You should really study your academics, not life."

"Life is more important than academics," Dawn argued.

May nodded. "Totally. Should I buy his album? He's going to be teasing me that I bought it."

"Aww you know him so well!" Leaf yelled from the kitchen. "Just frickin' ditch Brendan. You'll make your Leaf so proud."

"Shut up Leaf," May muttered. "You need to get—" Misty stomped on May's toe "—your butt over here so we can eat together." May stomped on Misty's toe. Dawn sat down and ate her lettuce sandwich. Do you really think Dawn would eat American cheese? Dawn went to the fridge to cut herself some tomatoes. Then Leaf came with her sandwich.

Leaf took a bite then looked at Misty. "What are you going to do about Rudy?" she asked.

"Treat him like he's just a fan," Misty said. The girls laughed. "What? I can't just treat him differently. He's the same like everyone else." Misty started to eat the edges of her sandwich. Then she rolled her eyes. "Well I have to admit he is kind of cute."

"WHAT?" Dawn shrieked. "DUDE I'M TRYING TO CUT TOMATOES SO PLEASE DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Are you sticking with Ash?" she asked. "Ash likes you." May nodded. "Why don't you tell Ash you like him?"

"I gave Ash a lot of hints and signs but he ignores them," Misty said. "He's too dumb. Maybe we should just be friends and nothing more. He's not… well, he doesn't react to my flirting. I don't even think he knows some of my songs are for him."

Dawn dropped the knife in the sink after she set the tomatoes in her sandwich. She sat at her chair and started eating again. "You should just tell him you like him. He needs a push. Want me to talk to him? Maybe I can like open up his feelings. He's stupid, you know."

"I know that, Dawn," Misty said. "And I don't want your help. I can deal with my romance life myself. Don't even try talking to Ash or I _will _kill you."

"Gosh Mist, you're so scary," Leaf said. "Back to talking about Drew's album. Can I hear one of his songs?" Dawn nodded and took out her phone. She played _Just the Way You Are._

"Drew wrote this song?" Misty said, amazed.

"I know, right?" Dawn asked. "I can't believe he even has this talent. And I know who he wrote it for. It's obviously for May." The three girls looked at May, who was staring at Dawn's phone, listening to the music with full attention.

"See, look at her," Leaf said, grinning. "She can't even hear us talk. She's like hypnotized in his voice." Misty and Dawn laughed and May looked up.

"What?" she said. "What did you say? Are you talking about me?"

They laughed again. "Did you like the song?" Dawn asked, smirking. "Oh, you obviously liked it since you couldn't even hear what we were saying."

May blushed. "Nu-uh! You just put the music on really loudly so I couldn't hear what you said. I can't say it was bad, but saying it was good wouldn't be right." May took her phone out and went to iTunes.

"You like it," Misty said, rolling her eyes. "If you didn't like it, why would you be buying it?"

"Umm," May thought for an excuse. May likes the song. She loves his voice. She felt like Drew was singing it to her. What was she thinking? Drew doesn't like her. He probably sang it to Brianna. Then May glared.

"What?" Dawn said.

"Nothing, I was just remembering something unpleasant," May said, taking a deep breath.

Leaf raised an eyebrow. "Unpleasant?" she repeated. "Since when did you say words like that?" May glared at Leaf. "What were you thinking about?"

"You," May said.

Leaf glared at her. "Yeah, right."

"Guys, we should go," Misty stood up and grabbed her backpack. She took her phone that was charging on the kitchen's island. Dawn took her pink bag and the other two did the same. They got in their car and Misty took the wheel.

"Oh yeah I also had some more news I wanted to share," Dawn said.

"Now what is it?" Leaf said, annoyed. "You have too many _not important _things to say, Dawn."

"Shut up, Leaf," Dawn said. "It's really important!"

"What is it?" May yelled. "Just frickin' say it!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Okay, gosh. You're all so rude. Be like Misty, who is quiet." Misty smirked. "Anyways, our school is having a black and white ball. You have to wear a mask. How do I know? I checked the website. It's on November first so we only have ten days to get ready."

"Oh my gosh, ten days," Leaf said, sarcastically.

"I know, that's like two hundred forty hours," May said. "We barely have any time!"

"Shut up," Dawn yelled. "Again, thank you Misty, you have like no opinion!"

Misty laughed. "I do have a question, though. Do we need dates?" Misty took a sharp turn and Dawn's head hit the window. May laughed. "If we need dates I am not going. And why is it black and white? What's wrong with, um, blue?"

Dawn shrugged. "I don't really care about the black and white thing, but we don't need dates. We can dance with some hot guy. It will be easy to get my man since he his hair is a unique color of purple."

"What about Drew?" Leaf said. "He has a unique color of green. Not to mention his eyes, too."

"Actually," Misty said, taking her water bottle. She took a quick sip and set it back down. "There are like seven guys at our school with green hair. There are also five guys with blue hair and six guys with orange hair. Some of their hair was dyed and some was natural. But none of them has purple hair."

May groaned. "Great. Now I won't know which one is Drew." They stared at her. Well besides Misty who was driving but she was pretty shocked at what she said. "Oh! I wasn't trying to say I wanted to dance with him! I mean, well, yeah." Dawn laughed. "What? Gosh, I'm going with Brendan, no doubt about that."

**-»«-**

"What?" Brendan said. "November first? I can't go."

May's smile dropped. "Why not? I wanted to go with you."

Brendan smiled and kissed her forehead. "I would love to go, but May, I have to go with my dad to France. He's going a project there and I'm one of his assistance. I have to go. It's also for my future so I'm pretty excited."

"How long will you be gone?" May asked. It was their ten minute break. They had two more minutes till the ten minutes were over then they have a three minute transition. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Brendan said, grinning. "I'll be gone for a year. I've already learned all the stuff and once in a while dad will teach me things. I'll be learning a lot there too since I'll be taking over dad's job after college. I'm smart you know, I'm pretty much done with high school."

"Damn, Brendan," May said, laughing. "But really, a year? That's a long time."

"I know," Brendan said. "We'll keep in touch, though. Right?"

"Of course," May said. May grabbed her bag and stood up. "We should start heading to our next class. We've got a minute and my next class is in the other building."

"Kay, see you later," Brendan said, waving. May nodded and took out her phone. She texted Dawn: _Brendan can't go. Maybe I'll go with no date like all of you guys. I'm still so sad about Leaf! Gary is a bastard. _Then, May saw Drew surrounded by a whole bunch of girls. Drew already had his physical CD out! That's amazing. All the girls were asking for his autograph.

Then May saw something. Or someone. She got closer to get a better look.

Her eyes widened. No. She saw Brianna hugging his arm and she seemed to be the only girl Drew allowed to touch him. Why would Drew let her? She thought Drew hated bitches. And didn't Drew already know Brianna is a bitch? May saw Drew laugh with Brianna and Brianna reached up to peck his cheek.

Now that picture was hell. And they're not even supposed to be a picture.

"Why do I care?" May muttered to herself, storming away to take another way to her next class.

* * *

><p><strong>May, why are you so mad? You don't even like Drew, right? Hmm, or do you want to break up with Brendan. Who was the one who was dying to be with Drew anyways?<strong>

**Ugh. Dawn and Paul need more attention. You two can have the next chapter (: okay I know Taylor Swift and Bruno Mars are not dating. I hope that will never happen in real life. Drew isn't Bruno Mars. Drew just has his songs. I mean, no offense but I don't like Bruno Mars. I only like his songs.**

**Drew is singing to May! Drew in your interview you should say you're singing to May Maple. Eek, Brianna would be mad, won't she? She should just… whatever.**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews for Citra? (:**

**~Citra**


	10. Shock

Ooh, May and Leaf, you are having some romance problems! But sorry, this chapter isn't about you guys. You two are pushed to the side. Well actually, LOL I would never do that. Though let's have ikarishipping and pokeshipping have a turn.

Almost 100 reviews! Wait! There are a hundred reviews! AMAZING. I expected to be maybe 95 reviews… but I got 101! THANK YOU! Thank you Link's Little Brother for being my hundredth reviewer. (:

Chapter 10!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ash's favorite hat.**

* * *

><p>October 21<p>

Dawn shut her locker and saw her best friend walk by. She was looking down at the ground and bumping into many people. Her best friend, May, didn't seem to notice or care at all. _What happened this time? _Dawn thought, kind of annoyed. Dawn ran up to May and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey girl. What's up? Actually, how would you know? You're looking DOWN. What happened?"

"Hi Dawn," May said, rubbing the bottom of her eye lightly. "Nothing's wrong. What makes you think that?"

"You look down when you're sad," Dawn said matter-of-factly. "Don't tell me. Did Brendan break up with you? How sad. Although that's fine, there's always someone better." Then in between coughs Dawn said, "Drew."

May blushed. "How many times do I have to tell you? Drew and I don't like each other!" she yelled. Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Gosh you guys never believe me." May and Dawn started to walk to their car and May took a breath. "I asked Brendan to go to the black and white ball with me."

"What did he say?" Dawn asked, grinning.

"He's going to France," May said flatly. "A year, too. He's helping his dad with work. Why is Brendan so smart? I'm like, gee, dumb in everything except gymnastics, music and singing. I'm a failure."

"It's okay, we've got looks and we're famous," Dawn said, winking. Then she looked up and saw purple hair. Purple. Hair. "Purple hair."

"What?" May said, frowning. "We don't have purple hair. If you're talking about yourself, you have blue hair young lady. Since when did you get your colors mixed up? Now I'm smarter than you."

"Will you shut your motor mouth for a second?" Dawn asked. "Seriously you never shut up."

May rolled her eyes. "Look who's talking. Besides why'd you say purple hair?" May gasped when she saw what Dawn was talking about. "Ohhh it's the love of your life. Gotcha now."

"Yeah that took you a while," Dawn giggled and May glared at her. May stepped on her toe. "Ow! What the hell did you do that for?" May smirked. Then a boy came up to them and didn't move. He stared at Dawn. "Um, hi?"

"Hi," he said awkwardly. He pushed his glasses up his nose and his blond hair covered his face. Tall. Pale. Blue, bright eyes.

"Probably a fan," May whispered. "Go get your man." Dawn frowned. _Wait. I thought that guy was aiming for Leaf? Maybe he was going to ask us where she is. Whatever. _May then ran to her car to see if her other two friends were there.

"Hey Paul," Dawn said. Paul looked down at her and she grinned. "Did you get my text?"

"No my phone died," Paul said. "And my brother wouldn't find the charger."

Dawn giggled. "Why don't you find it yourself?" she asked. "Too lazy? I was waiting for you to respond."

"Well you can wait," Paul said. Dawn raised an eyebrow at him. "What did you say?"

Dawn knew that Paul was cold and mean. A lot of girls admired his looks. It's not like Paul noticed since he was always ignoring is surroundings. When Paul was mean to her, Dawn would try not to react to it. She would wait for him to ask something because she knew he didn't mean it. Paul was a straightforward kind of guy. "I asked you if you were going to the black and white ball."

"No," Paul said. "It's a waste of time."

"It's a waste of time if there's no one to talk to," Dawn said. "Everyone will be wearing a mask so no one will know it's you."

Then it was Paul's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Are you saying people wouldn't talk to me if I wasn't wearing a mask?" Dawn shook her head. "Surree."

"I wasn't trying to say that!" Dawn said. "Besides, it's pretty obvious it's you since you have purple hair. Guys don't have purple hair. Don't worry; you're unique."

Paul shrugged. He doesn't care about his purple hair. If people make fun of it, it's their problem. Like Paul would even waste time yelling at them. He learned if you ignore them you'll be fine. Now no one talks about his purple hair. Now in high school, you can see weirder hair. "You have blue hair," he said.

"No duh," Dawn said. "So are you going? I'm going."

"When is it?"

"First day of November."

Paul thought for a moment. November first? Nothing is happening that day. Maybe he'll go. Maybe he'll surprise Dawn just for fun. She's the only person who would talk to him, so why not have fun and be himself? "Maybe."

Dawn grinned._ Maybe means yes. Always. _"Okay! I'll see you there!" she said rather loudly, starting to run away. She cupped her cheeks with her hands, smiling stupidly to herself.

"I said maybe!" he yelled.

**-»«-**

"What?" I asked. Rudy was there in front of me. I've finished my homework and I decided to go on a walk. It's a little late and no one lives close to us since our house is almost in the woods. Well it's next to the woods and there are shops around us. Again, no one comes late at night. Except Rudy.

"Can't I talk to you?" Rudy asked.

I glared. "No."

I know Rudy heard me. He just decided to continue to talk. I do not want to talk to you, sir. So leave. I was going to say that, but he spoke first. "Are you going to the black and white ball?" I walked away from him and he ran up and stood in front of me. "Wow, this super star is nothing like she is on TV."

"Maybe I'm only nice to people I like," I said, looking up at him. Damn, this guy is just hot. If you compare him to Ash, Ash looks like a kid. But that's who Ash is. Plus, Rudy is a bastard. "What do you want?"

"I asked you a question," Rudy said, giving me a tiny smirk. This guy is full of cockiness I want to dump in the trash. It's so annoying! How can Leaf even stand being with Gary? Gary is cocky and arrogant. Why do girls love him so much? I nodded at Rudy, motioning him to keep talking. "You didn't hear me? I asked you if you're going to the black and white ball."

"Maybe, maybe not," I said.

He smirked. "I'll see you there."

"Maybe means no," I say, glaring. "You better stop smirking or I'll wipe it off your know-it-all face."

Rudy raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't Leaf be saying that? Those are lyrics in her song."

"You listen to Leaf's songs?" I yell, laughing. "HA! That's hilarious. Such a man like you would be listening to her album? Her songs are awesome but _you _listen to her songs?"

"No!" Rudy yelled, his face a little flushed. Well I won. I wiped that smile off his face. In your face, loser. "My little sister listens to Leaf."

I nod. "Surreee."

"It's true," he protests. Then he smiled. I almost blushed. He's so cute. "See, Mitty? I want to be friends back then when we were little."

"I didn't play with you," I said. "I played with your sister. And quit calling me that."

"C'mon, Mitty," Rudy said. "Give me your phone number and give me one chance. _Once chance. _Please?"

I sighed. "Gee, I don't know, Rudy."

"Please?"

I groaned. "I'll tell you by tomorrow." I turned away and ran back to our house. I didn't walk very far, maybe only half a mile? It takes me two minutes to run half a mile. When I got back to the house, I saw Dawn lying on the sofa reading a Seventeen magazine. "Hey, Dawn."

Dawn looked up at me. "Heya Mist," she greeted, and then she went back to reading her magazine. "How was your walk?"

I shrugged. "Fine. I saw Rudy. He wants to go out with me." Dawn nodded and turned the page in her magazine. She looked at a dress and she smiled. "Are you listening?"

"Sorry, I'm getting ideas for planning our dresses for the dance," Dawn said. "I'm going to design them and give them to April so she can…" I nod. "Yeah. Is Rudy going to the dance? I bet he is." I nod again. "I guess you can go out with him. Ask Ash if he likes anyone."

"Okay," I say. "Where's everyone else?"

"Leaf is having her personal time," Dawn explained, turning another page in her magazine. "And May is writing a song." Dawn sat up. "That reminds me! I wrote another song. Want to hear it? Whatever I know you do. Go get the girls and bring them here."

I walked up the stairs and went to May's room. Her room was the first room. I open the door and I see her with her headsets on and her guitar in her hands. She's singing. Then she stopped when she noticed me walking into her room. "Good job."

She grinned. "Thanks Mist. I like it. So what's up?"

"Uh, Dawn wants you to go downstairs," I say. "She wrote a song and wants to sing it to us. Are you finished with your song?"

May nodded excitedly. "Yes! I'll show, no, sing it to you guys. Meet you in the living room." May grabbed a piece of paper which was filled with words and scribbles. She also took her guitar and ran to the living room. Then I went to Leaf's room. I peeked in there and she was reading.

"Leaf?" I call out. She looks up at me and waves. "Hey. Go to the living room. Dawn and May wants to sing us a song."

"Kay," Leaf got up and she walked with me as we headed for the living room. "How was your walk?"

"Same," I said. "Except I saw Rudy. He wants to go out with me."

"Eh," Leaf shrugged. "Rudy's not that bad. Just annoying at times." We walked down the stairs and sat on the sofa. "So who's going first?"

Dawn and May yelled "Me!" at the same time. Then they did their rock paper scissors. Dawn won. "Ready?" Dawn started strumming her bass.

_Darlin'  
>You're hiding in the closet once again,<br>Start smiling  
>I know you're trying<br>Real hard not to turn your head away  
>Pretty darling<br>Face tomorrow, tomorrow is not yesterday  
>Yesterday oh oooooh<em>

_Pretty please_  
><em>I know it's a drag<em>  
><em>Wipe your eyes and put up your head<em>  
><em>I wish you could be happy instead<em>  
><em>There's nothing else I can do<em>  
><em>But love you the best that I can<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

_Darlin'_  
><em>I was there once a while ago<em>  
><em>I know<em>  
><em>That it's hard to be stuck with<em>  
><em>People that you love<em>  
><em>When nobody trusts<em>

_Pretty please_  
><em>I know it's a drag<em>  
><em>Wipe your eyes and put up your head<em>  
><em>I wish you could be happy instead<em>  
><em>There's nothing else I can do<em>  
><em>But love you the best that I can<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

_You're not the only one who's been through_  
><em>I've been there alone and now so are you<em>  
><em>I just want you to know, want you to know it's not your fault.<em>  
><em>It's not your fault<em>  
><em>Your fault, your fault<em>  
><em>It's not your fault<em>  
><em>Your fault, your fault, your fault<em>

_Pretty please_  
><em>I know it's a drag<em>  
><em>Wipe your eyes and put up your head<em>  
><em>I wish you could be happy instead<em>  
><em>There's nothing else I can do<em>  
><em>But love you the best that I can<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

_Pretty please  
>I know it's a drag<br>Wipe your eyes and put up your head  
>I wish you could be happy instead<br>There's nothing else I can do  
>But love you the best that I can<br>Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Darlin'  
>You're hiding in the closet once again,<br>Start smiling

The song ended and she put her bass down. "I know I repeated the chorus a lot. I really like the chorus, you know? It's obvious I sang this song to Paul. I hope he likes it."

May winks at her. "You know he'll love it. My turn, kay?" she took her guitar and set the scribbled paper on her knee. "This song isn't about love. More like… yeah part of it is made up. Well actually Misty, a guy did cheat on you, right?"

I nod. "Wow you remember that?"

"It was only a year ago," May said. "Kay. I'm singing it now."

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
>It's the morning of your very first day<br>You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
>Try and stay out of everybody's way<br>It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
>For the next four years in this town<br>Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
>"You know I haven't seen you around, before"<em>

_'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
><em>You're gonna believe them<em>  
><em>And when you're fifteen<em>  
><em>Feeling like there nothing to figure out<em>  
><em>Well count to ten, take it in<em>  
><em>This is life before you know who you're gonna be<em>  
><em>Fifteen<em>

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Misty_  
><em>And soon enough you're best friends<em>  
><em>Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool<em>  
><em>We'll be out of here as soon as we can<em>  
><em>And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car<em>  
><em>And you're feeling like flying<em>  
><em>And you're mommas waiting up and you think he's the one<em>  
><em>And you're dancing round your room when the night ends<em>  
><em>When the night ends<em>

_'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
><em>You're gonna believe them<em>  
><em>When you're fifteen and your first kiss<em>  
><em>Makes your head spin round but<em>  
><em>In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team<em>  
><em>But I didn't know it at fifteen<em>

_When all you wanted was to be wanted_  
><em>Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now<em>  
><em>Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday<em>  
><em>But I realized some bigger dreams of mine<em>

_And Misty gave everything she had to a boy_  
><em>Who changed his mind and we both cried<em>

_'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
><em>You're gonna believe them<em>  
><em>And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall<em>  
><em>I've found that time can heal most anything<em>  
><em>And you just might find who you're supposed to be<em>  
><em>I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen<em>

_La la la la la... la la la la la… la la la la la_

_Your very first day_  
><em>Take a deep breath girl<em>  
><em>Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors.<em>

"Umm," May said when she was done. "It feels like something is missing. Did you like it?"

"I loved it!" Dawn and I yelled at once. "Gosh, it was awesome!" I yell. "Especially since you said my name; that was the best part."

"That song was soo May," Leaf said. "It was good, May! I can't wait for the world to hear it."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I don't get any praises?"

"You were awesome, Dawn," Leaf, May and I say at once.

"Gee, frickin' thanks," Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'm going to write a better song than you, May!"

May laughed. "You already did, Dawn." Dawn gave her a stuck up smile. "Dawn, you're so mean!"

"I know, that's how I role," Dawn laughed and leaned against May's shoulder. "May, what happened to your other song? The one that ended with the word 'fearless?'"

May groaned. "That song was too hard to write. I give up."

"What?" Dawn exclaimed, leaning on her harder. May almost fell over but she held onto the sofa's arm. "Noo! I'll help you tomorrow."

"Okay, okay," May said, rolling her eyes. "Can you stop pushing me?"

**-»«-**

October 22 – Normal POV

Misty opened Leaf's door. Leaf was already awake, checking her phone. Every morning, every night, almost every hour or minute, she checks to see if Gary texted her and she didn't notice. Even though she was mad at him, she still wanted to know why? Did Gary not trust her this time? Misty closed the door and went to May's room. "May, what are you doing?"

May looked up. "Reading."

"That's a first," Misty said. "I already made breakfast." May made a face. Misty's cooking sucks. "Don't worry; I just put some frozen French toast in the oven."

"Good," May said. Misty rolled her eyes. "You should go wake up Dawn."

"I looked in her room earlier, she's already awake," Misty said. "What are you reading? You never read, especially a fat book." Misty walked closer and peeked at the cover. "_Top Hundred Interesting Conversations. _What. Are you worried Brendan thinks you're boring?"

She shrugged. "I just don't want Brendan to forget about me when he leaves."

Misty doesn't like Brendan. Dawn doesn't either. Same with Leaf. The three girls don't approve of Brendan. They know he cheated on his past girlfriends. Even though they tried telling May, she wouldn't listen. "Why were you so upset yesterday?"

"Because Brendan is leaving," May said.

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

May glared. "Yes." May flipped a page and she sighed. "What else is there to be sad about? Brendan is leaving for 365 days. I won't be able to see him for that long. Mist, can you imagine not seeing Ash for that long? This sucks."

"Well remember I didn't go to school with Ash in fourth grade because his mom and him moved somewhere for a year," Misty said. Misty did cry the day he was leaving. Ash tried to make her stop by soothing her, patting her head and giving her a present the day he left. "And I lived."

"Barely," May muttered. Misty glared. May saw Leaf go down the stairs with Dawn. "We should go eat breakfast now." Misty nodded and she stood up and the two went downstairs.

"Really, Mist?" Leaf said when Misty walked in. "You could have woken me up earlier so I can make something. You know Dawn won't eat frozen food."

May's phone started to ring and May snatched it. She didn't bother looking at the caller ID; she didn't care. She clicked the answer button. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey May," the voice said.

"Drew?" May said. The girls snickered and May glared at them. She quickly ran up the stairs and turned to her room. "What's up?"

"Why are you up so early?" Drew asked.

May frowned. "Uhh, school?"

"There's no school today," Drew told her, chuckling. "They told us yesterday afternoon, I think that's when you four were playing hooky. How naughty, May."

"I came back for the last period though," May answered. "When did they say?"

"Seventh period," Drew said. They have eight periods. May just happened to miss it. "You should go tell your friends."

"Right." May went down the stairs and saw her friends chatting at the table. "Girls, there's no school today, according to Drew." They looked surprise.

"Seriously?" Leaf asked. "You're not lying, right? Let me ask Gar—Marina just to make sure he's not lying." The girls exchanged worried looks but they decided to leave it. After Leaf finished calling Marina, Leaf nodded. "No school today."

Dawn grinned. "Awesome!"

May left and went back to her room. "So why'd you call me?"

"Wanted to know if you wanted to hang out," he said. "There's nothing to do today anyways. So wanna come over to my house?"

May had a surprised face. "What? But what about your girlfriend?"

Drew frowned. "Girlfriend?"

"Uhh," May bit her lip. She took a breath. "That short girl with brown hair… Brianna."

"Brianna?" Drew repeated. "I tried going out with her. It didn't work out. I'm still looking for a girlfriend though. I am famous, so why not have a girlfriend to push fans away?"

"Drew, you're not _that _famous," May pointed out, laughing. "You're so cocky. Why would you want to hang out with me? I have a boyfriend so you can't date me." May felt a little pain after she said that. Then she frowned.

"I never said I wanted to date you."

Okay, that made it feel worse. May shook her head. "That is, um, what I thought! I mean, I love my boyfriend a lot." Yup, Brendan is perfect for May. Everyone knew that. "Kay, I'll go over. Right now?"

"Yeah," Drew said. "No one's home. Well, besides the maids and butlers. But my parents and sister aren't home."

**-»«-**

Dawn went to the mall. She had her hair up in a bun with a thin scarf tied around her head. She had a black undershirt with a pink shoulder off skirt. Dawn wore dark navy skinny jeans and white heels. Then she had her favorite sunglasses on. _I hope this outfit isn't too noticeable. _Her first stop was her favorite store: Macy's. She walked there and went to the clothes section.

She saw some scarves, shoes, skirts… a white skirt with sparkles and some silvery chains. The first word that popped into her mind was _cute_. Dawn touched the skirt but then another hand touched it.

A girl, with long, blonde hair. She had glowing green eyes and she was pale. She had pink baby lips. It was probably her makeup. But either way, she was cute. She was the same height as her. Dawn took the skirt. Then the girl frowned. "What?" Dawn said. "I'm sorry, but I had the skirt first."

"I know," the girl said. "I mean, the skirt was really cute so I thought you might have given it to me."

Dawn shook her head. "No, sorry. I like the skirt, too. You can ask them if they have more of these skirts."

She shook her head. "No, this is in the clearance section. They were selling a lot last month but they were too expensive so I wanted to wait till they were on sale. Now it's on sale but… I think that's the last one."

Dawn's eyebrow twitched. Just because this girl is cute, she doesn't have to act like baby. Dawn nodded, not wanting to say anything. Dawn just waved at her, trying to leave. But the girl grabbed her wrist. "Wait. Are you Dawn? Dawn Berlitz?"

Dawn really wanted to groan but she smiled. "Yeah, I am."

"My name is Lina!" she exclaimed, shaking her hand. "I go to the same school with you. I'm Lina Santiago. Nice to meet you! Are you here alone?"

"Yeah, I am," she said. "Are you?"

Lina shook her head. "No. I'm here with my boyfriend." Lina smiled. "He's cold but he's really sweet at times. He also goes to the same school as us. He's older than me though. But only by a year."

"Oh, where is he?" Dawn said. That description really reminded her of someone…

"He's sitting over there," Lina said. She grabbed Dawn's wrist once more and dragged Dawn out of the clothes section. "That's him. He's sitting over there playing his phone. Purple hair."

"Paul?" Dawn said, shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SNAP!<strong>

**I like Lina. She's not mean. She's not a bitch. So here's a new OC. I might make Ivy do something about Lina later… okay, that sounds scary. :o I hope you liked this chapter! It was pretty dang long. So now Dawn is having some romance problems. That's frustrating.**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**~Citra**


	11. Together

I was going to post this before I left for China. But I wasn't done and I still had a lot if packing to do! I'm a little jetlag and I have a cold. Sorry this is a late update! Hopefully I didn't lose any reviewers. D: that would be sad.

…WRITER'S BLOCK. I hate those.

Question: What will Drew do? LOL, something pervy? I'll think of that…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawn's yellow hair barrettes.**

* * *

><p>October 22<p>

May opened the door, she didn't bother knocking. She's always done that. May walked in, settling herself on the couch. Where was he? She heard the shower door open… oh. Was he taking a shower? May blushed and quickly stood up and headed for the door.

But Drew walked out, fully dressed, his fair wet and a small towel resting on his shoulder. He saw May, and he smirked. "What are you running away for? Gee, thanks for knocking."

"I've always done that," May said. She was so glad that her face wasn't warm. This happened another time and May's face was red. Completely red. May rolled her eyes and sat back on the sofa. "What did you call me here for?" Drew started to rub his hair with the towel, drying it.

"I wanted to show you something," Drew said. Then he thought. "Or more like, sing you something."

"Oh, what?" May said. "A song about how I'm such an idiot?"

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Oh, how I wished I could do that." May laughed and punches his shoulders. Drew went to his room and grabbed a music tape. He came back and sat down on the sofa. May was standing there, staring. "Do you want to sit down? Sit in front of me." May obeyed and made herself comfy.

"Why'd you get the cassette?" May asked. Drew waved it around and he smirked. "What?"

"I want to use this in a music video," he said. "Pulling this and making pictures…"

"Cool," May said. She didn't care. "Is that the song you're going to sing to me?"

Drew nods. "Yeah. It's about this girl that I like…d."

"Why don't you like her anymore?"

"She's taken," Drew simply said. "And they're pretty lovey dovey."

"Who is she?" May asked.

Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," she immediately said. She wasn't trying to get into his personal information, but she was freaking curious. She apologized again. "Aren't you going to sing?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Have you heard my song Just The Way You Are?"

"I think one of the girls made me listen to it," she said.

"Wasn't it a good song?" Drew smirked and May rolled her eyes.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shinin'<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<em>

**-» Flashback «-**

Drew leaned against the wall next to the dressing room. Some girls turned to look at him and they giggled. He was convinced that they weren't laughing at him, just giggling because they saw a cute guy. He was waiting for May; he was shopping with her, Misty and Ash. Misty and Ash went to another part of the store together. May said she and Drew would be here. She wanted Ash and Misty to have their time together.

It's not like Drew was complaining. He'd be totally glad to spend time alone with May.

May opened the door and she showed him the dress. "Does this dress look good on me?"

Drew gave her one of his famous smirks. "I don't know, does it?" May glared at him and she crossed her arms angrily. He laughed. "I'm kidding May, it looks great on you. The red fits you perfectly."

May was surprised. She was also pretty shocked. Then she laughed and slapped his shoulder. "Haha Drew. You almost got me there." Drew raised his eyebrows. "What? It's obvious you're just kidding."

"Haha, you never believe me," Drew says.

**-» End «-**

_I know, I know  
>When I compliment her she won't believe me<br>And it's so, it's so  
>Sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
>I say<em>

_When I see your face_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>'Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

_And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

_Her lips, her lips_  
><em>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<em>  
><em>Her laugh, her laugh<em>  
><em>She hates but I think it's so sexy<em>  
><em>She's so beautiful<em>  
><em>And I tell her everyday<em>

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
><em>I'd never ask you to change<em>  
><em>If perfect's what you're searching for<em>  
><em>Then just stay the same<em>  
><em>So don't even bother asking if you look okay<em>  
><em>You know I'll say<em>

_When I see your face_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>'Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for a while<em>  
><em>'Cause girl you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

_The way you are_  
><em>The way you are<em>  
><em>Girl you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

_When I see your face_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<em>  
><em>Cause girl you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

_Yeah_

May nodded.

"Gee, that's all I get? A nod?" Drew says. May grinned. "Seriously. Since you're a pro, I guess, what suggestions do you have for me?" May thought for a moment. "Or would you like to take some singing lessons from me?"

"Just shut up, Drew," May said.

Drew laughed.

"Drew." He looked up. "Want to write a song?"

"I don't know," Drew said, lying on the couch. "Today I don't feel like doing anything. I pretty much just want to go in my bed."

"That sounded like a song's beginning," May said.

_Today I don't feel like doin' anything  
>I just wanna lay on my bed<em>

"Right?" May said.

Drew laughed and started to making something up.

_I don't feel like pickin' up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<em>

May continued.

_Cause today I don't feel like doin' anything  
>Nothing at all<em>

**-»«-**

Dawn looked at Lina. "He's your boyfriend?" Lina nodded. Paul looked up at her. "Paul, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"You two know each other?" Lina asked.

"Yeah, we met a while ago," she said. "What about you two?"

"I just asked him yesterday," Lina said. "HE said yes so now we're going out. Plus we used to be friends in elementary. Right, Paul?" Paul nodded. Lina sighed. "Geez, Paul, you should say something more than a nod. This is why you have no friends."

The purple haired boy rolled his eyes. "I just don't have girl friends. I have guy friends. Three."

"Three," Lina repeated dully. "I have like, four hundred friends! Well on Facebook, I have a thousand, but like…"

"Okay, okay, shut up," Paul said. "You have a motor mouth like Dawn."

"Hey!" Dawn and Lina yelled at the same time. Lina rolled her eyes then crossed her arms. "How close are you two, anyways?" Dawn opened her mouth, but Paul beat her to it.

"We're nothing more than acquaintances."

Dawn felt herself we swallowed up by sadness. Lina looked at her, waiting for her to confirm Paul's statement. She slowly nodded. "He's right. We just pass each other at the hall a lot."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "Even though you two aren't the same grade?"

Dawn shifted uncomfortably. "We're friends." Paul shrugs. "That's all. You don't have to worry about anything. I have a lot of guy friends and—" Lina mutters something. "What?"

"Nothing." Lina shrugs. "I don't really care. Besides, Dawn, you probably like someone better than Paul. You are famous, so there are probably some cute guys out there." Dawn laughed. "You're so lucky. I want a cute boyfriend."

Paul rolls his eyes. "Well I'm sorry for not having attractive looks."

"No, you—" Dawn started. "Don't want to be famous. Sometimes they would cheat on you and the whole world would know. Well I don't really mind it since I'm used to it." She was about to compliment Paul's looks, but that would make Lina feel sad. And it would surprise Paul and there would be a misunderstanding.

"Whatever," Paul said. "Lina, are you done here? Let's go eat lunch."

Lina nodded. "Dawn, would you like to join us?"

"No, I think I would draw attention and ruin your date," Dawn said. "Maybe next time. I think we were a little too loud."

The blond snorted. "Ugh. Famous people have a sucky life. Bye, then!"

**-»«-**

"We're done, right?" Drew said.

May grinned. "Frickin' yes. Let's sing it once more."

**Drew: **_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._

**May: **_I'm gonna kick my feet up  
>Then stare at the fan<br>Turn the TV on, and sing along and dance  
>Nobody's gonna tell me I can't<em>

**Drew: **_I'll be lounging on the couch,  
>Just chillin' in my snuggie<br>Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie  
>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man<em>

**May: **_Oh, yes I said it  
>I said it<br>I said it 'cause I can_

**Both: **_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

**Drew: **_Nothing at all!  
><em>**May: **_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh  
><em>**Drew: **_Nothing at all  
><em>**May: **_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

**Drew: **_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
>Meet a really nice girl, I think she was the best<br>And we're gonna hang out and be great_

**May: **_I might mess around, get my college degree  
>I bet my old man will be so proud of me<br>But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait  
>Haha<em>

_Oh, yes I said it_  
><em>I said it<em>  
><em>I said it 'cause I can<em>

**Both: **_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed  
>Don't feel like picking up my phone<br>So leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

**May: **_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
>'Cause I ain't going anywhere<br>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
><em>**Drew: **_One snugie is all I need  
>If you don't have one you can leave<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ooh_  
><em>Today I don't feel like doing anything<em>  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone<em>  
><em>So leave a message at the tone<em>

**Both: **_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

**Drew: **_Nothing at all (_**May: **_ooh, ooh, oooh)  
>Nothing at all(<em>**May: **_ooh, ooh, oooh)  
>Nothing at all(<em>**May: **_ooh, ooh, oooh)_

May grinned again. "To the studio, then?"

He laughed. "Already?"

"It's only 2 pm," she said, standing up. "I'll just call April on the way. She works at the studio today. Come on!" she grabbed his hand, they slipped on their shoes, and ran out the door. "That song was a lie, we're totally doing something today." Drew rolled his eyes. Her studio was only 5 minutes away, and they were already there.

May knocked the door pretty loudly. April opened the door and she glared. "May Maple! Have some respect, there are people working in here!"

The brunette peeked inside and there was no one there. "Nobody is here."

"_I'm _working in here!" April yelled.

She shrugged. "April, I want to record a song. Here's the lyrics. It's called The Lazy Song, by May Maple and Drew Hayden."

"When do you want your photo shoot?" April asked, taking out her clipboard and jotting some things down. Song name, artists, and lyrics.

"As soon as possible," Drew simply said.

April nodded. "How about tonight at six? Your song will be out in two days." The two nodded. "Okay! Go in the studio, Drew it's the blue door right there." April flashed them some papers. "You have to do this work."

May groaned. "You do it for me." April rolled her eyes. "What? You _are _my manager."

"Managers don't do the star's work," April said. "Besides, I'm the manager of _four _people. Now isn't that a little too harsh for me?" May shrugs and she took Drew's hand and danced into the studio. April just shook her head. "Those two seem fitting…"

"Oh wait," May said. "I have to call the girls. They're my band." Drew laughed and May took her cell. "Hey, Mist? Can you guys come to the studio? I'm going to record a single with Drew."

"Okay," Misty said. "WAIT WHAT? LEAF, MAY AND DREW WROTE A SONG! OH EM GEE!"

May sighed. "I know, Misty, but can you get your tooshie over here?" Who knew that even Misty could be immature at times like this? Misty is on the May and Drew side. Well, all of May's friends are.

"Kay," Misty said. "But Dawn isn't home yet." She heard the doorbell ring. "Nevermind. I'll be right over, bye May! Dawn, guess wh—" May rolled her eyes. Drew gave her a look.

"Did you hear them?" May asked.

Drew shrugged. "I guess. What's with them?"

"They want me to go out with you," May said. She rolled her eyes. "But I already have a boyfriend." Then May winked at Drew. "Sorry, maybe next time. Just kidding. Anyways, they said they would be right over."

"You know after we publish this song, paparazzi might think we're together," Drew said. "Everyone will think so, right?" May shrugged. "Is Brendan going to the black and white ball?"

"Yeah," May said.

"Oh."

May gasped. "Oh wait! No, he's not."

Drew smirked then he put his hands in his pockets. He turned away and coughed. "So, then, May," Drew flipped his hair, doing that to keep his cool. It's not like he'll _ever _lose his cool with the brunette around. "You could go with me if you'd like."

She laughed. "Haha Drew, very, very funny. But that's okay. I'm going with friends as singles." She shrugged. "Besides, you'd probably want to go with someone better than me."

The green haired teen sighed. Why is this girl so convinced she's not pretty? She's absolutely stunning. He couldn't say that to her or May won't believe him or just call him stupid. And it wasn't like Drew to compliment people. He has tried to compliment May many times, but she never believed him. He then shrugged. "Oh well."

April walked in with an amused smile plastered on her face. May gave her a look. "What?"

"I have to borrow Drew for a while," says April, leading Drew to another room. The room only had a table. He sat down across from her. "I'm just going to fill out a paper with you. Name?"

"Drew Hayden."

"Date of birth?"

"December 26, xxxx," Drew said.

**-»«-**

The three noisy girls walked into the studio. "We're here, May!" Leaf yelled. "Hand over the lyrics. I must listen to them. FIRST."

Dawn glared. "Leaf! You said I could read them first!"

"Why don't we just hear the song first?" Misty suggested.

The blunette grinned. "Smart idea!"

May rolled her eyes. "I'll go get Drew. He's doing paperwork with April." When she was about to open the door, she decided to wait since April was still asking questions.

"_By the way, Drew, I kind of noticed something," _May assumed that was April's voice since it was a girl's voice.

"_What?" _Drew asked. May leaned against the wall, feeling like a stalker. It's not like this was her first time eavesdropping.

April cleared her throat. _"You like May?"_

"_Uhh of course." _May smiled. Duh, they were friends!

"_No, I mean __**more **__than friends. The way you see her. You're always teasing her and at times you're really nice. What do you see her as?"_

"_It's not your business."_

"_I want to know though."_

"_We're just friends." _She heard Drew stand up. _"Besides, she has a boyfriend. We're done, right? I think I hear her friends." _May's eyes widened and she quickly ran back to where her friends were.

Of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin! :D with this chapter!<strong>

**That's boring, Drew, you should've spilled out your feelings to April. Then May would've heard and her feelings will change and she'll like you instead! Right? :D too bad that didn't happen. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it was short.**

**So what would you like in the next chapter? More ikari, poke or oldrival? Of course there's going to be contestshipping. That is required. **

**Please review! If no one reviews… this story will fade away into the darkness and will never return…**

**~Citra**


	12. Plans

Hey! Happy July! Wow, it's July already… school starts on August 29th for me. Oh well, not that big of a deal since I'm not in high school. (: I'm going into 8th grade this year! Truth be told, I don't care about people knowing my age, because there are thousands of other people in the world with the same age as me. My real name? Let's just leave it as Citra.

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Keep it coming! I know, you all want Brendan and May to break up. Drew's got these firm feelings for May… right? :o BY THE WAY, I HAVE A NEW STORY! It's oldrivalshipping, my story is called Mistakes. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT. I WILL REMIND YOU TO DO SO AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.

I'm sorry… oldrivalshipping will be later. I can't have oldrivalshipping too soon. :o

**Disclaimer: I do not own the roses May receives from Drew.**

* * *

><p>October 30<p>

It's been a week since May and Drew's hot single came out. It's already number one on buyMyusic. People buy all their music on buyMyusic; it's a website, store and an app on phones. There have been magazines making up stories of May and Drew having a relationship. Drew didn't really mind, but May did. "We're just friends," May mumbled, lying on her bed.

_We're just friends. Besides, she has a boyfriend._

Somehow those words that came out of Drew's mouth hurt.

May heard her phone ring and her head shot up, her eyes looking around her room to locate her phone. It was on her backpack. She got up and answered it. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, May!" the voice said.

She grinned. "Brendan!"

**-»«-**

Dawn was in the kitchen, waiting for Leaf who was making everyone salad. She glanced at the radio which was sitting on the island of the kitchen. _"It's Sunday, and we all know that you all aren't being lazy since tomorrow is Halloween! Whatever, let's give it up for Drew Hayden and May Maple's hot single The Lazy Song!" _Then Drew's voice started singing. Dawn heard that song everywhere. Girls at school were singing it. It was playing at her favorite store in the mall. It was playing in the car when they were going to school.

"Why's that song so popular?" Dawn mumbled. "I like May, but I don't like that song. I was expecting their song to be something romantic! I hope they right another song together."

Misty laughed. The redhead was on the couch reading a magazine in the living room. "Dawn, come here."

She peeked over at her shoulder. "What magazine are you reading?"

"_Hot Topic_," Misty said, first showing her the cover. One the top right corner had the album cover of The Lazy Song. The album cover was Drew and May lying on a queen bed in their pajamas. Their eyes were closed and they were both holding ukuleles. On the bottom of the picture, there was the song name printed in capital letters. Under that were their names: Drew Hayden & May Maple. "Their album cover is adorable."

Dawn nodded. "It is. Too bad they aren't a couple."

"May said tomorrow they're going to write another song," Misty said. "Seriously, May and Drew have the same Drew. Brendan is just a dork. I wish… ugh, I wish Brendan will never come back." The blue haired girl laughed. "Don't you agree?"

Then the Maple girl skipped down the stairs. She was beaming. Dawn rested her cheek on the palm of her hand. "Something must have happened. Obviously." May plopped on the sofa. "What happened, May?"

May grinned at them. "Brendan called me, that's what!" she exclaimed.

Dawn and Misty exchanged annoyed, disgusted looks. "I see." The two said at the same time. Leaf walked into the living room.

"Guys, the salad is ready," Leaf said. "I put all the dressings on the table." Leaf went back to the kitchen with the other girls following her. "What's up, May? You look… ridiculously happy."

"Brendan called her," Misty said, sighing. Dawn nodded in agreement, having the same expression as Misty on her face. Leaf nodded, understanding their feelings.

May rolled her eyes. "What's with you two? Brendan is the sweetest boy in history. Too bad he's not here. I'm sure you two would fall for him." Misty gave her a disgusted look. "What? It's true. When you look in those ruby eyes of his… oh my gosh."

Dawn wrinkled her nose. "May, you're weird."

"Do you ever feel that way when you look into Drew's eyes?" Leaf said. "He has green eyes. You should love his eyes more."

"That's because you have green eyes, Leaf," May said. She took the ranch dressing and poured it into her salad. "Besides, there's nothing to hate about him. He's never done anything to you guys but be nice." Then she looked at Dawn. "Why do you like Paul? He's mean."

"He never did anything to you!" Dawn said. "And he's not mean. He's just quiet and straightforward. He likes to get straight to the point." May shrugged. "Oh yeah by the way… he got a girlfriend."

Everyone's eyes looked up. Misty dropped her fork and her jaw dropped. Leaf didn't move after looking at Dawn in shock. "I…" Misty started. The three girls looked at her. "I need Ash's attention."

Dawn and Leaf smirked at each other. "Well, we've got a plan." Misty raised an eyebrow and May understood.

Dawn, Leaf and May went over a plan yesterday.

**-» Flashback «-**

The two brunettes and the blunette were in May's room, chatting about what to do about Misty. Dawn sighed. "Ash is going to the black and white ball with Melody. She's a nice girl and all, but she shouldn't go with Ash! They're just friends. I think because all of her friends have dates and Ash was the only guy she could ask."

May thought for a moment. "We could just find her a cute guy and make them go out."

"Right!" Dawn said. "Wait, what's today?" she checked her phone. "Crap, it's already the twenty eighth! We only two days. Do you know any guys that would help us?"

"I know one!" Leaf yelled. "This guy asked me out…"

"_My name is Tom," the blond haired boy said. "I'm a junior, and I wish for you to go out for me, Leaf Green." I played with his fingers nervously. "I know you're single."_

_Leaf nodded. "I am, but sorry, I still like him."_

_Tom smiled sadly. "Okay. But if you need help, just ask me. Want my number?" Leaf shrugged but accepted it._

"Tom?" May repeated. "I think I saw him before. He's in our gym class, right Leaf?" Leaf thought for a moment and nodded. "We have gym the day after tomorrow. Want to ask him!"

"Perfect!" Dawn exclaimed. "If he says no, I'll just ask my fanboys."

"Remember, don't tell Misty," Leaf said, looking at the two girls. May was pretty dense and clueless. When Dawn gets excited, she says anything without thinking. "Got it? You two are the worst people to trust with secrets."

Dawn and May looked at each other. They shrugged and nodded at Leaf.

**-»«-**

October 31

"Shoot, I forgot today was Halloween!" Dawn yelled, running to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Every year, Dawn wears a witch hat and she has a special makeup look. May woke up groggily and dressed. Misty and Leaf were already in the kitchen.

"Morning Dawn," May said.

"May!" Dawn yelled. "It's Valentine's Day!" May frowned. "I mean, Halloween!"

"Oh," May said. "I'll just put on my fairy rings. And hurry up with the bathroom; I accidentally slept in a little. Can you do your makeup in your room?"

In ten minutes, May was downstairs. She saw Misty who was wearing a simple pirate costume and Leaf was wearing an angel halo and white clothes. May had a colorful headband with a flower and colorful clothes. She also had fairy wings. "We look simply enough," Misty commented.

Leaf set the plate of a huge amount of pancakes on the table. "Just wait till Dawn comes," she said. She sat down and May was already taking pancakes. "Oh right. The maple syrup."

"It's funny how you don't like maple syrup," Misty said, putting two fat pancakes on her plate. "You are May Maple. Wouldn't people expect you to like maple syrup?"

"Wouldn't people expect you to like water and flowers?" May shot back, stuffing some pancake in her mouth.

Misty smirked. "Well I like water and flowers so I don't see a problem. And Leaf likes green."

May shrugs. "I like maple leaves and trees." Dawn came down with her makeup perfectly glittered. She had glittery green eye shadow. "Hi, Dawn," May said.

"Hey," Dawn said. She sat down and helped herself with some pancakes. "May, you look awfully plain.

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I won't look plain for the black and white ball tomorrow. You know…" May winked. "I'll look fahnc-ay."

Dawn grinned. "Now that's what I'm looking for."

"I don't understand," May said. "Misty's sooo attractive and Ash doesn't seem to be… I don't know. Oh well. At least—" Leaf crushed her toe with her ankle. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Misty said.

"I dropped my phone on her toe," Leaf lied flawlessly. Misty laughed and took another bite of her pancake. "Dudes, we should go now. I'm gonna drive, okay?" she took her bag which was on the kitchen floor and opened the door to the garage. "Ready?"

The others went into the car. They got on the street and Leaf was driving smoothly. "Whose phone is vibrating?" Dawn yelled. "It's not mine."

May checked her phone. "Not mine."

"It's mine!" Leaf exclaimed. "Someone pick it up." Misty snatched the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Tom," the caller said.

Misty looked at Leaf. "Who is Tom?" Leaf paled. Dawn and May looked up at Leaf.

Dawn snatched the phone. "Yes, Tom?" Dawn said. "Yeah, I'll tell you who it is today. In gym. Yeah, just go to the black and white ball tomorrow. Okay. Yep, bye." Dawn shut the phone and handed it to Leaf. Leaf shoved it in her pocket and continued driving.

"Who was that?" Misty asked. Then she smirked at Dawn. "Don't tell me. Is it your date for the ball? It's easy for you to get a date. Lucky."

May gasped. "Dawn, I thought we were going to the ball as singles!"

"May, you're frickin' stupid," Dawn muttered, banging her head with her fist. May yelled 'ow!' and hit Dawn back. Leaf laughed. She turned again and they were at the school. She hopped out of the car with her bag strapped around her shoulder. She bumped into someone. "Oh!" she turned around. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

Leaf looked at the person's face. It was the famous Gary Oak. She stood there for half a second and nodded her head. She closed the door to her car. The others girls left the car and Leaf locked it. Leaf walked by Dawn as they went to their lockers. "Oh snap," Dawn whispered to Leaf. Leaf glared at the blunette.

Dawn shrugged. "Gym is your first class today, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, with May." Then Leaf groaned. "Great. Now I have to see Gary again. Not to mention Laura, Brianna and Ivy."

"Those brats haven't been mentioned in a while," Dawn said thoughtfully.

Misty groaned. "Don't jinx it, Dawn. Our lives are worse enough." All the girls laughed. But you know, Misty was the one who was having the least misery.

**-»«-**

"Ten laps," said Kat. If you forgot, Kat is their gym teacher. Most of the students groaned and Kat shook her head. "Don't you kids think I'll let you off easily just because it's Halloween! Go, run!" Leaf and May groaned and started running.

At least Leaf is fast. Well faster than others. It's not like she was as fast as Misty. She was impossible to beat. Leaf saw Tom and she quickly ran up to him. "Hey, you're pretty fast."

Tom turned and he had light pink color on his pale cheeks. "Yeah, I guess. I ran in the city's mini marathon. I got fourth place." I didn't say anything and he sighed. "I know. Not very impressive."

"No, I remember that," Leaf said. "I was just remembering that didn't let Misty enter because she was too fast and it'd be unfair. She really wanted to compete because the grand prize was a hundred dollar gift card to her favorite bakery."

Leaf and Tom turned; it was now their fourth lap. Leaf turned and saw her best friend talking to Drew. She let out a small smile. "Okay, so you know my friend with red hair, right?" Tom nodded. "Since you're pretty good looking, don't wear your glasses to the ball. Also, use hair gel and stick the middle top part of your hair up."

Tom thought and frowned. "Why?"

"You'll look better," Leaf said and Tom grinned. "And the girl I want you to steal away from Ash is…" she looked around and saw Melody. "Her. She falls for hot guys. She's nice, so you'll like her."

"So you're implying I'm hot, Leaf?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow. Leaf widened her eyes and shook her head and continued to push herself to run. Then Gary came up.

"Hey there Leaf," Gary said, even though he was looking at Tom. "Who's your new friend? Do you mind doing the introductions?" he smirked at Leaf, but Leaf wasn't amused.

Leaf glared at him. "Sorry, I don't know you, so that would be impossible." Leaf ran faster.

"If you don't know me, I'll introduce myself to you," Gary said. "Where are you going?"

"AWAY FROM YOU!" she yelled.

**-»«-**

November 1

After school the next day, the girls immediately went home from school to get ready. They bought their dresses yesterday. School ends at 2:30pm. The dance starts at 6pm. They've got no time to waste.

They took turns taking a shower. When everyone was done, they blow dried their hair. Then they slipped into their dresses. Dawn's dress went halfway down her thigh. It was sleeveless and she had a tight black sash around her waist that gave her breasts a little push. Her dress's main color was white, and there were black polka dots which were fading as they went down. After she put on her dress, she curled her hair and put a black flower in her hair.

Misty's dress was also sleeveless and halfway past her thigh. It was black on the top and when her dress was above her legs, it slowly started to fade into white. It had silver shimmers and a thin ribbon that tied in the front. Misty wanted to have her hair like she usually hade it, but Dawn insisted in curling it. Misty finally let her, and now her hair was in a high side pony that was curly. Dawn was satisfied, but Misty thought it didn't fit her at all.

Leaf's dress's main color was white. The 'top' of her dress was glittery and had a black, thick line going down her sides. It stopped when it reached the skirt of the dress. The skirt of the dress was puffy and had a black belt. It had one strap, and the strap was black with one white rose on the top. Leaf straightened her hair and she put a black, shimmery headband on. Her lipstick was red, like the reddest red you could find.

May had a short dress. It was strapless and low. Her dress only reached one third of her thighs. The bottom layer of her skirt was white, silky and it flowed. The top layer was thin, white and see-through and also flowed. There was a red, silk sash. The red sash had a rose and it sparkled. Above the sash, the dress was tight and black. May curled her hair and let it down. She had a red rose that clipped her hair back. And she had a rose necklace to match.

"Makeup is a pain," Misty muttered. "We're going to be wearing masks so why do we need makeup?"

May was sitting next to the redhead. "Tell me about it. And we're singers."

"That's because I always do your makeup," Dawn said. "And Leaf. I'll do Misty's makeup. She has to look extra nice for this dance."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Another update. Next chapter will have lots of ROMANCE. Pokeshipping is da BOMB. Actually, contestshipping is much cooler. Just kidding, they're all awesome. Hopefully Ash and Misty can get together… or maybe Ash and the food will get together. :**

**OKAY CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, MISTAKES! THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THAT WILL BE UP SOON. SO PLEEEAASSEEE READ AND REVIEW IT, I KNOW YOU'LL LIKE IT. Probably.**

**Don't forget to review this story, too! (:**

**~Citra**


	13. The Dance Part 1: I Found You

Hey there people! (: Citra is back with an update! I don't think it's late, since it's Tuesday. (: let's see, of course everyone wants Brendan and May's relationship to poof away but NOT YET! This is a DRAMA story after all. Drew has to do some manly shit you know. :9 For ikarishipping. Well, there are a lot of blond girls at their school, so wouldn't it be hard to spot Lina? Is Paul even coming? I think he is. I forgot. :9

And as I said, let pokeshipping TAKE OVER! The girls got a plan, they are effin' match makers. And oldrivalshipping… Gary better do something about his spiky hair. It's too obvious. Oh wait, Leaf could recognize that voice anywhere. Maybe…

I shouldn't give everything away, haha. One more thing to say: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. Oh, I have something else to say. At the dance, there's a stage where people can come up to sing. :o

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawn's pokeball stickers.**

* * *

><p>November 1<p>

Misty was driving and Dawn was feeling miserable. Even though she completed Misty's makeup perfectly, Dawn started to think about her romance. "Dang, I hope Lina isn't coming to the dance," she whined. "Is Paul even coming? I hope they don't find each other. Wait, but Paul is easy to spot. HE HAS DAMN PURPLE HAIR."

Leaf groaned. "Dawn, shut the fudge up." May smiled at Leaf's statement. "What, May?"

"I hope they have fudge on ice cream there," May said. "I love fudge. Especially on ice cream. Don't you?" May was sitting on the front seat. Leaf and Dawn were silently texting Tom in the back. Tom still wanted to dance with Leaf, but Leaf said she'd rather go as singles.

"I don't understand why you aren't fat, May," Dawn continued her whining. "You eat all the time, and what you are fatty foods! Are you heavy?"

"No," May said. "My weight is the same as yours, remember?"

"Screw you, May!" Dawn yelled. Leaf's phone started buzzing. Dawn immediately shut up so she can read the text. Misty rolled her eyes.

"May, your mask might fall off," Misty said. "Have the ribbon above your ears, not under."

May adjusted the ribbon which was keeping her red, sparkling mask on her face. "I put it there. It must have slipped. I'll make it tighter." Misty's mask was sparkling gold, Dawn's mask was white with small diamonds and Leaf's was a feathery grey. "Wait Mist, is your mask clipped to your hair?"

"Yeah, that's how I bought it," Misty said. "It's nice; it keeps my hair back, too."

After Leaf and Dawn sent the text, Dawn started to talk again which made Misty annoyed. "Wouldn't it be annoying if you had to keep your mask up with a stick thing? It would be so hard to dance! And your hand would get so tired since you'd be partying for hours! My mask is also a ribbon, wait Leaf, isn't yours an elastic band that goes behind your ears?" the brunette nodded. "Isn't that annoying, too? Your ears would be like, red, at the end."

"Nah, it's the same as glasses, right?" May said.

"Glasses are thicker, May," Leaf said. "And it's not that annoying, it's not like the bands are tight." Leaf started playing with her hair. "Dawn, you should really breath between sentences. It's annoying and you sound like you're gonna _die _from talking. Guys will think you're weird." Dawn gave her a face.

Misty found a parking place. She put her phone in a hidden pocket in her dress along with a small coin pouch. Dawn was thinking of the way she was talking. "What's wrong, Dawn?" the dense girl asked.

"Is my talking that annoying, May?" Dawn asked. She shrugged. "If you're not saying no, that probably means I am annoying!" Leaf whacked the blunette's head. "What the ell did you do that for?"

Leaf glared. "If you haven't noticed, you're famous and you yelling would catch attention!"

"Maybe I want attention!" Dawn yelled.

"Isn't it Misty's turn to get attention?" May asked dumbly, making Dawn cover her face with her hands in embarrassment or annoyance. "What?" Dawn rolled her eyes, thinking, _May Maple is officially the dumbest girl I met. _As the four girls walked into the school, they gave the supervisor their names. There were a lot of people, all dressed in black, white, or both.

People glanced May. "May, your sash is too showy," Leaf whispered.

"I noticed," May said. "It's not like I could talk it off. My dress would look incomplete and it might fall. Besides, there are a whole bunch of people. This dress is only a fifth of my outfit." Leaf shrugged and the four went to find an empty space.

Leaf felt her phone buzz then it started to ring. "Hello?" she answered. "Oh hey, Tom."

"Hi Leaf," he greeted. "Where are you?" Leaf told him where she was. "Okay, can you help me find Melody?"

"No problem," Leaf saw Tom approach her. She shut off her phone. "Hey. So we have to find Ash. He has the black hair, and he's not Asian." He nodded. They looked around. A black haired teen, but he was too tall to be Ash. Another one, it wasn't him; he had freckles on his arm. "Dawn, May, help me find Ash. Melody is probably with him."

"Where Misty?" May asked.

"She went to get a drink," Dawn answered, also starting to scan the audience for Ash. There was another black haired male, but Dawn doubted it was him since he had braces.

May gasped. "I think I found him!" she pointed a boy with black hair that spiked at the sides. He was slightly tan and was laughing with a girl who had long chocolate hair. "That's him!"

"Good job!" Leaf said. "That's Melody with him. Let's wait for Ash or Melody to go eat, and then Tom could get Melody."

Dawn glanced at Tom. "Here, Tom, let me fix you up." She spiked his hair up and took out her mini bottle of hair spray she always kept in her purse. Dawn snatched his glasses and she stuck it in his pocket. "You don't need those. They're pretty thin."

"I only need them for reading," Tom said.

"Good," she thought for a moment. She unbuttoned his first bottom unbuttoned his suit's buttons. "I think you look better like this. It's a good thing your mask shows your eyes. Your eyes are sexy." Leaf and Dawn laughed when Tom had a flustered look.

"Guys, Ash went to go get food," May said. "And I think Mist is talking to some guy."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "That's probably Rudy. Screw him." She turned to Tom. "Tom, go get Melody." He nodded.

Leaf felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around, feeling a little started. She looked right into his black eyes, and he took her hand, motioning her to dance with him. Leaf simply nodded, taking his hand. He touched her hair then set it back around her waist. "You're beautiful," he said, trying to make his voice sound different. Leaf smiled at him.

"You're quite a good dancer," Leaf said. His mask looked glued on his face, even though it wasn't. He smirked at her. Leaf didn't see his smirk since she was looking down at their feet. Thank goodness Dawn taught them all how to dance.

There was only one man in the world that could spot Leaf Green so easily. Gary Oak. The song ended, and the two remained together, listening to the emcee speak. "Welcome to the black and white ball of 2012!" he yelled. "My name is Jason Ying! If you have questions, go ahead and ask me or the other student council members. If you're party of the student body, please come to the stage."

Misty had to go up there. Thank goodness, she could finally get away from Rudy. Misty is secretary. Ash is the historian. "We've all talked about this year's ball. We made the signup list for the past month. You have been told that you are allowed to come up with your friends." The crowd cheered. "And aren't we lucky to have four famous ladies and two famous gentlemen in our school? It's amazing. I wonder if they're here today."

Jason passed the microphone to the vice president. After she spoke, she passed the microphone to the secretary, Misty. "Hey guys," Misty spoke. "I hope you all know who I am. But I'm not saying, I'm just going to say I'm the secretary." Half of the students knew it was her. "Just know that you can ask me anything. I'm really excited for the ball! Hope you guys dance and sing your heart out. Go ahead and sing if you're on the stage or not! If you can't dance, just try, who cares if you look silly?" all the students cheered, and some guys asked for her to dance with them. She passed the microphone to the treasurer, who then passed it to the historian, Ash.

"Hey guys," Ash yelled. "Like our secretary, I'd rather not say who I am. If I did, what's the point of wearing masks? The food here is really good. I recommend the brownies. They're so good!" As they continued to pass the microphone to each council member, Melody and Tom started a conversation.

Melody stared in Tom's eyes. "Hi," she said.

Tom smiled. "Hey," he said. "How are you this fine evening?"

She blushed. "F-fine! What about you?"

"Likewise," he said. "I wish you could accompany tonight. Would you like to dance?" Melody was dumbfounded; she took his hand while staring at him. "You look nice in this dress."

"Thank you," she said. "You are very handsome. What did you do to your hair?"

Tom shrugged. "My friend decided to spike my hair up. Do you like it?" she nodded. "That's good." Tom actually thought Melody was beautiful. "Keep talking. I want to know more about you." She smiled and the two danced.

The student council members exited the stage. "That was easy," May mumbled to Dawn. "See, look! Tom and Melody are dancing together, and Melody is lost in him." Dawn laughed. "And looks like Leaf found a man. Lucky."

"I know, right?" Dawn said. "I could guess who it is. He could find her anywhere." May laughed and she stood up. "What's up?"

"I kind of want to sing. Want to come with me?" May asked.

"But then our time as normal students will disappear," Dawn said. "People will find out it's us. Want to bring Misty to Ash first?" May shrugged, following her blue haired friend. They found the redhead. "Hey Mist!"

Misty saw Dawn and quickly put a finger on her lip, telling her to be quieter. "Hey May, hey Dawn. Where's Leaf?"

"She found her man," Dawn said. Misty glanced at Leaf, seeing her laughing with the teen, who had his nose in her hair. "How sweet," the blunette said, also looking at the two. "You probably know who it is. Anyways, Misty follow us!" May already found Ash. So the two girls followed May to Ash. "What happened to Rudy?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I ditched him when they called the student body members. Thank God I'm in the student body."

"I don't think he's gonna give up," May said. "Okay, we're here!" May stepped back and she and Dawn pushed Misty towards Ash. Misty hit Ash.

"Crap!" Misty said, turning to see her two friends running off. "Sorry!" Misty looked at him. She could recognize him with a mask or not. "Oh. Hi, Ash. Where's your date?"

"Hey Mist. She found someone else," Ash said, scratching his head. The two stood there awkwardly, Misty was thinking about so many things. Did her friends hook them up? Why wasn't he eating? Would Ash want to dance with me? What would happen if I confessed to him? "All of a sudden, you look short," Ash said.

Misty blushed and rolled her eyes. "It's because I'm a girl! Plus I'm not wearing heels, and…"

"No, I mean," Ash said. "I just feel taller and manlier because you look all girly and stuff. You know what I mean? Cuz like, usually when I'm with you I look like a little brother because you're always so tough-looking."

"I usually look like this when I'm performing or in photo shoots," Misty said. "It's normal."

"I know, but I'm never with you at those times," Ash said. He laughed and ruffled her hair. "Your hair is cute."

"Watch it!" she yelled, pushing his hand away and she fixed her hair. "It took forever for Dawn to do my hair until she was satisfied. Don't mess it up!"

He laughed again. "It looks nice. I can't keep myself from touching it!" Misty was feeling more nervous, all of a sudden she felt smaller to him. He was acting… mature. It was different and it made her feel nervous. "So…" he started to get nervous himself and he cleared his throat. He held out his hand. "Wanna dance?"

Misty smiled warmly, making Ash blush. "Alright," she said, setting her hand in Ash's large one. The two headed to the center of the dance floor, making people turn their heads to stare at them. "Can you even dance?" she asked, slightly surprised.

He smirked. "Remember my grandma made me take lessons for two years? I guess it paid off." She laughed. The two waited for the next song to start.

May got up on the stage, with Jason's permission. Jason is a huge fan of May. "Hey guys," May said to the microphone. "Aww, Mist, did you find your man?" Misty and Ash blushed and the other students laughed. "I hope I can sing more than once, because I have many songs to sing to you guys. I don't dance, so I'd rather sing, you know?" the crowd cheered. "I wrote this song last week, and I only recorded the karaoke version. You guys are the first to hear it! I don't think I'll let the world hear it yet." The karaoke recording the girls made started playing.

Enchanted – Taylor Swift

_There I was again tonight  
>Forcing laughter, faking smiles<br>Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,_  
><em>Shifting eyes and vacancy<em>  
><em>Vanished when I saw your face<em>

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_  
><em>Across the room your silhouette<em>  
><em>Starts to make its way to me<em>  
><em>The playful conversation starts<em>  
><em>Counter all your quick remarks<em>  
><em>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

"It feels like we met," Leaf mumbled to herself. Gary raised an eyebrow, still waiting for Leaf to realize it's him. Leaf was lost in him, they were still dancing. Leaf loved how they were so close, they bodies touching, and it was all perfect. Leaf didn't know who it was. His hair was hidden in a gentlemen's hat. Gary knew he had to hide that hair of his.

A girl tapped on his shoulder. Gary glared at her, telling her to leave. _Laura? _Leaf thought. She stared at Gary closely and sighed. It couldn't be him.

_And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_The lingering question kept me up_  
><em>2 AM, who do you love?<em>  
><em>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>And now I'm pacing back and forth<em>  
><em>Wishing you were at my door<em>  
><em>I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,<em>  
><em>It was enchanting to meet you,<em>  
><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<em>  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This is me praying that_  
><em>This was the very first page<em>  
><em>Not where the story line ends<em>  
><em>My thoughts will echo your name<em>  
><em>Until I see you again<em>  
><em>These are the words I held back<em>  
><em>As I was leaving too soon<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>  
><em>Please don't be in love with someone else<em>  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<em>  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

"I hope I can find the one for me tonight!" May yelled, making everyone cheer. "I'd be so enchanted to meet him." She left the stage, making some guys glance at her. Then she felt a hand take her's and she turned. Green hair and eyes. "Hey, Drew. You call that hiding your hair?" it was also under a gentlemen's hat. The DJ started to play classical music.

"Nah, I didn't want to hide my hair," Drew said. "I'm proud of my green hair." May smiled. "I liked your song. Was it for me? I why did you say you wanted to find the one for you tonight? Isn't there Brendan?"

May sighed. "It's fine," she said. "Besides, the day I saw him off at the airport…"

**-» Flashback «-**

_All the girls were in the car, driving to the airport. They wanted to stay in the car as May went to go see him. She went into the airport, looking around for Brendan. Then she saw him, holding a girl's hand. Oh, did she mention that they were kissing?_

"_Men," May mumbled as she stormed off._

**-»«-**

"That sucks," Drew said, trying to hide the fact that she was happy. "But you look fine. And didn't he leave a few days ago?"

May shrugged. "Oh well. I can find someone better."

"Don't you love him, though?" Drew asked. "May, I know you're sad. Quit lying."

She glared at him. "How would you know me?" all those times with Brendan… she was so happy when he finally asked her out. They went on dates every month. He supported her first CD. Tears spilled from her eyes and Drew gave her a small smile. He opened his arms, welcoming her. She walked right in them. "Screw you, Cabbage Brain. I worked hard on my makeup."

He smirked and tucked her head under his chin. "I wonder, why do you always cry in front of me? There's Dawn, Misty and Leaf, right?" he rested both arms on each of her shoulder as she cried silently, trying to make her tears avoid her makeup.

"I don't know," she said. "You're like my brother." Drew sighed. _Screw that word. _Drew glanced at the other guys who were waiting for May. Drew glared at them, mouthing, 'fuck off.' She pushed him away lightly. "Thanks. I'm fine now, sorry."

"No problem," he said. "Where are your friends?"

"Two of mine found their man," May said. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Where's your date? Brianna?"

"I left Brianna in the car and I told the driver to leave," Drew said casually. May gave him a shocked look. "What? It's her fault. She was being a bitch and was complaining the whole ride. She can't get everything."

"You swear a lot," May said.

He shrugged. "It's not like you don't."

"Barely," she said. "So, what now?"

Drew held out his hand, and he smirked at her. He flipped his hair. "Care to dance with me?" May bit her lip, raising an eyebrow at him. He waved his fingers, motioning her to bring her hand to his. She brought it closer, not daring to set it upon his. "You're too slow," Drew said, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. "I'm sure you know how to dance." They start, dancing with Mozart's sonata slowly. She was blushing, noticing that her hand was on his chest. "Why are you blushing?"

She clutched his black coat. "Don't get the wrong idea. This doesn't mean I like you."

He laughed. "When did I say that?"

May stuck her tongue out at him. "Are you going to sing a song?"

"Probably," Drew said. The two did a spin. May accidently bumped into someone, making Drew pull her closer. "Be careful, you klutz." Her features reddened. "You're blushing again."

She glared at him and punched him playfully. "Stop teasing me! You meanie."

"Yeah, you're better like this," Drew said.

She frowned. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

**-»«-**

Dawn noticed May dancing with Drew, the two laughing. She sighed and looked over at Misty, who was dancing with Ash. Misty looked really flustered while Ash was laughing with her. She looked over at Leaf, who was dancing with Gary. Leaf looked shy and she was always looking down at their feet. "How long were those two dancing?" Dawn said to herself. "And I don't think Leaf even knows that's Gary. She's probably dancing with him since he's a cute guy."

"Talking to yourself?" a voice said. Dawn turned around. "That's a sign of insanity, Troublesome."

She saw purple hair. That answered her question of who it was. "How'd you know it was me, Paul?"

"There aren't a lot of girls with blue hair," he answered bluntly. "Funny that you're alone."

She shrugged. "All my friends are with guys at the moment. Why are you alone? Didn't you come with Lina?" Dawn couldn't help but feel jealous. Lina was cute and nice, why would she like Paul? Then again, why does Dawn like Paul so much? It's not like there's anything nice about him. "He's nice, he just doesn't show it," she mumbled to herself.

Unfortunately, Paul heard it. "What was that?"

"Did I say that out loud?" Dawn asked.

"Yep," Paul chuckled. Dawn have him a shocked look. He laughed! "What? Can't I laugh?"

"Yes, no, I mean, yes you can, I mean," Dawn said, kind of shocked he had an amused look. "You didn't answer me. Where's Lina?"

"She's with her friends," he answered. Dawn saw a girl coming up to the stage. It was Lina. "Or not."

"Hey are you having fun?" she asked. "If you're not, you're gonna have even more fun since I'm going to be singing?" _Stuck up, much? _Dawn thought. "I wrote this song a while ago, I was thinking of my ex." Dawn looked at Paul.

"I didn't break up with her yet," Paul answered her question. Dawn nodded. Wait. Did he just say 'yet?' No way. She must have been imagining it. That's what she was wishing for him to say.

"Okay, listen up!" Lina yelled. "I hope you like it!"

Give Your Heart a Break – Demi Lovato

_The day I first met you  
>You told me you'd never fall in love<br>But now that I get you  
>I know fear is what it really was<em>

_Now here we are, so close_  
><em>Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?<em>  
><em>When will you realize<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm not like the rest<em>

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
><em>I wanna give your heart a break<em>  
><em>I know you're scared it's wrong<em>  
><em>Like you might make a mistake<em>  
><em>There's just one life to live<em>  
><em>And there's no time to waste, to waste<em>

_So let me give your heart a break_  
><em>Give your heart a break<em>  
><em>Let me give your heart a break<em>  
><em>Your heart a break<em>

_Oh, yeah yeah_

_On Sunday, you went home alone_  
><em>There were tears in your eyes<em>  
><em>I called your cell phone, my love<em>  
><em>But you did not reply<em>

_The world is ours, if you want it_  
><em>We can take it, if you just take my hand<em>  
><em>There's no turning back now<em>  
><em>Baby, try to understand<em>

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
><em>Wanna give your heart a break<em>  
><em>I know you're scared it's wrong<em>  
><em>Like you might make a mistake<em>  
><em>There's just one life to live<em>  
><em>And there's no time to waste, to waste<em>

_So let me give your heart a break_  
><em>Give your heart a break<em>  
><em>Let me give your heart a break<em>  
><em>Your heart a break<em>  
><em>There's just so much you can take<em>  
><em>Give your heart a break<em>  
><em>Let me give your heart a break<em>  
><em>Your heart a break<em>

_Oh, yeah yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_  
><em>And our hearts beat as one<em>  
><em>But you slip right out of my fingertips<em>  
><em>Every time you run, whoa<em>

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
><em>Wanna give your heart a break<em>  
><em>I know you're scared it's wrong<em>  
><em>Like you might make a mistake<em>  
><em>There's just one life to live<em>  
><em>And there's no time to waste, to waste<em>  
><em>So let me give your heart a break<em>

_Cuz you've been hurt before_  
><em>I can see it in your eyes<em>  
><em>You try to smile it away<em>  
><em>Some things, you can't disguise<em>  
><em>Don't wanna break your heart<em>  
><em>Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache<em>

_So, let me give your heart a break_  
><em>Give your heart a break<em>  
><em>Let me give your heart a break<em>  
><em>Your heart a break<em>  
><em>There's just so much you can take<em>  
><em>Give your heart a break<em>  
><em>Let me give your heart a break<em>  
><em>Your heart a break<em>

_Oh yeah,yeah_

_The day I first met you_  
><em>You told me you'd never fall in love<em>

Dawn had to admit. She was good. She looked at Paul, who was fighting with a girl with purple hair. A girl with purple hair… it was probably Ivy. Paul looked disgusted. "Ivy, what are you doing?" Dawn asked.

Ivy looked at Dawn and glared. "What are you doing? Hanging out with a man who has a girlfriend."

"At least I'm not flirting with him," Dawn said, raising her voice a notch. "I'm pretty sure he's not flirting back, so you should scram." Ivy didn't move. "Wow, someone is being stubborn today."

"Where is Brianna?" a girl who came up to Ivy said. "I've been looking all over for her. By the way, I saw Laura trying to pull Gary away from a girl. She couldn't do it so she's in the bathroom putting on more makeup."

"She failed, I guess," Ivy said. "It's okay, Maggie. Did you find Ash?"

"Yeah," Maggie said. "But he's already with a girl and he's pretty happy."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Maggie, quit being such a goody-goody. You're head over heels for him, so just push that girl away. You can ask me for help, you know." Dawn was surprised at how Ivy was saying it. She sounded so casual like she did it so many times. Dawn thought, _slut. _At least Maggie was a good girl.

"No, I want Ash to be happy," Maggie said. "I don't want him to hate me. I want to be friends with him, not take the one he likes away. He would be mad at me and he'll hate me."

"Listen to the girl, bitch," Paul said. "You're irritating me."

Ivy glared at Paul. "Fine! I'll get you next time." Ivy stormed off, and Maggie mouthed 'sorry' to Paul and ran off with Ivy. When they were gone, Dawn laughed.

"I'm going to go," Dawn said.

"Wh—okay," Paul said. Dawn gave him a smirk of her own and she went on the stage.

"Really?" Dawn said into the microphone. "Do you all know who I am?" the crowd responded, yelling 'yes!' "You better! What's with all these slow songs? Who wants a fast song? Me!"

_When you're around I don't know what to do  
>I do not think that I can wait<br>To go over and to talk to you  
>I do not know what I should say<em>

_And I walk out in silence_  
><em>That's when i start to realize<em>  
><em>What you bring to my life<em>  
><em>Damn this guy can make me cry<em>

_It's so contagious_  
><em>I cannot get it out of my mind<em>  
><em>It's so outrageous<em>  
><em>You make me feel so high<em>

_All the time_

_They all say that you're no good for me_  
><em>But I'm too close to turn around<em>  
><em>I'll show them they don't know anything<em>  
><em>I think I've got you figured out<em>

_So I walk out in silence_  
><em>That's when i start to realize<em>  
><em>What you bring to my life<em>  
><em>Damn this guy can make me smile<em>

_It's so contagious_  
><em>I cannot get it out of my mind<em>  
><em>It's so outrageous<em>  
><em>You make me feel so high<em>

_I'll give you everything_  
><em>I'll treat you right<em>  
><em>If you just give me a chance<em>  
><em>I can prove I'm right<em>

_It's so contagious_  
><em>I cannot get it out of my mind<em>  
><em>It's so outrageous<em>  
><em>You make me feel so high<em>

_It's so contagious  
>I cannot get it out of my mind<br>It's so outrageous  
>You make me feel so high<em>

All the time

"WOO!" Dawn yelled. "Have a fabulous night!" As Dawn left the stage, she saw Lina talking with her friends again. Paul was on his phone. "Paul?"

"What?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" the blunette asked. "Did I sing good?"

He shrugged. "Texting." He turned his phone off. "What?" he said again.

"I wanna dance," Dawn said. They started playing other slow songs.

"I can't help you there," Paul said.

Dawn glared. "Yes you can." She grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. "Let's dance!" She held one of his hands and set her other hand on his chest. He sighed and moved along with the music. She grinned at him. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter was getting too long. LOL, is that even possible? I'll make this dance into two parts, so the next chapter is also the black and white ball. Hmm, seeing how everyone is so romantic, what's going to happen? :o<strong>

**OMG BRENDAN AND MAY BROKE UP GASP. UNEXPECTED EVENTS HAPPENED. Hee I lied to you guys. :9 and this is not the end of this story. Who knows what will happen? (; LOL, I always say too much. **

**So, which was your favorite shipping in this chapter? Pick one of the four. (: TELL ME! REVIEW! Again, check out my oldrivalshipping story, **_**Mistakes! **_**If you do, I will love you forever. :9 okay, until next time!**

**~Citra**


	14. The Dance Part 2: Gotten & Got Away

Wow! 158 reviews! And omg, fanfiction makes it so you can see the number of people who favorite and alerted. Thank you to those who favorite this story and reviewed! I hope you all will keep enjoying and reviewing this story! I would say contestshipping was the best one according to my reviewers' opinions. (: I personally liked the pokeshipping. Haha! Ikarishipping, eh, nothing really happened. But just wait!

This chapter is late by a day again. I'm so sorry! Tuesday night, someone pulled my laptop charger and my laptop died. ): so it was gone! I was in the middle of ikarishipping, too. At least I remember what I wrote. (:

Yeah, I really wanted to rid Brendan. He annoys me, in my other story Mistakes I didn't use him since he really bothered me. And in another one of my stories, Feelings, he died. LOL, I'm cruel, tell me more. I can't help it, I love Drew!

Eh, I never really read over my chapters after I complete them. It's like, ugh, I wish someone could do this for me. LOL. I mean, my readers would know what I mean, right? And NO I am NOT LAZY I just don't do it. I should start rereading my chapters before I publish them, huh?

Chapter fourteen! Woot!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey's skill of doing Dawn's hair.<strong>

November 1

As May danced with Drew, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed since there were tons of people watching them. Either because May was famous and some guys also wanted to dance with her or Drew's fangirls were angry at May and wanted to kill her. Sometimes May forgot Drew was famous. "Relax," Drew said, trying to flip his hair without his fingers.

May gave him an angry look and flicked his hair for him. She ended up flicking his forehead in the process, and she giggled afterwards. She set her hand back on his and Drew was nearly pouting. "Aw, sorry, baby cabbage," May said, giving him a sorry look. "I didn't mean too, it's just that your hair was starting to bother me." The watchers around them started to laugh, Drew didn't have a comeback.

Drew's fingers on May's waist started to wiggle, moving faster and faster. He was tickling her. May was giggling and she stepped on his foot with her heel. "Ow," Drew grumbled, immediately stopping the tickling. "Geez, you're a mad woman."

"Excuse me," May said, smirking. _This time, I win. _

"Don't get too full of yourself," Drew said, as if he read her mind. May looked a little shocked, and the question 'how did you know?' was written all over her face. "I know you, May, a little _too _well."

"Yeah, way too much," the brunette grumbled, the two doing a twirl. May took Drew's hat and set it on her head, making the crowd applaud. "Now they all know it's you."

"I'm pretty sure they already knew," he said, making May roll her eyes playfully. The song stopped and the two stopped. He was staring at her, deeply looking into her eyes. People around them started to leave. He quickly pushed his lips against hers, making May widened her eyes. Drew didn't let her push him away; he was pushing her towards him. May struggled and she stepped on his foot with her heel. "Ow!"

"Why'd you do that?" she yelled. "You only do that to the girl you like."

Drew likes May, so there wasn't a problem. But she didn't know that, he didn't want to say it, _yet_. "Sorry," Drew said teasingly. "Was that your first kiss?" May glared.

"JERK!"

**-»«-**

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Dawn grumbled. Paul was lethargically dancing. "It's like you don't want to dance."

"That's because I don't want to," Paul simply answered. Dawn didn't reply after that, she just pouted. When the song ended, Dawn let go of his hands and walked away. "Where are you going?" Paul asked. Dawn turned around, and she looked at him in shock. Paul was shocked too, but he didn't show it. He was also confused at why he would ask that.

Dawn glared. "Well, you obviously don't wanna dance so I'll just find someone else." As she walked away, Lina approached Paul and tapped his shoulder. "And you have a girlfriend so you could care less about me," she mumbled in a barely audible voice.

"Hey," Lina said, smiling warmly. Paul had to keep himself from grunting or rolling his eyes. He didn't respond, but Lina ignored that fact. "Sorry, I couldn't find you. I guess I was hanging with my friends." He nodded. "What are you doing on the dance floor? Dancing alone?"

"No, I went to get food," Paul lied.

Dawn heard that. She just stormed away, and she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," she said, looking at the teenage boy with blond hair. He turned to look at her and she paled. "Crap. I'm so sorry." It looks like she bumped into a grumpy dude. He grabbed her wrist. "I said I'm sorry!"

"No, Dawn," he started. Paul glared at the unknown boy. He was dancing with Lina, but his eyes were on Dawn's. Lina didn't notice yet since she was currently looking at her fingernails. She felt she could've done better with them.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"It's me Barry," Barry said. When Dawn heard that, she slapped his hand away and tried to get away. He was faster; he took her hands and made her face him. "Geez, just give me another chance! I don't even remember why were mad at each other!" _Of course he wouldn't,_ Dawn thought. She didn't give a crap, she continued to struggle his grasp. "One more chance, just dance with him. If you seriously hate me, then I'll give up on you after."

Dawn hesitated. It's not like she could make Barry get away. He's strong as shit. Paul is with Lina… that thought made Dawn so upset. "Fine, whatever," she said. "Just loosen up your hold, will ya?" Barry chucked softly and led her to the dance floor.

Paul saw that. He wished he didn't. Lina noticed Paul wasn't listening to her talk, nor was he looking at her, and he also wasn't into the dancing. "Paul, what are you looking at?" Lina asked. Paul didn't answer, Lina assumed he didn't hear her since the music was so loud. "Paul, what are you looking at?" she asked once more in a louder voice.

He turned to her. "Nothing," he answered. Now he was looking at her, but his disposition was annoyed. "What?" Paul said, noticing how Lina was looking at him. She was glaring.

"What's up with you?" Lina asked. "You're not looking at me. You were looking at something—or should I say some_one_."

"It was probably your imagination," Paul said. Lina leaned up and kissed his lips. He didn't respond or react. When Dawn saw that, she felt angry. She continued to talk with Dawn, fake happiness written all over her face. "What?" he said again. Lina wasn't happy.

"You're not paying attention to me!" she exclaimed. "Even when I kiss you, you don't react. What are you looking at?" Lina wanted her personality to be happy, nice, cute and slightly popular. She also wanted a boyfriend. _Why Paul? He's just a jerk. But that would be great if a coldhearted boy opened up to me. _

Paul rolled his eyes. "Quit being bitchy."

Lina's jaw dropped. He just called her a bitch. _He just called me a bitch! _"I'm not," Lina started calmly. "What makes you think that, Paul? Sorry."

"You're complaining," Paul said. "I don't have to look at you every second of my life."

Lina glared. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to be looking at some girl!" she yelled. Paul smirked. "I-I-I'm sorry for raising my voice," she stammered. She didn't want Paul to think she was an annoying girl. That was the last thing she wanted.

Paul's smirk remained. "What if I told you I was looking at another girl? I knew you would be angry and complain."

"That's how you see me?" Lina asked, making Paul shrug. She let go of his hands and glared. "Whatever, Paul! I'm finished with you! You're just a cold jerk who won't listen to me!" she glared at him and walked away angrily.

Funny. That's what his previous ex-girlfriends said when they broke up with him. He's just a coldhearted jerk. Paul turned and saw Dawn wasn't there. His eyes scanned the room and he saw Dawn with him again. Dawn was pouting, making the man unknown to Paul laugh. "Fuck this," Paul mumbled. He wanted to go over to Dawn. He wanted to make her pout; he loves her pout, because it's so cute. He wanted to bring Dawn to the dance floor and talk to her.

For once, he felt that he could do anything. To make this worse, it was because of a girl. He couldn't do what he wanted to do.

And that made Dawn so angry.

**-»«-**

Misty and Ash were leaning against the wall since Ash started to get tired of dancing so much. They were dancing, laughing, talking, teasing and arguing. "Want to get something to eat?" Ash asked, jerking his thumb towards the food table. "I think they just put out brownies."

"Okay," Misty said.

"You can wait here if you want," Ash suggested. "You're probably tired from dancing."

Misty smirked and shook her head. "No way. I'm not tired. Ash, I'm a strong woman. I've done _worse_." Ash laughed and the two walked to the food table. Misty took two brownies while Ash took a plate so he can help himself with loads of brownies. Misty looked at him in disgust. "Ash, how can you eat that much? That's like disgusting."

He shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Dude, don't eat that much, you're gonna get sick," Misty said in a worried voice.

Ash liked how Misty cared for him, but she always took care of him like a child. Ash took her hand and brought her outside. Ash sighed in frustration. He grabbed her hand and dragger her outside. They weren't alone outside; there were couples outside making out. Misty felt embarrassed in the scene, since it looked like they were a couple. It's not like she minded it, she was a little happy. He held her hand and the two kept walking until they were alone. "Misty, what do you see me as?" he asked, causing Misty to blush. "A little brother? A child? Someone to take care of? Best friend? Friend? Childhood friend?"

"Huh?" Misty said. She wasn't looking at him; she had to look down at the ground. She wouldn't dare to let Ash see her flushed face. "Why are you asking me that?"

Ash shoved his hands in his tux's pockets and blushed. "I don't know," Ash said. "I mean, you're always taking care of me. And I want to feel like a man, instead of having the girl I like take care of me…" Misty's face was now as red as her hair. Ash widened his eyes. "Damn! I thought of a perfect way to confess too…" he said in an embarrassed tone.

If these two were spotted, they would be noted as an 'Idiot Couple.' All they were doing was blushing at each other's questions and acting all awkward. Misty knew Ash needed time to rethink his, erm, confession. Questions were running through Misty's mind: why did you come to the dance with Melody? Is that why you were acting mature? How long have you liked me? Do you still not know I like you? Misty had to ask the first question. "Why did you go to the dance with Melody?"

"Well first of all, she asked me," Ash said. "And didn't you come with Rudy? So I couldn't ask you."

"What?" Misty exclaimed. "I didn't come with him. I came with my friends as singles." Misty could just imagine Rudy lying to Ash. "That bastard. I'm gonna kill him later."

"He was lying?" Ash said, grinning. Misty nodded. "Awesome. He said that you confessed to him and stuff and you guys were going out…"

Misty glared. "That guy is going to get a taste of my anger." The two laughed and soon they were standing there awkwardly again. They weren't looking at each other; wouldn't that make their heart explode, right? Misty was dying to hear that confession Ash thought of. "Do you remember what you were gonna say yet?"

"Yeah," Ash said. "In kindergarten, I was surprised a girl would be friends with me. I was always the kid who likes playing in mud, miss their mom, say stupid jokes and sing during nap time." Misty grinned. "I know, isn't it funny? We were such close friends, especially since your mom and mine are best friends." Misty nodded. "So we were still friends. I was stupid when it came to love. In fifth grade when we had to do a play of Sleeping Beauty, you were the princess. I was really angry when Rudy was the prince, but I felt so relieved that you two didn't have to kiss." She laughed, Ash ended being the witch. "You were the only girl I was close too. In seventh grade, I realized I like you."

_I realized I liked you in fifth grade… _Misty thought.

"I still like you," Ash said. "When you told me you wanted to become a singer since you had an opportunity to have a record label, I was so shocked. I thought you would be a swimmer or something. I didn't want guys to notice you, especially since you were so pretty. I expected you'd go out with another famous guy, so I went out with a girl. But it didn't work out since I only have eyes for you Misty."

"Ash, it sounds like you're gonna propose to me," Misty said, her face completely red again.

He laughed. "Do you want me to?" Misty's eyes widened. "I'm kidding," he says, laughing again. "I would though! But I'm too young. So Misty, can you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Misty said, making Ash smile. "Cuz I like you too. But…" she kissed him, and he was caught off guard. After a couple seconds, he kissed her back with everything he had. When they pulled apart, out of breath, Misty smirked. "You might wanna man up, Ash."

"Just wait, Mist," Ash said, stealing a kiss from her.

**-»«-**

"Seriously who are you?" Leaf asked again. "We've been talking and dancing for like twenty minutes and you still won't tell me your name! Do I know you? Have we met before?" Gary chuckled. "C'mon, you seem so familiar?"

"Guess who I am," Gary suggested.

Leaf pouted and Gary couldn't help but smile; he loves it when she pouts, just like every other man. "Um, Mike?" Leaf said. Gary shook his head. "Luke? Dan? Kevin? Wilson? Cory? Peter? Sean?" Gary shook his head. _Who the hell are these guys? _"I don't know."

_Why won't she guess my name?_ "Keep trying. Name every single guy you know."

"Tom?" Leaf started. Those were all the guys she knew, besides her family and Gary. She had no choice. "Gary?"

"Correct-o," Gary said. Leaf looked at him in shock. How could she not recognize his fake voice? He lifts his mask and winks at her. He pulled it back down and Leaf lifted his hat. "What's wrong, Leafy?" tears leaked out of her eyes and she dug her face in his chest. "Sorry. Can we be together again?"

"What happened?" Leaf said. "Why did you—"

Gary thought for a moment. "Well, let's just say I 'rid' some people and things were fine." Leaf rolled her eyes. He stroked her hair. "Do you forgive me?"

"Well," Leaf started. She pushed him away and glared. "No!" she yelled. "Try again, mister!"

Gary groaned and watched her walk off. "I guess that plan sucked," he mumbled. "Trying to get her back and pretending I'm not myself? Of course she'd be angry, I completely humiliated her and she hates that."

* * *

><p><strong>OH NOO… we have happy pokeshipping, though! So Misty got Ash's attention, oh wait, she already had his attention. OH WELL. Contestshipping, ikarishipping and oldrivalshipping ended up going nowhere. <strong>

**GUESS: WHO'S GOING TO GET THEIR MAN NEXT? (: **

**Sorry this chapter was short-ish. Review! Answer the question, please! Oh yeah, and, CHECK OUT MY POLL! (: I WILL LOVE ALL THE ONES WHO VOTES. Review, vote, answer… sorry is that too much? You even had to read. LOL… well, at least review. (: Later then! **

**~Citra**


	15. Thinking of You

Hey there! (: did you vote on my poll? Cookies for the people who did! So I guess most of the reviewers think Dawn will get Paul next. But wouldn't that be hard? These two aren't like even friends. Left-to-die pointed that out and I was like "omg she's right!" LOL. I mean, I knew they weren't close, they were like, I don't know. But they aren't acquaintances? This is confusing.

Of course, contestshipping will be last since this is a contestshipping story. Sorry! Anyways, we better start this chapter or everyone will die! :c

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drew's unmanly voice.**

* * *

><p>November 2<p>

"Morning!" Leaf yelled, opening Dawn's door. "Rise and shine! It's Saturday, and we've got a goal. We gotta write songs!" Dawn groaned and didn't budge, although she did hug her long, pink pillow tighter. Leaf walked up to her and threw her blankets off. Her blunette friend groaned once more. "Dawn, get up! I've already yelled and thrown off your blankets. You know what number three is, right?"

Dawn shot up immediately and glared at her. Leaf giggled. Number three was dump ice water on their face. If that still didn't wake them up, then who knows what Leaf will do? It didn't really matter, once Leaf threatens them, they're up. "I'll go use the bathroom."

"I think Misty is in there," Leaf said. Dawn groaned and she picked up her blankets to wrap them around herself. "You can do that. Once Misty is out of the bathroom, get in here! Don't sleep again or I will wake you up." Dawn groaned again and Leaf exited the room to enter May's room. She opened the door, but May was already awake. "What's with you getting up on your own now?"

"I started a song last night and I accidentally fell asleep," May answered, scratching her head in embarrassment. "I finished the song. It's somehow related to the dance."

Leaf raised an eyebrow. "Are you singing about a guy again?" May nodded. "Since the only guy you were with last night was Drew… was it Drew?"

May blushed. "No way! I'm just, erm, I'm _pretending _I'm in love with Drew. Plus this song is about me in my fantasy land!" May is making lies to herself. But she doesn't write songs about herself in fantasy lands, but she has the guy she likes with her. "I also wrote a song about Brendan."

"You don't sound so happy about it," Leaf says. "Well good job. Today's a writing song day." They usually write songs all day on the first day of the month, but they decided not to yesterday since it was the dance. "Dawn's awake. Did you already brush your teeth and stuff?" May gave her a thumbs up. "Alright. I'll go make breakfast."

"Okay," May said, getting her guitar and notebook and walking to the living room.

In fifteen minutes, all the girls were in the kitchen. It didn't take that long for Dawn; she knew they wouldn't be leaving the house so she didn't consume that much time to get dressed. She had pink yoga pants for PINK and a black tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun. "You look like a mess."

"Shut up May!" Dawn yelled. "I slept late last night, okay?" Leaf set a mocha in front of everyone, and put a whip cream bottle on the center of the table. "Thanks, Leaf. You don't know how much I need to drink this."

Leaf laughed. "Oh, you don't know how much I know. Mist, do you have ideas of songs today?" She already set fruit salad on the table, and Leaf took her seat.

Misty shook her head. "No, I can't think of anything!" Misty began to think. "Okay, I do have a song that was somehow related to the dance." All girls had interest. "I mean, you know how at the dance, all guys had interest in us?" they nodded. "I have a song related to that."

"Yes!" May said, clapping her hands.

"As expected from the sick-thinker Misty Waterflower!" Dawn exclaimed. Misty glared at Dawn, even though she was well aware it was true. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Misty said. "I guess I'll show you later. What about you guys?"

"Misty, I actually have a request," Leaf said. "You know that song about the teenage dream?" Misty nodded. "I want to write that song with you. I mean, you know… about Gary."

"No problem," Misty said.

"I wrote a song last night and this morning," May said. "One is me in my fantasy land and my other one is about Brendan."

"A break up song?" Dawn asked. May nodded. "I wrote a song, too. It's called 'I Love You.' I was thinking about it while I was dancing with Barry—"

"WHAT?" Leaf and Misty shrieked. May already saw her with Barry so she wasn't that shocked. Leaf shook her head. "You're after Barry again? No way, girl. We do not approve."

"NO! That's not it," Dawn yelled. "I was thinking of _Paul _while I was dancing with Barry! Geez, you people need to let me finish talking." Dawn gasped. "Oh em gee! Now that I think about it, we never got to talk about the dance!" Dawn turned to Misty and smirked. "So. How was your night?"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Ash and I got together. I told you in the car."

"No, I was sleeping in the car," Dawn said. "Good job! You got his attention, huh?"

Misty had a light blush on her face. "A-actually, I already had his attention. He liked me since seventh grade…" Dawn, Leaf and May gasped. "I know, right? I can't believe he waited three freakin' years to tell me!" Misty hated being embarrassed in front of her friends. "How was your night, Leaf?"

Leaf glared. "That ass Gary pretended to be someone else and we dance for almost the whole time! I didn't know it was him! When there was like, an hour till the dance was over he finally told me!" Leaf rolled his eyes. "And he wants to get back together. But no way! He won't tell me why he broke up with me." Misty sighed. Yes, she knew why.

**-» Flashback «-**

"_Hey Ash, do you know why Gary broke up with Leaf?" Misty asked after the dance. She was in her room on the phone. "Leaf was pretty upset that he didn't give her a reason. She was starting to think she wasn't good enough."_

"_No way, that's not why," Ash said. "Gary's dad is under this ridiculously huge debt and it's on hold as long as Gary dates Laura."_

_Misty frowned. "But I never see Gary with her."_

"_That's because Gary absolutely refuses to date her," Ash says. "As long as he doesn't stay with Leaf, their debt is on hold for a certain amount of time. Gary is paying little by little. To Gary, little means like a couple hundred of bucks."_

"_Why won't Gary tell Leaf?" Misty asked, nearly begging for an answer. She can't stand seeing Leaf all sad when they talk about their crushes. Especially since Dawn is always talking about Paul. "I'm sure she'd understand. She's the most considerate and she understands people perfectly."_

"_Don't tell that to me, Mist," Ash said. "Tell Gary. It's already been I don't know, two weeks? I bet they only need a 'little' more money. His dad is stupid, no wonder Gary stays with Professor Oak."_

_Misty sighs. "Leaf is leaving tomorrow. She'll be gone for like seven to eight months."_

"_Dang," Ash said. "Famous people have it hard."_

"_Don't just put us in the category of 'famous people!'" Misty exclaimed._

_Ash laughed. "Mist, you are in the famous category though." _

**-»«-**

Misty promised Ash to not tell Leaf. Misty said she will tell Gary to tell Leaf herself. But who knows—a man can't keep promises. Leaf groaned and rested her cheek on her hand. "What about you, Dawn?"

Dawn sighed. "I danced with Paul, but he was being cold so I got away from him. Barry kinda forced me to dance with him and he wanted another chance and—"

"Wait slow down," Misty said. "I thought Barry hated you."

"Apparently not," Dawn said.

"What did you say?" May asked.

Dawn remained silent. "I said I'd go out with him."

"WHAT?" Leaf asked after a minute of silence. "I'm pretty sure I JUST said I don't approve that dude! Break up! RIGHT NOW!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Shut the hell up Leaf! I'm dating him for a reason! I want to see if Paul will get jealous or something!"

"Wanna know something?" May said. Dawn looked at her, pissed. "I just realized something. You two aren't even _friends_!" Leaf slapped her forehead and May's stupidity and Misty pretty much did the same. Dawn's eyes widened. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay, it's true," Dawn said. "Whatever! What about you, May?"

May thought for a moment. "I was dancing with Drew, just as friends and we were teasing each other. I have to admit he looked good last night—OH MY GOSH. I TOTALLY FORGOT HE KISSED ME LAST NIGHT."

"WHAT?" Leaf, Misty and Dawn shrieked. "How can you forget that?" Dawn exclaimed. "If the guy I like kisses me I would never forget, I would be like thinking of him the whole day and whole night maybe I wouldn't be able to sleep! What were you doing? You stupid! What did you do? Did you kiss him back? Why'd he do it? Did he confess? What were you two talking about when he kissed y0u?"

"Ugh SHUT UP, DAWN!" Leaf yelled, Misty nodding in agreement. "What did you do, May?"

"I just asked that," Dawn said. Leaf ignored her.

"Uhh," May thought. "I stepped on his foot with my heel and called him a jerk." The three girls remained silent. "I know, right? I showed him."

"MAY MELANIE MAPLE!" Dawn yelled. "You are not supposed to do that when a guy kisses you! Especially when the guy likes you! You're supposed to kiss him back and go along with it! To top it off you two were dancing so of course you should kiss! Why would you reject him! What did he do wrong! Say something, May! OH EM GEE. I can't believe you! May, you should go call him right now and—"

Leaf punched her head. "Dawn, shut up."

"Why did you do that?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, I was just shocked," May said. "Besides, why would he do that?"

"I don't know, ask him?" Misty suggested.

Leaf grinned. "Or you can write a song about it."

May gasped. "Good idea, Leaf! Shall we start performing our new songs? Leaf, I know you don't have one. But that's fine; you can listen and give suggestions like always." Leaf shrugs and the four went to the living room. May picked up her guitar. "Okay, I'm first. Should I sing the one for Drew or Bre—"

"Drew," all the girls answered immediately.

"Kay, but just a reminder, this is ME IN MY FANTASY LAND," May repeated.

Love Story

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts:<br>I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
><em>See you make your way through the crowd<em>  
><em>And say, "Hello,"<em>  
><em>Little did I know...<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
><em>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase<em>  
><em>Begging you, "Please don't go."<em>  
><em>And I said...<em>

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
><em>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
><em>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<em>  
><em>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.<em>  
><em>Oh, oh.<em>

_'cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,_  
><em>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."<em>  
><em>But you were everything to me,<em>  
><em>I was begging you, "Please don't go."<em>  
><em>And I said...<em>

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
><em>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."<em>

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
><em>This love is difficult but it's real.<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."<em>

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_  
><em>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<em>  
><em>My faith in you was fading<em>  
><em>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<em>  
><em>And I said...<em>

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
><em>I keep waiting for you but you never come.<em>  
><em>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.<em>  
><em>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...<em>

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
><em>I love you, and that's all I really know.<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

The three girls clapped their hands. "Wait, this is you in your fantasy land, right?" Leaf asked, and May nodded. "Why are you dreaming about Drew? I mean, this is obviously a song saying you're totally in love with the guy—and it's Drew, right?"

"No, no, no," May said, shaking her hand to reject her conclusion. "I'm _pretending. _I'm pretending, Leaf! I'm pretending Drew is the guy I like! I would never be in love with him."

"That song was pretty," Misty said. "Um, yeah. If someone asked you who this song was for and you say 'Drew,' they're gonna think you like him."

"Then I'll say 'it's a secret?'" May suggested. Misty sighed.

"Uh, next song?" Dawn asked. "And May, you might wanna think why you wrote this song about Drew."

May sighed. "I don't like him!" May started strumming another tune, starting her next song.

You're Not Sorry

_All this time I was wasting,  
>Hoping you would come around<br>I've been giving out chances every time  
>And all you do is let me down<br>And it's taking me this long  
>Baby but I figured you out<br>And you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
>But not this time around<em>

_You don't have to call anymore_  
><em>I won't pick up the phone<em>  
><em>This is the last straw<em>  
><em>Don't wanna hurt anymore<em>  
><em>And you can tell me that you're sorry<em>  
><em>But I don't believe you baby<em>  
><em>Like I did - before<em>  
><em>You're not sorry, no no oh<em>

_Looking so innocent,_  
><em>I might believe you if I didn't know<em>  
><em>Could've loved you all my life<em>  
><em>If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold<em>  
><em>And you got your share of secrets<em>  
><em>And I'm tired of being last to know<em>  
><em>And now you're asking me to listen<em>  
><em>Cause it's worked each time before<em>

_But you don't have to call anymore_  
><em>I won't pick up the phone<em>  
><em>This is the last straw<em>  
><em>Don't wanna hurt anymore<em>  
><em>And you can tell me that you're sorry<em>  
><em>But I don't believe you baby<em>  
><em>Like I did - before<em>  
><em>You're not sorry, no no, oh<em>

_You're not sorry no no oh_

_You had me crawling for you honey_  
><em>And it never would've gone away, no<em>  
><em>You used to shine so bright<em>  
><em>But I watched all of it fade<em>

_So you don't have to call anymore_  
><em>I won't pick up the phone<em>  
><em>This is the last straw<em>  
><em>There's nothing left to beg for<em>  
><em>And you can tell me that you're sorry<em>  
><em>But I don't believe you baby<em>  
><em>Like I did - before<em>  
><em>You're not sorry, no no oh<em>

_You're not sorry, no no oh_

"Mm, perfect!" Dawn exclaimed. "I loved it! Brendan's gonna cry once he hears that song."

"Did he call you yet?" Misty asked.

May nodded. "But if you heard my song, I didn't pick up." Misty laughed. "Anything to say, Leaf?"

Leaf shook her head. "Nah, it was perfect!"

May grinned. "Thanks! So, Dawn, you're next?" Dawn nods, taking May's guitar and her sheet of paper.

I Love You

_La la  
>La la la la<br>La la  
>La la la<br>I like your smile  
>I like your vibe<br>I like your style  
>But that's not why I love you<em>

_And I, I like the way_  
><em>You're such a star<em>  
><em>But that's not why I love you<em>  
><em>Hey<em>  
><em>Do you feel, do you feel me?<em>  
><em>Do you feel what I feel, too?<em>  
><em>Do you need, do you need me?<em>  
><em>Do you need me?<em>

_You're so beautiful_  
><em>But that's not why I love you<em>  
><em>I'm not sure you know<em>  
><em>That the reason I love you is you<em>  
><em>Being you<em>  
><em>Just you<em>  
><em>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through<em>  
><em>And that's why I love you<em>

_La la_  
><em>La la la la<em>  
><em>La la<em>  
><em>La la la<em>  
><em>I like the way you misbehave<em>  
><em>When we get wasted<em>  
><em>But that's not why I love you<em>  
><em>And how you keep your cool<em>  
><em>When I am complicated<em>  
><em>But that's not why I love you<em>

_Hey_  
><em>Do you feel, do you feel me?<em>  
><em>Do you feel what I feel, too?<em>  
><em>Do you need, do you need me?<em>

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_  
><em>But that's not why I love you<em>  
><em>And I'm not sure you know<em>  
><em>That the reason I love you is you<em>  
><em>Being you<em>  
><em>Just you<em>  
><em>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through<em>  
><em>And that's why I love you<em>

_Yeah - Oh._  
><em>Oh.<em>

_Even though we didn't make it through_  
><em>I am always here for you<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_You're so beautiful_  
><em>But that's not why I love you<em>  
><em>I'm not sure you know<em>  
><em>That the reason I love you is you<em>  
><em>Being you<em>  
><em>Just you<em>  
><em>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through<em>  
><em>And that's why I love you<em>

_La la_  
><em>La la la la (oh oh)<em>  
><em>La la<em>  
><em>La la la (That's why I love you)<em>

_La la_  
><em>La la la la (oh oh)<em>  
><em>La la<em>  
><em>La la la (That's why I love you)<em>

May had a shocked face. "Paul is BEAUTIFUL? NO. No way. TRY AGAIN." Misty and Leaf laughed. "Seriously. CHECK YOUR EYES. And to top it off, HE DOESN'T SMILE. But I like the tune of your song and the rest of the song!"

"Ouch, May," Dawn said. "Your stupidity hurts people."

"Huh?" May asked.

Misty laughed. "Dawn, I don't think May here gets it. Shall we hear part of my song about guys wanting to look at us?"

Leaf laughs. "Of course we should."

"Is it also inapopo, Mist?" May asked, now lying on the sofa. Misty smirked at her and May groaned. "Again?"

_I know a place  
>Where the grass is really greener<br>Warm, wet and wild  
>There must be something in the water<br>Sippin' gin and juice  
>Laying underneath the palm trees (undone)<br>The boys  
>Break their necks<br>Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
>(at us)<em>

_You could travel the world_  
><em>But nothing comes close<em>  
><em>To the golden coast<em>  
><em>Once you party with us<em>  
><em>You'll be falling in love<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

"Okay, that's only part of it," Misty said. "But—"

"I LOVED IT!" Dawn yelled. "You should be like, _California girls, we're unforgettable. Daisy dukes, bikinis on top. _Cuz like, you know how like California girls always get flirted at? Doesn't that fit?"

Misty grinned. "Oh my gosh! You're totally right, Dawn." Misty started to write things down and humming tunes. The other three waited; they knew Misty would finish a chunk in three minutes. "Okay. I got it."

_California girls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>We'll melt your popsicle  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

"Since we're so hot you should sing it another time around," Leaf suggested jokingly. "Just kidding of course. But like… _California girls, we're—_"

"_Undeniable," _May sang. "I think we should leave the rest to Misty. I'm gonna go write a song now." She took her guitar and left to her room."

"I'm going to my room, too," Dawn said. She shut her door and took her sparkly pink bass and sat on her bed. _What is there to write about? Now that I think about it, May's right. Paul and I aren't even friends. It's like we're… what does he think of me? I know that he treats me different that others… I don't know. I feel special to him. But..._

_"Why aren't you talking to me? It's like you don't want to dance."_

_"That's because I don't want to."_

"UGH SHUT UP!" Dawn yelled, opening to a fresh sheet of paper. "Seriously? Maybe you should just shut up. You're seriously getting on my nerves. It's a waste of time thinking of you…" Dawn started to write her thoughts messily on her paper.

_Been seein' too much of you lately  
>And you're starting to get on my nerves.<br>This is exactly what happened last time and it's not what we deserve  
>It's a, a waste of my time lately<br>And I'm running out of words  
>If it's really meant to be<br>Then you can find a way to see_

**-»«-**

May didn't know what do write. She tapped her pencil lightly on her journal. "Who's on my mind?" she asked herself, closing her eyes. Drew. "Why am I thinking of him?" she asked. Her mind pictures Drew's face so close to her's, kissing her lightly.

Her face blushed a dark shade of red. "Why'd he do that?" Like every artist does, May wrote down her thoughts in her journal.

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude__. __I'm feeling like I don't know you__!__ You know you got a mean streak__;__ you always make me run for cover when you're around__. __And here's to you and your temper__. __Yes, I remember what you said last night. I know that you see what you're doing to me__  
>Tell me why...<em>

"That can't be in a tune," May mumbled. "Don't tell me I have to add nonsense in."

**-»«-**

Misty finished writing her song, but she needed to write a bridge. "I can't think of anything," Misty sighed.

"You can add a rap," Leaf suggested.

"I never wrote one before," Misty said, sighing.

Leaf thought for a moment. "Gary is practicing his rap right now…" her eyes widened, why is she thinking of him? "I mean, Drew seems fitting for this."

Misty smiled at her, ignoring the fact she said his name. Misty knows how much she hates talking about him. Even thought Misty hates Gary, she can't help but feel sorry for Leaf. Now she hates Gary even more. "I have his number," Misty said. Leaf frowned. "Drew's number. I stole it from May's phone. I can call him."

"Hopefully he can write a rap," Leaf said. "If he doesn't know, kick him out of the house."

Minutes later, Drew appeared and he was sitting on the couch. He heard May strumming. "Tell me why!" she sang. Drew smirked and chuckled. Leaf set a cup of water on the coffee table for Drew.

"Here," Leaf said. Drew thanked her and she smirked. "I bet you know who May is singing about."

"She's probably raging about the fact I kissed her," Drew said, lifting the cup of water to drink.

Misty rolled her eyes. "I bet you were just as shocked as her. I mean, you like her, and she was pretty hot at the dance. You were probably thinking, 'dang she's so hot especially her pink lips. I wanna kiss those lips.'" Drew's eyes widened and Misty smirked. "Am I right? I know you like her—as a matter of fact, Dawn, Leaf and I all know you like her. Don't even try to deny it."

Drew sighed. "Okay, I like her, but it's not like I'll tell her."

"Why not?" Leaf asked.

"Why would I wanna tell you guys?" Drew asked. He heard May sang 'tell me why' again and Drew rolled his eyes. "Okay it's because I know she won't believe me. She's too stupid."

"But you like her stupidity don't you," Misty teased.

Drew glared. "Did you call me here to be teased or to write a song?"

"Oh yeah," Misty said. "Should I sing the song to you or do you want to see the lyrics?"

"Uh you sing it," Drew said.

Misty nods. "Okay, but you know my style. Inappropriate." She winked and started singing.

_I know a place  
>Where the grass is really greener<br>Warm, wet and wild  
>There must be something in the water<br>Sippin' gin and juice  
>Laying underneath the palm trees<br>The boys  
>Break their necks<br>Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
>(at us)<em>

_You could travel the world_  
><em>But nothing comes close<em>  
><em>To the golden coast<em>  
><em>Once you party with us<em>  
><em>You'll be falling in love<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_California girls_  
><em>We're unforgettable<em>  
><em>Daisy Dukes<em>  
><em>Bikinis on top<em>  
><em>Sun-kissed skin<em>  
><em>So hot<em>  
><em>We'll melt your popsicle<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_California girls_  
><em>We're undeniable<em>  
><em>Fine, fresh, fierce<em>  
><em>We got it on lock<em>  
><em>West coast represent<em>  
><em>Now put your hands up<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_Sex on the beach_  
><em>We don't mind sand in our stilettos<em>  
><em>We freak<em>  
><em>In my jeep<em>  
><em>The one I love on the stereo<em>

_You could travel the world_  
><em>But nothing comes close<em>  
><em>To the golden coast<em>  
><em>Once you party with us<em>  
><em>You'll be falling in love<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_California girls_  
><em>We're unforgettable<em>  
><em>Daisy Dukes<em>  
><em>Bikinis on top<em>  
><em>Sun-kissed skin<em>  
><em>So hot<em>  
><em>We'll melt your popsicle<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_California girls_  
><em>We're undeniable<em>  
><em>Fine, fresh, fierce<em>  
><em>We got it on lock<em>  
><em>West coast represent<em>  
><em>Now put your hands up<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

"And after that I was thinking of adding a rap," Misty said.

"Ash is gonna cry if he hears that song," Drew said, smirking. "He'll be like, 'more guys are gonna fall for Misty once they hear this!'" he said, in a high pitch voice as if Ash sounded like that.

Misty glared. "Ash doesn't sound like that. Anyways, do you have an idea?"

"Yeah, since your song is sick shouldn't there be a sick rap," Drew said.

"My song isn't that sick," Misty said. Leaf had already left to her room. "Besides, I bet your future songs will be _sicker."_

"Oh yeah I wrote a song about me imagining May and I having sex," Drew said with a straight face, making Misty widened her eyes and dropping her jaw. "Just kidding. I have a request: please stay quiet until I'm finished thinking of the rap."

"You have forty five minutes," Misty said. "I'm gonna go check on Dawn and May." Drew nodded, waving Misty off. Misty couldn't help but glare at him. He's so full of himself. May went up the stairs and opened up May's room. "Hey, what's up?"

"I wrote another song," May said.

Misty looked shock. "Dang, in like an hour? May, you're on a roll. Your new album will be out in no time." May smiled and thanked her. "Do you wanna drink or eat something?"

May nodded and got up. "Sure, I'll go get myself—"

"No, I'll get it," Misty said, almost too quickly. Luckily May is an airhead; she could never see when people are lying. Well, at least she couldn't tell when Misty was lying. "What do you want?"

"Uh I'll have bread and Nutella, and a glass of milk," May said. She grinned. "Thanks. Can you get everyone together so I can show them my new song?"

"Let's show each other our new songs when we're all finished," Leaf said. "I'm going to go check on Dawn and Leaf."

Her brunette friend nods. "Alright, I'll be here."

Misty sighed. Good, she was able to lie to her perfectly. May opened the door and Misty turned around immediately. "Yes, May?" Why was Misty even hiding May from Drew? Oh yeah, May will blow up, and Misty's rapper would be gone.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," May said, running to the bathroom.

Misty sighed in relief and she opened Dawn's door. "Hey Dawn!"

"Hi Mist!" Dawn greeted. "I wrote a song about telling Paul to shut up!"

Misty nodded slowly. "Uh, good… job?" Dawn nodded, smiling. "But that doesn't make sense, since he never talks you know."

"But he said something that hurt my feelings," Dawn said. "He said he doesn't wanna dance with me! What's his problem? He should be happy—he's also lucky! So many guys wanna dance with me."

"Whatever," Misty said. "Do you want something to eat? May said she wanted Nutella."

"I don't want Nutella, too much fat," Dawn rejected. "I can get it."

Misty knew that Dawn would yell if Drew was here and she'd ask load of questions. Since Dawn is loud, May will probably hear and come out of the room to see what's going on. That can't happen. "No, I'll get it for you. I'm going back down and up anyways. What do you want?"

"Blueberry yoghurt," Dawn replied, strumming her guitar. "I wanna write another song."

"Go ahead," Misty said. "I'm gonna check on Leaf."

"Okay, deliver the yoghurt to my room."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, princess." Misty saw Dawn pout and Misty frowned. "What, Dawn?"

"You said that!" Dawn yelled. "I wanted my boyfriend to say that to me first, but it ended up being my best friend! Why did you do that Misty? Do you know how much I wanted Paul to say that to me? Misty! How could you? You're my best friend too, I trusted you!"

Misty groaned and left the room. She shut the door and walked to Leaf's room. "Leaf, want to eat something?"

"Nah, I'm good," Leaf said.

"Why's your luggage out?" Misty asked, frowning.

"I'm leaving this Monday, remember?" Leaf said. "We're going to film the movie. I'll be gone for like seven months."

"Oh yeah," Misty said.

Leaf smirked. "How's Drew? And May?"

"I'm trying to hide it from her," Misty said. "She's in her room right now; I somehow managed to lie to her. I told her that I'd get her food, so I should probably hurry."

Leaf laughed. "It's easy to lie to her." Misty agreed with her and she went to the kitchen and took blueberry yoghurt, and spread Nutella on a piece of bread. She poured a glass of milk and she somehow managed to carry all the following foods. Drew noticed her struggling to hold all oh em without making the milk spill.

"Need some help?" Drew asked.

"Sure," Misty said. "I mean, no."

Drew frowned. "Why not?"

"I'm fine," Misty said. Misty gave May her snack and Dawn her snack. "Did you write the rap?" she asked when she sat on the couch.

"Uh yeah," Drew said. "But don't get mad. It goes well with the song."

_Tone, tan  
>Fit and ready<br>Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
>Wild wild west coast<br>These are the girls I love the most  
>I mean the ones<br>I mean like she's the one  
>Kiss her<br>Touch her  
>Squeeze her buns<em>

_The girl's a freak_  
><em>She drive a jeep<em>  
><em>In Laguna Beach<em>  
><em>I'm okay<em>  
><em>I won't play<em>  
><em>I love the bay<em>  
><em>Just like I love LA<em>  
><em>Venice beach<em>  
><em>And Palm Springs<em>  
><em>Summertime is everything<em>

_Homeboys_  
><em>Bangin' out<em>  
><em>All that ass<em>  
><em>Hangin' out<em>  
><em>Bikinis, zucchinis<em>  
><em>Martinis, no weenies<em>  
><em>Just the King<em>  
><em>And the Queeny<em>  
><em>Misty my lady<em>  
><em>Lookie here baby<em>  
><em>I'm all up on ya<em>  
><em>Cuz you're representin' California<em>

"Maybe I should find another rapper…" Misty mumbled, taking her cell phone out.

"No! I wrote this and you _are _going to use this," Drew said.

May opened the door. "Who was rapping? I don't think any of us sound like—AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" May yelled, pointing at Drew, almost dropping the plate she was holding. "Why are you here? And why would you rap that _sick _thing? You wrote it, didn't you?"

"Hello to you too, November," Drew said.

"WHAT?" May yelled, fuming.

Misty groaned. "Whatever. I'll just use this part."

"Good," Drew said. "And at this part I want you to say 'yeah?' and 'uh-huh.'" Misty nodded. "Shall we try it? Also, I'm gonna start the song saying, _greetings loved ones. Let's take a journey._" Misty nodded. "And sing the chorus after I rap."

"Of course, Drew," Misty said. Misty and Drew are almost like cousins. They get along since they are really alike. They have dense people to take care of (Ash and May) and they like to tease them. "May, go get Dawn and Leaf and come sit here."

When Dawn left her room and she saw Drew, her eyes widened. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU KISS MAY WITH NO REASON! YA SHOULD'VE TOLD HER WHY YOU DID THAT CUZ SHE WAS LIKE SOOO CONFUSED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Dawn, shut up!" Leaf yelled as she exited her room.

When everyone was in the living room, Misty spoke. "Okay, the song I wrote needed a rapper so I told Drew to do it. Ash can't do it because he sucks." Leaf laughed. "Who wants to hear it?"

"I'll cover my ears when Drew raps," May said. May actually admired Drew's rapping, since she loved Drew's rapping in Gary's song Baby.

Drew smirked. "I'm pretty sure you'd wanna hear my sexy voice, June." May glared at her.

California Girls  
><em><br>_**Drew:**_Greetings loved ones  
>Let's take a journey<em>

**Misty: **_I know a place  
>Where the grass is really greener<br>Warm, wet and wild  
>There must be something in the water<br>Sippin' gin and juice  
>Laying underneath the palm trees<br>The boys  
>Break their necks<br>Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
>(at us)<em>

_You could travel the world_  
><em>But nothing comes close<em>  
><em>To the golden coast<em>  
><em>Once you party with us<em>  
><em>You'll be falling in love<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_California girls_  
><em>We're unforgettable<em>  
><em>Daisy Dukes<em>  
><em>Bikinis on top<em>  
><em>Sun-kissed skin<em>  
><em>So hot<em>  
><em>We'll melt your popsicle<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_California girls_  
><em>We're undeniable<em>  
><em>Fine, fresh, fierce<em>  
><em>We got it on lock<em>  
><em>West coast represent<em>  
><em>Now put your hands up<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_Sex on the beach_  
><em>We don't mind sand in our stilettoes<em>  
><em>We freak<em>  
><em>In my jeep<em>  
><em>Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo<em>

_You could travel the world_  
><em>But nothing comes close<em>  
><em>To the golden coast<em>  
><em>Once you party with us<em>  
><em>You'll be falling in love<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_California girls_  
><em>We're unforgettable<em>  
><em>Daisy Dukes<em>  
><em>Bikinis on top<em>  
><em>Sun-kissed skin<em>  
><em>So hot<em>  
><em>We'll melt your popsicle<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_California girls_  
><em>We're undeniable<em>  
><em>Fine, fresh, fierce<em>  
><em>We got it on lock<em>  
><em>West coast represent<em>  
><em>Now put your hands up<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

**Drew: **_Tone, tan  
>Fit and ready<br>Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
>Wild wild west coast<br>These are the girls I love the most  
>I mean the ones<br>I mean like she's the one  
>Kiss her<br>Touch her  
>Squeeze her buns<em>

_The girl's a freak_  
><em>She drive a jeep<em>  
><em>In Laguna Beach<em>  
><em>I'm okay<em>  
><em>I won't play<em>  
><em>I love the bay<em>  
><em>Just like I love LA<em>  
><em>Venice beach<em>  
><em>And Palm Springs<em>  
><em>Summertime is everything<em>

_Homeboys_  
><em>Bangin' out<em>  
><em>All that ass<em>  
><em>Hangin' out<em>  
><em>Bikinis, zucchinis<em>  
><em>Martinis, no weenies<em>  
><em>Just the King<em>  
><em>And the Queeny<em>  
><em>Katy my lady (<em>**Misty: **_yeah)  
><em>_Lookie here baby (_**Misty: **_uh huh)  
><em>_I'm all up on ya  
><em>_Cuz you're representin' California (_**Misty: **_ohhh yeahh)_

**Misty: **_California girls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>We'll melt your popsicle  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_California girls_  
><em>We're undeniable<em>  
><em>Fine, fresh, fierce<em>  
><em>We got it on lock<em>  
><em>West coast represent<em>  
><em>(West coast, west coast)<em>  
><em>Now put your hands up<em>  
><em>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_(_**Misty: **_Californiaaa, Californiaaa)_

**Drew:**_California girls man  
>I really wish you all could be<br>California girls  
>(<em>**Misty: **_Californiaaa)_

Drew immediately looked at May, waiting for an opinion. "You sound like a perverted bastard."

"Wow, May, nice language," Drew commented sarcastically.

**-»«-**

November 5

"Wow, right after the dance," Dawn murmured. "Well, not really after. It's been like four days. But still, it was like, such a tiring weekend! Leaf, aren't you tired? Can't you tell April you can't go today?" Leaf had packed her bags a few days back. She's off to film a movie. "I'm gonna miss you so much. And when you come back, which will be in like I don't know seven to eight months, we're going on tour! You're gonna be tired as hell. Maybe I should pack you some stress relief lotion from Bath & Body Works. They also have some for sleep and—"

"SHUT UP DAWN," Misty said as calmly as she could, but it ended up being really loud. "You have such a motor mouth…" Leaf laughed. "I'm gonna miss you so much Leaf. Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

Leaf shook her head. "I'm fine, guys. Where's May?"

May walked up and handed her a bag. "Here are some snacks! Do not refuse them; it took me frickin two hours to choose for you! There are also some homemade snacks. Okay, I got you Pocky, mini-jello, veggie sticks, homemade banana bread so eat that first, fruit loops, vitamin gummies, vitamin C candies, sparkling water, water, vitamin water, gum, ice breakers, Twix and I even snuck in two homemade brownies!"

"Are you trying to make me fat?" Leaf yelled. "And there are only two homemade snacks." May shrugged. "Besides, they'll probably give me food. No need to worry you guys! I've been in a movie before you know."

"I know, but," Dawn whined. "I mean, that one was a whole frickin' year! Do you know how much I missed you! Actually, you've been in like three movies already… this is your fourth! What is it called?"

"It's called _Another Cinderella Story_," Leaf replied.

"What part are you playing?" Misty asked. "Did you memorize your lines?"

"I thought I told you," Leaf said, tossing a bunch of hair behind her shoulder. "I'm playing Mary Santiago, the main character."

May grinned. "The main character again? You rule, Leaf. Who else is in the movie? Who's the prince?"

"I don't know," Leaf said. "The director said he'll tell us when we all meet up. Maybe it was a surprise. He's a funny and carefree guy, not like the strict one I had last time." Leaf checked her watch. "Guys, it's time for me to go! Misty, you're gonna drop May and Dawn off then bring me to the airport, right?"

"Yeah," Misty said. "C'mon, let's go!" Dawn, Misty and May grabbed their school bags and Leaf dragged her luggage and threw it in the truck. "Leaf, do you have other bags?"

Leaf nodded. "My purse. It has my phone and wallet and stuff. Hold on, it might be in my room!" she ran up the stairs and took her purse. She glanced at a picture of her and Gary in a small picture frame. She sighed and stuffed it in her purse." _I guess there are times when I still need to see you, Gary. _

Half an hour later, Leaf and Misty arrived at the airport. Leaf gave Misty a huge hug, and they swore they heard/saw cameras flash. "I'm gonna miss you so much," Misty said. "Do you want me to bring your luggage for you?"

The brunette shook her head. "I'm fine."

Misty opened the place where their sunglasses were. "Here, you might wanna hide your identity to public. It's going to take longer for you to find April and you might miss your flight."

"You're right," said Leaf, slipping the sunglasses on. "So we'll have a two hour difference, right? I'll try to call you whenever I can after school."

"We could skype," Misty suggested. "You have your laptop right?" Leaf nods. "Okay. You better go." The two hug once more and Leaf entered the airport. She was heading for California. Misty sighed and she started to drive to the school. "I wish you and Gary could have made up," she mumbled. "It's not his fault that you two had to break up."

When Misty arrived to school, it was already second period. It was time for social studies, meaning Misty was with May and Drew. Misty's seat was next to Drew's, and May's was two rows in front of her. Misty sat down, Drew was already there. "I heard you ditched first period," he said.

"I didn't," Misty said. "I was dropping someone off at the airport."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care?" Misty asked.

"Cuz my buddy Gary is being stupid," Drew said. "Gary was complaining how Leaf didn't pick up her phone."

"Oh, his problem," Misty said. "He has to confront her face-to-face."

"Are you gonna tell him where she is?" Drew asked.

Misty shook her head. "Nah, he should find it out himself."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, maybe I'm wrong, but with High Text Tower font and size eleven, it says I have twenty three pages. IS THAT FOR REAL? IT'S PROBABLY THE SONGS. YES, IT'S BECAUSE THERE ARE SO MANY SONGS! THAT'S WHY, RIGHT? (:<strong>

**Thank you for reading! You know what to do: review, alert and favorite! Well the last two are optional but the first thing is PRIME. LOL, I don't even know what that means. But PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sorry for being a day late! ): and sorry for not updating Mistaken… WRITER'S BLOCK! **

**See you later!**

**~Citra**


	16. Stop and Listen

I HAVE A REASON WHY THIS CHAPTER IS LATE. It may sound like a stupid excuse but it's TRUE! My laptop was being stupid so I gave it to my dad. It's awesome now. It doesn't make any noise and it won't heat up to be burning. I'm so happy (: it's so fast. The battery lasts longer too. So now I can type on the sofa, my lap won't burn. c:

Okay, I bet everyone is watching the Olympics. It's on right now at my house, and the USA nation anthem is being played. Sigh… I mean I don't hate that song, I HEAR IT TOO MUCH! I love watching the gymnastics. Gabby Douglas was SO AMAZING. I can't be like her, all I do is type and play music. (:

Chapter sixteen! Yeah, Leaf is gone… she's never coming back. :c now don't cry, Gary! Since you're amazing and crap, why don't you go get her back? And I also can't imagine Drew has Snoop Dog… Drew's voice is so unmanly. LOL, remember the previous chapter's disclaimer?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the time when Harley dressed up as May.**

* * *

><p>November 5, Leaf's POV<p>

"Welcome, actors and actresses," said Mrs. Freest, the director of the movie. "Have you all settles your belongings in your hotel? Please enjoy your stay." Of course I would enjoy my stay! Our hotels are amazing; I even get my own whirlpool. "Today we won't be filming of course. We're going to take time to get to know each actor. But first, let's take attendance. I'll also say the part each person is playing, starting with the lead rolls. Leaf Green as Mary Santiago?"

I raised my hand. "Here!"

She smiled at me. "Welcome. Good luck as the main character!"I had a good feeling of this director—she seems nice. The previous one was a devil. I seriously wanted to quit, but that would make me look bad. "Kevin Seeley as Joey Parker?" there was a silent. "Mr. Seeley?" she called out. "Joey Parker" is the main guy in the movie, also known as the prince. I don't know who Kevin Seeley is, but seriously, where is he? "Oh, dear. Ashley, contact Kevin Seeley's resident immediately."

Said girl nodded and ran off to the office. She was probably the director's help or manager. "Moving on. Whitney Lila as Tammy?"

An energetic girl stood up, grinning. "I'm here!" I laughed, along with the other actors. She looked like a funny girl, a perfect person to play Tammy.

"Hi Whitney, welcome," Mrs. Freest said, and Whitney smiled at her.

Ashley walked back into the room and raised her hand to speak. "Mr. Kevin Seeley was in a car accident this morning on the way to the airport. He has to stay in the hospital for three months; he's not allowed to leave." Everyone was shocked. "Shall I call a backup?"

Mrs. Freest nodded. "Please do." She continued with the attendance, I knew it was impossible to memorize their names. Most of the extras weren't there, they probably weren't needed right now. "Okay, we have food in the next room, so enjoy yourselves for today."

I went to the room and a few boys came up to me. "Hey Leaf," one of them said. "If you remember, my name's Lachlan Jackson. Hopefully we could get along." He was cute, in my opinion. Sea green eyes and blond hair.

I shook his hand. "Likewise. I'm Leaf Green."

"I know, I'm one of your fans," Lachlan said, grinning. I smile at him. I take a chocolate cookie and another boy introduced themselves. I couldn't memorize all their names. I saw Whitney and I caught up to her.

"Hey Whitney," Leaf said. "I'm Leaf."

"I know!" Whitney said, groaning. What's with _her _attitude? "I'm Whitney. Don't look down on me just because I'm not famous!" Whitney started crying and people looked at us. Okay, this is going to be a big misunderstanding.

"Wait, what happened?" I said, frowning.

A girl came up immediately. "I'm very sorry. Whitney is very competitive and she cries when she loses."

I gave a small laugh. "It's fine. Nice to meet you, Whitney." I continued to walk and I saw the two 'twin' step sisters. Well, they're not even supposed to be twins in the first place. "Hey."

"Hi Green," said one of them.

I heard someone say her name like that. No way. "Hi."

"Don't you remember me?" she asks. Leaf shook her head. "It's me, Laura!" No way. The bitch Laura is here in the movie. "I made my daddy call these people so I could be in the movie. But I got the roll of the step sister, not the main girl!" she sighed dramatically. "Oh well. At least I get to boss you around for most of the movie."

I grin. "How the hell was it possible for _you _to memorize all your lines? Did you have your daddy build a machine so it could process the information in your head?" she glared at me.

"You're a bitch," Laura said. Again, since people follow me, some gasped.

"Wait, what did I do?" I frowned.

Laura sighed. "You're soo stupid. Don't tell me you forgot what you just did." There's no point of talking to this bitch. I walked away. "Screw you, bitch."

"I don't even know you!" I yell as calmly as I can. People laugh at Laura, making her glare in frustration. Sigh, she's still after Gary? Gary isn't here, so why would she come? To annoy me? Haha, she's the one who's going to be annoyed.

An hour after meeting all the actors and actresses, I felt somehow relieved. Laura was the only person who hated me. "Everyone, listen up!" Mrs. Freest yelled.

Everyone stopped to listen. "Our replacement for Kevin Seeley is here." _He _walked in. _He _had a hoodie on with baggy jeans and a purple necklace. _He _also wore five wristbands. No. Please, no. No. NO. He took his hoodie off and I heard some of the extras, who arrived a few minutes ago, gasp and squeal. Please, God, this cannot be happening. "This is Gary Oak. He'll be playing Joey Parker."

"Nice to meet you all," Gary said, even though he was only looking at me. "I hope we could get along."

**-» Normal POV «-**

"C'mon May," Drew said.

"Seriously, I am going to call my best guy friend, Sam," May said, "to punch you up." Drew laughed. "I mean, beat you up. Also, Sam should take part in Misty's song! Your voice doesn't fit since it's so high. My friend, you sound like a frickin' girl! Sam's voice is so low, it's charming."

Drew smirked. "My voice doesn't matter. The words I say is what charms everyone." May glares. "That includes you, May."

"SHEESH!" May yelled, pushing him away. "Just stay away from me, okay? You're weird! You kissed me! We're not even dating! Plus, you don't even like me? Didn't your momma teach you to kiss me people you like only?"

"Why yes she did teach me that," Drew said.

"You're disobeying what she taught you!" May yelled.

"OH EM GEE SHUT UP," Dawn yelled. "May, and Drew, do you know how annoying this is? Like, you two have been arguing for half our lunch time! See? It's already twelve thirty and we only have fifteen more minutes to have a peaceful lunch because of you! Geez, you should really respect the people around you! Drew, you shouldn't keep teasing her like that and just tell her straightforwardly! You know how stupid May is!" May glared. "May, you should really grow more shit in that head of yours cuz you like don't understand stubborn men at all!"

"Dawn, you should watch that mouth of yours," May yelled, clenching her fists.

Dawn took a sip of her diet coke and she gasped loudly. "Oh my gawsh, May, don't tell me you're gonna punch me! You should also learn how to be more feminine! I mean, you're so loud and stuff! You don't even know how to curl your own hair!"

"Who cares, Dawn?" Misty yelled. "I'm pretty feminine and I hit people."

"Yeah, her mallet really hurts," Ash said.

"You don't even know half of it," Misty said, grinning.

Ash shook his head. "Misty, you don't know how well I know you. I also know you carry a pocket knife in your purse! It's in the pocket where you keep your pads in! You keep it in there just in case people try to hurt you or—"

Misty threw a banana peel at his face. "Shut up, Ash!"

Drew shook his head. "Shame, shame, Misty. Carrying a knife around with you… isn't that a crime?"

"No," Misty said. "It's used to destroy bastards like you."

A guy came up to the table. "Ash, Drew, you two need to go to Ms. Sandy's room. She wants you to help with her or something."

"Uh, okay," Ash said, stuffing some Oreos in his mouth before standing up. He kissed Misty's forehead. "I'll see you later, Mist!"

Misty blushed a deep shade of red. "Mhm," was all she could say, making Dawn and May giggled. "Shut up." Drew just left, not saying anything. "Wow, cabbage brain seems angry."

"He's so annoying," May said. Dawn's eye caught Paul walked out of the cafeteria, throwing his garbage away. "Who are you staring at, Dawn?" May asked, grinning.

"Um, since Misty got her man," Dawn said nervously. "I want to get Paul's attention now."

Misty grinned. "I've been waiting for you to say that."

**-»«-**

Gary finally got rid of the fan girls and he caught up to Leaf. "Hey, I didn't know you were here."

"I'm sure you knew," Leaf said. "Great. I finally had my chance to get away from you but I see you anyways. This is stupid."

Gary smirked. "You should be happy. More people will watch your movie."

"But more people will hate me since this is a romance movie," Leaf snapped.

"Chill, Leaf," Gary said. Gary didn't know how much Leaf hated it when Gary said that. Actually, she hated it when anyone tells her to calm down. She's mad for a reason, and you can't stop her. Gary knew she was angry, but he couldn't help it. It's cute when she's angry.

"Geez, shut up, Gary!" she yelled. "Do you know how angry I am? Why are you here? Don't tell me you made the director choose you to be the lead role."

"Nah, I didn't do that," Gary said. He smirked. "Let's say I made her a little lovestruck."

Leaf blushed. "Gary, Mrs. Freest is married! She's also in her thirties! You really don't care who your girlfriend is, right?" she looked a little hurt and Gary's eyes widened. "Whatever. I don't care. Don't talk to me."

"Garrryyyy!" a voice squealed, clutching on to Gary's arm. "C'mon now. Don't hang around with that depressed bitch. You should hang out with me, your lovely, cute, girlfriend!" Leaf groaned loudly. The annoying bitch Laura was back.

Gary shoved her away. "Stop it Laura. I'm no longer with you anymore. We've already paid you guys the money, so I have no relationship with you anymore." Leaf's eyes widened. What did he just say? "Stop. Don't touch me."

"Not according to my daddy," Laura said. "He said that I can have as long as I'd like."

"I'm not an object," Gary said, shoving her harshly. Laura gasped and she gave him a puppy pout. "Not cute at all, Laura. You're the bitch. Don't call Leaf a bitch. Leaf's better than you." Leaf knew Gary was looking at her. She could feel it. She took a tiny peek and he was. He smirked at her. "Besides, only Leaf's pout works on me. When you pout, it reminds me of an octopus."

"That was so lame," I said, laughing at Gary. "But it's true, Laura."

"I feel…" Laura started, her knuckles now white. "I feel humiliated!" she stood up quickly and ran away. Gary could help but smirk once more. He turned to Leaf and walked closer to her.

"Yeah, you heard me didn't you," Gary said. "Sorry." Leaf couldn't say anything. She was laughing, but thinking back at what he said… he didn't break up with her because Laura was 'better?' There wasn't someone else? "I'll explain everything. Just..." he sighed. "Come to my room tonight," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>:O TSK, TSK, GARY.<strong>

**Haha! I know, things just happen like this in fanfiction. (: Leaf, ya tried to run away but Gary caught you again, didn't he? That's Gary for you. And Laura, scram. LOL. Drew, get manlier. May, get a brain. What else? Gary, **_**don't do anything perverted. **_**Just a note from the author, haha. But if you do, of course I won't stop you. 3 JUST KIDDING. LOL, nothing's gonna happen. (Remember this author lied before :o!)**

**I know this chapter was short. I've given too many long chapters already, right? c: hopefully you all liked it! If you did, I have a suggestion for you. REVIEW! There's no longer a hot review button, but now there's a hot review… uh, there's now a hot review poster right there! It won't take too long, now, will it? (:**

'**till next time!**

**~Citra**


	17. You Were Beautiful

Hey! Dear Ena, they should do it, huh? I'm not capable of writing that sort of thing. LOL. Thank you sho much for reviewing, guys! (': I'm so close to two hundred reviews! Again, thank you!

Wasn't it just SO OBVIOUS Gary would be Joey Parker? There's no point of sending Leaf away if Gary isn't there! o: who agrees? And yeah, Dawn wants Paul's attention. But don't you think Leaf will get Gary first because they're pretty much alone? But that bitch Laura is there to bother them. She's so spoiled.

Chapter seventeen!

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Another Cinderella Story. **_**I also do not own the fact that Drew, Gary, Paul or Ash can't grow facial hair! o:**

* * *

><p>November 5, Leaf's POV<p>

"Come to my room tonight," Gary whispered to me. I was expecting him to do something to get me back, but going to his room tonight?

"No," I respond immediately.

"We're not going to do anything," Gary said. "I just wanna talk with you." That's all? I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Every time I went to his house, we would be romantic. Wait. Why am I thinking of that? We're over. "Unless you want to," he said, smirking. He totally read the disappointment on my face.

"I don't wanna!" I yelled, blushing. "I just don't wanna go to a pervert's room! Who knows what you would do to me!"

Gary glared. "Pervert?" he repeats. "Since when did I do anything perverted to you?"

"Do you really want me to list them all out?" I ask him.

"No way!" Gary yelled. "You're the one who gets perverted."

"No, that's you!" I yell. I then pout and he gave me a surprised face. "What?"

He coughed and looked away. "Nothing." I smirked. He loves it when I pout. "Anyways, I'll tell you _if _you come to my room tonight. I don't want others to hear." I sigh. "I promise. Please, Leaf?"

"If you get on your knees," I say, grinning.

"Fine," Gary says. He puts his hand out and his other hands sets to fingers standing up. The two fingers were 'kneeling.' I glare. "What? I'm kneeling. In sign language."

"Is that even sign language? Or did you just make that up?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, I will. It's not like I have a choice."

He smiles. "Thanks." He leaves, probably to go talk to other people. I grab his hand, he turns around shocked. "What?"

"What?" I asked. I feel embarrassed, but there's no way I'm going to let him know that. "Can't I have a conversation with my boyfriend in the movie? We should know each other more, don't you think?" That's a lie; we both know each other perfectly. I don't want to see Gary to be flirted at by the girls who are prettier than me. I hated that. But he's famous, and I can't do anything about it.

"You're right," he says, smirking. "Shall we get some food and sit down?"

Truth: I still like Gary Oak.

**-» Normal POV «-**

May was sitting on the floor on the gym, listening to the teacher talk. "Since last week we ran two miles, I'm going to let you guys play a game," Kat said. "Any suggestions?" suggestions were all thrown out at her. "Wait, let's take an anonymous vote. Three step? Volleyball? Dodge ball? Kick ball?" May raised her hand for kick ball. She didn't want to play dodge ball since Leaf wasn't there. It's only fun with Leaf there. "Okay, is everyone ready to play dodge ball?"

"Noo," May moaned.

A girl next to her looked at her. "Ms. May, I thought you liked dodge ball!"

Another girl next to her nodded. "Yeah, so we voted for that just for you!" May has fans in her class that tried to do whatever May did. May really loved them, but it made Laura and Brianna hate her.

"Oh sorry," May said. "It's because Leaf isn't here. You know how fun it is with her here?" they nod in agreement. "But it's still fun since you guys are here!"

"Kay, I'm going to split the teams!" Kat announced. "Or do you guys just wanna do girls against boys?"

"There are more boys though," someone yelled out.

"You're right," Kat said. "Alright, I'll just choose the groups." May was in Drew's team. It kind of made her feel revealed so she didn't have to look at him. She avoided him the best she could. "Red team wins!" that was May's team.

Someone raised their hand. "Teacher, since May and Drew are the only ones left; don't you think they should go against each other?"

"No way!" another student said. "Why? They're on the same team."

"It would be fun!" the previous student argued, and some other students agreed with her. "Plus, they're both celebrities and that makes things better."

"You're right," the other student said. "Kat, can they?"

Kat turned to May and Drew. "It's up to them."

Before May could answer, Drew smirked. "I would love to." May glared at him, but she couldn't say anything. All her classmates were looking forward to it and she didn't want to disappoint them with her attitude. "Unless May is too scared."

She also didn't want to decline because she didn't want to lose to Drew. "You're on, grass head!" May yelled. Everyone cheered, and Drew moved to the opposite side of her. Kat yelled 'start' and May grabbed a ball to throw hard at him. Drew took a step and he threw a ball at her.

May dodged and picked three balls up. She threw them at Drew in different directions so it would be hard for him to dodge. But he managed to dodge them all and she picked more balls up. Drew took the chance and threw several balls at her.

"Drew wins!" Kat yelled.

May's fans came to comfort her, and others went to congratulate Drew. "It's fine," May said to her fans, laughing. "Besides, he's a boy and he's a meanie so of course he'd try his hardest."

"I heard that May," Drew said. "Meet me after school."

People gasped. "No way!" May yelled. "Who would wanna hang out with a meanie like you?"

"You're still mad?" Drew asked. "Get over it." May glared. "C'mon, March. You lost, so listen to me."

The brunette sighed. If only Leaf was there to defend her and Gary was there to make Drew knock it off. She listened to him, because last time when May won against Drew, she made Drew buy her lunch. It's only fair if she listened to him. "Fine," May said. "Don't make me clean your car, though."

Drew smirked, making May glare at him again. "Do you like Drew, May?" a girl asked her.

May's eyes widened. "What? No, he's just a friend and a rival."

"Rival in what?" another girl asked.

"Everything," May said, laughing.

When class ended, she heard some people talking. "It's so obvious May likes Drew," a girl said. "She's too dense to realize."

"But she doesn't she have a boyfriend?" someone else asked.

"I heard that they're over," another girl said.

"I know!" another student said. "Every time when Drew argues or teases her, he's flirting with her. Like everyone knows that." May frowned. Uh, they're totally wrong. "I wonder how long Drew has liked her."

"Obviously for a long time," another girl said. "They should hurry up and get together."

"Sh, be quiet! May Maple is over there!" the girls immediately went quiet.

May shut her locker and went to history class. "Did you hear?" she heard someone say. "May Maple and Drew Hayden had a one to one dodge ball match in their PE class. Drew won, and he told May to meet with him after school!"

"Aww, that's so sweet!" another student said. "I wonder if Drew Hayden will confess to her!"

"I doubt it," the previous girl said. "May Maple wouldn't believe him. I bet Drew Hayden will just make her do something since she lost."

"Wanna go watch them?" asked the girl. May's eyes widened.

"I can't, I have a basketball meet after school," she said. "And plus a bunch of others might go watch them. I don't wanna look creepy." May ran to her next class as fast as she could. Her next class was with Misty, and they could choose their seats.

"Misty!" she yelled when she got there.

Misty grinned. "Hey May! How was gym with Hayden?"

"We had a match and he beat me and I have to meet him after school and people think he likes me and they think I like him but I don't and people might come watch us after school and I don't want that and—"

"Holy shit May shut up," Misty said, interrupting May's never ending speech. "I have no idea what you just said."

May groaned. "You want me to repeat what I just said? What the heck, Mist!"

"Well you weren't taking breaths at all so I have no idea what the frick you just said!" Misty yelled. "Geez, you're so stupid! And I already heard that you guys had a dodge ball match and you lost. I also heard you have to meet him after school."

"Of course you know I just said that!" May yelled.

The redhead groaned as well. "No, May! I heard people talk about it when I was on my way to this room! Didn't I just say two times I have no idea what you said earlier?"

"Oh," May said.

"Yeah," Misty laughed a little. "Are you really gonna go meet up with him?"

May nodded. "Mhm. Cuz last time I made Drew buy me lunch when he lost. So it's only fair, right?" Misty shrugs. "Plus he says he only wants to talk."

"Oh," Misty said. "Tell him that I don't need him to rap for me."

"Why?" May asked.

"I don't like his rap after all," Misty says, laughing. "Plus his voice sucks."

May laughed. "He's gonna hate you, Mist."

The teacher walked in the classroom. "Time for class! Be quiet and get to your seats!"

**-»«-**

May got a text from Drew, saying to meet him at the greenhouse. There was a greenhouse close to their school. May texted Dawn and Misty saying she'll be at the greenhouse because of him. _I'm going to stay at school for a little while to hang with Ash. Text me when you're back. _May texted her back, saying 'okay.' Then Dawn sent her a text. _Uh, I'll be at the library. Later. _May laughed and said, _have fun. _

May looked around to confirm no one was following her. She put her hoodie up and ran to the greenhouse. She saw Drew sitting in the front of the greenhouse. "Shouldn't you have a hat or something to draw less attention?" May asked. "Look, you've got some girls looking at you."

"Hello to you too," Drew said. "And why? I want to show my green hair proudly."

"No, it's because you're kind of famous, not because of your hair," May stated.

"Why should I hide from my fans?" Drew asked.

She groaned. "Whatever! Just tell me when you want."

"Ice cream," Drew said.

"You said you just wanted to talk!" May yelled.

Drew smirked. "But you just asked me what I wanted, no?" May stomped on his foot. "Okay, okay, jeesh." May waited for him to speak. "Listen, it's been like four days since the dance. Can't you forgive me? You're too stubborn."

"No, just tell me why you did it," May said.

"Did what?" Drew asked.

May glared. "You know." He shook his head. "Yes you do!" he shook his head again. "Why… ugh Andrew Christopher Hayden you already know!"

"I'm sorry, May Melanie Maple but I don't," Drew said. "Don't assume things."

"You're just playing hard to get," May said, glaring. Drew shrugged. "I wanna know why you kissed me." May blushed lightly when she said 'you kissed me.' Seriously, why did he do it?

"Why do you want to know so badly?" he asked, smirking.

"I wanna know why you're being so mean to me!" May yelled. "You stole my first kiss! And we're just friends! Actually, I don't even know if we're friends because all you do is tease me. Do you even _like _me?"

"You think I don't like you?" Drew yelled. "Of course I like you!"

"Shut up!" May yelled, whacking his head. May looked around and sighed in relief. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I tease you because your reactions for funny," Drew said. "You probably heard the rumors at school that I like you. We're just friends."

"Then why'd you kiss me?" May asked. "Please? Tell me."

Drew hesitated. "You're gonna laugh."

"Just frickin' tell me!" May yelled.

"Fine!" Drew yelled. "But don't laugh. I mean, at the dance you were… damn, May, do you know how…"

May frowned. "What?"

"Whatever, I'm not gonna say it," Drew said.

May hit his head. "TELL ME!"

"You were really beautiful at the dance I couldn't help it!" Drew said as fast as he could, the words almost sounded jumbled up to her. "There. Now I'm gonna go." Drew walked off. His car was parked in front of the greenhouse and he was in his car, driving off unsteadily.

May stood there, her face covered with a blush. She was smiling stupidly to herself. _You were really beautiful at the dance I couldn't help it! _His words stayed in his head and she walked back to the school, still grinning.

**-»«-**

Dawn was on the computer in the library, on YouTube. She was listening to music and finding ones that she really liked. She just listened to Battlefield by Jordin Sparks. On the other suggestions there was the song Give Your Heart a Break. "That song…" Dawn mumbled, frowning. It looked familiar. She clicked on the song and listened to it.

_The day I first met you  
>You told me you'd never fall in love<br>But now that I get you  
>I know fear is what it really was<em>

Her eyes widened. This song! Lina sang it at the dance. She looked at the date of this video, and it came out two years ago. The singer wasn't Lina. It was someone else. "That bitch," Dawn muttered to herself. She stood up and took out her phone. "Misty?" she yelled once she exited the library.

"Yes, Dawn?" Misty asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm so sorry I bothered you and Ash," Dawn said sarcastically. "But anyways, we need to talk. NOW."

"Why?" Misty asked.

"Meet me at the car," Dawn said, ignoring Misty's question. When Dawn hung up, Misty groaned.

"Sorry Ash, I have to go," Misty said.

Ash shrugged. "Oh well. It's okay." Ash kissed her quickly. "I'll call you tonight, then!"

Misty blushed. "Mmkay, I'll be waiting." She stood up and ran away. Ash pouted, he wanted her to say 'I love you' before she left, but it looks like that's not happening.

Once Misty got to the car, she saw May was there, talking to Dawn. "Dawn, I hate you so much!" Misty yelled. Dawn stuck her tongue out. "What happened?"

"Let's get in the car and I'll tell you," Dawn said. "Unlock the car, Mist." Misty rolled her eyes and unlocked the car. The three girls climbed in. "Okay. I was on YouTube. Remember the song Lina sang at the dance that she wrote?"

Misty nodded. "I somehow remember that."

"I saw that song on YouTube," Dawn continued. "And she didn't write it. Someone else did. I know it wasn't a cover because that song was released two years ago!"

"Maybe she wrote the song two years ago?" May asked.

Misty laughed. "May, I don't think someone like Lina could write a song like that at the age fourteen."

"It's not nice to underestimate people," May said. "Who cares, Dawn? I have something more important to say."

"What could be important than my information?" Dawn asked.

May grinned widely. "Drew said he kissed me because I was so beautiful at the dance he couldn't help it!"

Dawn gasped. "Seriously? That's so cute!" she squealed. "Okay maybe that is more important than what I just said, but still. Wait, that's why Drew called you out?"

"No, he just wanted to tell me to stop being mad at him," May said.

"That's sweet," Misty said. "Did he tell you he loves you?"

May frowned. "Of course not!"

Misty sighed in disappointment. "Back to what Dawn said. I think you should tell her that she's a copying bitch, Dawn. Just because that song isn't popular and not a lot of people know it, she shouldn't claim it as her's."

"Thank you, Misty!" Dawn exclaimed. "Encouragement!"

"You should buckle up, Dawn," May said.

Dawn glared. "Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap. There you have it, Drew Hayden says he kissed May Maple because she's so beautiful! AAH THAT'S WONDERFUL DREW GOOD JOB. BUT WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN AWAY YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER YOU LOVE HER! YOU LOSER. GROW A BACK BONE. Of course you still like him, Leafy. (: good luck.<strong>

**Hey. Check my poll! I want to know which hiatus story I should update. Oh yeah, I'll update Mistakes soon. I had a long writer's block.**

**REVIEW! I love reviews! I missed one of my reviewers. :c sadness.**

**~Citra**


	18. Boyfriend

200 reviews! Let's thank LiteBulb for being my 200th review! But it's not like she did it alone, thank you all of you. c: you guys even made it past 200! (:

I know. I'm late again… time for the announcement/news! First off, I hope you checked out my new oneshot. It's called Image; it has contestshipping with hints of oldrivalshipping. Second, I start school on **August 29. **I said that in my oneshot, but for those who didn't, now you know. Hopefully I can still update on weekends… seriously, why do I have to start school in August? Third, has anyone read _Akagami no Shirayukihime? _I have, I love it, and I'm going to do a fanfiction of this manga, someday.

Now that I think about it, have I ever made Drew give May a rose? Maybe I have, I don't remember. Omfg.

Yeah, that's all my announcements.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ash's short height.**

* * *

><p>November 5, evening<p>

_Truth: I still like Gary._

"What the—" I said when I looked out the window. There were girls out there, and they were obviously not looking for me. I glared at Gary. "Gary, what the hell? Why are there so many people outside our hotel?"

Gary groaned. "Yeah, I was on a rush here, and they were asking where I was going. So I just said it."

"What the HELL, Gary," I say again. My phone was ringing. I dug into my purse and answered it. "Hey Mist, what's up?"

"I have loads of things to tell you," Misty said, skipping the greeting. She always does that. "First of all, you know how Drew kissed May at the dance? He did that because he thought she was beautiful."

I laughed loudly. "Are you serious? Wait, did he say that to you guys or to May?"

"He said it to _May_," Misty exclaimed. She shook her head. "Can you believe that? Well, I can't. May was like sooo happy; she couldn't stop talking about it." I was about to ask why, but Misty continued to talk. After all, she did say she has lots of things to tell me. "Second, remember that girl who was singing about giving your heart a beat or something?"

"I think it was giving your heart a break," I said. "And yeah, what about it?"

I could pretty much imagine Misty rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Well, Dawn was on the Internet and she saw that song, and it wasn't that girl who sang it. It was by someone else, and it was like two or three years ago. I forgot what Dawn said."

"What?" I yelled. "But she said that she wrote that song!" I saw Gary walk out the room, he was probably going to see those stalkers, I mean, fans. "What's Dawn gonna do?"

"I told Dawn to tell her off," Misty said. "She's gonna do it tomorrow."

"Tell her I want her to do the same," I said, grinning. "You know when I get back, I kinda want to meet Paul. We should approve him first, huh?"

"You're right," Misty said. "Another thing, since we're always performing together, we might as well just be a band."

"That's true," I said. "Who thought of that?"

"The two little idiots, Dawn and May," Misty said. "But this time they thought of something smart. Go write some songs, okay?"

"Okay, bye Mist!" I said. She big her goodbye and we hung up. I guess that really was important information. Good for Drew, he's finally growing a backbone and being honest with May. He's like, never honest. It pisses me off soo much. "Oh yeah, a band name," I said aloud. I texted May, Dawn and Misty asking.

They all texted back: we're still thinking.

Gary walked back into his room. "Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Misty," I answered. "Okay, what do you wanna tell me? I want to go back to my room."

He sat on the other side of the bed.. "I didn't break up with you because Laura is 'better,'" Gary said, looking at me. "Laura's dad told my dad to date me or we owe them a huge amount of money." I frowned, what the hell? "I released a single and that helped me pay."

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's number one on buyMyusic," Gary said, sounding surprised I didn't know. "It's also been on the radio for days."

"I never knew that, haha," I said. "I guess I listed to the radio at the wrong times." I smirked. "May I hear the song?" he started to take out his iPod, but I stopped him. "Wait, who is the song for?"

He smirked. "You, milady."

"Then sing it to me," I commanded. "Use an instrumental version and sing along."

Boyfriend

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
>I can take you places you ain't never been before<br>Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know  
>I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow<br>Swag, swag, swag, on you  
>Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue<br>I don't know about me but I know about you  
>So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag<em>

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
><em>Hey girl, let me talk to you<em>

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
><em>Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone<em>  
><em>I can be a gentleman, anything you want<em>  
><em>If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go<em>

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_  
><em>I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe<em>  
><em>I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know<em>  
><em>Imma make you shine bright like you're layin' in the snow<em>  
><em>Burr<em>  
><em>Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend<em>  
><em>You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends<em>  
><em>Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and<em>  
><em>Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind<em>  
><em>Swaggie<em>

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
><em>Hey girl, let me talk to you<em>

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
><em>Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone<em>  
><em>I can be a gentleman, anything you want<em>  
><em>If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go<em>

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_  
><em>Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend<em>  
><em>If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl<em>  
><em>I just want to love and treat you right<em>

_If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go_  
><em>Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)<em>  
><em>I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want<em>  
><em>If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go<em>

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_  
><em>Yeah girl<em>  
><em>Na na na, na na na, na na na ey<em>  
><em>If I was your boyfriend<em>  
><em>Na na na, na na na, na na na ey<em>  
><em>Na na na, na na na, na na na ey<em>  
><em>If I was your boyfriend<em>

"What the hell is with that 'swaggie?'" I asked.

He smirked. "You don't like it?" I shook my head. "But did you like the song? Yes, I this song was especially for you. The world knows we broke up and I guess they know I wrote it for you."

"I guess I saw you on the Ellen show," I said. "I watched the end; I didn't know what song you were talking about. You were like, 'I wrote this song to my ex-girlfriend, and I loved her.'" I then blushed. "I'm sorry for not hearing you out."

"So I can be your boyfriend?" Gary asked.

I smiled. "If you never let me go."

"I can manage that," Gary said, wrapping his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck. He kissed me deeply and I kissed him back. What could be more perfect than this?

**-»«-**

November 6

The three girls were in the car, driving to school. "What are you gonna say to Lina, Dawn?" May asked. "Your motor mouth will be useful in this stitch."

"Or maybe it won't," Misty said.

Dawn glared. "I'm gonna be like 'what the hell is wrong with you?'"

"That's all?" May asked.

The blunette shook head. "Nah. You guys can get some popcorn and watch. Besides, don't I have to wait till after school? It's not like I can do it immediately."

"I wish you could," Misty said. "I think she has gymnastics for her after school class. It's in the school."

"Mist, you're such a stalker," May said. "Oh wait, I remember she was talking about it with her friends." She paled. "Aw crap. Isn't there a test in geography today?"

"There is, May," Misty said. "May, quit failing! You need to be smart, you are a super star."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah May. Do you want 'May Maple—amazing actress but DUMB student' to be a headline of an article?"

May frowned. "Dawn, why are _you _telling me this? Your grades are worst than mine." Misty laughed and Dawn stuck her tongue out childishly. "Anyways, Misty. Since we're best friends, you should let me copy your test!"

"You're right!" Misty exclaimed. May smiled widely. "Sorry, nope."

May pouted. "You suck."

"I'm gonna call Leaf!" Dawn announced. "I have so many things I want to ask. Like, who's playing the prince in the movie? She's the princess after all so we should do some research about him. We also need to know who the stepsisters are so we can make sure they're just acting and not actually being mean. I also want to know if there is another couple in the movie and who it is. Oh yeah, wait, who's the director again? Was it a woman or man? Geez, guys, don't you see? I need to—"

Misty pressed her car's horn. "Sorry. I had to make a motor stop."

"Dawn's motor mouth?" May suggested. Dawn sighed. "Dawn, you shouldn't call her. She probably had to wake up early. She's working, Dawn!"

"You can call her at night," Misty said. "I called her last night."

May and Dawn gasped. "You did?" they yelled in unison. Misty nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know, I assumed you two were studying," Misty said, rolling her eyes. "But obviously you guys weren't. Shame, what were you doing last night?"

"I was designing some clothes," Dawn said.

"I was talking to my friend," May said.

Dawn grinned. "Who, now? No, don't tell me. I bet you a hundred thousand dollars I know who it is. So don't talk. Wasn't it the green haired boy who called you beautiful at the dance? He even kissed you. It was him, wasn't it? Drew, right? Was it him? What were you two talking about?"

"I was talking to Drew," May said, not feeling embarrassed it. "What's wrong with that?"

Misty frowned. They didn't make any progress, even after what Drew said and did? "What were you guys talking about, May?" Right when Misty and Leaf thought he finally grew a backbone.

"Oh, we're gonna see a new movie this weekend," May said casually.

"So they did make progress," Misty said aloud. "Is it just you two?"

"Mhm," May said.

Dawn grinned. "I'll choose your outfit. You have to wear red. You always wear red, everyone knows that. See look, you're wearing red now!" she pointed at May's red belt. "Maybe you should wear the outfit I thought of last night. Oh, I'm also gonna do your makeup. I think I'll—"

"OH LOOK WE'RE HERE," Misty said loudly, not wanting to listen to Dawn talk more than that. "Everyone out! Hurry up, we'll be late."

**-»«-**

Mrs. Freest was talking about how the first scene will look to leaf. She'll be dancing and singing a new song that they wrote for her. She's memorized it already. "I'm sure you can dance, right Leaf?" Leaf nodded. "Okay good. Now get on the stage. Sing along. You get the dance actions, right?"

"Yes," Leaf said. She glanced at Gary. His face clearly said that he was dying to see Leaf do this dance. She went up on the stage.

"3, 2, action!" a backstage helper yelled. Everyone in the room watched Leaf dance, and Leaf couldn't help but see how Gary stared at her the whole time. It made her feel embarrassed. "Put more spirit into it," Mrs. Freest said. "Cut! Start over."

"I'm sorry," Leaf apologized. She quickly glared at Gary, and he smirked.

"Dance like you mean it," Mrs. Freest said. "Again!"

"Take two!" the same backstage helper said. "Three, two, action!"

When they finished scene one, Leaf's dance, they decided to do the stepsister's scene, they did the second to fourth. "BREAK TIME!" Mrs. Freest announced. "Mark, bring the refreshments!"

Leaf took some jello and she sat down. Gary joined her. "Nice dancing," Gary said.

"Somehow, I feel that you're mocking me," Leaf said. Leaf couldn't look at him in the eye.

"Why won't you look at me, Leaf?" he asked. Leaf didn't respond, she simply took another bite of her jello. "C'mon, Leafy. Are you just soo happy we got back together so you can't say anything?"

"That should be you," Leaf said. "Mr. Big Ego."

"It's been a while since I heard those nicknames," Gary said, smirking. Leaf grinned. She knew he was happy.

Two boys came up, they were one of the dancers. "Hey, Leaf," one of them said. "May we talk to you?"

"Our break is gonna be over soon, right?" Leaf asked.

The other one shook his head. "Nah, it'll be over in half an hour."

Leaf nodded. "Alright." She stood up. They walked away from the ignored Gary, who was now pretty angry. "What're your names?"

"I'm Jack," the brown haired one said

"I'm Isaac," the blond one said. "Wait, can we go outside for a sec? I think my water bottle is out there." they shrugged and went outside. The two backed Leaf into the corner. She frowned. "So, Leaf, we heard you're single."

Jack nodded. "Want to date us?"

"What?" Leaf asked. "No, I have a boyfriend."

"Is he here with you?" Isaac asked.

"Maybe," Leaf said. Then, she laughed. "You two are just trying to act cool." They blushed in embarrassment and she pushed them away. She walked away and back to the room they were at before. "Hey."

Gary frowned. "That was fast. What did they want?"

"They wanted me to be their girlfriend," Leaf said. "Like hell I'd date two boys. Or should I say, three. I would never do that. That's gross." Gary didn't say anything and she smirked. She leaned against him, looking up at him. "What's wrong, Gary? Don't tell me you're jealous." Her smirk widened when she saw he was a little red. "It's okay. You're the only one for me."

"You're talking way too much," Gary said. "Don't get too full of yourself." He grabbed her wrists and leaned into kiss her.

"AAAAH!" a girl screamed, pointing at the couple. "Leaf Green and Gary Oak got back together!"

**-»«-**

May entered her geography class, not looking happy at all. "Mistyyy," May whined. "Pleeeeease, just today!"

Misty rolled her eyes and she watched the brunette take her seat. "May, we have some time before class starts. I have a plan to get Paul and Dawn together." May nodded, forgetting about the test. "First, we abduct Paul after school and—"

"Rejected," May said, smiling.

"I was kidding," Misty said. "We tell him to meet Dawn at an ice cream parlor."

May thought for a moment. "Paul doesn't look like someone who likes sweets."

"It's cuz there's an ice cream parlor right next to our school," Misty said. "It'll be fine. You tell him Dawn is there waiting for him and she wants to talk to him. While you're doing that, I'm bringing Dawn there."

"Are you driving there?" May asked.

"Yeah," Misty said. "I know it's right there, but Dawn will be suspicious if we walk, you know. Paul will probably walk there. So after that, we drop Dawn off and we go home."

May gasped. "We're ditching her?" Misty nodded and May laughed. "Hah! Okay, I'm with your plan."

"Didn't I make the best plan?" Misty asked. "She'll finally get Paul's attention."

"Wait," May said. "Isn't Dawn gonna meet with Lina after school?"

Misty shook her head. "No, she said during lunch. So after this class." May groaned. "May, if you promise not to say a word to Leaf, I'll let you copy my test."

May sighed in relief. "Misty, you don't know how much I love you."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just don't tell Dawn."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! :9 <strong>

**Now the world knows that Gary and Leaf are back together… woohoo, Leaf got Gary's attention again! (: Gary, you're too sweet. You're not a loser like Drew. Drew's a loser. He has no backbone. Wait, well they are going on a date… aww. c:**

**Who can't wait for Dawn to slap Lina? Just kidding, who knows what will happen? (me)**

**QUESTION: WHAT SHOULD THEIR BAND NAME BE?**

**As long as you love me, you can review, you can vote on my poll. As long as you love, I'll update.**

**I'm sorry, did that make sense? HAHA.**

**~Citra**


	19. Mutual Feelings

Hey! For those who do not know, I started school. I was pretty sad; some of my normal reviewers weren't there. I mean, wasn't the last chapter sweet? Gary and Leaf got back together… LOL. Well, thank you so, so, so much for those who read and reviewed!

Time for my announcements, and hopefully you all read. First off, as I said, I started school. For more info, check out my profile in the _Updating/Stories _section. That leads to my second announcement, check out my profile! I have a poll that I've had up for a long time, haha, but yeah make sure you vote! It's about which hiatus story I should continue after I'm done with Your Attention or Mistaken.

I'm going to have another poll for which new story I should write… after I'm done with Your Attention, Mistaken and one of my hiatus stories. You should read the summaries of my future stories… they're pretty good.

We should start this chapter now. Let's hit it! (:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Misty's (invisible) mallet.**

* * *

><p>November 6<p>

During lunch, May was sitting next to Drew, Misty and Dawn. "Suddenly, our group feels so…" May said, frowning. "Small. Where's Ash?"

"Ash is with his guy friends today," Misty said. "Drew, you're just hanging out with us girls. Shouldn't you be going with your guy friends today? You're weird."

Drew smirked. "I just wanted to hang out with, hmmm," May glared. "What was her name…? That's right, August." Of course, he earned a perfect punch straight to his stomach. "Oh my frick, I'm so sorry."

May rolled her eyes. "Sure, you're sooo sorry." May looked up and saw the blond haired girl that was once Paul's girlfriend. She smirked. "So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, oh yeah, yeah…"

"Um, what are you doing?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Shh," Misty said. "Look, Lina is over there." At that, Lina came walked to their table, smiling. Misty put on a fake, welcoming smile. "Hey Lina. What's up?"

"Not much," Lina said, her face filled with happiness. That was probably because she heard one of the famous singers singing _her_ song. "You know, I just heard someone singing the song I wrote who was it?"

Dawn felt so annoyed. Just because the singer only had like 50 views, and only like 50 people know it, that doesn't mean she could claim it as her's. "What? That's your song?"

May frowned. "Umm… I was singing Give Your Heart a Break. What about it?"

"Remember?" Lina said. She smiled and laughed. "I sang that song at the dance."

"You did?" Dawn asked. "Last night, we were on the Internet and we saw someone singing it." Lina frowned. "Wait, did you put that song on the Internet?" Lina shook her head. "Hmm… do you know someone named Demi Lovato?"

Lina paled. "No. Who is that?"

Dawn really wanted to smirk, but she just continued with the confused look. "I don't know, the video was posted two years ago and she was singing that song."

"She probably… heard me singing it," Lina said.

"I don't think so," May said. "It was posted two years ago."

"Plus, she lives in Canada," Misty added. "It said on her profile. I did a little research just in case. She's like, twenty years old." May snickered, and Lina looked… well, troubled. Drew knew what the girls were doing—humiliating Lina.

Dawn grinned. "And didn't you say you wrote it? I'm pretty sure Demi wrote that song."

"What do you know, Dawn?" Lina asked.

"She's not denying Dawn," May said. Lina's face was already pink from anger. "Lina, do you have something you need to say?"

Lina couldn't let Dawn and the girls win. She shook her head. "No, I don't. Demi is my cousin."

"You just said you don't know her," Misty said. "You even said, 'who is that?'" Lina glared. "You can't just take someone's song like it's yours. Just because she only has like 50 or 60 views, don't take it."

"Yeah, you can never be a singer like this," Dawn said, smirking. "I bet you can't even get a boyfriend. If we tell all your friends what you did, then they probably won't be your friend anymore! And they would believe us; we can show them the video." Lina glared at the blue haired girl as she kept talking.

Misty let her talk for another few minutes and she stopped her. "Okay Dawn, that's good enough. So Lina, what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing," Lina said. "I'm sorry. I really wanted a new boyfriend, Paul was no good."

"Paul is no good?" Dawn repeated. "You did not just say that. If you're patient enough, you can see his kindness. He's so nice to me, even though he's quiet." Dawn shook her head. "I guess Paul is only nice to some people."

"What, is he nice to you?" Lina asked, slightly shocked. Dawn nodded. Then Lina rolled her eyes. "Of course he's nice to you. You're famous. If he's mean to you, you can call your bodyguards or tell the whole world what a bastard he is. That's why everyone is nice to you guys."

"Nah, I'm friends with September since she's not a bitch," Drew said, smirking. He noticed how hurt May felt when Lina said that, so he head to say something. May groaned loudly and she leaned against him. "What are you doing?"

May looked up at him. "Nothing, just leaning on you." Drew tried to ignore it and kept eating.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Quit flirting, you guys."

"We're not!" Drew and May yelled at the same time.

"Guys," Misty said. "Lina's gone."

Dawn shrugged. "I guess she was too embarrassed, haha. At least I won."

"Knowing girls like her, she might get you back," the redhead said. "So you might wanna watch out." Dawn shrugged. "Okay, be like that. Don't come crying to me."

"I can handle that bitch," Dawn said.

"Oh yeah Drew by the way," Misty said, changing the topic. Drew looked up from his food, at May looked up from her nails, still leaning against him. She chuckled and Drew glared at her. As said, Misty and Drew are like brother and sister. "I don't need your rap in my song anymore."

Drew frowned. "What, why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… it's weird. Your rap, so I'll just make up a bridge."

"Oh yeah, isn't that song gonna be in our album?" Dawn asked. Misty nodded. "Good, that song is perfect." Dawn grinned. "Yeah, Drew. May, Leaf, Misty and I decided just to be in a band together."

"Oh," Drew said. "What's it called? LMMD?"

Dawn shook her head and gave him a look. "No!"

"Whatever, but geez Misty, thanks for abandoning my rap," Drew said. "Oh well, yeah it was kind of weird." Misty nodded.

"I was thinking our band's name should be called Oasis," Dawn said. "Doesn't it sound nice?"

"But the songs we're writing aren't very calming," Misty said. "But yeah it sounds nice, huh?" Misty looked up and saw Paul walk out of the lunch room. "Hold up, I gotta go talk to Ash." She glared at the two girls. "Don't follow me."

May knew what she was doing, and Dawn just grinned. "No worries!" she yelled.

Misty caught up to Paul and tapped his shoulder. He didn't say anything but looked at her as if saying 'what?' "Umm," Misty started, trying not to be creepy. "Do you know me?"

"I'm sure the whole school knows you," Paul said.

Misty shrugged. "Okay, sorry. Well, I know you since you're friends with Dawn." _Kind of, _Misty thought. Paul shrugged. "Anyways, do you like her?"

"Dawn?" Paul said. Misty nodded. He shrugged again. "Sure."

"Would you date her?" Misty asked. Paul didn't answer, nor did his expression change. Misty assumed thoughts were running through his brain. "Whatever. Can you do me a favor and meet up with her after school at that ice cream parlor?"

"Why?" Paul asked.

Misty rolled her eyes. "That stupid girl failed one of her tests, and she needs a tutor. May and I have a magazine interview today so we can't. Can you help us?" she didn't wait for his response. "Gee, thanks a bunch! Just be there, Dawn will come a little later. Thanks, bye."

Paul frowned when the redhead walked back into the cafeteria. He shrugged and continued to walk to his locker. _I guess there's no choice_, he thought.

**-»«-**

After school, May was waiting in front of the school, watching for Paul to head to the ice cream parlor. She greeted most of the people there, and she tried her best not to get distracted. This shouldn't be too hard; the guy has purple hair after all.

"Oh if it isn't May," a girl said. May knew it was Brianna, and she didn't even bother to respond. "Hey, don't ignore me!" some of the students around her laughed at Brianna, and Brianna glared at May. "How dare humiliate me. I'll get you next time." Brianna walked off.

"What the heck?" May said, laughing. "That was so stupid." She then saw Paul. May decided not to go up to him, just watch where he goes. She slipped on her sunglasses. Now she was ready to stalk him. Paul turned, towards the direction of the ice cream parlor.

She followed him, though she was pretending she wasn't. Paul turned and entered the large ice cream parlor. May grinned and she ran back to the school. May took her phone and texted Misty: he's in. May ran to their normal parking place, and Misty and Dawn were already there. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Dawn said. "Where'd you go?"

"A fan wanted to show me something," May said.

"Ohh," Dawn said. "Well, you took forever! I thought I was gonna die. Do you what I did? I even like redid my hair, look. It's in a high bun now. I also had like a conversation with Leaf. Well we were texting, so does that even count? Anyways, she said that she and Gary got back together!"

"What, seriously?" May exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, we have to call her tonight."

"Hold up," Misty said, starting the car. "Dawn, I've got to drop you off somewhere. I've arranged you a tutor. You failed. May actually passed."

Dawn gave May a shocked look. "Are you serious?"

May grinned. She held up her hand in a C shape. "Yep, straight C's."

"Are you proud of that, May?" Misty said. "I've decided not to get you a tutor since you passed. But if you drop to a D I'm getting you one." May pouted. Misty started the engine and she left her parking spot.

"Who's my tutor?" Dawn asked. "Don't make it some creep. Or a fan! But a creep is worse cuz like what if he touched me? Wait, actually of course you wouldn't hire a creep. But is it a guy or girl? Do I know him? Do you guys know him? Wait, is it even a girl? I don't even know I shouldn't be judging. But do I know him? At least tell me that."

Misty parked in front of the ice cream parlor. "Get out Dawn."

"Wait, I don't even know who it is!" Dawn exclaimed.

"You know him," May said.

"IT'S A GUY?" Dawn exclaimed. Misty groaned loudly and ordered the blunette to gather her stuff. "Wait, so who is it?" Dawn yelled. May shut the door and the two girls drove off. "What the hell!" she yelled.

May set her chin on the seat's shoulder in front o her. "Don't you think that was too cruel?" she asked. "I would be so pissed if you abandoned me like that."

Misty smirked. "Oh well. It's for her own good. She'll thank us later."

May shrugged. "I guess you're right."

Back to Dawn's case. She stared at the ice cream parlor and she sighed. How could they leave like that? She had to tie her hair in a bun, and luckily she had a hoodie. She slipped it on and entered the store.

"Welcome!" a waitress greeted. "Oh my… are you—" Dawn put her finger to her lips, saying 'shhh!' the waitress nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry for my rudeness. I will help you find a seat."

"No, it's okay, I'm looking for someone," Dawn said.

"Alright, come to me if you need anything," she said.

Dawn smiled. "Thank you." Dawn around the parlor, and something caught her eye.

No way. Misty, May, did you do this for me? She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Paul?"

He was a little shocked that she was actually here. He nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Yes, it's obvious.

These two have mutual feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, Leaf didn't show up in this chapter! Don't worry, she'll appear again soon. Besides, she's shooting a movie, she's busy. LOL.<strong>

**Anyways, yeah, if you forgot my announcements scroll UP and read. Important things: vote, review and read my profile! **

**I'll see you all soon! (: thanks for reading!**

**~Citra**


	20. Trying Hard for the Tutor

Oh my gosh!

Umm… I HAD A WRTER'S BLOCK I'M NOT KIDDING D: geez someone slap me. I feel so bad! I'm really sorry.

Well in the past few weeks, so many things happened, and I must share them all. Make sure you read. (:

First, I started a fictionpress account. You know, I somewhat think fictionpress isn't that popular because I look at the stories in the supernatural section and there aren't that many people who like to review. LOL. But, uh, yeah. If you want to, go ahead and check out my story, Chasing Ghosts. The link is on my profile.

Second, did you guys see my future story summaries? I now have a poll on which one I should write first, so go and check it out. You can vote on two if you want. (;

Third, I have a new oldrivalshipping multichaptered story called Ski Mask. I have another oneshot on this manga, but you don't have to read it. LOL, the manga really isn't that popular here on fanfiction.

Time to start the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own May's collection of bandanas.**

* * *

><p>November 6<p>

Dawn froze and she stared at the purple haired boy. Maybe he was her tutor. Misty did say it was someone she knew, and she also said that it was a guy. But really, Paul? Misty couldn't have gotten her hands on him to talk to him and get him here. She couldn't be happier, but then again, it could be something else. Dawn didn't speak, so Paul did. "I'm here to tutor you, your redheaded friend ordered me to come here," he said.

"Oh, sorry," Dawn said. "I uh, I didn't know she got you to tutor me. I didn't even know she was going to get a tutor." Dawn bit her lip. "Sorry," she apologized again.

Paul shrugged. "We should get started."

Dawn pulled the seat out and took a seat. Her face was warm and her legs felt weak. Crap, she didn't check her hair or makeup. Does she look okay? Paul laughed. "What?" Dawn asked.

"You look fine," Paul said.

"How did you know?" she asked, blushing.

"You were thinking out loud," Paul said.

"Seriously?" Dawn asked. She groaned. "No way." She couldn't believe he laughed. He always looked so emotionless, and that's how he was looking like again. Dawn pulled her textbook out of her backpack, and he frowned. "What?"

"Algebra?" Paul said.

"What about it?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing," Paul said. "You're just really far behind." Dawn pouted and Paul smirked, he was having fun teasing the blunette. Dawn listed all the things she didn't get, and Paul explained it as if he was teaching how to play Goldfish. "Get it?"

"All of a sudden, this is really easy," Dawn said. "How do you do it?"

"Who's your math teacher?" Paul asked.

"Mrs. Points."

"That's why," Paul said. "She's a terrible teacher." Dawn laughed, and Paul showed an amused smirk again. "Let's continue." Paul explained all formulas and Dawn simply nodded each time. His eyelashes are so long, Dawn thought. "Are you listening?" Paul asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yes."

"What did I just say?" Paul asked.

"I don't know," Dawn said, embarrassed.

Paul sighed and repeated what he had said before. "Get it?" Paul said. "Solve five of the questions on page one twenty four." Dawn nodded and took her notebook out. Minutes later, she handed them to him. "Kay."

"Paul," Dawn said. "If I pass my exams, like my score are above eighty, can I ask something from you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking something from you?" Paul asked. "I am volunteering my time."

"If you don't like it then why'd you agree?" Dawn asked. Paul didn't respond, and it made her laugh. "Fine. We can both ask something from one another. How's that?"

He shrugged. "Whatever."

**-»«-**

November 13

A week later, Dawn opened her books to study. Her exams started tomorrow, and she felt so nervous. But what was there to be nervous of? Paul taught her so well. "Dawn," Misty said, opening her door. "Want me to help you study?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I got this."

"Missstttttttttttt," came a loud voice. It was May, and she was having terrible troubles studying. "Help me or Drew will cancel our movie again!"

"Wait, why was your date canceled again, May?" Dawn asked.

"Cuz," May said, sighing. "Drew said that I was failing a lot of my classes." May walked into Dawn's room and gave her a headlock. "How many times do I have to tell you? It isn't a date!"

"Sure," Dawn said. Dawn felt her head spin and she held her hand with both hands. Her stomach started to make noises, and no it wasn't growling.

"Dawn?" Misty said, noticing Dawn's actions. "Are you okay?" Right after she asked that, the blunette barfed right there on the shiny brown floor. Misty's eyes widened. "Oh crap, Dawn, go to your room and lay down. May, give her a bucket and some medicine. I'll clean this." Misty and Leaf, who wasn't there, were always the ones who made plans in seconds.

May stood up. "What medicine?"

"You know what," Misty said. "You clean this up. I'm faster than you."

The sapphire eyed girl sighed loudly. "Fine." She went to the bathroom and Misty took a bucket and some medicine from the kitchen and ran back up the stairs. Dawn swallowed the medicine unwillingly and flopped back in bed. "Do you want anything?"

"I want to study," Dawn said.

"That's a surprise," Misty said.

"I'm serious," Dawn said. "I need to pass all my midterms, and they must be above 80."

"Ugh," the two heard May say. "This is disgusting!"

"Are you using plastic gloves?" Misty asked.

"Oops," May said.

Misty sighed loudly. "Oh my gosh. You're so stupid!" Dawn laughed and May just groaned again. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple pair of gloves. "So why are you so eager to pass? It's so unlike you."

"Well," Dawn said. "Paul and I made an agreement. If I got above 80 for each test, then I get to have anything from him."

The redhead smirked. "Oooh." Misty looked at her notes and saw another person's handwriting. She assumed it was Paul's. "Do you think Paul likes you?"

"It's hard to read his mind you know," Dawn said. "So I don't know."

"Yeah," Misty agreed. "You should try reading him. Boys are hard to read. Actually, Ash is pretty easy to read. Whatever. You should ask him if he likes someone."

"No!" Dawn rejected. "He might think I'll like… I don't know, he might think I'm up to something."

"Dawn, do you want some pears?" May asked.

"No," Dawn said. "I'm fine."

"You should just sleep," Misty said. "You're not supposed to go to school until twenty four hours you know. Or maybe it was twelve hours, I forgot."

May came up and sat down next to Misty. "I think it was twenty four."

"Damn!" Dawn said. "I need to study." Dawn put her hands to her face and she cried. "Do you know how much I studied? Like every night! I bet Paul's gonna think I'm so stupid and he'll never talk to me. I bet he'll like tell everyone what a stupid celebrity I am. Actually he doesn't do that but… well I am stupid. He'll never like me because he might like smart girls. Wait was Lina smart?

Misty wasn't that surprised that Dawn's motor mouth was able to turn on even when she was sick. She grabbed the notebook she was looking at before. It was chemistry questions. "Shut up and I'll help you. Want me to quiz you?"

"Like how?" Dawn asked.

"True or false questions," Misty said.

"Okay," Dawn smiled. "Thanks."

Misty nodded. She looked at May and pointed at the door. "May, you go to your room and study."

"Fine," May said, standing up. She saw Dawn's phone on her desk and quickly snatched it. May went to her room and shut the door quietly. She looked through her contacts and saw Paul's number. May smiled evilly and dialed his number.

"Hello."

"Hi Paul," May said. "It's May. May Maple. Do you know me?"

"I've heard of you," Paul said.

"Okay," May said. "That's good. You should come to my house, well it's Dawn's house too, and Misty's and Leaf's. Kay so, Dawn's sick."

"That's too bad," he said.

May's made a face. "Can you come and help her study?"

"Can't you help her?" he asked. "I'm studying, too."

"You can study and help her at the same time," May suggested. "Please, Paul?"

There was an awkward silence, and May clenched and unclenched her hands. "Fine," was a his final response. "What's your address?" May smiled widely and passed on her address. "I'll be there shortly." He hung up and May whispered a 'yes' to herself.

She walked into Dawn's room and set her phone back on her desk. "Dawn, your phone was on the ground. It must have fallen down."

"Probably," Dawn said. Misty said another true or false question. "False."

"Good," Misty said. "What's the right answer?" Dawn said it tiredly, and Misty nodded.

"Misty," May said. "Can you help me with something?" she winked and Misty and Misty stood up. "Um it's in my room."

"Kay," Misty said. They sat on May's bed and Misty raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

May's grin returned to her face. "Do you know what I just did?" she exclaimed. Misty shook her head. "Okay. Paul. He's coming over soon." Misty's jaw dropped and then she laughed. "I'm serious. So he's on his way."

"I'm surprised he agreed," Misty said.

"I know, right?" May exclaimed.

"Shh," she said. "Dawn might hear you."

May opened her notebook. "I actually do have a question. What's the answer to this?" Misty sighed loudly and explained the following questions thoroughly. "Why are you so smart?"

"I'm just not stupid," Misty said. Minutes later, the doorbell rang and Misty stood up. "I'll get that. You stay here and study."

"Yes, mom," May said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up," Misty said, leaving her room and going down the staircase. She peeked out the window and saw him, the purple haired teen. She opened the door. "Hi. Thanks for coming." He nodded, saying nothing. "Take off your shoes and I'll bring you to Dawn's room."

Paul bent down to untie his tennis shoes. Misty bit her lip and took a breath. "Paul, do you like Dawn?"

"Are you trying to hook us up?" he asked.

"What?" Misty said. "No. I just asked you because she mentioned that you were smart. And if I ask anyone else they're gonna be all like, 'I'm tutoring Dawn and she's stupid!' and stuff. You don't really care about stuff like this."

"True," Paul said. He still didn't answer the question, so Misty asked it again, leaning against the wall. "In what way?"

"Crush, I guess," Misty said.

"It's not your business," Paul said.

"Fine," Misty said. "Kay, let's go to her room. Don't do anything to her, okay?"

Misty swore she saw Paul's face tint a little of embarrassment. "Why would I?" he said.

"I was kidding," Misty said, laughing a little. She opened the door to her room and saw Dawn reading her textbook. "In you go." She shoved him in her room and winked at Dawn. Misty shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOSH WHAT AM I DOING?<strong>

**I don't really know, but I have no idea what… okay. Um, here's chapter twenty and I hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking of updating Mistakes or another chapter of Your Attention. Hmm, whatever my heart wants. Corny.**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL! IT'S FOR MY UPCOMING STORIES AS I SAID BEFORE. YOU CAN VOTE ON TWO, BUT IF YOU REALLY JUSTWANT ONE THEN JUST VOTE ON THAT ONE.**

**Okay I sounded so scary just now. Whatever, just vote and review!**

**~Citra**


	21. Struck

HELLO! Early update! I expected more reviews ): So this is the last chapter of this story since I'm not interested in writing this anymore. Yeah I'm just kidding. I wanna finish this so I can finish Mistakes! But I WILL take my sweet time to making each chapter perfect to me.

YES. I know that there is a lot of ikarishipping! But they will get together real soon, and then the rest of the story will mainly be contestshipping. Doesn't that sound great? (: Rest assured and PLEASE stick with me, okay? PLEASE. I do not want to lose any of you. Each reader and reviewer means everything to me.

Oh by the way, there are other shippings in this chapter! :D OLDRIVALSHIPPING!

Also, for those who voted on my poll, thank you! I'll be waiting for more, okay?

Chapter twenty one! Seven more chapters till this story is finished.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Paul's feminine hair color. (;**

* * *

><p>November 13<p>

Paul turned around immediately when Misty shut the door. He could hear Misty and May laugh hysterically. He felt frustrated and a little embarrassed. Paul turned back to face the girl sitting in bed. "I'm here to tutor you," Paul said.

"Oh," Dawn said, surprised. Dawn knew she had a fever coming, or her face was just warming up from embarrassment. "Sorry that my friends bothered you and thanks for coming."

"It's nothing," he said.

"You can sit there," Dawn said, pointing at the chair Misty was sitting on earlier. "My textbooks and notebooks are on my desk. You can scoot a further away from me since I'm sick." Paul didn't move the chair, and took a seat next to her. He was literally next to her. "Did you hear me?"

He nodded. "Wouldn't you feel offended if I backed away from you?" Dawn shrugged. Paul sighed, grabbing a textbook from the nearby desk. "I can't believe you got sick. How late have you been staying up?"

"Like eleven to one-ish," Dawn answered. He sighed again and Dawn gave a nervous look. "Sorry. I mean, I really wanted to pass. If I study hard, I can get it in a week. I've been really lazy this year and last year."

"I figured," Paul said. "I always see you in the teacher's office after school. It happened last year, too.

Dawn blushed. "You noticed?" he shrugged. Dawn didn't know if she should feel embarrassed or sad. First, she felt embarrassed since the guy she likes always sees her in the office in trouble. Second, she felt embarrassed because Paul noticed her. Well, people always notice her since she's famous, but Paul doesn't care about that stuff. He doesn't even know who _Misty _is. And Paul actually looked at her.

"Your house is big," Paul said. "As expected from four famous girls."

"Yeah," Dawn said, shrugging. "We make a lot of money."

Paul flipped through her textbook. "I'll ask you questions. Answer them."

"What subject?" she asked.

"Geography," he answered. Dawn groaned. "You're so troublesome. This is easy; it's pretty much a review from eighth grade."

She pouted. "Sorry." Dawn pointed at the glass of water on the table, asking Paul to pass it to her. Once he did, Dawn's hands slipped and the water spilled all over her shirt. "Crap!" she yelled. She was wearing white. Again, she was wearing white. What happens when white clothes get wet?

They turn see through. Paul, even though this never happens to him, blushed when he saw Dawn's underclothing, her bra. "I'll leave them room and let you change," he said, heading for the door. His hand arrived to the doorknob and he failed to turn it. It wouldn't budge. "What the hell? Your friends locked it."

"What?" Dawn yelled. "I have a lock on my door?"

"Apparently," he said.

They didn't move for minutes, and Dawn finally let out a sneeze. "Um, Paul," Dawn said. He waited for her to continue talking. "Can you go to my closet and give me a shirt? I don't care which one." Paul didn't talk and opened the closet, and it was a really long walk in closet. Paul's face was filled with amazement. There were two rows of clothes on each wall, several drawers, and some hooks for hats, belts and scarves. _As expected of a celebrity_, he thought.

He took a pink shirt that felt comfortable to his fingertips. Paul walked out and shut the door. "Your closet is amazing," he said, throwing her the shirt.

"Thanks," Dawn said. Paul nodded. Dawn stared at him, and he frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said. "Just, can you turn around?"

Paul turned around immediately. What an idiot; the reason why he gave her a shirt in the first place was so she could change. What was he doing? Paul knew he was starring at her, her white shirt was… Paul stopped his train of thoughts. There's no way he could be thinking of these things.

"I'm done," Dawn said, throwing the white shirt in a bin of dirty clothing. "Let's continue studying?"

"Alright," Paul said, walking back to the chair that was next to her.

_What am I doing?_

**-»«-**

November 14

The next morning, Leaf was awoken by someone's hands on her waist, tickling her. "Oh em gee," she said, kicking the teen. He laughed. "Geez, what a friendly way to wake me up, Gary."

"I know," Gary said. He bent down to pick his shirt from the ground. "Maybe I should wear a different shirt, huh?" Leaf was about to ask 'why?' but she kept her mouth shut. Gary smirked. "You know why." Gary read her like a book. "Cuz it smells like sweat, huh?"

Leaf wrapped the blanket around her, and she rolled over to face the other side of the room. "Shut up."

He laughed. "That wasn't cute. Leafy, aren't you going to give me a good morning kiss?"

"No," Leaf said. "After I brush my teeth and—"

"Get dressed?" Gary finished. Leaf blushed and threw a pillow at him.

"Get out!" she yelled, her face totally red. "Or go in the bathroom or something."

He walked towards the door after slipping on an undershirt. "I'm going to my room to get dressed and then I'm coming back." Leaf nodded, and Gary opened the door and saw Laura walking by. He walked past her.

"Gary?" she said.

Gary felt annoyed. He felt annoyed seeing her after a "good time" with Leaf, and he even had to hear a voice. Gary ignored her and went right into his room which was two rooms away from Leaf's. He shut the door and looked in the mirror.

It's only been about one or two weeks since they got back together. He already felt great. Gary smiled at his reflection and opened his luggage. Gary picked out a casual outfit. He combed his hair, washed his face and brushed his teeth. Gary put the key to his room in his pocket and he exited the room.

Laura was standing there. Before Gary could speak, she started to talk. "Why would you pick Leaf?" she asked. "I swore that we would get together. Can't you see? I'm better than her! I'm prettier, more popular," Gary laughed at that. That was false. She glared and continued. "My dad makes a hell of money and…"

"Your dad," Gary said. "Everything about you that makes you what you call great is because of your dad. You even made your dad pay the director so you can be in this movie. Leaf is rich because of her passion for singing. She is independent and she gets things herself and she doesn't do dirty plans." Laura glared. "Sorry, but I am never dating you. Go find someone else…"

"Like who?" she asked.

Gary thought of some guy he knew. He smirked, thinking of this old guy. "Alex Proyas." Gary smirked and went back to Leaf's room. He opened the door; he took the second key to Leaf's room from her.

"What the hell?" Leaf yelled when Gary entered. "Gary, I'm changing!"

Gary snickered. "Nice view." Leaf threw another pillow at him. "Okay, I'll go on the deck."

"Please," Leaf said, taking out clothes from her suitcase. After putting them on, she went in the bathroom to do her morning procedure.

Ten minutes later, she walked outside and tapped his shoulder. "Sorry for yelling," she said. Gary said it was fine and Leaf put her arms around his neck. She pushed her lips against his, and Gary was caught off guard. He then slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"That was a surprise," he said after they pulled away to breath.

She blushed, but her stubborn face still remained. "Well, who said they wanted a morning kiss?"

"I should give you one too," Gary said, bringing her closer and putting his cool lips to her warm ones. Leaf hugged him tighter.

Minutes later, Leaf's phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Leaf Green!" the person at the other end yelled. "You better be here in five minutes! You were supposed to come ten minutes ago so we can work on your hair!"

"Okay, I'll be right there," Leaf said. She shut her phone and glared at him. "It's going to be your fault if I'm late." Gary smirked and they ran back in the room. Leaf grabbed her purse and the two went back to the studio.

**-»«-**

May stood up and walked to the teacher, handing him her test. "What do you think, May Maple?" her English teacher asked. He always addressed her by her full name, but she didn't really care.

"Great," May said. "English is my best subject."

"I'm glad to hear," he said. "Now take a seat and do something quietly."

"Yes sir," she said, going back to her seat. She took out her phone and texted Misty: _I'm done with my English. Want to go somewhere after school?_

Misty texted back immediately, _I have an interview with the director of MTV. He wants me to sing one of my new songs. By the way, Leaf told me last night having a band wouldn't be a good idea because we might be at different places. It's kinda too late anyways._

_Yeah, I figured. Sigh… Dawn's going somewhere with Paul today. _The bell rang and May's phone buzzed again.

_Why don't you hang out with Drew today? _Misty texted. May didn't respond but shoved her phone back in her back pocket of her jeans.

What a coincidence, Drew was there. He was leaning against the wall, looking at her. "What?" May said after she was close enough for him to hear her.

"How do you think your tests went?" he asked.

"Fine," she said. "I studied, you know."

"You're funny," Drew said.

"What?" May said. "That wasn't even supposed to be funny."

"No, your face!" Drew exclaimed. "You were pouting and angry at the same time." May punched his arm. "Want to go grab something to eat?"

May shrugged. "Sure."

"Do you have to go to your locker for anything?" Drew asked. May shook her head. "Alright, let's go." May moved her bangs from her face. "Drew, are you going to keep singing?"

"No," Drew said. "I'm not interested anymore. I kind of want to be an engineer for computers."

"Oh," May said. "I can somehow imagine that." They left the school and May turned. "Where are we going, Drew?"

"There are three choices," Drew said after he stopped walking. "You can choose a bakery, café or a fast food place."

"Café!" May yelled.

"Shh," Drew said. "People will hear you."

May glanced around but luckily no one heard. May slipped her hood over her head. "Kay, let's move. Are we going in your car?" Drew nodded and they went to his car. May sat in the passenger's seat and Drew started the engine. "How long will it take to get there?"

"Like five minutes or less," Drew said, leaving his parking spot and leaving the school. Drew caught May thinking hard and he smirked. "What are you thinking about, May?"

"Nothing, just," May said. "Misty and Leaf both has a boyfriend. Dawn is about to have a boyfriend. Well, Misty says so because she thinks Paul likes her. It's hard to tell. And once she gets Paul, I'm going to be the only single one!"

"That's too bad," Drew said. "You have a lot of fans so you shouldn't be complaining."

"April told me I'm not supposed to date my fans," May said. "Oh well. I'll focus on my career for now." They arrived at the café, and Drew didn't unlock the door. May stared at him. "Drew, won't you unlock it?"

"Oh sorry," Drew said. "I was daydreaming."

"Obviously," May said.

Drew unlocked the car and took a deep breath. What was he thinking? He almost asked May out right at the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh Drew! You might wanna save it for the date this Saturday! LOL. <strong>

**Yes, I added oldrivalshipping and contestshipping! I don't even know what day it is in the story… maybe it's Thursday or Wednesday. I'll just make it Thursday, whatever. I hope you all are satisfied, because I am. Cuz I made Paul and Drew [love]struck. Hopefully they do not kill me.**

**What else? VOTE ON MY POLL! (: AND REVIEW! If you review, I will… um, update soon! The reason I updated today is because I don't have school today so I'm hell of bored. It's like MEA week or something. I don't know.**

**Also, if you didn't review chapter 20, make sure you do that. (:**

**Okay, we shall talk very soon. **

**~Citra**


	22. We Are

Did they do it? Did Gary and Leaf do it? YES they are like what, sixteen, seventeen? Wait, they're sixteen. Paul is seventeen. Wow Paul, you're old. Why are you the only one who's a year older? What's your problem, Paul? For some reason, I think that Ash is a freshman but he's the same as the four girls and the other two guys. Haha, Drew and Gary got addressed as 'the other two.' Maybe they should be 'the cocky two' or the 'the two annoying boyfriends.'

Okay, THAT ASIDE. I know, what's my problem? Thanks for the reviews! I LOVE READING REVIEWS, do you know that? (: thank you so much to the ones who reviewed and read! I got a new reviewer, too! Also, thank you for those who voted on my poll. Update: Matched is winning.

Chapter 22 is up and six more chapters to go!

PS: a little sex talk for like three paragraphs. I don't even know, but there isn't a lot.

**Disclaimer: Geez, how come no Pokemon characters own cell phones? Kay, now you know I don't own that.**

* * *

><p>November 14<p>

Laura glared at the two lovebirds. It was their break, and the couple was flirting. Some cooed at them and some girls just glared. Some boys wanted to hug Leaf, too. Laura couldn't stand it. She stood up and walked out them and smirked. "Did you two do it last night?" she asked as loudly as she could. "I heard noises."

There was a silence. Half a minute later, news reporters who were also chilling in the corner along with magazine reporters were at Laura's side with their notebooks and cameras. Gary groaned. Leaf didn't budge. Leaf's back was leaning against Gary, and his hands with holding her's. The camera man got a great shot.

"What?" Leaf said. "Laura, your room is two floors above ours. I heard you exclaim that to everyone the other day." The crowd who was already gathered around to see what was all the commotion laughed. Laura's face turned red. Again, she was humiliated. "And how would you know it's us? We're not the only couple."

"I don't know," Laura said after hesitation. "I just assumed it was you two since you guys are madly in love with each other."

Another couple walked up. "We're madly in love, too," the guy said. "We did it last night, so it was probably us."

Then, the whole crowd went to interview the celebrity couple. Gary and Leaf sighed. "Why do they want to know if we did it or not?" Leaf said. "Now that is going way too far."

Laura was still there. "Did you guys do it?"

"No," Gary said. "Leaf said it would hurt too much." Leaf blushed and lightly stepped on his toe with her heel, causing him to fake pain. "Leafy, that hurts."

"Sure," Leaf said.

Laura glared. "Then why—"

"Let's see," Gary said, cutting her off. Gary smirked. "I was making her feel good." Laura's face turned a deep red again and she stormed off angrily. How dare they messed with her? Once again, she failed to get Gary. Although she was still absolutely sure that she could break them apart.

"How annoying," Leaf said, rolling her eyes. "That bitch makes everything a big deal. Then she throws a fit when it doesn't go her way."

"Or her face just turns into a tomato," Gary said, laughing. Leaf laughed too, and Mrs. Freest clapped her hands, announcing break time was over. Gary kissed her and smirked. "Well, good luck. I'll be going back to the hotel since I'm not needed in the next three scenes we're working on."

"Lucky," Leaf said, sighing. "I'm in almost all of them. Except the one where Laura is digging in my room."

"Sad," Gary said. He waved. "I'll see you later."

"Wait," Leaf said, grabbing his arm. She tipped toed and kissed him again. He was surprised by her sudden action. She pulled apart and she smirked. "Yep, you better enjoyed that. Bye." Leaf ran off to where Mrs. Freest was.

Gary sighed loudly. "You should stop with these sneak attacks and acting all cute, Leaf…"

Or soon, he won't be able to hold back any longer.

**-»«-**

November 15

It was math class for Misty and Ash. Misty sat behind him, and the teacher was handing back their tests. Their math teacher always corrected her class's stuff first mostly because she was a fan of Misty. Misty grabbed Ash's test and she frowned. "What the hell, Ash?" she exclaimed. "You scored one point higher than me."

Ash gave a cocky smile. "You know what the means, right, Mist?"

The couple did a bet the other day. If Misty scored a higher score in math, Ash would have to carry her stuff to school for a month and bring her lunch to her, too. Ash's was that Misty would give him 'tickets.' The first ticket was a 'kiss me right now' ticket. Another was a 'do what I want' ticket. Another was a 'stay away from that person' ticket, and the last was a 'do it' ticket. Misty doubted he'd use that ticket anyways. She didn't make the tickets; her ex boyfriend gave them to her.

"I'll give it to you later," Misty said miserably. "I can't believe I lost."

"Try harder," Ash said.

Misty glared. "I do not want to hear that from you." The bell rang and students packed immediately. They passed the test to their teacher and left the room. "Wow that was fast."

"They probably wanted to tell people about their score," Ash said. "Or ask what others got on their test." Misty shrugged and they also packed and gave their tests to the teacher. They left the room and saw Dawn walk by.

"Hey Dawn," Misty said. "What'd you get on your science?"

Dawn grinned. "I got an eighty nine. So close to an A! I'm happy but a little frustrated at the score. I hate it when it ends with a nine. It feels so imperfect."

"At least you passed," Misty said. "With a good score." Dawn nodded in agreement.

"Mist I have to go," Ash said. "I promised my friend I'd play basketball with him before lunch."

"Are you allowed to do that?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, we're using the basketball hoop outside and he brought his basketball. He's mad that I beat him last time so wants another rematch."

Misty laughed. "Kay, bye. Good luck." Ash stole a kiss from her and ran off. Misty stood there and Dawn nudged her with her elbow. "What?" Misty asked, embarrassed.

"That was cute," Dawn said. Misty ignored her and they headed for their lockers. "You two are so lucky! You have such a perfect relationship and Ash is such a sweetheart towards you. I really hope I can get a boyfriend like that. Leaf is lucky, too. I hear their relationship is going well too."

"Oh," Misty said, taking out her android. "I saw something on the news. Well, the 'Popcrush' news. Hold on, let me pull it up." She went on the Internet browser and went to the said website. She loaded the news from last night. "Look! See the way Gary is hugging her? It's too cute."

"Aww!" Dawn said. "But why is this online?"

"I don't know," Misty said, allowing Dawn to take the phone from her. "I didn't have time to read it since I was writing a song. You look." Dawn read the following article and Dawn made a face. "What? Is it something bad?"

"I guess," Dawn said. "That bitch Laura asked if they did it. They didn't get an answer because they went to interview Riya who said she just did it with her boyfriend." Dawn gave Misty her phone. "It's annoying how they even want to know that! That's way too personal."

"I know!" Misty exclaimed, shutting her phone off and shoving it in her pocket. Misty unlocked her locker and stuffed her backpack inside. She took out her lunchbox and waited for Dawn. "Alright, let's go to our usual place."

"I bet May will be complaining about where we are," Dawn joked. As they walked, Misty and Dawn's phone buzzed. They checked it and it was Leaf: _Guys! I get a three week break! I'm coming in two days! _Dawn gasped and she turned to Misty. "You go it too, right?"

Misty grinned. "YES!" they ran to May who was texting Leaf back. "May! Oh em gee, Leaf texted you too, right?"

The brunette grinned. "Hell yes. We should do something when we get back together…"

"We should have a concert," Dawn said. "Here in our city! Like, maybe next week and we could announce the day after she comes back. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Misty nodded. "That sounds great. That's like after the day Dawn gets her boyfriend!"

"What?" Dawn exclaimed, blushing. "Who said I'd get a boyfriend?" Misty laughed and sat down and opened her lunch box. "No, I'm serious, who? Did you set something up?"

Misty grinned. "No. Of course not, right, May?"

"Why would we do that?" May said, playing along. "We don't even know what guy is right for you." May winked at the redhead. Dawn opened her lunchbox, still confused.

**-»«-**

November 16

Dawn asked all her teachers that day if she could have her tests just for that night. They all agreed of course, and then she called Paul. It was four in the afternoon. "Hey Paul," she said after he picked up. "Wanna meet up?"

"For what?" he asked.

"I wanna show you my tests," she said.

Paul knew she was up to something. He knew it was something no good. "Sure," he said uncaringly. Dawn gave him the place and when: in an hour at Starbucks. "Bye," he said and hung up.

Misty grabbed the pink iPhone. Dawn turned around. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Wait," Misty said. "I need to use this for a second." She ran to her room and took out her phone, too. She took Paul's phone number and Dawn burst the door open. Misty quickly went to her contact information so Dawn didn't know what she was doing. "Sorry," she said. "I wanted to change the picture you had for me."

"What?" Dawn said. "Why did you have to go to your room?"

Misty shrugged. "Here, I actually think the picture is fine. Nevermind."

"You aren't going to apologize?" Dawn asked, taking her phone.

"Sorry," Misty said, not looking at the blunette. Dawn shrugged it off and left the room. Misty shut the door again she called Paul. He picked up. "Hey," Misty said. "It's Misty."

"Oh," was all he said.

"Do you like Dawn?" Misty asked, peeking outside her room to make sure said girl wasn't there. She wasn't and Misty shut the door again.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

She couldn't help but feel annoyed at his rudeness. "I'm asking." He didn't respond. "Because she likes you and if you don't like her I'm going to tell her to give up."

After a long silence, Paul finally said something. "Annoying."

Misty knew boy language and she grinned. "Okay, good."

"What?" Paul said.

"Well, good luck!" Misty said, hanging up. May walked in and Misty gave her a thumbs up. "It's all good."

"Good," May said, leaving the room.

Misty opened her backpack and did her homework. Afterwards, she started studying. She couldn't believe that Ash actually beat her. He beat her in math! That was her best subject and no way was Ash able to beat you. He must've really wanted those tickets.

Half an hour later, Dawn yelled, "Guys, I'm leaving! Bye!"

Misty stood up and saw Dawn leave. "May," Misty said, barging into her room. May looked up, startle. "Shall we go stalk Dawn?"

"Wait," May said. She took her phone out and showed her a text. "Drew said he wants me to stay away from him for a while. What is he thinking?"

"What?" Misty yelled, grabbing the phone to see what he said. "No, that's not what he said. He said, 'There's a fitness test coming up so I can't hang out for awhile.' He didn't say that?"

May took her phone back and reread the text. May took a deep breath of relief. "Oh, good. I really misread that." Misty nodded and May put her phone back where it came from. Misty couldn't help but laugh at her; she was so worried about Drew wanting to stay away from her? Why, May?

-With Dawn-

Dawn waited for Paul at the table that was in the way back of the coffee shop. Finally, Paul came and he immediately assumed the blunette would be in the back. He was right. He took a seat and greeted her. "Hey," Dawn said. She stuck her hand in her bag and took out five sheets of paper.

They were her tests for each class. Her history test score was an eighty two, her math score was a ninety, her science score was an eighty nine, her English score was an eighty five and her second language class, French, was an eighty five. Paul gave her a surprised look. Well, he did better but he was surprised that she was able to get good grades.

"Good job," Paul said unsurely. He doesn't give people compliments but somehow he said it. It surprised him and it surprised her.

Dawn nodded. "Thanks," she said. Then Dawn grinned and she put the tests back in her bag gently. "You know what that means, right?" Paul didn't respond. "I'm taking that as a yes! I get whatever I want from you!"

"Just so you know, I don't have a lot of money," Paul said, kind of annoyed. Why would she need something from him if the girl was already rich as hell? He was about to say that, but he just waited for her to say what she wanted. She didn't say anything. "What do you want?"

"I just want you to answer a question," Dawn said. "And you can't lie. Promise?" Paul nodded. "Okay." Dawn took a breath as if she was going to blow fifty candles on a birthday cake. Paul assumed it was a hard question. He was thinking, _is it a math question? _"Paul, who's the person you like?"

Paul was surprised, not was he was expecting. He thought the girl who called him earlier was going to tell her, but looks like she didn't. Dawn looked at him with innocent eyes and he assumed she was doing that on purpose. "What if I don't like someone?" Paul said.

"Liar," Dawn said.

Dang. "Fine," Paul said.

"Just tell me," she urged.

"You," Paul said right after she said that.

**-»«-**

November 17

The three girls were at the airport waiting for their best friend to come. Some people greeted them and asked for their autograph and picture. People were surrounding them.

Leaf found it great because it was easy for her to spot them. She walked up to them and grinned. "Hey!" she said.

Dawn smiled. "OH EM GEE LEAF IS HERE!" she screamed, attacking the said brunette with a hug. Leaf laughed and pushed her away. "Hey! You don't like my hug?"

"You're so bony it _hurts_," Leaf said.

Dawn pouted. "Well, it's great to see you."

When Misty was finished signing another girl's planner, she hugged Leaf. "Hey! Where's Mr. Boyfriend?" May loves her fans, and she was still taking pictures and signing their stuff.

"Bathroom," Leaf said. "He's disguising himself too. He's really tired from all the attention we got on the plane. I really don't mind it, and I had Gary on my side to protect me, I guess. So that probably explains why he's so tired."

May ran up to Leaf and hugged her. "Leaf!" she exclaimed. "It's been what? I don't know how long it's been but it's been TOO LONG. We have sooo much to talk about." Leaf rolled her eyes and hugged her back. "Let's go home!"

"Wait!" Leaf said, laughing. "Wait for Gary."

"Fine," May said. Misty laughed at her. Minutes later, Gary came up and May glared at him. "What took you so long? You know that girls don't like to wait."

"Wow, you're grumpy," Gary said. May crossed her arms. "Let's go."

"Where are you staying, Gary?" Misty asked.

Gary took Leaf's hand. "My house."

"You should stay at our place," Dawn said, winking. "You can stay in our basement; we have a really nice guest room. It has a king bed so you and Leaf can—ow!" Leaf kicked her. Both of her hands were occupied. One was pulling her luggage and the other hand was holding Gary's hand.

"Ignore her," Leaf said.

"I might take the offer," Gary said, smirking.

"Noooo don't stay," May said, shaking her head.

They reached the car and they dumped their luggage in the trunk. Leaf and Gary sat in the back of the van, Misty took the driver's seat, May sat in the passenger's and Dawn sat in the middle of the van. Misty backed away from the driver's seat and they were now driving out of the airport. "We're lucky the traffic isn't that bad," May said.

"I know, right?" Misty said.

"Shh," Dawn said to the two. "Leaf's sleeping." Misty saw from the rearview mirror that Leaf had her head against Gary's shoulder sleeping.

"That's so cute," May said, smiling. "Dawn, take a picture and put it on Instagram!" Gary wanted to argue but if he move or spoke, his girlfriend would wake up. Gary looked at Leaf and smiled. They were still holding hands and Dawn took a picture.

"Oh my gosh," Dawn said, showing May the picture. "It's perfect."

May grinned. "That is so cute."

"I want a picture of Paul and I like this," Dawn said, opening up Instagram on her iPhone. "He wouldn't want to do this, though."

"Of course not," May said. "It's not like you guys are dating or anything."

"We are!" Dawn said. Misty hushed her and she turned after the stoplight was green. "We're dating." May and Misty grinned and Dawn frowned. "You guys look like you already know."

"We knew it was going to happen," Misty said quietly.

Dawn and May turned to see what was happening to the couple, and the picture got cuter. Gary was sleeping too, his cheek against her head and they were still holding hands. Dawn took her iPhone out and stole another picture.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry; I'm obsessed with Gary and Leaf's relationship. It's just… ugh it's too cute. Did you guys think it was cute or was there too much? But there can NEVER be too much oldrivalshipping. And aren't cha guys glad that Dawn and Paul got together? (;<strong>

**I apologize for not having any contestshipping. ): but look, May's the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend, so the next five chapters will be only about them! Well the three couples will be there of course, but I will be focusing on May and Drew.**

**Yeah, I can hear Drew groaning and I know he's glaring. I haven't been giving him any attention. He's probably crying in the corner. HAHA I can imagine that.**

**OKAY. REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL! I'm probably going to be saying that every chapter now. If you really hate it, then vote. And I always say review, so review. If you don't review, that's pretty sad, but thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter! (;**

**See you all soon,**

**~Citra**


	23. To The Date

OH GEEZ. I LOVE TAYLOR SWIFT'S NEW ALBUM SO MUCH! I love Stay Stay Stay and 22. AND HOLY GROUND. If you don't like Taylor Swift, that's sad, but seriously I love those songs. I love Taylor Swift. (:

Now let's discuss the story! I actually typed up this chapter after I posted chapter 22, but I decided to wait for reviews. Errmm okay, seriously? I feel like it's the same person just posting as different anonymous saying there's no focus in contestshipping. Okay, it's a really stupid coincidence, but really? Like in two days I get what, five guest reviews going, "Yeah, I love your story but don't take this the wrong way but there isn't enough contestshipping."

And look, I got an email. It's saying the same thing! Actually, I got some from users, but I somehow am okay with that. But all guest reviews saying "Guest" or "Guest 101" is like… what? I've never received this many guest reviews.

OMG I GOT ANOTHER ONE. WHAT?

But thank you for telling me. It's true, but I actually warned you all a while ago. Sorry if I sounded rude because I was rude. But as you guest reviewers said, don't take it the wrong way. (:

ANYWAYS. LeafxGreenx3 and splitheart1120, thank you! Wasn't the oldrivalshipping cute? LOL.

Thank you for reviewing, people! Thanks for **voting **too, I'll remind you guys again at the end of this chapter. Now, let's get rolling with some _contestshipping, _okay? Sheesh. Chapter 23, five more chapters to go.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fact Brianna isn't really a bitch in the anime.**

* * *

><p>November 20<p>

Dawn opened May's door and took a seat on her bed. "OW!" May said. She sat up and pushed the blunette off her legs. "What are you doing?"

"What are_ you _doing?" Dawn asked back. May sat up and frowned, her face saying what-are-you-talking-about? Dawn rolled her eyes and sat on her beanbag chair. "You have a date with Drew! Get up and brush your teeth, I have to get you ready." After she said that, Misty and Leaf walked in, too.

"I might tell Drew about cancelling the date," May said. It was a Friday, and they had no school. "We have a concert next Sunday. We've announced it like two days ago, and I'm so tired. We've been practicing nonstop…"

"Nonstop?" Misty repeated. "We've only practiced for what, five hours?"

"Exactly," May said. "And I'm not so sure about performing my new song."

"Don't worry so much," Leaf said. "Your new song is a duet with me, so everything will be great." Misty rolled her eyes. "Anyways, get up. You are NOT cancelling your date." She threw off May's blankets. "Go brush your teeth."

May got off her bed, looking upset. "You guys are so mean!" May went to the bathroom to do her stuff, and the other three were still in her room. Her phone rang, and Misty looked at the caller ID.

"May!" Misty yelled. "Drew is calling."

May opened the door immediately and ran to get her phone. "Hello?" she said. It didn't sound like 'hello' since her toothbrush was in her mouth. "We're going to an amusement park?" May took her toothbrush out of her mouth. "Okay, geez I just woke up! I'll be there in an hour and a half. Bye."

Dawn stood up and pointed at the bathroom. "Hurry and finish brushing! I'm doing your makeup in THREE minutes, ya hear me?" May nodded quickly and ran to the bathroom. Exactly three minutes later, May was sitting in her room, staring at her three friends look in her closet.

"She shouldn't wear pink," Misty said when Dawn pulled out a pink tank top. "And why a tank top? It's November."

"She could wear a cardigan or something over it," Dawn said.

"May should wear this!" Leaf exclaimed, pulling out a shoulder off wool sweater with a white ribbon. "Let's not go too fancy. She can wear skinny jeans and white flats." Dawn went through her shoes and pulled a pair of white flats. The flats had a red bow with white stripes. "Perfect," Leaf said. "May, get some skinny jeans. The normal color."

"Kay," May said, getting up to her jeans drawer.

"Change and I'll do your makeup," Dawn said. "Leaf will do your hair."

Half an hour later, the brunette was ready to go. "Do you wanna eat something?" Misty asked as they all went down the stairs to the kitchen.

May shook her head. "Nah," May said. "Drew's buying me something. Or maybe I'll buy it since I'm richer than him." They laughed. Her phone rang and May pulled it out of her red leather purse. "Hello?" she said. "Oh, Peter, hi."

Peter was the owner of her studio. May called him recently asking if she could record her new songs soon. "Hey May," he said. "So tomorrow you can record your songs. And on Tuesday you have a photo shoot, then the next day you're designing your lyric book."

"I have a next Sunday," May said, "with Leaf, Dawn and Misty. I can sing some of my songs, right?" Peter said she could. "Kay, great. I'll make some singles, then."

"Sounds good," he said. "You sound like you're in a rush."

May slipped on her shoes. "I am, I'm going out. Okay, I'm leaving, bye!" she hung up and dropped the phone into her purse.

"Sorry I can't drop you off, May," Misty said. "I have to finish writing a song that I'm dying to be done with. Have fun." Dawn really wanted to go, but Misty forced her to stay home and practice playing her bass and writing some more songs.

"Where's Gary?" May said, realizing she didn't see him in the morning. They left the house and Leaf locked the door.

"He's sleeping," Leaf said. "He's so tired. I didn't wake him up." May laughed and Leaf frowned. "Why are you laughing?" they got into the car and buckled their seatbelts.

She shook her head. "You two are so cute."

"Shut up," Leaf said. She started the engine. "Which amusement park?"

"The one that's a block from Beverly's," May said.

"Kay," she said, backing out of the driveway. They talked about stuff and finally, they were there. "May," Leaf said before she exited the car. "Listen. If you like Drew, be honest. Don't deny it, okay?"

May laughed. "What? I don't like him."

Leaf shrugged. "Okay, then. Well, have fun!"

"Okay, thanks Leaf!" May said. May was glad that she was only five feet five, compared to everyone else, most of them were taller. She turned her phone on to check were Drew said their meeting point was.

She saw girls with him, and May took a seat by a bench and waited for him to finish. Drew saw her and pushed all the girls away. "Hey," May said, looking up at him.

"Why didn't tell me you were here?" Drew asked.

"Gee, I don't know," she said. "You were talking to a group of girls?"

The Grasshead smirked. "Is the May Maple jealous?"

May rolled her eyes. "Why would I be jealous? There's nothing to be jealous about."

"You're so not cute," Drew said. May apologized sarcastically. "Let's just go." He took her hand and pulled her up to her feet and started walking, her hand still in his.

May frowned, her cheeks tinting a light pink. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for a good ride," Drew said, looking at each ride they walked by.

"No I mean why are you holding my hand?" she asked, now by his side. She still had to look up while talking to him. He was what, four inches taller than her? He used to be such a shorty.

"Is there a law that I'm not allowed to hold your hand?" he questioned. May pouted and shook her head side to side. "Do you not like it when I hold your hand?"

She shook her head again. "No, it's not that." Drew smirked. "Don't take that the wrong way, Drew. I mean, what if someone notices it's me? They might take a picture. Then it'll be everywhere and people will be questioning us."

"You should know that I'm not a singer anymore," Drew said.

"I know," May said. "_I'm _still a singer though."

"Who cares?" he said. May crushed his toe. "Ow."

May laughed. She tried to shake her hand away but he held it tightly and firmly. "What is your problem?" she asked, trying to get his hand off her's. "You're so mean."

He smirked. "And you're so cute."

"I know, aren't I?" May said.

**-»«-**

"Oh em gee," May said when she got off the roller coaster. Drew looked a little dizzy and his hair was messed up. May had put her hair in a ponytail before she went on the roller coaster, so her hair was fine. She laughed at him. "Drew, are you not good with roller coasters?"

"That one was going up and down, January!" Drew said. "We went in a complete circle, who doesn't feel not good after that?"

"I feel fine," she said, taking the hair binder out of her hair. She hit his head. "And don't call me that! My name is MAY!"

Drew nodded, sitting on a nearby bench. "Okay, July." He earned another hit on the head. "Didn't I just say I'm not feeling well?"

"It's just motion sickness," May said. Drew didn't say anything and people stared at May. Drew noticed, because people were whispered that it was May Maple and crap, so Drew grabbed her pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing?" she tried to yell, but her voice was muffled.

"Shut up for a second," he said.

"Nah it's not her," he heard someone say. "May Maple doesn't have a boyfriend; her recent boyfriend broke up with her."

"Oh yeah!" said another one. "Hey, let's go on that ride."

When everyone wasn't looking at them anymore, Drew let go. May frowned but Drew spoke first. "People started to notice you. You're welcome."

"Oh," May said. "I guess I was being loud. Thanks Drew."

He nodded and stood up. "Let's grab something to eat. It's already four." May checked her phone and he was right. Wow, it's already been five hours. She followed him to wherever he was going, and finally he reached a small pizza place. "What do you want to eat?"

"I can pay for myself," she said. "I can buy you a slice, too." she was about to grab her wallet but Drew's hand touched her's, stopping her.

May felt electricity shoot from his touch, and her head jerked up to look at him. "What?" she said.

"I can pay," he said, withdrawing his hand. "It's a man's job to do this, right?" he smirked. "I'm assuming you want sausage pizza right?"

"Um," May said. "Yeah. I'll go take a seat." He stood in line and May went to an empty table for two, and pulled a chair out and sat down, throwing her head onto the table. What's with Drew? He's suddenly making her heart race.

She put her hands on her cheeks and they were warm.

"They're probably warm because of all the people here," she mumbled to herself.

Drew came back and took a seat. He slid the plate with a large, sausage pizza on it. Drew rested his cheek against the palm of his hand and took a sip of his soda. "What's wrong?" he said, a smirk appearing on his face. "Your cheeks are pink."

"There are a lot of people here," May said, taking a big bite of her pizza.

"Yeah?" Drew said. May nodded. "Oh, here's your Sprite."

"I don't remember asking you to get me this," May said, accepting the soda.

Drew raised an eyebrow. "But you love Sprite, don't you?" she nodded. "You also hate Coke and Pepsi."

"How do you remember this stuff?" May asked, biting into her pizza again.

"I always remember what you like, May," he said. May looked away, her face was warming again. She convinced herself again it was because of all the people around her, but it was November so how can it be? Drew chuckled and May glared at him. "You're so stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn about anything," May said.

They finished their pizza and May put her hands to her cheeks. Her hands were freezing, and May needed something to warm them up. "It's so cold," May said when they left the pizza place.

Drew nodded and took one of her hands again. "This way," he said, his smirk appearing again, "you'll warm up faster, December."

"What?" May exclaimed. "Do you like holding my hand or something?" Drew didn't respond and May finally turned to stare at him. "Drew? Did you hear me?"

"Let's ride the Ferris Wheel," he said, pretending he didn't hear the question. Of course he liked, no loved, holding the brunette's hand. But no way could he say that. No way would he let her know. He wants her to think that he's holding her hand just to make her angry, tease her and warm her hands a little.

Maybe Drew should be honest sometimes so May won't get angry and thinks all he likes to do is tease her. "Why would you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?" she asked. "Do you like rides like that? You don't think they're boring?"

Drew flipped his hair. "Nah, I want to ride it because I want to see if you can handle it. The last time we went to an amusement park together was in fifth grade and man, you were scared as hell."

"In fifth grade!" she repeated loudly. May realized she just yelled so she quickly hid her face with on her hands.

Luckily, there were only five groups in line, making the two the sixth in line. "Are you sure you're not scared?" Drew asked, snickering quietly.

"I heard that," May said. "And no I am not scared." It was their turn, and the worker gasped when she saw May. "Shh," she said, putting a finger on her lip. The worker nodded and she quickly took out a piece of paper, and May signed it.

"Enjoy your ride," she said. "And thank you."

"You're welcome," May said, giving a warm smile. She climbed in with Drew behind her and they took a seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Actually this was NOT a short chapter because it's six pages on Microscope word with one of the smallest fonts you know. Nah, it's not that small, I use the font <strong>_**High Tower Text**_**. I don't even know why I'm saying this. Oh yeah, it's because I don't want people complaining about the length of this chapter. It was frickin 2500 words! That's enough.**

**Yeah, cute contestshipping. The sad part is that they're both chickens. May is doubting her feelings and Drew is just being Mr. Arrogant. Sigh… what's their problem?**

**REVIEW! All you guest people, I want to hear some 'thank you-s'. You're welcome. So review and tell me what you think is going to happen. **

**Also, for those who haven't yet, VOTE ON MY POLL! What future story should I start? Matched is still winning. Childhood Friends was tied with it two days ago.**

**Kay, ciao!**

**~Citra**


	24. Getting Ready for Getting Together

Hey everyone. Okay, I love all of Taylor Swift's new songs. (:

Hm, I read the final book of the Maximum Ride series, Nevermore, and it was okay. I mean, the action was cool and everything, but I'm not quite happy of how Max and Fang got back together! I'm not really spoiling since it was SO obvious they were getting back together anyways. Sorry, do you know what book I'm talking about? LOL.

Wow, we're already on chapter twenty four! We have four more chapters to go… who's excited? (: Obviously everyone because it's now contestshipping. And they're on a Ferris wheel about to smooch, smooch… just kidding. Read.

I HAVE A NEW ONESHOT! It's called _Not Today_, it's an ikarishipping story. Dawn isn't annoying as hell (meaning she doesn't have a motor mouth). LOL, check the story out and drop a review.

Let's talk about my poll, shall we? Matched is winning! You know, I seriously cannot wait to write that story as well, so after I finish Your Attention, I will write Matched. :D SOOOOO EXCITED. AREN'T YOU? (: I'll probably have it before I write chapter twenty eight.

My speakers are being weird… it's playing quiet then loud. Omg it's quiet again. Kay let me fix that.

OKAY. Got it. Chapter twenty four! (What's my problem?)

**Disclaimer: I do not own May's blush when she watched Drew walk down the beach… do you know what I'm talking about? IT DID HAPPEN.**

* * *

><p>November 20<p>

"What's wrong with May?" Dawn asked Leaf after walking out of May's room. "She's so… crabby. Drew is so lame, I thought he'd make a move and kiss her or something! What a loser. She's all sad, maybe he did confess and she rejected him and she feels bad. Nah that would never happen. What do you think, Leaf?"

"What did you say to her?" Leaf asked, ignoring her previous blabbering.

"I asked, 'Did Drew make a move on you?'" Dawn asked.

Leaf threw her head back. "You're such an idiot! That's not how you ask people things." Dawn made a face and Leaf's rude comment and she opened her mouth to argue.

Misty sighed and walked past the two to enter May's room. May had her face on her pillow and she looked dead. "May?" Misty said, Leaf and Dawn following the redhead inside. Misty sat on her bed, Leaf sat on her computer chair and Dawn sat on her beanbag chair. "Why are you so depressed?"

"I'm not," May responded.

"Okay," Misty said. "Then what's wrong with you?"

May groaned. "That bastard Drew happened."

**Flashback**

"_What?" May said, catching Drew looking at her. "Why are you looking at me?"_

_She expected him to say 'You're pretty' or 'Nothing, I was just thinking you look beautiful' or something like that. But Drew just smirked. "I was thinking if you were scared and would like to hug me or want my comfort."_

"_What?" May said. Her face fell. "You were the one scared of heights back in middle school. Look who's talking!"_

"_People change," he said._

"_Yeah Drew," the brunette mocked._

"_Let's see if you like this," Drew said, rocking the carriage, and May's eyes widened. She screamed and she looked below, everything shaking because of Drew's movements._

_May glared at him. "What the hell are you doing?" she exclaimed. She felt her head spin. "You're… what are you doing?"_

_When they reached the ground, the worker opened the door. They were supposed to have another time around, or another time for Drew to torture May, so why would worker stop them? "I'd like to ask the two of you to step out. Rules are you cannot swing the carriage."_

_May shot the Grasshead another glare and they walked out. She put her hoodie up and they walked further away from the Ferris wheel. "What's your problem?" May yelled when no one was in earshot. He smirked. "Don't smirk, what were you thinking?"_

"_I really wasn't thinking anything," Drew said._

"_That's not what people do on the Ferris wheel!" May yelled. "Usually, a guy and a girl—" she stopped herself, a blush spreading across her face. "No, nevermind."_

_Drew's smirk appeared again and he flipped his hair. "Were you expecting for me to kiss you or something? Why would I do that to someone like you?"_

_May's face darkened and she slapped him. "What? No, that's not it. Drew, you're such a jerk!" _

**End of Flashback**

The three girls had a blank look.

Dawn snorted. "Oh em gee, what a chicken."

Leaf nodded in agreement. "Not even Gary would do that."

"Or Ash," Misty said. "He's acting like a child, who rocks the carriage you're on?"

"Leaaaff," Gary yelled. "Where are you?"

Leaf ran out of May's room. "Here, want to join our girl talk?" Gary shrugged and said 'sure,' and walked up the stairs. She frowned. "What? That was supposed to be a joke! Don't come in, I was kidding, Gary! Don't you dare come in." she walked back inside and shut the door.

"Wow," Dawn commented. "Are you two fighting?"

"Naw," Leaf said. "It's fine. This is normal."

"If you two get married, you will have a lot of yelling going on," Misty said. Leaf glared at her. "Anyways, back to May."

"I bet he wouldn't make a move on me because he has a girl at home," May said.

"I don't think so," Leaf said.

May shrugged. "Oh, that's what I thought. I even wrote a song about it. Let's sing it at the concert, and he'll be like 'what how does she know?' and it'll be so funny!" May laughed, but it didn't sound full of happiness.

"May, do you like Drew?" Leaf asked.

She stopped laughing. "What? No," she replied immediately.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh." It was obvious to the three that May was head over heels for the Grasshead. She forever doubted it, and she still doesn't believe it. Dawn lifted her lyric books and opened to a page that she wrote a few months ago. "Remember this? You wrote this when you two got in a fight."

"Well we're friends," May defended.

Misty grabbed her lyric book. "'I've been loving you for quite some time?'" she read aloud.

May snatched the book. "No I had a tiny crush on him. Not anymore, though!" there was a silence, and May thought about it. Does she like Drew? Misty, Leaf and Dawn stayed quiet to let her think. They knew her like as well as their favorite songs. She needs time to think through these sudden questions.

_"But you love Sprite, don't you? You also hate Coke and Pepsi."_

_"You were really beautiful at the dance I couldn't help it! There. Now I'm gonna go."_

_"I know you, May, a little_too_well."_

_"May, I know you're sad. Quit lying."_

_"Why are you blushing?"_

_"Be careful, you klutz."_

_"I'm kidding May, it looks great on you. The red fits you perfectly."_

Words Drew said to her ran through her brain. Even though he was a jerk, he always managed to sneak in compliments that she never noticed were so sweet. Like… something a boyfriend would say. She loved it. "I—"

Leaf smirked. Misty signaled the two to stay quiet so May could finish.

"I love Drew," she said, sounding shocked.

"What's there to be shocked about?" Leaf asked, laughing lightly. "We knew it the whole time." May blushed; she was embarrassed that they found out before she did. "So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing," May said.

Dawn was about to argue but Misty cut her off. "Oh, you'll say it eventually. Anyways, we need to get ready for out concert. April just texted me, and Mike wants us to practice on the new stage. I hear it's bigger. Like, there's kind of an 'aisle' on the stage, so we can walk down on it."

"Okay, let me change," Dawn said.

"Wait," May said. "Don't let anyone know about what I said, err, confessed okay?" they all nodded. "Especially Drew. You got it? He'll laugh at me forever."

Dawn laughed. "Okie dokes, May." She left to her own room.

**-»«-**

November 21

"Let me confirm this," April said to the four girls. "First you're singing 'Stay Stay Stay' by May. Second is 'Teenage Dream' by Misty. Then 'Wish You Were Here' by Dawn. Fourth is 'Girl At Home' also by May. After is 'Come Back… Be Here" and then 'Two is Better than May' both by Leaf and May. Is that correct?"

Misty nodded. "Yep."

Dawn sighed. "I really wanted to sing 'Push,' can't we somehow fit it in?"

"Sorry, no," Leaf said. "Wow May, you wrote a lot."

"Writing songs is my specialty," May said.

"If only you can study perfectly like this," Misty said, earning a death glare from the brunette. Leaf laughed. "Let's run through it. Who wants to start with an introduction?"

Dawn raised her hand. "Me!"

"Kay, April can you jot this down?" Misty said and April nodded. "Alright, and then who wants to say a thank you to everyone? Actually, I want to do that."

"Can I say why I haven't been writing songs lately?" Leaf asked.

"Why haven't you?" May asked.

Leaf gave her a shocked look. "Because I've been busy with my current movie, you dumbo!"

"Oh right," May said. "I have another song I wrote, can we add that?"

"When did you write it?" Misty asked, shocked.

"Last night, in the car and I finished it while you guys were talking to April about shizz," May said, getting out her lyric books. "It's three minutes."

"Do you have the chords?" Dawn asked, and May showed it to her. "Wait, you're letting _her _play another song and _I _can't? That's messed up."

"Shut up," Misty said. "Let's practice it up there. Um… April, can we put that song before Dawn's song?"

April nodded. "Perfect."

"Okay, let's go!" Leaf said, sounding pumped. Gary walked up to her and tickled her waist, and she screamed. She kicked his shin, making him yelp in pain. "Surprise attacks don't work, Gary."

Gary nodded weakly. "Hmm, we can have this guy play another guitar for us," Misty said in her thinking position. "Yeah, another electric guitar player would be great. And we need another drummer when I'm singing."

"Paul can play the drums," Dawn said. "Should I call him up?"

"That would be great," Misty said.

"Wait, why should I play the guitar for you guys?" Gary said. "All your fans will be focusing on me and—"

"No," May said, cutting him off. "Eight percent of my fans don't like you."

"Ouch," Leaf said, laughing. "You can be in the way back." Gary looked like he was going to complain and she rolled her eyes. "What? You were the one who made that mean comment before. C'mon Gary, do this for me."

She gave him that pleading look he could never say no to. He sighed in defeat and Leaf laughed, jumping to hug him. They were in a mini make out session and May made a face. "Gross, Leaf! Why in front of your friends?"

The other three girls walked away to the stage, letting the couple enjoy their moment. "Alright, should I present my song to you guys?" they nodded and May took her shining silver guitar, playing an intro. "I was thinking the drums could start. Here's my score and I have some places you guys can sing, too."

_I was reminiscing just the other day,  
>While having coffee all alone and Lord, it took me away.<br>Back to a first-glance feeling on New York time  
>Back when you fit in my poems like a perfect rhyme.<br>Took off faster than a green light, go,  
>Hey, skip the conversation and you already know.<br>I left a note on the door with a joke we'd made,  
>And that was the first day.<em>

_And darling, it was good never looking down._  
><em>And right there where we stood was holy ground.<em>

_Spinning like a girl in a brand new dress,_  
><em>We had this big wide city all to ourselves.<em>  
><em>We blocked the noise with the sound of 'I need you,'<em>  
><em>And for the first time I had something to lose,<em>  
><em>Well I guess we fell apart in the usual way.<em>  
><em>And the story's got dust on every page,<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wonder how you think about it now.<em>  
><em>And I see your face in every crowd.<em>

_Cause darling, it was good never looking down._  
><em>And right there where we stood was holy ground.<em>

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for all that we've been through._  
><em>But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you.<em>  
><em>Tonight I'm gonna dance like you were in this room.<em>  
><em>But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you,<em>

_It was good never looking down._  
><em>And right there where we stood was holy ground.<em>

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for all that we've been through._  
><em>But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you.<em>  
><em>Tonight I'm gonna dance like you were in this room.<em>  
><em>But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you.<em>

"Oh I love it!" Dawn gushed. "Can I be the background singer?"

"Sure," May said. "Leaf, can you sing harmony?"

Leaf was on the stage and Gary was somewhere else. "Sure! I love your song, too. Shall we try it all together?"

May picked up her drumsticks. "I've already got ideas of how I should play this."

"Me too," Leaf and Dawn said at the same time. May smiled, she loved how they always thought of things just like that and it always sounded perfect. "Let's do this again."

Hours later of making each song perfect, May stared at the music sheets of the last song. "Leaf, our song really sounds like it should be sung by a guy and a girl. I mean, it's not really a duet, but it kinda is, I mean it can be sung by us but wouldn't it sound better if Gary and you sung it?"

"You're right," Leaf said. "It would sound good if Gary and I sung it, but it would sound _way _better if you sang it with me."

"I heard that," Gary said from behind her.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care."

"I love you," Gary called out, or maybe you can call it flirting. May turned around to frown at him and he was smirking.

She didn't respond, but her face warmed up. Mostly because he was embarrassing her, he was being stupid, and also because he just said those words to her. Any teenage girl would feel this way if their beloved said that to them. "Okay," Misty said, making things move. "Tomorrow is the concert; do we have to go through another song again?"

"We haven't practiced 'Two is Better Than One' yet," May said.

"I know," Misty said. "We're practicing that one last. The very last."

"Kay," May said. "We should go through 'Holy Ground,' again. My new song. Sorry it was rushed, I really wanted this one in the concert."

"I think if May gets to play another song I should too," Dawn said, but Misty shook her head. "You're not fair, Misty!"

"Life isn't fair," Misty said.

Dawn groaned. "You sound like Paul."

**-»«-**

Late at Night

Misty peeked in May's room, and she was sound asleep. She shut the door. "Kay, she's asleep," Misty said to Dawn. Dawn nodded and they went down the stairs and saw Leaf opening the door. Drew was walking inside. "Great, let's all party in the basement."

"Where's May?" Drew asked.

"Sleeping," Leaf answered as she opened the door. "We're here to talk about some things that are concerning May… and you."

"Me?" Drew asked and Leaf nodded. They reached their huge living room that had large white couches, a big TV, beautiful furniture and Drew stared.

"What?" Dawn said after she took a seat. "Of course we have a beautiful house, we're all rich. What do you expect?"

"Shut up," he said, sitting on the other side of the couch Gary was on. "Why are we all here?"

"Yeah, really," Paul agreed.

Misty rolled her eyes at the unenthusiastic boys. "Listen, we're here to talk about a plan. Drew, remember the lyrics I emailed to you a few days ago?"

"What about them?" Drew asked.

"Drew, be polite," Leaf snapped. "You're the rudest man on earth."

"Only when May isn't around," Misty corrected. Drew glared at her. "Moving on. So originally, Leaf is supposed to be singing this song with her. But in reality," she looked at the Grasshead, "you are. She doesn't know, and she's going to be shocked."

"Yeah, really," Dawn agreed.

"Why do I have to sing such unmanly lyrics?" Drew asked.

Leaf snorted. "It fits your unmanly voice."

"You're all so mean," Drew said, and everyone, including Paul, laughed. "After the duet, what happens? The concert keeps going, right?"

"Nah, it's the last song," Misty said. "So you get May to her backstage room, and you two will be left alone. Then the rest is you."

"Don't be lame or a chicken," Dawn warned. "Like yesterday you were such a loser! She told me what happened I was like, 'omg what a loser!' you should confess to her and make her all happy or else she's not good for you! And if you don't make a move I am going to call Brendan and make him get his ass here so they can get back together."

"May doesn't even like him though," Drew said, but he still didn't want Dawn to get him here.

"Then I'll get one of her previous crushes here," Dawn said. "But whatever. Do you hear me? You better get together."

Misty nodded. "Yeah. This is the point why we're going this."

"Wouldn't it be better if I got her myself without your help?" Drew asked.

They all glared at him. "Dude it's better if you just listen to them," Gary advised. "And this is great. If yesterday you made another move on her and you guys started dating then this never would've happened. So it's your fault."

"There you go," Misty said, and Leaf gave Gary an approving look. "You guys can stay here tonight. But one of our guests room are occupied by Leaf's stuff so there's only one available."

"It looks like you guys have six guest rooms so it shouldn't matter," Paul said.

"Well only one of them are open for use," Misty said.

"Hey where's Ash?" Dawn said, noticing he wasn't there.

Misty laughed. "Ash's mom wanted him to eat out with her at this restaurant. She really wanted to go there no matter what so Ash couldn't make it."

"It's like eleven," Leaf said.

"He's tired because of it," Misty said. She faced the three guys. "So anyways, are you three okay with sharing a room?"

"I'm going to Leaf's room tonight," Gary said. Leaf made a face. "Don't worry, I won't try anything."

"Fine," Leaf said. "It's not like this is something new." Everyone looked at her and she blushed. "Er, I mean we've shared a room before when we were little so…"

Dawn nodded. "Yeaaahh," she said.

"I'd rather not share a room with Drew," Paul said. "I don't know him."

"Dude I'm in your math class!" Drew exclaimed. "We were friends since middle school!"

"Oh was that you?" Paul said. They knew Paul knew Drew very well; he just probably didn't want to share a room with Drew. "I'm going to my girlfriend's room. Let's go."

Dawn stood there dumbfounded until Paul snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Oh! Umm…" she blushed. "Okay, let's go."

"Looks like you're all alone," Misty said to Drew. "Do you need a teddy bear to hug so you won't be scared?"

"Shut up, Misty," Drew said, standing up and heading to the guest room.

"Good night," Misty said, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! :D<strong>

**I like this chapter, it made me laugh. Though there wasn't that much contestshipping, but at the same time there was. Who's excited for May and Drew's duet?**

**I know this is like Repairing the Past, but the chapter where Leaf and Gary were singing was pretty much where I got my inspiration. Hey, it won't be exactly the same. **

**Yes, I added Taylor Swift's new songs because I love them. I couldn't do most of her songs since they were all break up songs, and I didn't want the songs to be about Brendan. LOL. I really love the song 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' but it'd be pretty sad if I used that song. Drew and May haven't even gotten together yet. Now that's really sad.**

**I'm disclaiming all songs that I mentioned and I will use in the next chapters right now! (:**

**VOTE if you haven't! Also, REVIEW. I got a fair amount of reviews for the last chapter and I'm really happy. (: review, review and vote!**

**See you all soon,**

**~Citra**


	25. Sudden Dates

BIG NEWS. I've completed chapters one and two of matched… but I'll have it up before I put up chapter twenty eight. Aren't you guys just excited for Matched? I freaking am. Hehe (:

Next week I have finals. ): but that shouldn't bother my updating since I'm updating on the weekends now. I've been doing extremely awesome this year so I'm not that worried. As expected from me. JUST KIDDING LOL.

I love everyone who reviewed and read. The precious chapter was the one where I got the most reviews ever for this story, woohoo! Thank you all of you for supporting me this far. Don't ditch me after this story is done, though. That'll break my heart. Okay, I should be saying this on the last chapter. What am I doing? :o

Wanna know something sad? I'm having a mini writer's block for this chapter…

Chapter twenty five, three chapters to go! (:

**Disclaimer: I do not own May's genie outfit at that one contest.**

* * *

><p>November 22<p>

_Stay, stay, stay.  
>I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.<br>You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
>But I think that it's best if we both stay.<em>

"That was great!" Dawn exclaimed when the song was finished. She put her bass on the floor gently and ran up to hug May. "I love this song so much! Oh em gee, you're all sweaty." The blunette pulled her hands back and went to pick her guitar up.

"You're sweaty, too, Dawn," May said, picking her water bottle up from the ground. Misty and Leaf also did the same. "Thanks. Hey, aren't you going to drink water?"

"I don't know where it is," she said, looking around.

Leaf shut her water bottle. "I think Paul took it when you were singing. Yours was the pink one on the stairs, right?"

Dawn frowned. "Why would Paul take it?"

"Maybe he was thirsty?" May asked.

Misty gasped and they all turned around to see she was checking her phone. "ASH IS COMING! He's going to be here in fifteen minutes."

"Oh my gosh, your long lost boyfriend is coming to see you." Misty glared at Leaf, who turned away from her.

"Where's Gary?" Dawn asked. "And Paul?"

"They went to get lunch for us," Leaf said. "Shall we practice another song before they come?" They all agreed, but then April came in with a worried expression. "April!" Leaf exclaimed. "What's up?"

April shut the door behind her. "There are four bitches outside demanding to see you guys. I'm not saying you have to, but can you give them your autographs or something?"

May made a face. "I don't want to see some spoiled brats. Even if they're our fans, they should be more respectful."

"Tell them we're busy," Dawn said.

Misty shook her head. "No, let them sit there. Don't show yourself to them."

"They keep ringing the doorbell," April said. "Oh, I'll just turn it off. Sorry for bothering you girls."

"Wait," Misty said. "When Ash, Paul and Gary come back, then what's going to happen?"

Leaf groaned. "Here, Misty and I will take care of them."

"Okay," Dawn said. "May, let's practice 'Wish You Were Here!'"

Misty and Leaf walked out of the auditorium. "I have a bad feeling…" Leaf said and Misty agreed. "I somehow think it's those four girls who loath us at school because of our boyfriends. The one who hated me was… Laura! Yeah, it was her; she even followed me to my movie!"

"Oh you told me that," Misty said. "The one who liked Ash wasn't that bad. Her name's Maggie, she really just wants Ash, she doesn't hate me or anything. But she's friends with Laura and them." As they reached the door, they saw the four girls they were talking about. They were all caked with makeup, short skirts, low tank tops and leather jackets. They didn't unlock the door but stood there.

"Let us in!" Brianna demanded.

Leaf shook her head. "Sorry, we can't. What do you want?"

"I want Drewy!" she exclaimed, and her three friends also yelled the name of who they wanted.

"They aren't here," Misty said.

"They're always with you," Ivy said.

Leaf sighed. "Well they aren't here. Now leave before we call security."

"I'll call my daddy to make you guys let us in," Laura threatened. Misty and Leaf laughed at her and Laura blushed. "What are you guys laughing about?"

"The four of us combined have way more money than your dad," Misty said. The bitches didn't want to leaf so Misty and Leaf yelled, "SECURITY!"

Immediately, three guards appeared running and Leaf pointed at the four girls. "Please, get these girls away from our sight." They nodded and walked outside, dealing with them. They all looked humiliated and embarrassed. "Laura really hates me because I failed her plans a million times at the movie shoot. She kept trying to break Gary and me up."

Misty burst out laughing and they both returned to the auditorium and saw Dawn and May practicing songs alone. "Wow, they're actually being good girls," Misty said loudly.

"Hey!" May and Dawn said. "We're always good girls," Dawn said.

Right when Misty and Leaf got back on the stage, three male teens proudly came in with a forced-to-join teen, too. That one was Drew. Well, they weren't proudly coming in, but they came in without any shyness or stuff. "Ash!" Misty yelled, running off the stage to hug him.

"I never knew Misty would do that," Dawn said through the microphone. Misty pulled away from her boyfriend to glare at the blunette. "Hello boys."

"What the?" May screamed into the microphone. "Who the hell brought _Drew _here?"

"I knew she's mad at me," Drew said.

"Hey, you deserved it." Drew glared at the spiky brown haired teen, Gary. Gary ignored him and walked closer to the stage. "Leafy, won't you jump into my arms?"

"No thank you, Romeo," Leaf said.

Drew and Ash laughed at Gary's rejection, but he knew she was going to reject it anyways. "What did you guys get us for lunch?" Leaf asked.

"Chinese takeout," Ash said, lifting up two large bags of takeout food. "Don't worry; it's not from a fast food place. It's from like, Emperor Buffet or something. It's pretty expensive there so it's not that bad."

"We trust you, Ash," Misty said, grinning. "Hopefully."

"Misty is so out of character around Ash," Drew said loudly, and everyone laughed. Misty whacked Drew out with her fist. "Ow!"

"Misty don't do that!" May yelled. They all looked at May and she looked shocked at what she just said. She saw Drew smirk at her. "If you do that, you'll make Drew even stupider!"

Misty and Leaf were laughing hard at Drew's reaction. They caught him with a smirk then he had a shocked face that matched May's from before. "Oh geez, you're hilarious May," Misty said. They all gathered together to eat lunch.

"This isn't half bad," Dawn said. She was really picky with food, and she actually tried it. Plus it was noodles, which had a lot of carbohydrates. She still ate it.

"Wow, who picked that for her?" Misty asked, surprised.

Three of the guys pointed at Paul, who was stuffing an eggroll in his mouth. "What?" he said.

"Good job with picking food for Dawn," May said. "You really know what she'll eat, huh?"

"It's because I saw her picking out food at the café when I was tutoring," Paul said. They didn't look convinced. "I just noticed she was picky, okay?"

"You two are so cute," Leaf gushed. Paul rolled his eyes and Dawn blushed. "Maybe you two should just ditch and go on a date."

Dawn shook her head. "No way! We have to practice."

That made Paul pretty angry. His girlfriend would rather practice than go on a date with him? She even said 'no way!' in front of everyone. "Dawn, we're going on a date five minutes after you finish eating."

"What?" Dawn yelled.

Misty laughed. "Ooh, Paul. I know what you're thinking." Misty was a boy reader, unlike most girls around. She just always knew what guys were thinking… though she never ever knew what Ash had in mind. It made her frustrated, but she can't help it. Paul didn't react to Misty, and she knew he wanted to keep his cool, so she laughed again.

"Then I'm taking out Leaf after," Gary said.

"I guess I'll bring Mist out," Ash said.

Drew didn't say anything and neither did May. The guys, except Drew, starting thinking of where to bring their girlfriend, and they all thought of a perfect place. Ash and Misty finished. "Alright Mist, let's go in my car."

"Wait," she said. "Let me get my purse, it's up on the stage." Ash nodded and when she came back, they left.

Well, three couples, no, two couples and one soon-to-be couple left. Gary crumpled up his garbage and threw it perfectly into the garbage can. "Leaf, you done?" Leaf was eating as slowly as possible. "Hurry up."

"No," Leaf said. "I don't wanna go."

Gary leaned down and whispered to her as quietly as possible, "Once we leave, Paul and Dawn will leave, too. Then May and Drew will be left alone."

"But what about our concert plan?" Leaf whispered back.

"Drew will probably wait for tomorrow to get together," Gary whispered. Leaf nodded and she finished the last bites of her food and they were out the door.

"We should go too, Dawn," Paul said.

"Let me drink my water," Dawn said.

May pouted. "Dawn! You're actually leaving me!"

"Yeah, sorry May," Dawn said, standing up and taking her bag.

"At least take me with you," May said. Her face practically read _don't-you-dare-leave-me-alone-with-Drew-all-alone_. That just made Dawn want to leave.

"No," Paul said. He took her hand and they left.

May really wanted to get up and follow them, but she sat there in shock. She should've joined Ash because he's nice… nah, Misty would probably kill her.

"So," Drew said, starting a conversation to break the awkward silence. "Which songs that you girls are performing are your songs?"

"Five out of seven of them are written by me," May said, and Drew looked surprised. "Well one of them I wrote with Leaf but I still wrote it."

"Good job," Drew said.

May rolled her eyes. "You should be acknowledged I'm better than you."

"I never said I was," he said. May didn't react. "Show a song to me."

"How about you wait till tomorrow?" May asked. Drew sighed and she laughed. They both finished they lunch. "Want to play some songs tomorrow?"

Drew shrugged. "Sure." They stood up and both went on the stage.

"You can use Dawn's pink bass," she said, pointing at it. He wasn't happy about the color, but it was the only option available. "Want to write a song?" Drew shrugged again and May gasped. "Actually, I have a song that I'm in the middle of writing. It's about an unreliable guy." Drew somehow got the message that May was inferring him.

She strummed a tune and starting singing softly.

_You find yourself at my door,  
>Just like all those times before,<br>You wear your best apology,  
>But I was there to watch you leave,<em>

And all the times I let you in,  
>Just for you to go again,<br>Disappear when you come back,  
>Everything is better.<p>

"I feel like that should be the second verse of the song," Drew said. "Right?"

"Yeah," May agreed. "That might sound better."

**-»«-**

Ash brought Misty to an indoor beach. Not many people went there since it was November, but it didn't matter to them since it was indoor. They had to buy swimsuits there, and the front desk people asked for Misty's autograph.

"How long are we going to be here?" Misty asked Ash. She looked around. "Wow! There are only like two people here, and they're adults who probably won't care about us!"

"Let's say two hours?" Ash said.

"Okay!" Misty exclaimed. She grabbed his hand and they ran towards the water. She loved real beaches more, but a beach was a beach. It was all manmade, though. Then she stopped right when she reached the water. "Woah! I forgot you don't like water."

"I'll sit here and play with the sand," Ash said.

"Hey," Misty said, waving her hand in front of his face. "Why aren't you looking at me?"

"No reason," Ash said, looking away again.

"Sure," Misty said. It was somehow like a guy asking their girl 'why isn't she looking at him?' Of course it'd be like this since it is Misty and Ash. "Ash what is UP?"

His face was slightly red. "Misty, why'd you have to buy a bikini?"

Misty frowned. "What, do you not like it?"

"No it's not that," Ash said. Misty continued to ask what was wrong, and the older ones on the beach laughed at them, it was cute. "It's really cute."

"The swimsuit?" Misty asked.

"No, you in the swimsuit," he corrected. Misty blushed and Ash was redder than ever. "I'm going to cool off!" Even though he didn't like the water, he unconsciously ran into the water to get away from Misty, to hide his embarrassing face and so he didn't have to answer any of Misty's questions or teasing.

But Misty wasn't going to do that. She was as embarrassed as him and she slouched down. "Oh geez, we must've looked like idiots."

**-»«-**

"Why did you choose to go to the mall?" Paul asked.

"I just found that it was the perfect opportunity to make you carry my bags," she said. "I'm just kidding. I want to go to this one jewelry place to wear something to my concert tomorrow."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you just go there first?"

"Quit complaining!" she said, laughing. "You're only carrying six bags. Plus they're pretty small."

"Only?" Paul repeated. "Small?" They were pretty big bags, two bags from Forever 21, two from Wet Seal, one from American Eagle, and one from Pink (Paul sat on a bench, far away from that store to wait). He had fun being with her, but he'd never admit it.

If Misty was there, she'd probably say, "Paul, you're happy to be with Dawn and happy that she's only focusing on you?" Although that wasn't completely true, she was also focusing on shopping.

"Kay Jewelry?" Paul said. "This looks like place where you buy wedding rings."

"It is," Dawn said. "But they also sell cute earrings." She walked up to him and took some of the bags. "Here, sorry I made you carry them. It was kind of funny."

"You were teasing me?" Paul asked.

Dawn looked a little nervous. "Maybe?" she walked into the store and talked to one of the employees who appeared to be Dawn's friends.

"Are you a boyfriend of that lady?" an elder lady asked Paul. He nodded and she motioned him to come closer. He did anyways. "Look at this." She pointed at a silver ring that had a small diamond heart. "This is a new item; there are only three in stalk. You get your name and her's engraved for a price of twenty dollars."

Paul assumed the old lady had no idea Dawn was a celebrity, so it wouldn't be a problem. "Sure," he said. "Don't let her know."

"No problem," she said. She took out a sheet. "You can also change the diamond to another jewel. When's her birthday?"

"April," he said. "So it's still a diamond." He took a pen from the pen holder and scribbled all the information as fast as he could. "When will it be finished?"

"Two hours," she said. "Can you pick it up at eight thirty tonight?" he nodded. "Alright, thank you for buying."

He walked outside and saw Dawn with a bracelet. "Look Paul! Isn't it cute?"

He nodded.

_Not as cute as you._

**-»«-**

"Seriously, I hope Drew and May don't get in a fight and then he won't do the concert." Leaf was still thinking about that. It's been half an hour already. Gary was extremely pissed that she wasn't paying any attention to him at all.

"They're fine," Gary said for the millionth time.

Leaf sighed. "Okay, okay, they're fine."

"You're such a nice person you're always worrying about your friends," he said, putting an arm around her. Then he whispered, "But you should also think about your boyfriend, not other people when we're alone."

"You're jealous?" she asked.

"What?" Gary said. "No!"

Leaf laughed. "Uh yeah sure."

Gary brought Leaf out in the park, and they were chilling in the backseats of his large, spacious car. On the way, they bought lattes. What Gary wanted was making out, but Leaf didn't have that in mind. "What are you thinking about?" Leaf asked. He suddenly went quiet.

"I'm thinking about how much I want to kiss you."

"What?" she exclaimed, blushing.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, smirking. Leaf didn't respond, so Gary decided to keep talking. "Well I was thinking about kissing you. I want to wrap my arms around you like this," he came closer to her and wrapped both arms around her, "And kiss your cheeks," he kissed her cheeks, "your eyes," he kissed her eyes, "then your nose," and he kissed her nose, "of course your beautiful hair," and he kissed the side of her head. She was blushing and wasn't moving at all. He smirked at it made him want to continue. "Finally, I want to kiss you until you have to put your latte down."

He pushed his lips against her's harshly and it made her open her mouth so he could french kiss her. She actually dropped her empty latte cup on the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away to take deep breaths and he captured her sweet lips again.

They parted again and Leaf took a breath. "What else were you thinking about?" she asked.

**-»«-**

November 23

"Where is Leaf?" Misty yelled the next morning. "And I thought I was going to be the last one to come home last night." Misty returned around seven and Dawn came back at six thirty. May couldn't stand being with Drew anymore since it felt too weird. How could their relationship fall like that?

"What time is it?" May asked.

"It's eight," Dawn said. It was eight am, and their concert starts at five pm. They practiced for some hours, then did their makeup and chose their outfits, talked over some more stuff and finally, they performed. "Someone call her."

May showed them a text. "Leaf says she's going to be here in ten minutes. She was at a hotel with Gary."

"She's so lucky!" Dawn exclaimed. "Paul doesn't want to stay too late or paparazzi will catch us."

"Ash had to drop me off because he has curfew," Misty said sadly. "If he wants to stay past curfew he has to tell his mom a day before. It's pretty sad."

May shook her head. "His mom loves him too much."

"At least he has a good relationship with his mom," Dawn said. "Hey, I'm making breakfast today, kay?"

"Make something filling," Misty said. "And of course not too fatty." Dawn nodded and she ran to the kitchen.

Minutes later, the doorbell rang and May ran like a five year old to see who it was. "Leaf is here!" she screamed and she swung the door open. "Where were you? Did Gary do something to you? Why didn't you tell us last night? What is your problem?"

Misty came by and laughed at the last question. May was just too ridiculous. Leaf laughed as well. "I was with Gary, remember? I told you in the text. And Gary didn't do anything to me, and I don't have a problem. I'm sure when you get a boyfriend you'll be doing the same."

"Sure," May said sarcastically.

Gary gave Leaf a quick kiss. "I'll see you later, Leaf. I have to go take care of things."

"Okay, love you Gary," Leaf said, waving at him. He waved and walked off to his car. "Something smells burned."

"Dawn!" Misty yelled, running to take care of it.

"Dawn's cooking?" Leaf asked, sounding a little grossed out. May laughed. "Anyways, sorry for not telling you ahead of time May. Are you ready for the concert?"

May shrugged. "It's fine. And I'm ready."

"Don't you dare stop singing no matter what," Leaf said.

"Of course," May said. "Why would I do that?"

"Dunno," Leaf said.

Just a warning so she won't stop when Drew appears on stage, singing in place of Leaf for the last song.

* * *

><p><strong>This was really long… okay so when I was writing about May swinging the door open, I was like… what's past tense of 'swing?' I tried swang and swinged and I'm like that doesn't sound right. Then I'm like omg of course it's 'swung' what the heck am I thinking?<strong>

**I love the oldrivalshiping in this. And I cannot wait for the contestshipping int he next chapter. (;**

**So yeah. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I don't think it's possible, but can we reach 300 reviews? Not saying we will, but can we? LOL. Oh, and if you haven't voted on my poll, go do that. PLEASE.**

**Kay, review! I'll see you all soon.**

**~Citra**


	26. You Don't Know How Beautiful You Are

ONE DIRECTION, TAKE ME HOME. LOVEEEE. Kiss You, Little Things and Heart Attack are m favorite songs off that album. What about yours? (:

We were sooo close, guys! 299 reviews! LOL, I guess because I _did _say I wasn't expecting 300 reviews. I was right, wow. (: who cares, I got a lot of reviews! THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! We only have two more chapters to go, not counting this chapter.

You guys are going to love this chapter, so I shall talk no more.

Actually, **MATCHED IS NOW UP! **Please go check it out, I'm soo excited, just like some of you guys are, too! (: I am adding my own personal twists. So yeah I also have a new poll. (;

Kay, now I'm done talking. Chapter 26!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fact that Ash looks like he never grows. Well, his voice did lower in Diamond and Pearl but… whatever his height looked the same. Oh, I also do not own any songs.**

* * *

><p>November 23<p>

It was one, and all the girls were backstage in their room. They decided to share a room, even though they had other rooms for themselves. "I can already hear some people," Leaf said. "The concert starts at three! I'm impressed."

"It happens all the time, Leaf," Misty said.

"I know," she said. "I was just saying."

Dawn tossed her mascara in her makeup case. "At this one concert of mine, a couple fans came at six in the morning and my concert was at four. I wasn't even there yet!" they laughed. Dawn applied blush. "I'm going to put on lip stuff later. Whose makeup shall I do now?"

"Mine!" May said.

"I want to do Misty's," Leaf said, grabbing her makeup bag. Misty pulled her bangs back and secured it with a large, red hairclip. They heard a knock at the door and in unison they all said, "We're busy!"

"It's Gary," he said.

"We're busy!" they said again. They heard him sigh and walk away and they laughed. "We're so mean to our boyfriends," Leaf said. "Except Misty, she's nice to him. Actually nevermind, Misty likes to tease him."

Misty rolled her eyes. "It's fun!"

"You guys have the roles mixed up," Leaf said, shaking her head. She took out an eye shadow pallet. "Shouldn't the boy be teasing his girl?"

"Not all couples need to be that way," Misty said. "Who says that?"

May gasped. "Hey Leaf, except me, too! I'm not mean to my boyfriend. I don't have one."

"_Yet_," Dawn said. May frowned and the other girls laughed. "Just joking. May, stop moving or I'll mess up."

The girls chatted about girl topics and their boyfriends. They also talked about their concert and they went over what they were going to do, except Drew's part. April knocked on the door. "Come in," Leaf and May said at the same time.

"Are you guys ready?" she said. "You have an hour left."

"Already?" May yelled. "Dude we have to pick out our clothes!"

April laughed. "See? You girls always lose track of your time. We're meeting twenty minutes to three, kay?" They all agreed and she left.

"Remember that we have another song before 'Girl At Home,'" Leaf reminded. Dawn made a face like she forgot. "It's 'Begin Again.' May and I wrote it a while back, but we forgot about that song and we decided to sing it today!"

"You guys are so unfair!" Dawn yelled. "I want to play my song!"

"Which one?" Misty asked.

"'Push!'" Dawn said.

"Oh because that song needs a guy singer, and I don't want another singer," Misty said. Dawn pouted. "Anyways, let's get our clothes on."

May frowned. "We are wearing clothes." Misty and Leaf gave her a 'seriously' face, and May laughed. "I was joking. That was a bad joke."

"It was," Leaf said.

"Oh I have to remind you guys this too," Misty said. "We're not singing 'Holy Ground,' we're singing the song we wrote last night, kay? And same with the duet."

Leaf nodded. "It's still before Dawn's song, right?" Misty nodded. "Kay."

"Here's your shirt." All the girls had the same something: a low, loose, sparkling shirt that went a little past their waste. May's was red, and she had dark navy jeggings and white flats. Her flats were easy to move in, she didn't like wearing heels while performing, mostly because she was all over the stage. She had her favorite red watch on, a friendship bracelet that matched with the other three girls and a pearl bracelet with a rose Drew gave her from third grade. Her hair was curled and it was put up in an updo and a white rose with red sparkles was next to the updo. May wasn't into heavy makeup; she had smokey eyes Dawn did with grey based eyeshadow. Her nails were painted red just to match her whole outfit.

Misty had a turquoise version of May's and everyone else's. She had white skinny jeans and two inch high blue flip flops. Misty's hair was straightened with nothing in it. She had a friendship bracelet and a seashell bracelet her mom gave her, then a gold ring with a blue zircon. Ash gave it to her; a blue zircon is Misty's birthstone. Her nails were painted shimmery silver, except her ring fingers, which were sparkly light blue.

Leaf had a green shirt that matched theirs, of course. Leaf had black short shorts and white tights. She thought during concerts, skinny jeans or any kind of jeans were hard to move in. She had dark green flats that were shiny. Leaf had her friendship bracelet on as well and a gold necklace. She had two rings on each hand, one on her middle finger and the other on her ring finger. One was from her mom, it had a diamond flower. The other was from Gary; he gave it to her in sixth grade. It was gold with little peridots on it. Peridots are Leaf's birthstone. Leaf had her nails gold. Leaf's hair was curled and pulled into a side ponytail. She was probably going to take that out in the middle of the concert, though.

You can guess what color Dawn had. It was a pink version and she had a grey skirt with a white strip design. Her skirt had many layers and each layer had a different shade of grey. Dawn had black tights and pink heels that had a bow on them. She had her friendship bracelet, a charm bracelet, a gold bracelet with a white heart. Dawn's nails were done pink and her index fingers were blue.

"We all look so hot," Dawn said. "And se—" May covered her mouth. May was always bothered so much by the word 'sexy.' Dawn pushed her hand away. "What the heck May! It's a good thing I didn't put my lipstick on yet." After she said that, she went to her mirror and applied some lipstick.

"Oh, I need some lip gloss," Leaf said.

"Me too," Misty said.

"Should I wear nude color lipstick?" May asked. The three girls looked at her and shook their heads. "Red?"

"Yeah," Leaf said. "Crap guys, we're late. It's one forty five. We were supposed to be there five minutes ago!"

Dawn gasped. "Seriously?" she reapplied her blush and added a little more foundation. "Kay guys, let's go." They ran out of their rooms and they reached where April was. April hit all their heads with her clipboard. "Ow!" Dawn said once April hit her head. "What are you doing?"

"It's your punishment for being late," April said. "And I hit you lightly, what are you freaking out about?" Dawn rolled her eyes. "So the band's already on the stage."

"Where's Paul?" Dawn asked.

"Paul, Drew, Gary and Ash have VIP passed, and they're in the VIP room," April said. They could hear yelling and April had to raise her voice. "Okay, May, get on the riser. The girls will be next to you."

"Gotcha," May said, running to the riser. It was like an elevator but there were no walls. It brought her to the stage. The girls followed her and they sat on the given chairs. "Are you guys scared?" May asked. Her face was clearly excited.

"Not really," Dawn said.

Misty shrugged. "I just don't want anyone to mess up."

"We won't," Leaf assured. "So I come up next, then Dawn and then Misty."

"I'm so glad I don't have to play my bass the whole time," Dawn said. "Just the last song."

"Yeah, we only play our instruments at the last song," Misty said. "Except for May and Leaf." Misty winked and Leaf and she giggled.

Minutes later, April walked up and interrupted their conversation. She handed May and Dawn their microphones. Leaf and Misty hand the microphone that looked like headphones but didn't cover their ears. "Ready?" April said. May nodded. "Good luck."

Fake smoke surrounded her and the stage and the music started. It was Christmas-like, but it wasn't a Christmas song of course.

**Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift**

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night.  
>I threw my phone across the room at you.<br>I was expecting some dramatic turn-away,  
>but you stayed.<em>

Fans screamed when they heard May and saw her. May smiled and waved at all of them then continued the next verse.

_This morning I said we should talk about it.  
>'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved.<br>That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk."_

May stayed in the center of the stage and then Leaf came up, singing the harmony the chorus. Fans screamed and jumped around.

_And I said,  
>Stay, stay, stay.<br>I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
>You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.<br>But I think that it's best if we both stay._

The two girls smiled at each other and they walked to the side of the stage as Dawn made her entrance. She caused more excitement to the audience.

**Dawn: **_Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers,  
>that took all of their problems out on me.<br>_**May: **_But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'  
>And I love you because you have given me no choice but to<em>

**Leaf and May: **_Stay, stay, stay.  
>I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.<br>You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
>But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay.<em>

**May: **_You took the time to memorize me  
>my fears, my hopes, and dreams.<br>I just like hangin' out with you, all the time.  
>All those times that you didn't leave;<br>It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life_

Misty finally made her appearance and her fans screamed and jumped. They held up posters saying 'I love' and whoever's name after.

**Misty: **_Stay.  
>And I'll be loving you for quite some time.<br>_**Dawn: **_No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad mad.  
><em>**Leaf: **_So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay._

**May: **_Stay, stay, stay.  
>I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.<br>You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
>But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay.<em>

**May/Leaf as harmony: **_Stay, stay, stay.  
>I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.<br>You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
>But I think that it's best if we both stay.<em>

The song ended and the four girls were in a wrong, arms length apart. They all smiled at each other, fans screaming, clapping their hands, some holding out their hands. They knew they loved that song. "Hi everyone!" Leaf yelled. "Did you like that song?" she got a roar in response. "Thank you! That song was by May Maple here!"

"Hey guys," May said. "Thank you for coming today! I'm extremely happy to see you all today."

"May, aren't you going to say who you wrote the song for?" Dawn asked. The fans screamed, wanting to know who. May glared at Dawn.

"I wrote this song for a crush I had back then," May said. The girls gave her an unsatisfying. "Geez, it's for the guy I currently like. I'm not telling who it is."

Misty laughed. "This girl is shy. Kay, next song!"

The band started their introduction and Misty stood in the very front.

**Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**

_You think I'm pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punchline wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down, down<em>

_Before you met me_  
><em>I was alright but things<em>  
><em>Were kinda heavy<em>  
><em>You brought me to life<em>  
><em>Now every February<em>  
><em>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<em>

Misty was already on the front of the stage, high fiving some of the fans' hands. Leaf sang the next verse, coming out of where she and the others were sitting.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<em>

**Misty: **_You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

**Misty/Leaf harmony: **_My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
><em>**Misty: **_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali  
>And got drunk on the beach<br>Got a motel and  
>Built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete_

Dawn slowly walked up, singing her part.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<em>

**Misty: **_You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

**Misty/Leaf harmony: **_My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
><em>**Misty: **_Don't ever look back_

**May:**_I'm a get your heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

**Misty: **_Yoooou  
><em>_You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

**Misty/Leaf harmony: **_My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
><em>**Misty: **_Don't ever look back_

**May:**_I'm a get your heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight (<em>_**Dawn: **__Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

"That song was by Misty!" May said. "She wrote it because she was so in love with her boyfriend!" Misty whacked the brunette and everyone laughed. "Ow!"

"Your fault," Misty said. "Next song is by all of us!" The song started with a fun 'beepy' sound.

**Kiss You by One Direction**

**Leaf: **_Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
>We could go out any day, any night<br>Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
>Baby I'll take you there, yeah<em>

**Misty: **_Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
>You can get, get anything that you want<br>Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
>Baby just shout it out, yeah<em>

**May: **_And if you, you want me too  
>Let's make a move<em>

**Dawn: **_Yeah, so tell me boy if every time we_**All: **_To-o-uch  
>You get this kind of, ru-u-ush<br>Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>If you don't wanna, take it slow<br>And you just wanna, take me home  
>Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

**Misty: **_And let me kiss you_

**Leaf: **_Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need  
>Looking so good from your head to your feet<br>Come on come over here, over here  
>Come on come over here, yeah<em>

May put her arm around Leaf and sang her part, Leaf singing harmony as she sang it. _  
><em>

**May: **_Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
>Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins<br>Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight  
>Baby be mine tonight, yeah<em>

**Dawn: **_And if you, you want me too  
>Let's make a move<em>

**Leaf: **_Yeah, so tell me boy if every time we_**All: **_To-o-uch  
>You get this kind of, ru-u-ush<br>Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>If you don't wanna, take it slow<br>And you just wanna, take me home  
>Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

**Leaf: **_And let me kiss you_

Leaf blew a kiss at a guy and he grinned and started talking to his friend about what happened. Leaf giggled. They all gathered together to sing the next part.

**All: **_Na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na<br>Na na na na na na na na_

**May: **_Yeah, so tell me boy if every time we_**All: **_To-o-uch  
>You get this kind of, ru-u-ush<br>Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>If you don't wanna, take it slow<br>And you just wanna, take me home  
>Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_Every time we to-o-uch_  
><em>You get this kind of, ru-u-ush<em>  
><em>Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>If you don't wanna, take it slow<em>  
><em>And you just wanna, take me home<em>  
><em>Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

**Misty: **_And let me kiss you_

They all blew kisses at a particular person and everyone screamed. They all danced throughout the whole songs. "So I guess we starting writing that because we started talking about our boyfriends," Dawn said. "Well, May's the only one who is single. But she still wanted to kiss her crush."

"Dawn, you are really mean," May said. "You were the one who was complaining about your guy not kissing you in a while!"

"Oh be quiet," Dawn said. "Well that leads to the next song, actually not really, but the next song is by me!"

**Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne**

**Dawn: **_I can be tough  
>I can be strong<br>But with you  
>It's not like that at all<br>There's a girl  
>That gives a shit<br>Behind this wall  
>You just walked through it<em>

**Leaf: **_And I remember all those crazy things you said  
>You left them running through my head<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here.<br>_**May: **_All those crazy things we did  
>Didn't think about it, just went with it<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<em>

**Dawn: **_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Here, here, here  
>I wish you were here.<br>Damn, Damn, Damn  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Near, near, near  
>I wish you were here.<em>

_I love_  
><em>The way you are<em>  
><em>It's who I am<em>  
><em>Don't have to try hard<em>  
><em>We always say<em>  
><em>Say it like it is<em>  
><em>And the truth<em>  
><em>Is that I really mi-I-iss<em>

**Misty: **_All those crazy things you said (__**Dawn:**__things you said)  
>You left them running through my head (<em>_**Leaf: **__through my head)  
>You're always there, you're everywhere<br>But right now I wish you were here.  
><em>**May: **_All those crazy things we did (__**Dawn: **__things we did)  
>Didn't think about it, just went with it (<em>_**Leaf: **__went with it)  
>You're always there, you're everywhere<br>But right now I wish you were here_

Dawn remembered when she was dying to have someone hug her because she was totally depressed that her boyfriend dumped her. She remembered when she met Paul at the bridge, then afterwards wanting him by her side.

**Dawn: **_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Here, here, here  
>I wish you were here.<br>Damn, Damn, Damn  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Near, near, near  
>I wish you were here.<em>

**All: **_No, I don't wanna let go  
>I just wanna let you know<br>That I never wanna let go_

_(__**Dawn: **Let go, oh, oh)_

_No, I don't wanna let go_  
><em>I just wanna let you know<em>  
><em>That I never wanna let go<em>

_(__**Dawn: **__Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)_

**Dawn: **_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Here, here, here  
>I wish you were here (<em>_**Leaf: **__I wish you were here)  
>Damn, Damn, Damn<br>What I'd do to have you  
>Near, near, near<br>I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn (__**Misty: **Damn)_

_What I'd do to have you  
>Here, here, here (Here)<br>I wish you were here.  
>Damn, Damn, Damn<br>What I'd do to have you  
>Near, near, near<br>I wish you were here._

"Why would you write such a sad song when you already have a boyfriend?" Leaf asked. Dawn sounded like she was breaking down the whole time, so it was a pretty intense performance. Leaf, May and Misty were in the back dancing while Dawn had the spotlight.

"Well when I wrote it I was pretty depressed, Leaf," Dawn said.

"At least it wasn't about thinking your crush had a girl at home when he really didn't," Misty said, implying May. May glared at her. "Sorry."

"Well I really thought he did," May said. "Kay, next song is 'Girl at Home' by me."

**Girl at Home by Taylor Swift**

**May: **_Don't look at me,  
>You've got a girl at home,<br>And everybody knows that,  
>Everybody knows that,<br>Don't look at me,  
>You've got a girl at home,<br>And everybody knows that._

_I don't even know her,_  
><em>But I feel a responsibility,<em>  
><em>To do what's upstanding and right,<em>  
><em>It's kinda like a code, yeah,<em>  
><em>And you've been getting closer and closer,<em>  
><em>And crossing so many lines.<em>

**Leaf: **_And it would be a fine proposition,  
>If I was a stupid girl,<br>_**Dawn: **_But honey I am no-one's exception,  
>This I have previously learned.<em>

**May: **_So don't look at me,  
>You've got a girl at home,<br>And everybody knows that,  
>Everybody knows that,<br>Don't look at me,  
>You've got a girl at home,<br>And everybody knows that,  
>Everybody knows that,<br>I see you turn off your phone,  
>And now you got me alone,<br>And I say,  
>Don't look at me,<br>You've got a girl at home,  
>And everybody knows that,<br>Everybody knows that._

_I just wanna make sure,_  
><em>You understand perfectly,<em>  
><em>You're the kind of man who makes me sad,<em>  
><em>While she waits up,<em>  
><em>You chase down the newest thing,<em>  
><em>And take for granted what you have.<em>

_And it would be a fine proposition,_  
><em>If I was a stupid girl,<em>  
><em>And yeah I might go with it,<em>  
><em>If I hadn't once been just like her.<em>

_Don't look at me,_  
><em>You've got a girl at home,<em>  
><em>And everybody knows that,<em>  
><em>Everybody knows that,<em>  
><em>Don't look at me,<em>  
><em>You've got a girl at home,<em>  
><em>And everybody knows that,<em>  
><em>Everybody knows that,<em>  
><em>I see you turn off your phone,<em>  
><em>And now you've got me alone,<em>  
><em>And I say,<em>  
><em>Don't look at me,<em>  
><em>You've got a girl at home,<em>  
><em>And everybody knows that,<em>  
><em>Everybody knows that.<em>

**Misty: **_Call a cab,  
>Lose my number,<br>You're about to lose your girl,  
><em>**May: **_Call a cab,  
>Lose my number,<br>Let's consider this lesson learned._

**May/Leaf harmony: **_Don't look at me,  
>You've got a girl at home,<br>And everybody knows that,  
>Everybody knows that,<br>Don't look at me,  
>You've got a girl at home,<br>And everybody knows that,  
>Everybody knows that,<br>Wanna see you pick up your phone,  
>And tell her you're coming home,<br>Don't look at me,  
>You've got a girl at home,<br>And everybody knows that,  
>Everybody knows that,<br>Don't look at me,  
>You've got a girl at home,<br>And everybody knows that,  
>Everybody knows that.<em>

_It would be a fine proposition,_  
><em>If I hadn't once been just like her.<em>

The girls moved right on to the next song, and Dawn and Misty took a seat in the back. They were singing in this song. That's what May thought they were doing, but they were making sure Drew was getting on the riser.

Some fans noticed but they didn't seem to care, they were still screaming and jumping.

**Come Back… Be Here by Taylor Swift**

**May: **_You said it in a simple way,  
>4 AM, the second day,<br>How strange that I don't know you at all.  
>Stumbled through the long goodbye,<br>One last kiss, then catch your flight,  
>Right when I was just about to fall<em>

**Leaf: **_I told myself don't get attached,  
>But in my mind I play it back,<br>Spinning faster than the plane that took you..._

**May: **_And this is when the feeling sinks in,  
>I don't wanna miss you like this,<br>Come back... be here, come back... be here.  
>I guess you're in New York today,<br>I don't wanna need you this way,  
>Come back... be here, come back... be here.<em>

**Leaf: **_The delicate beginning rush,  
>The feeling you can know so much,<br>Without knowing anything at all.  
>And now that I can put this down,<br>If I had known what I'd known now,  
>I never would have played so nonchalant.<em>

**May: **_Taxi cabs and busy streets,  
>That never bring you back to me,<br>I can't help but wish you took me with you..._

**Leaf: **_And this is when the feeling sinks in,  
>I don't wanna miss you like this,<br>Come back... be here, come back... be here._

_I guess you're in London today,  
>I don't wanna need you this way,<br>Come back... be here, come back... be here._

**May: **_This is falling in love in the cruelest way,  
><em>**Leaf: **_This is falling for you and you are worlds away._

**May: **_New York... be here.  
>But you're in London and I break down,<br>'Cause it's not fair that you're not around._

The band stopped and they clapped, causing the audience to clap as well.

**May/Leaf harmony: **_This is when the feeling sinks in,  
>I don't wanna miss you like this,<br>Come back... be here, come back... be here._

The music started again and May fell down to her knees, letting her fans hold her hand.

_I guess you're in New York today,  
>And I don't wanna need you this way,<br>Come back... be here, come back... be here._

_I don't wanna miss you like this._  
><em>Come back... be here.<em>  
><em>Come back... be here.<em>

Dawn walked up the stage, and she and May started an amusing conversation and Leaf rushed to the backstage. "Are you guys ready?"

"Drew is worried about forgetting the lyrics," Gary said. Leaf's face read 'really?' and Drew shook his head. "Just kidding."

Drew was standing on the riser. "I just don't want May to yell why I'm here and stuff."

"Don't worry, she'll probably be shocked," Leaf said, laughing. "I'm going to go back up there or May won't start. Later!" Gary stopped her and kissed her cheek lightly and Leaf pecked his lips. "Alright, bye!"

She ran up the stage and the band started the beginning of the next song. May smiled at Leaf and started her part.

**Beautiful by Carly Rae Jepsen ft. Justin Bieber**

**May: **_I know, I know it's been a while__  
><em>_I wonder where you are, and if you think of me__  
><em>_Sometimes, 'cause you're always on my mind__  
><em>_You know I had it rough, trying to forget you but__  
><em>_The more that I look around, the more I realize__  
><em>_You're all I'm looking for__What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me__  
><em>_You're not trying to be perfect__  
><em>_Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me__  
><em>_It's how you take my breath away__  
><em>_Feel the words that I don't say__  
><em>_I wish somehow, I could say them now__  
><em>_Oh, oh, I could say them now, yeah_

**Drew: **_Just friends, the beginning or the end?_

May's eyes widened when she heard another voice. It wasn't Leaf, and she saw Leaf wasn't by her anymore. May stopped singing and the voice continued to sing. This voice… she looked up and saw him. She saw _him._

_How do we make sense__  
><em>_When we're on our own__  
><em>_It's like you're the other half of me__  
><em>_I feel incomplete, I should've known__  
><em>_Nothing in the world compares to the feelings that we share__  
><em>_So not fair_

Drew looked right at her and she was still frozen. He was calling her beautiful again, and her face was pink. He smirked.

_What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me__  
><em>_You're not trying to be perfect__  
><em>_Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me__  
><em>_You try to take my breath away__  
><em>_Feel the words that I don't say__  
><em>_I wish somehow, I could say them now_

May backed away as Drew walked closer to her, singing the next verses. May had a shocked expression, and she was also extremely embarrassed that Drew was singing this song with her.

**May/Drew Harmony: **_Oh, it's not you, blame it all on me__  
><em>_I was running from myself__  
><em>_Cause I couldn't tell how deep that we__  
><em>_We were gonna be__  
><em>_I was scared its destiny, but it hurts like hell__  
><em>_Hope it's not too late, just a twist of faith_

She slapped his hand away when it reached for her's. Drew just smirked, trying to keep his cool. May looked angry and he found it cute. That somehow got Drew to continue to sing proudly. He grabbed her hand and he rested his arms on her shoulders, luckily he didn't have a microphone but a smaller one attached to his shirt. May couldn't move but she sang, remembering her friends warning not to stop singing. It was probably because of this.

**May/Drew Harmony: **_What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me__  
><em>_You're not trying to be perfect__  
><em>_Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me__  
><em>_It's how you take my breath away__  
><em>_Feel the words that I don't say__  
><em>**Drew: **_I wish somehow, I could say them now__  
><em>**May: **_Oh, oh, I could say them now,  
><em>**Drew/May: **_mmm_

Drew grabbed her arm and pushed his lips onto her's, and May kissed him back. Everyone was cheering, some were shocked, the ones who wanted to marry May were not happy and May's friends were cheering and snickering.

May realized when the hell was happening and she pushed him away, running to the backstage. Drew chased after her, and the other girls covered the scene.

**-»«-**

May ran into her private room, but Drew caught the door before it could be slammed in his face. "Woah, May," Drew said.

"What are you doing?" she screamed when she saw him walking in. She threw clothes, makeup, her combs and anything that was there at him. "Go away!"

"What's wrong?" he yelled, dodging every move. No security was going to come, the girls said: a green haired guy with a VIP pass is allowed to make May angry. Of course May didn't know. "You kissed me back. Why are you so mad?"

"Don't just appear in a duet I was supposed to sing the duet with Leaf!" she yelled. She wasn't angry, she was really embarrassed. "I'm so…"

"So what?" Drew asked, waiting for her to complete the sentence. "Happy?" she didn't respond. She collapsed on her chair and Drew walked in, locking the door. He came closer to her and lowered to her level. Her face was completely red, and her eyes were wet. "Are you okay?"

"Shut up!" she yelled, turning around. Drew chuckled. Everyone who actually knew May was when she was embarrassed and happy, she would yell at them and turns away, and not wanting them to see her since her face was completely red. Drew smiled, his face reading he was really happy. He wrapped his arms from behind her and kissed her cheek. "What are you doing?" she asked shyly.

He smirked, tucking hairs behind her ear. "Do you love me, May Maple?" he whispered into her ear. She didn't answer. "Am I that crush you guys were talking about on stage?"

"What if you are?" she asked.

"That's why I asked if you love me," he said.

May's head leaned back and she shut her eyes. "Yeah."

"What does yeah mean?" Drew asked.

He loved teasing her and May clenched her teeth. "I do."

"You do what?"

"I do love you," she exclaimed, turning her head. But she turned her head the wrong way, it was the direction Drew was. Drew smirked and May widened her eyes. He leaned in a kissed her deeply, his arms still strongly around her.

"I love you," he said after pulling apart. "I always have." They kissed again and after pulling apart, he said, "But seriously. You really don't know how beautiful you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Theyy are fine'lly, nally, nally, together forever. Say that aloud, it sounds like 'wee are never ever ever getting back together.' LOL.<strong>

**I found it cute, did you? (: if you did, review and tell me what you think! I'm freaking waiting, kay? (; SO REVIEW. **

**Vote on my new poll! It's just a fun one. And check out Matched! You have a list of things to do. How troublesome. You don't have to do them though, but I would love you forever if you did.**

**LOL, review! (: kaythanksbye, see you next time!**

**~Citra**


	27. All Can Know I Love You

Okay so I was looking at the poll results and steamy, passionate, etc moments was runner up. I was like wooahhh o: and my older sister's all like, "Duh, that's what fanfiction is about!" I'm like noooo waaayy. She's all like yeah.

ANYWAYS. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you all had a fabulaoustasicta Thanksgiving. I don't even know what that says. Mashed potatoes, yum. My Asian family doesn't like turkey or other stuff they make during Thanksgiving, so just mashed potatoes and some Asian food. LOL. Did you buy lots of stuff on Black Friday? (: I didn't because my dad just went to his home country and bought me hell loads of clothes. Not that I'm complaining.

I bet you don't remember LOL Thanksgiving was such a long time ago.

And Drewxmay4eva, I was going to PM you but you didn't log in. (: you're welcome, and they are new songs. Taylor Swift released her album on October 22, and the songs were from that album. (: and LLG, I made Drew smirk because he was trying to keep his cool. Does that make sense? c:

So in the song _Beautiful _by Carly Rae Jepsen ft. Justin Bieber, I was going to make the title "What Makes You Beautiful" since those are the words of the song, but I'm like… WAIT THEY DIDN'T SING ONE DIRECTION LOOOL.

**NEW POLL: YOUR ATTENTION SEQUEL OR NOT? Vote, I'll be waiting for your answer!**

Enough of my blabbering. Thanks for voting on my poll, and I hope you guys checked out Matched!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey's skills of doing hairs. She's not in this story, though.**

* * *

><p>November 25<p>

Dawn turned the radio on and they were still talking about May getting together with the ex-singer, Drew. _"They were singing their new single that was released today at midnight. The rumors are her friends secretly made Drew Hayden sing it so they could get together," _the first reporter on the radio said.

"_I heard that during the concert, May Maple didn't tell anyone that Drew Hayden was coming, she wanted to give the fans, Misty Waterflower, Dawn Berlitz and Leaf Green a surprise," _the second reporter said. He let out a cough. _"There was another rumor saying that they used to date, and May Maple's three friends wanted them to get together again."_

"_Don't worry everyone," _the first reporter said. _"Today, we have interviews with the four girls on MTV. May Maple is at twelve pm, Leaf Green is at two pm, Dawn Berlitz at four pm, then Misty Waterflower is at six pm. Watch it today and they'll give out all the answers! Here's the new single, __**Beautiful**__, by May Maple and Drew Hayden!"_

The song started playing and May groaned when she entered the kitchen. "Dawn, turn that off," she said, slumping down on her chair.

Dawn gasped. "May, you have to take better care of your hair! You have an interview today! You're going to be on TV!"

"Dawn, I'm on TV all the time," May said, ignoring her screaming and orders.

"After breakfast, go to my room," Dawn said. "Where's Leaf and Misty?"

"Misty's sleeping," May said, sounding extremely tired herself. "Leaf is down in the basement with Gary, I don't know what she's doing. I don't even want to know."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "I know, right? Go wake Misty up."

"No," May said. "Last night she ordered me not to wake her up. Dawn, her interview is in nine hours!" She did the quick math in her head. It was nine in the morning, and May had to be at the MTV station in forty five minutes. "Give me my breakfast. And Dawn, they're doing my hair so you don't have to. You can do your beauty stuff."

"Fine," Dawn said, slightly disappointed. "Then again, the professional should do it because you might need a certain hairdo to look prettier on TV." May rolled her eyes and took a waffle from the plate. "Do you have manners?"

"I don't need a plate or fork or anything though," May said, already munching down the waffle. "I don't want any syrup today."

"That's a surprise," Dawn said.

May shrugged. "I'm not up to it."

"Are you upset that haven't seen Drew since the concert or something?" Dawn asked, laughing. May glared at her.

Drew has been hiding in his house since the concert. Magazine reporters were out there. They were all asking about the concert, if he's going to be a singer again, were all his songs about May, and about the single _Beautiful_. "I'm going to go now," May said.

"You're going to drive?" Dawn asked, surprised. May doesn't like driving, even though she has her own car. They all had their own car.

"Yeah, what?" May asked, taking the car keys.

"Nothing," Dawn said. "See you later! I'll watch it."

"You better," May said, grinning. "Bye."

**-»«-**

Twelve- May's interview

"Welcome to MTV, May Maple!" said the hostess. "My name is Solana Sine!"

May smiled. "Hi Solana, nice to meet you." they shook hands and Solana looked really happy.

"How are you today, May?" Solana asked. May answered fine, and Solana giggled. "I'm jumping right into the questions. Is it because you have a boyfriend?"

May didn't answer immediately. "We didn't really talk much after the concert. We only spoke for like five minutes, because my manager wanted me to get home immediately no matter what. I haven't seen him since then."

"No need to sound worried," Solana said, smiling. "It's only been what, two days?"

"I'm not worried," she said stubbornly.

"You are just too cute," Solana commented, laughing. "So tell me. The concert was just you, Dawn Berlitz, Misty Waterflower and Leaf Green, right?" May nodded. "Why did Drew Hayden come? Plus, he quit being a singer. Is he coming back to the music industry?"

May sighed and she rested her forehead and her hand. "You know, I seriously have no idea. I think the girls secretly made arrangements with him to come to my concert."

"Why would they do that?" Solana asked.

"Okay so, the past two months, our friends and I have been making plans," May said. "Leaf, Dawn and I secretly made a plan to get Misty and the guy she liked together. They did and Misty kinda found out and—"

"Misty Waterflower has a boyfriend?" Solana exclaimed. The audience gasped and whispers exploded in the room.

In May's head, she was panicking. Misty would _kill _her if she told them. "No," May said. "I think he moved away or something." Solana didn't say anything. "Kay, I'm continuing. So afterwards, you know how Leaf and Gary broke up?"

"Gary Oak?" Solana asked. May nodded. "Yeah."

"I think you know they got back together," May said. "Dawn, Misty and I kind of did it… like we told the director of the movie Leaf is currently shooting to make Gary the main guy. The director listened."

"You girls sure get your life easy," Solana said. "So you didn't know that Drew Hayden was coming at all?" May shook her head. "What was your reaction and thoughts when you heard his voice?"

"I was shocked," May said. "And in a freak out session. I was mad at him, too."

"Oh what happened?" Solana eagerly asked.

May's laughed. "That's personal information." Solana's face filled with disappointment. "But I can tell you this: he was being a jerk."

Solana was about to ask why, but she assumed May would say it was personal information. Solana looked at her list of things to ask the brunette. "So the new single _Beautiful _still sounded like a duet. Who were you originally supposed to sing it with?"

"Leaf," May said. "Leaf Green. I can't believe she did that to me! She somehow sneaked away from me while I was singing." Everyone in the room laughed. "Hey, I'm not kidding."

"I know," Solana said. "So were you and Drew dating before?"

"No," she said almost immediately. That made May sound a little suspicious, and she quickly continued to talk. "I had a boyfriend before him; he was the song of a professor. He cheated on me and moved away so we broke up. Drew and I were just friends."

"So you never had any feelings towards him before?" Solana asked.

May sighed. "I did, you know my song _Teardrop on My Guitar_? That song was for Drew, I wrote it in… I think it was seventh grade."

"It was _that _Drew?" Solana exclaimed. "That time he wasn't famous so we didn't know."

"Yeah, I wouldn't think you'd know," May said. "But that was like a puppy crush. It was seventh grade!"

"Did Drew have feelings for you?" Solana asked.

May made a face. "How am I supposed to know?"

"I didn't think you knew," Solana said. "Let's ask him."

"How are you—" May started, then the large door on the other side of the stage opened, and Drew was there, waving at people. May's eyes widened and Solana stood up and pulled another single couch next to May. Drew smiled at Solana and sent a smirk towards May.

"Welcome Drew," Solana said. "Take a seat!"

"Thank you for having me," Drew said. He was pretty close to May, and the brunette scooted away from him. The audience noticed and laughed. Drew laughed as well.

"So did you hear my question?" Solana asked. "Did you ever like May before?"

Drew raised his eyebrows. "I'd rather tell that to May first than everyone." Drew somehow implied that he did, but only Solana and a few others caught it. May didn't.

"Okay," Solana said after a while. "About the concert… how was it all planned out?"

"Misty gave me lyrics at school and told me to memorize them," Drew said, thinking back. "She would text me the plan and why I had to do this. Then I went to their rehearsal and secretly she'd tell me how everything would work."

May groaned. "How did I not notice that?" She did see them talking, but she assumed it was just a normal conversation. Now she really wanted to yell at Misty.

The crowd laughed and Solana cleared her throat. "So what's the scoop?"

"What scoop?" May asked. Drew said nothing but a smirk remained on his face.

"About you two," Solana said. "Are you dating? How long? When did these feelings happen?" They didn't say anything because Solana continued to talk. "Though I remember two years ago May's hit single _Teardrops on My Guitar _was about Drew. It's this Drew, right?

May laughed. "I had a puppy crush on this jerk and he got a girlfriend afterwards." They all laughed and Drew just turned away. "So I got over him."

"Drew, you look like you regret getting a girlfriend," Solana laughed. "Why is that?"

"Shouldn't this be personal information?" Drew asked.

"Come on, just tell us!" Solana asked eagerly.

May rolled her eyes. "He's probably thinking he was being a jerk to throw me away like that. We never spoke afterwards until the end of the first year of high school."

"That's because you were so busy with your job," Drew argued. He was trying to dodge the question. "Besides, how was I supposed to know that you liked me?"

"It's not like it would change anything," May said. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Plus it's not like you liked me so there'd be no point in telling you.

"How would you know if I liked you or not?" Drew asked.

Solana grinned. "Well there you have it! Drew Hayden has liked May Maple for three years straight!" There was a huge cheer and May blushed and gave a confused look to Drew.

"I never said that," Drew said, disappointing everyone.

"But you're implying it," Solana said. "I know it. If you want to argue, then you should tell us the truth right here, right now."

"Alright," Drew said. "But shouldn't you ask May first? Ladies first you know."

"What a gentlemen," Solana said with slight sarcasm. "Well May, tell us."

"Tell you what?" May asked.

Solana smiled. "Tell us how long you liked Drew, did you stop liking him, and the concert."

May sighed. "Fine. I had a _puppy crush _on Drew in seventh grade. He got a girlfriend in the middle of that grade and he started not hanging out with me. I wrote that song. I slowly got over him once middle school ended." People in the audience whispered amongst one another, and Solana listened attentively. "Then in high school I found a new guy. We started dating."

"Who was he?" Solana asked.

"You don't know him," she said. "He's a normal person. I caught him cheating on me and he moved away. I don't think he ever knew I caught him; he might've gotten hints though. I changed my number after."

"Who would cheat on May Maple?" Solana exclaimed.

May laughed. "And then I had no feelings for anyone since."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Liar."

"Drew," Solana said, smiling. "Your turn!"

"May has always been in my eyes," Drew said. "I dated girls to make May mad, her angry face is cute."

"That was short," Solana said.

May glared. "What? But you lost me after you dated the very first girl." Drew shrugged. "Quit being so arrogant, cabbage brain."

"Well, that's all Drew has to say then," Solana said. "Here, don't say what you guys feel right now." Solana clapped her hands and the stage curtains opened, and there was May's band. "May, why don't you and Drew sing a song together?"

"The one that we sang at the concert?" May asked. Solana nodded. She sighed. "Okay."

They walked to the stage and they each took a microphone. May glanced at Drew and he simply smirked at her. She mouthed: _don't do anything stupid and embarrassing. _He just chuckled, making her glare. That's what he wanted her to do.

**Beautiful by Carly Rae Jepsen ft. Justin Bieber**

**May: **_I know, I know it's been a while__  
><em>_I wonder where you are, and if you think of me__  
><em>_Sometimes, 'cause you're always on my mind__  
><em>_You know I had it rough, trying to forget you but__  
><em>_The more that I look around, the more I realize__  
><em>_You're all I'm looking for_

May couldn't help but smile at Drew, and he gave a small smile back. May looked surprised but it quickly turned into his infamous smirk.

_What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me__  
><em>_You're not trying to be perfect__  
><em>_Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me__  
><em>_It's how you take my breath away__  
><em>_Feel the words that I don't say__  
><em>_I wish somehow, I could say them now__  
><em>_Oh, oh, I could say them now, yeah_

**Drew: **_Just friends, the beginning or the end?__  
><em>_How do we make sense__  
><em>_When we're on our own__  
><em>_It's like you're the other half of me__  
><em>_I feel incomplete, I should've known__  
><em>_Nothing in the world compares to the feelings that we share__  
><em>_So not fair_

Drew looked at May and sang the next part. She looked embarrassed and when he started to sing, her face tinted a light pink.

_What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me__  
><em>_You're not trying to be perfect__  
><em>_Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me__  
><em>_You try to take my breath away__  
><em>_Feel the words that I don't say__  
><em>_I wish somehow, I could say them now_

**May/Drew Harmony: **_Oh, it's not you, blame it all on me__  
><em>_I was running from myself__  
><em>_Cause I couldn't tell how deep that we__  
><em>_We were gonna be__  
><em>_I was scared its destiny, but it hurts like hell__  
><em>_Hope it's not too late, just a twist of faith_

**May/Drew Harmony: **_What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me__  
><em>_You're not trying to be perfect__  
><em>_Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me__  
><em>_It's how you take my breath away__  
><em>_Feel the words that I don't say__  
><em>**Drew: **_I wish somehow, I could say them now__  
><em>**May: **_Oh, oh, I could say them now,  
><em>**Drew/May: **_mmm_

Just like they did at the concert, Drew grabbed her by surprise. People didn't cheer yet, they waited for the next event. Drew spoke first. "Should I do it?" he asked. As he spoke, his minty breath brushed over her lips. "Should I kiss you?"

"Why would you ask me that?" May asked, blushing.

"Well, you told me not do anything stupid?" Drew pointed out. His arms were firmly around her waist and her hands were resting on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat.

May stared into his eyes. "I…" her forehead fell in his chest. "You're so mean."

"I know," Drew said. "But you still love me."

"Who says?" May challenged.

He raised his eyebrows. "Fine, you don't love me?"

She felt his grip loosen and she shook her head. "Drew!" He laughed and she gave a shy smile. He leaned and kissed her deeply. Her arms went around his neck and he then put his hands on her cheeks. Their lips fit so perfectly against each others. They pulled apart but went right into another kiss. The whole crowd cheered. Camera men took pictures of the sweet kiss and same with the others.

Solana walked up to them when they finally pulled apart. It was a couple minutes later. She spoke into the microphone, "What are your feelings for each other? Make it short and sweet."

His hands went back to her waist and he squeezed her into a hug. "I love her." May smiled and she hid her face into his chest. "She's what I've been wanting for all of my life. And she's finally mine."

Solana pointed the microphone towards May, waiting for her to show her face. She took a breath and turned to the microphone. "I love him so much… I'm so glad, no I—" her face was completely red. "I'm crazy about him. Even if he's arrogant and crap, I still love him."

There were roaring cheers and Solana turned around to the audience. "And there we have it! Now we know what's between May Maple and Drew Hayden! Stay tuned for Leaf Green at two o clock!" The curtain slowly fell and May glared at her boyfriend. The boyfriend she's been longing for.

"You're so mean," May said. Her band walked out of the room awkwardly to give the couple space. "I told you not to do anything embarrassing!"

They were still in their perfect hugging position. He smirked. "Well I asked you if I should do it or not. You never said no."

"But if I say no then—" May started. She stopped immediately.

"Then what?"

"Then…" she sighed loudly. Minutes later she admitted, "I don't want to miss your kiss."

He was really happy about that answer. "You're so cute," he said. He hugged her and smiled. "May, I love you."

"I love you, too," she said. They shared another deep kiss and she squeezed him tightly. They pulled apart and caught their breath.

"Maybe we should go home," he said, laughing. "This really isn't a good place to make out. How about we go to my place?" He smirked and winked at her.

"You are so…" she couldn't even finished because she was laughing. "Alright, let's move." His arms were still around her and they left the room to his car.

**-»«-**

"Welcome to Solana Show!" Solana greeted everyone. "So earlier today we just saw May Maple and Drew Hayden make out on stage. Who was there to watch that?" A couple people yelled they were. "It was pretty hot." They laughed. "Today we have another singer or actress today who is friends with the May Maple. Let's welcome Leaf Green!"

Loud cheers filled the room and Leaf walked in making her appearance. She smiled and waved at everyone. She took a seat across from Solana. "Hi everyone!" Leaf said, blowing some kisses. That was Leaf's thing. She gave a smile to Solana. "Thank you so much for having me."

"No, thank _you _for being here!" Solana said. "It's rare to have you here. You've been here before though, don't act so formal." Leaf laughed. "So, did you watch the show earlier today with May?"

"Yeah," Leaf said, snickering. "I kind of knew you'd surprise her. We love surprising our May, huh?"

"You can say that," Solana said.

Leaf sighed. "I'm so glad they got together. It was so hard making May even realize she liked him!"

"Seriously?" Solana said. Leaf nodded. "Well we're not here to talk about May; we're here to talk about you! How has life been for you lately? You've been shooting a movie, right? Tell us a little about it."

"Alright," May said. "Life's been pretty nice to me. I've been shooting my movie called _Another Cinderella Story_. I think I told you what it's about, right?"

"Just a little," Solana said. "You can't tell us anymore because it needs to be a surprise, right?"

"Yeah," Leaf said. "But you know, life has been throwing some surprises at me, too! So I think Michael Garcia was supposed to be the 'prince' in the movie. Well, that's what the director told me. But you know who shows up?"

"Who?" Solana asked.

"Gary!" she exclaimed. "Gary Oak!"

"Well isn't that good for you?" the interviewer said. "It's your boyfriend, so that's a good thing."

"Yeah, it's fine I guess," Leaf said. "But at that time I was in a fight with him and we broke up. Then we got back together, he told me what happened. He was sort of forced to break up with me."

"Oh why?" Solana asked.

The brunette smiled. "Sorry, but that's something I can't say."

"How disappointing," Solana said. Leaf shrugged. "Got any juicy stories about you and Gary?"

"Like what?" May asked.

"Romantic events?" Solana suggested.

Leaf shook her head. "Not really. We have a normal relationship and I can see him all the time."

"How about a confession, then?" Solana asked.

"Okay," Leaf said, thinking of something. "Gary, I hope you're watching this. I love you, and you're all I want."

**-»«-**

Dawn sat in the chair, smiling at the audience. "Welcome, Dawn!" Solana said after greeting the audience. "How was the concert?"

"It was fun!" Dawn said. "Did you watch it?"

"I can't watch it yet," Solana said, laughing. "It's not on DVD yet, and the professional camera men didn't put it up yet. I don't like watching it the fans make where I can barely see you."

"Oh really?" Dawn said. "Some of them are okay. It was fun; I loved the last one where Drew surprises May!"

Solana laughed again. "Everyone is talking about that, huh?" she said. "Did you plan that?"

"Yeah, with my two besties," Dawn said. "May's also one of my besties but of course she didn't plan it. You know why. If she did then it wouldn't be a surprise. Plus she'd just reject the idea and blow up and start yelling. I have no idea why Drew thinks her angry face is cute. It's fudging scary."

Everyone laughed at Dawn's comment. "Well I hope May Maple isn't watching this right now," Solana said. Everyone laughed again, including Dawn. "Do you have a love life, too, Ms. Berlitz?"

"Noo call me Dawn," Dawn said. Solana nodded. "Yeah, I do! He's not that romantic though."

"You love him though, right?"

Dawn snorted. "Of course I do! If I didn't love him, why would I go out with him?"

"Is he anyone famous?" Solana asked.

Dawn shook her head. "No, he's a normal person. He's a year older than me and he goes to my school. I don't really want to tell the world who he is because he doesn't like attention. He's a little popular at school though since he's handsome."

"Oh yeah?" Solana said. "What's he like?"

"He's not a talkative person," Dawn said. "He doesn't show any emotion or expression to others. But he shows some to me, so I feel special. He's pretty blunt and straightforward, but he doesn't mind my babbling. I know I babble, but its fun you know? Misty gets all mad and it's fun annoying her."

"You're a naughty one, huh?" Solana said.

Dawn giggled. "I guess. Anyways, people say my boyfriend and I are opposites. We kind of are, but we're both nice." She thought for a moment. "But people say he's mean. He's not though."

"Maybe he's only nice to you," Solana said. "That's cute. I wish I can meet him."

Dawn smiled and shook head. "Nope, sorry, he's mine!"

**-»«-**

"Hey Solana!" Misty greeted. "It's been a while."

"Hello Misty!" Solana said. "Yeah, the last time you were on this show was last month, right?" Misty nodded. "You've been here how many times now?"

"This is my seventh time on your show," Misty said, grinning.

"Wow," she said. "You're my most welcomed visitor, huh?" Misty laughed. "I've been talking about this all day, but, I heard that you're the one who planned May's surprise the most?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah I guess," she said. "Leaf did a lot, too. Dawn did too, she's the one who forced him to learn the lyrics. She was ready to shred him up if he didn't do it. But I also got him to do it. I guess it was all of us since we're scary."

"I can somehow picture that," Solana said. "And your when is your new single _Teenage Dream _in the stores? I can't wait to put it on my iPod."

"I'm putting out the single next week," Misty said. "And I have an album coming out soon. I'll give more information about it later, though."

"Ooh that's exciting," Solana said. "You'll make millions."

Misty shrugged. "It's not about money to me. It makes me really happy when I see people blasting my songs or singing along with it. I also love watching people make covers on them." she smiled. "I feel loved, you know?"

"Misty, you're loved by the whole world," Solana said. "Excluding the haters."

"Let the haters hate my wonderful music," Misty said, rolling her eyes. "One time the girls and I were talking about haters. Leaf said, 'Let them hate. It's not hate they have, but jealousy.' It's partly true but partly not. They might not like my music. But May said, 'If they hate, it's not you they hate. They don't know you.' And that's true."

"Wow, how can you remember that?" Solana asked.

"Important things just stay in my head," Misty said.

"Now I have a question about your love life," Solana said. "Do you have one?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah, I have a boyfriend. He's a normal person; he's the same age as me. Actually, he's younger than me by two weeks. He's my childhood friend."

"When did you get together?" Solana asked.

"Weeks ago," Misty said. "We both liked each other, but we were kind of scared to ruin our friendship by confessing. I was actually thinking of confessing a few years ago, but then I was like, 'What if he rejects me? I don't want our friendship thrown away like May and Drew's.'"

"I understand," Solana said. "I ended up asking my best guy friend out, and he rejected me. It got all awkward and we stopped hanging out with each other."

"See what I mean?" the redhead exclaimed.

They talked about the topic for the next few minutes. Finally Solana asked, "I actually have a meeting in half an hour, so I want something sweet to wrap this up. What are your feelings for your boyfriend?"

"Umm," Misty said. "I love him and I don't want to let him go."

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH sorry Misty, Leaf and Dawn's interview was a little short. They'd probably feel offended if they were real people LOL. I just wanted the cute contestshipping part. Seriously, it was cute. You can scroll up and read it again if you. (;<strong>

**Guess what? I have sixty reviews for Matched and I only have three chapters! Dude I'm like extremely happy… go ahead and check it out if you want. That'll make my heart feel super happy (that's from Ni Hao Kailan, a little kid show that they daycare at my house watches). **

**VOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL FOR YOUR ATTENTION!**** I actually have an idea if we have a sequel. But if we don't want one then I can just make a happy ending. Whatever, just vote, okay?**

**Review, too! I'll see you guys soon! Thanks for reading.**

**~Citra**

**PS: ONE MORE CHAPTER OMFG.**


	28. Epilogue

Hey guys, I'm back!

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I will never forget to say that. I wonder if I have forgotten.

This is the last chapter… who's excited? I am!

I'm saying all the stuff at the other author's note in the end. So tata!

One more thing: It was November twenty fifth the last chapter. Check the date of this chapter before you keep reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>July 25<p>

Leaf, May, Dawn, Misty, Ash, Drew, Gary and Paul were at the beach. They were all having a blast.

That is, except for Paul.

"Light up Paul," his bubbly girlfriend told him. She splashed some water at him and he groaned. He walked back to sit under the large umbrella. Dawn sighed. "Wow, he's so lame."

"That's why you don't date a cold guy like him," Leaf said.

Dawn glared at her. "And _your _boyfriend isn't cold?"

"Of course not," Gary said, swinging his arm around Leaf. Leaf flushed with embarrassment and pushed him away, causing him to fall in the water. She was standing on the sand next to the blue colored ocean. It wasn't deep; he was sitting in the water. "Leaf!"

She burst out laughing. "Oh geez, I'm sorry." Gary had an amused smile and he pulled her in the water and she tripped and fell on him. "Gary, you're an idiot."

"Your idiot," he said. Leaf rolled her eyes and he leaned in, kissing her.

Dawn didn't want to be standing awkwardly next to the currently making out couple, so she walked out of the water to find Misty. She looked around to find her. Minutes later, she saw her with Ash, and they were sharing ice cream together.

They're all too lucky.

May was nowhere to be found, so she went back to Paul. Paul was drinking water and Dawn saw next to him without saying a word. "What?" he said.

"Can't I sit?" Dawn asked. He didn't reply after that. She grabbed his water bottle and took a long drink after that. She leaned against him.

"Aren't you going to play?" Paul asked.

Dawn shook her head. "No, all my friends are off with their boyfriends. So I'll just do that, too."

"Where's the redhead?" he asked.

"With Ash eating ice cream," Dawn said.

Paul nodded. "Oak's girl?"

"Making out in the water."

Paul didn't say anything and Dawn burst out laughing and she leaned against him harder and making him topple over a little. "Okay," he said. "That was weird." She was still laughing.

"Wait," she said after her laughing fit. "Why didn't you ask about May?"

"Because I know where they are," Paul said. Dawn looked at him, and he knew she was asking where they were. "Drew told the guys that he was going to take May to a hotel."

"WHAT?" she yelled, standing up immediately. It was all out of shock, and while she did that, the umbrella came up with her. People around her looked and gasped. Whispers and screams showered her. It was Dawn Berlitz. "Shit."

"Shit is right you idiot," Paul muttered. He noticed people started to make their way towards Dawn and he made a move, too. He stood up and threw the towel he was sitting on over the blunette. He grabbed his bag and her's and ran off to the nearby beach house.

Dawn couldn't see a thing, but she knew it was Paul. She just followed his path and they stopped running. "Watch your step," he said. They walked up a few stairs and they were in a cold house.

"Can I have a room?" Paul asked.

The girl at the counter was amazed by his good looks and handed a key to him unconsciously. He saw it red room seven.

When they reached the room, Dawn threw the towel off her head. "Thank GOD there's AC here. The towel was making me _die _from heat." Paul rolled his eyes at his over-exaggerating girlfriend.

"You are such a stupid girl," Paul said. Dawn glared. "How could you make that stupid move? You know that people are going to notice you. I don't even understand how people could not notice you wandering around with that blue hair of yours."

"And your purple hair isn't weird?" Dawn asked. "You're lucky this stupid girl loves you."

"I am," he said lamely.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to go out there."

"No," he said.

"Why not?"

Paul sighed. "If you go out there you'll be attacked by your fans."

"So what?" Dawn said. He didn't say anything and she didn't do anything. They stared at each other for a good solid minute and he asked if she wanted to go. Dawn put her hands on her hips. "What if I do? Why don't you want me to?"

He pointed at her bikini. "Because that."

She looked down at herself. "What?" she asked. "My bikini? What's wrong with it?" She checked the back to make sure it was still tied tightly.

"If you go out there, what if guys want to see you?" Paul asked. "They might want you to dance and sing, and your guy fans are going to see your goods."

"Are you…" Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?"

"No," he said, nearly immediately. Dawn had a wide, stupid smile on her face. He took a deep breath. "I'm not."

"Sure," she said. "So would you care if I go out there?"

Paul groaned. She was going to play this game. "Would you care if I was go play with some girls?"

"Uh yeah," Dawn said. She gasped. "No! Don't do that! Don't you ever do that, Paul!"

"See?" he said. He reached for her arm and pulled her closer to him. Dawn stood between Paul's legs. He was sitting on the bed and he smirked playfully. "You're right; I'm jealous. That must make you happy, right?" Dawn nodded. "I'm not happy when I'm jealous."

Paul put his hands on her cheeks and he kissed her ever so softly. It then became rougher and rougher. She was now leaning against him, arms around his neck. They pulled apart because of this stupid thing called 'oxygen', and finally they were back to kissing again.

"You should see your face," he said.

"You're mean," she said, and Paul brought her lips to hers and shared a deep kiss.

They let go and stared at each other. "I want you," Dawn said quietly, her breath short.

Without saying anything, Paul kissed her again.

**-»«-**

It was already past six, and Misty, Leaf, Ash and Gary were sitting in the rented van. Leaf groaned. "Geez, where the hell are they? It's been like fifteen minutes. Does anyone know Paul's number? Dawn won't pick up her phone."

Misty shut her phone off. "I was just texting May, she said she and Drew will be here in a minute."

"I'm counting," Leaf said. "Gary, can you call Paul?"

"Sure thing, princess," Gary said, whipping out his phone. Leaf rolled her eyes. "Paul, its Gary. Where the hell are you? We're meeting at six, remember? It's six… its six twelve." There was a pause. "Alright, later."

They all stared at him. "He said he'd be here in a couple minutes," Gary said.

"Good," Misty said. "At least someone keeps their phone on." Misty saw Ash open a bag of barbeque chips. "Hey Ash, give me some!"

"You'll get fat," Ash said, grinning. Misty was ready to blow up and he laughed. "I'm kidding, here." He held out the bag and she helped herself. "Oh I see May and Drew."

"Six people down," Leaf muttered. "Two more to go."

"Geez Leaf you sound like you're gonna kill us!" Misty exclaimed. Leaf smirked.

Drew opened the door. "Sorry we're late," Drew said.

"Where were you exactly?" Leaf asked. Gary smirked, he knew where they were. Ash just ate his chips, trying to forget what Drew said. "Making out in the woods?"

"No!" May yelled.

"We were at—" Drew saw May glaring at him and she had no idea how much that made Drew want to say it. "—a hotel."

"Drew!" May yelled.

Misty whistled and had a smirk of her own on her face. "Ooh, did you do it?"

"Don't you dare tell them," May warned, climbing into the car.

"I won't," Drew said. As May climbed in, Drew nodded his head and Misty and Leaf screamed. May turned around to kill her boyfriend. "I didn't say anything."

"Don't worry May," Leaf said. "We know you did. Congratulations."

"To think you did it before me," Misty said.

Ash scoffed. "We're too young, Misty."

"I'm seventeen!" Misty exclaimed. "We're all seventeen!"

"No," Leaf said. "Paul's eighteen and Dawn's sixteen."

"Dawn's the youngest?" Gary asked. "Oh I thought Maple was."

"Thanks," May said.

Leaf laughed. "No, Dawn's turning seventeen this September." She looked out the window. "Oh finally, they're here!"

"Yeah we're not the last ones!" May exclaimed.

When they got here, Paul immediately spoke so they wouldn't ask if he and Dawn did it or not. "Hey Hayden, you drive. I drove here, and you're the only guy with their driver's license."

"I have my license," Gary argued.

"But you suck," Paul said.

"You're an ass."

Drew shrugged. "Whatever, I will." He left the backseat and he sat in the driver's seat. "Who wants to sit with me?"

"I'm sitting with Leaf," Gary said. "Don't you dare move us."

"Um I'm sitting with Ash so we can eat potato chips," Misty said. "You wouldn't want to sit with us anyways."

"I kinda wanna sit with Paul…" Dawn said.

"I'll sit with you," May volunteered, climbing on the passenger's seat. The large van was now packed. "Okay, let's hit the road! Let me say some rules." She turned to face all the people in the back. "Rule one: no making out in the car. First off because Drew's driving so _I_ can't, so that would be unfair." They all laugh; they knew she was being sarcastic. "Just kidding. That'd be kind of gross with all your friends around. Um that's the only rule."

Drew backed up and made his way to the freeway. The ride was around an hour and a half, so it was a mini road trip. They could've taken a plane, but Dawn hates them. They're noisy and they make her feel gross.

_An hour later_

"Hey let's sing a song!" Leaf yelled.

"What song?" Misty asked.

Leaf thought. "I don't know. Dawn, pick a song! Not yours, though."

"What, do mine suck or something?" Dawn asked.

"No it's not that," Leaf said. "Oh I know! _This Kiss!_"

Misty grinned. "May's new single! Okay." Dawn whipped her bass from the trunk and played the chords of the beginning.

"_I went out last night_," Dawn sang. "_I'm going out tonight again, Anything to capture your attention._"

"_Your Attention_," Leaf echoed.

"_And she's a real sweet girl_," May then sang. "_And you know I got a boy. Details we both forgot to mention._"

Misty echoed the next part. "_Forgot to mention_."

"_And you, I always know where you are_," May sang. "_And you always know where I am. We're taking it way to far, but I don't want it to end._"

"_This kiss is something I can't resist, your lips are undeniable,_" the four girls sang together. "_This kiss is something I can't risk, your heart is unreliable._"

May sang the next part alone. "_Something so sentimental, you make so detrimental._" Together they sang the rest of the chorus, "_And I wish it didn't feel like this, cuz I don't wanna miss this kiss._"

"_I don't wanna miss this kiss_," Leaf sang. "_You know you're just my type, and your eyes are lock and key to my heart, tempting my confession._"

"_My confession_," Dawn echoed.

"_And you're a real hot thing,_" Misty sang. "_But you know I've a boy. Somewhere, can you feel the tension?_"

"_Feel the tension,_" May echoed. "_And you, I'm dancing the way you are. And you're dancing the way I am. We're taking it way too far._"

"_But I don't want this to end_," they all sang. "_This kiss is something I can't resist, your lips are undeniable. This kiss is something I can't risk, your heart is unreliable. Something so sentimental, you make so detrimental. And I wish it didn't feel like this, cause I don't wanna miss this kiss._"

They sang the rest and when it was over, Leaf smirked, "I think the guys want a kiss."

"But we can't," Dawn said. "Because May made a rule."

"Well she'd be sad if we were all kissing our boyfriends and she wasn't," Misty said.

"You guys are so mean to her," Gary said, laughing. "But I would like it if Leafy gave me a kiss."

May sighed and she leaned back. "Go ahead, whatever." She turned the radio on so she could avoid them (if they make sounds when they are kissing).

Suddenly, Drew made a sharp turn, making everyone jerk to one direction. "Oh my gosh!" May yelled. "Drew?"

"There was something slippery there!" Drew yelled. May shut off the music so everyone won't be yelling.

And at that time, a car came speeding forward, right at them.

Drew immediately turned the wheel.

Do you want to know why?

He didn't want to speeding, crazy car to hit May.

But the car hitting him was fine.

**-»«-**

The ambulance came over just like that when May called. May was screaming and crying; Leaf hugged her, letting May cry on her shoulder. Drew was hit… bad.

Everyone else was okay, but Paul's arm was hit a little. Dawn was worried and she was crying because May was crying and Drew was hit. "I'm fine," Paul said. "There's something else to worry about right now."

"Shh," Leaf said. "Its okay, the doctors will take care of him."

The doctors who were there were talking to Misty and Ash, they were the ones who were calmest. "The one with purple hair looks injured," the doctor's assistant noticed. "Put him in the ambulance too."

They made their way towards Paul. "I'm fine."

"There's no time to argue young man," he said. "Come on." Paul sighed and walked in the ambulance. Dawn gasped.

"What?" Leaf asked.

"No," Dawn said. "No, it's nothing." The ambulance left and the rest went in the second ambulance. May was still crying her eyes out. Dawn's hands shook and Misty hugged her. "Misty…" she cried.

"It's all okay," Misty said. "Paul will be fine. We're all sure of it."

"Drew will be, too," Leaf said.

But she and everyone else knew no one could be sure of that.

_At the hospital_

The doctors checked over everyone. Paul and Drew were still in their rooms. "We should go," Misty said.

"What?" May yelled. "How could you say that?"

"May, we can't wait here all night," Leaf said.

"You guys don't understand," May said icily. "Your boyfriends are fine. Drew… I don't know what's going to happen."

"The doctor just told us he'll be alright!" Misty said.

May shook her head. "How could you believe them? What if he has to stay in a coma and has to sleep for days? What if—"

"May," Ash said. "Misty and Leaf are right. We can't stay here anyways; we'd be a bother to everyone around us. Get a good rest tonight and we'll visit them tomorrow." May couldn't talk back, Ash was right.

"I can stay though, right?" Dawn asked. "Paul is just getting stitches and something on his arm or—"

Misty shook her head. "Dawn, let's go home. We'll see him tomorrow in the morning immediately, okay?"

"Okay," Dawn said, tears spilling from her eyes again. May was still breaking down.

"We'll catch some taxis," Gary said. "Come on." Gary put his arm around Leaf and they let May and Dawn walk ahead of them. They had to make sure they won't break down right there and wouldn't turn around and stay. Misty and Ash were talking about what the possibilities of the results were going to be.

Misty and Ash climbed in the first taxi. They left. "You guys can go," Leaf said to May and Dawn.

"No, you can," Dawn said.

"I'm going to Gary's, so how about you guys go," the brunette insisted. She had to make sure they left safely. Dawn gave in and she and May climbed in the taxi.

**-»«-**

July 26

May woke up at six in the morning. She changed her clothes to any clothes she pulled out of her closet. She put her makeup on with not her hardest work. She put her hair in a messy bun; she did not have the motivation to make herself look her best.

The brunette looked miserable. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Dawn walked down the stairs two minutes later. Dawn knew she cried all night long. But Dawn knew Paul was okay, he called her at three and she talked with him for a good hour.

"Good morning May," Dawn said.

"I know that Paul called you," May said. "Drew didn't call me." She broke down into tears. "Dawn, what do I do? What should I do if he's not okay?"

"He'll be okay," Dawn assured. "If Paul is okay, then Drew should be, too. I promise."

"No, how could you be so sure?" she said. "I…" May stood up. "I'm going to go see him."

Dawn was speechless. "I'll go with you. Eat a little first, okay? I'll get you some bread." She toasted bread for May and herself and spread some honey on it. They ate it and Dawn wrote a little note saying they were going to the hospital. She stuck it on the fridge.

"Ready," May said. "You drive."

"Okay," Dawn said. They went to the car and were on their way to the hospital.

_At the hospital_

When they got there, they asked for their boyfriend's room. "Paul Shinji is in room 201, and Andrew Hayden is in room 206," the front desk lady said.

"Thank you," Dawn and May both said. The lady looked like she wanted their autograph, but she read that it wasn't the time. They went to the rooms said. "May, do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I want to go by myself," May said. "If I can't do it, I'll knock on Paul's door."

"Sounds good," Dawn said. They parted ways.

May looked for room 206, and at that room, it read on the side '_Andrew Hayden_.' She opened it and saw him sleeping. A nurse, Nurse Joy, was throwing a new blanket over him. She saw May and smiled. "Hello, Ms. Maple. Are you here to visit him?"

"Yes," May said to the middle-aged woman. "How is he?"

"He's in a coma," she said. May gasped. "Shh, listen. The car hit his head and we were all very surprised her survived. If that'd happen to anyone, they could've died. It's a miracle he survived."

"Thank God," May said. "So he's alive? He'll wake up soon? Can I wake him up?"

Nurse Joy laughed. "Do you know what a coma is?" May shook her head. "It means you're in a state of sleep. When in a coma, you will not respond to anything around you. If an alarm or someone shakes you awake, that's not the same with a coma."

"Is there a treatment to wake him up?"

"No," she said. "He will wake up in around two months. Usually it's two to four weeks, but since his head was hit pretty hard… there were some side effects, too."

"Like what?" May said. "So you're sure he's not dead?"

"Yes, we've done all the tests and he's a hundred percent alive," Nurse Joy said. "Once he wakes up, he might relearn how to move, eat and talk. He may have lost some memory, too."

"Memory?" she repeated.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes. He might be able to get it back, but that's refreshing stuff and showing him, well, 'proof' I guess. He might have forgotten people, too."

May didn't know what to say. He might have lost memories. He might have forgotten what they were; their precious memories… Drew might have even forgotten who she was. "I know this is all sudden," she said. "But please do not worry. If it's you, you can do it."

"Okay," May said. "Thank you."

**-»«-**

August 28

Around six weeks later, May went to visit him again. She was visiting him whenever she could. She opened the door, "Hey Drew—"

Drew was awake, talking to a girl. May gasped. She left the room and shut the door. "_Hi, my name is Alexis," _she heard the girl say. "_Remember me? I'm your girlfriend… we've been together since middle school. I loved you so much… don't tell me you forgot!"_

"_I'm sorry I forgot," _she heard Drew say. _"I'll make it up to you."_

"_How?"_

"_I'll date you," _Drew said. _"But in return, you must help me remember my past."_

There was a pause. _"Aw, thank goodness. I thought you'd just throw me away! Yes, Drew, I will."_

May felt her heart shake and she slumped down. The door opened and there was the girl. "Oh hello," she said. "I'm Alexis. May Maple, I don't care if you're famous. You're not needed anymore."

After that, Alexis walked off and she flicked her red hair over her shoulder. May didn't know if she should visit Drew or not.

She stood up and opened the door. "Hi," May said.

"Oh I just saw you on TV," Drew said. May smiled. Did he remember? "I'm so lucky to even have a famous singer visit me."

"Really?" May said, forcing a smile.

"You must be busy," Drew said. _I really wanna cry…_

"Yeah I just wanted to check on you," she said. "I have a meeting right now, so I have to go. Bye!" the brunette walked out the room, and then she ran outside of the hospital. Nurses were yelling at her to stop.

She didn't listen. She didn't want to. May just wanted to leave the hospital.

She into her car and tears slid down her cheeks. She was wailing. She hugged her knees and cried. She just cried.

Before she left, Nurse Joy came running over to her. "Ms. Maple!" she cried out. May rolled down her window. "I forgot to give this to you. Before Andrew fell into a coma, he wrote this. He told a nurse to give this to you but she forgot…" she held out the letter.

May attempted to take it. It was the Drew who remembered her. "I…"

Nurse Joy smiled. "Please, take it."

"Alright," she said, taking the note. Tears spilled from her eyes again.

"Good luck," Nurse Joy said, taking her leave.

She opened the note and smoothed out the letter. It had Drew's elegant handwriting. His handwriting looked shaky. As May read it, warm, salty, fresh tears fell on the letter and smeared the black ink.

_Dear May,_

_The doctors are about to check on me in a few minutes. I'm going to make this short, I feel weak and dizzy. But since I can't see you, I don't want to leave without saying anything._

_You know me. I would never say anything sweet or absolutely cheesy unless it's playful. But even though I sound like I joke about loving you and you being beautiful… it's all true. I have more things to say. I love you; you are the most beautiful person in the world. I don't care how we met, I'm glad we did. I'm glad we were friends. I'm glad you gave me time to love you. I'm glad you loved me, I'm glad I loved you._

_I know you're wondering why I wrote this. I can hear the doctors. They're right in the other room; they're saying I won't make it. I'm not going to make it._

_But May, if you ever get this letter, if this letter is ever needed, please listen to me._

_I want you to find someone else._

_Find someone else you will love, just as you loved me._

_Forget about me, but at least remember… at least remember I will always love you._

_Wow, that was cheesy._

_Drew_

* * *

><p><strong>SHOOT ME NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.<strong>

**God, this… hopefully it was dramatic enough! :9 I'll have the first chapter of the sequel up soon. **

**So here's the news about the sequel: I'M WRITING IT OMG! And about the happy ending… that's not happening, but it will happen in the sequel. So if you don't want to lose me, come visit me at the sequel. But then again who cares if you lose me or not? Haha, you'll still be seeing me around if you're browsing through the contestshipping part of Pokemon. I have **_**Matched**_** and the sequel called…**

_**Your Love. **_**Get it? It's **_**Your Attention**_** and **_**Your Love**_**! I think it goes well together. Aww I'm listening to **_**Little Things **_**by One Direction… Zayn's voice in the beginning is so cute.**

**Anyways, about the sequel (LOL), it will be twenty eight chapters as well. Since this story is inspired by LeafxGreenx3's story **_**Repairing the Past**_**, then my **_**Your Love **_**will be inspired by **_**Remember the Past**_** a little… somehow. Well, it is.**

**Love you all and see you next time,**

**~Citra**


End file.
